


Cold is the Night

by BiAgenda03



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults Being Responsible, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, F/M, Gen, Gilderoy Lockhart being himself, I can't believe I forgot to tag that, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy Is A Piece of Shit, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Severus Snape not being a bastard, Slight Canon Divergence, Tea Drinking, as much as i love him Dumbledore's slightly questionable, like she gets shit done, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 100,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAgenda03/pseuds/BiAgenda03
Summary: Aries Black is back to teach another year at Hogwarts. After the drama of last year, all he wants is a calm, peaceful year without him having to kill anyone (again).It's not the quiet year he wishes it to be however between Gilderoy Lockhart being an utter prat and a mythical monster no one's seen in a thousand years coming back to haunt the school. When students start being petrified it seems like Hogwarts is on its last legs, and Aries will do anything to make sure the school doesn't close. Even if it means working with Minerva McGonagall.Add in meddling relatives and nosy students and Aries is going to end up going grey from the sheer stress.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Black Family (Harry Potter) & Original Male Characters, Draco Malfoy & Original Male Characters, Harry Potter & Original Male Characters, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters (past/implied), Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (implied/referenced), Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946212
Comments: 108
Kudos: 58





	1. The Start of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! 
> 
> After a couple days I've finally got around to publishing this, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> just a warning for some drunk sex but dw everything's 100% consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam's an OC who I've mentioned in the previous fic, she's a Healer who works in Saint Mungos.

Aries had been home for two weeks and he wasn’t handling it well. It was discerning to go from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts to the deathly silence of Grimmauld Place. He’d scared the life out of Kreacher more than once by wandering about the house. The poor House Elf had gone a bit mental from being on his own for a year, he kept insisting Aries made a massive mess when he cooked so Kreacher could clean it and “be a proper House Elf”. Aries would have to sort something out so Kreacher wouldn’t be on his own. 

Severus hadn’t written to him yet but Aries figured that was Severus being antisocial rather than any malicious intent (he hoped). In the early hours of the morning Aries had sat at his (Orion’s) desk in the study and thought about sending a letter to Tobias. He wasn’t sure why. Some mad desire for closure perhaps or to desperately beg for his friendship back. He wouldn’t because he had some form of self respect, but Aries missed Tobias. It wasn’t even the shagging, he missed Tobias’s stupid laugh and easy friendship and the way he smiled at Aries. Sighing, he put his head in his hands. Aries really needed to get a grip. 

Speaking of needing to get a grip. Aries still hadn’t written to Harry yet asking if he wanted some form of counselling. Merlin knows Aries was struggling with the realisation Voldemort was alive, he couldn’t imagine how Harry was handling it and the fact that it had been his parent’s killer. Aries ran a hand through his hair, accidentally smearing ink all over his face. The clock on the wall chimed. He glanced at it and realised how late it was. Yawning he reached for some parchment, he would go to bed after this letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Forgive me if this is a bit out of the blue but seeing as you underwent a traumatic event I thought it prudent to offer you counselling…._

Aries scribbled the letter out and chucked the parchment in the bin. ‘Thought it prudent?’ Merlin, he sounded like a proper cunt. Sighing he reached for a spare bit of parchment and dipped the quill in the inkwell. He’d been trying to draft a letter for a week now but the words all seemed wrong. Nothing seemed to fit right on the page. Aries started the letter again in scrawled handwriting. 

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I hope you’re having a pleasant summer, though I imagine it must be strange going back to the Muggle World after a year at Hogwarts. Forgive me for being blunt but as you know Quirrell turned out to be a Death Eater and therefore tried to kill you. I’m not criticising how well you’re processing such an event but either way I’m offering for you to go see a counsellor. Everything will be completely confidential and you may find it helpful to talk to a professional…._

Aries read back over it and read it again. It still wasn’t what he was hoping for but it was better then the last ten letters he’d drafted. Before he could change his mind he folded up the letter and slipped it into an envelope. The chair scraped lightly against the floor as Aries stood up. He hovered in the doorway for a second, taking in the scrunched up bits of parchments on the floor, the ink stains on the desk, and the books that were close to falling off the shelves. He turned on his heel and went to go to bed. 

It was a small mercy that Aries fell asleep quickly because his dreams were anything but restful. Regulus was there, terrified and young, begging for his life. There was high pitched cruel laughter and Regulus changed to Harry bravely facing off against Quirrell. Aries tried to reach them but it was like walking in a bog. He couldn’t do anything but scream as Voldemort raised his wand, an incantation on his lips. There was a flash of green light and Harry (Regulus) was lying there on the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. _“How could you?”_ Lily said accusatively her red hair fanning behind her _“You were meant to protect him!”_ Aries tried to protest, tried to speak but he couldn’t. The ground crumbled beneath his feet. He was falling, falling….

He woke up with his wand in his hand. Aries breathed deeply until his racing pulse slowed. He was in his room, in his bed, he was safe, Grimmauld Place was safe. Aries flopped back down and glared at the clock on the wall. It was still far too early for his liking but there was no chance he’d be able to sleep after that. So he went to send that letter to Harry.

His owl was in a foul mood when Aries woke him up to deliver the letter. Prince screeched at Aries threateningly but when he held up a bit of jerky Prince huffed and let him tie the letter. “Fly safe,” Aries told the bird. Moodily, Prince spread his wings to soar out the open window. Aries watched him go until at last Prince couldn’t be seen against the cloudy sky. The sun wasn’t even up yet but even this early London was busy. He could hear muggle cars honking in the distance. Even the birds were up early as they screeched and called to each other from the sparse trees on the street. 

Breakfast was already on the table when Aries wandered downstairs. “Master needs to eat,” Kreacher said threateningly while holding a fork. “I will,” he yawned. Aries managed to eat at least half of it before feeling sick. “I’m fine Kreacher,” he said insistently at Kreacher’s fretting “I’m just not feeling well that’s all.” The last thing Aries wanted was for Kreacher to have another breakdown because he didn’t feel like he was a good elf. It wasn’t Kreacher’s fault that Aries wasn’t in the mood for food, he’d gone off eating again much to his annoyance.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Aries forced himself to look at all the financial reports Gringotts sent, and the ones he’d received from the different family properties. It was mind numbingly boring but Aries didn’t trust anyone else apart from Andromeda to do it and she’d long made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the family. When he’d finally had enough of that he holed himself up in the room where he was experimenting with different Ancient Runes. Aries was trying to expand on his Father’s work in Warding but the notes were in such a state of disarray he might have to build up on what he remembered. 

“Master,” Kreacher said from the doorway “There’s someone coming.” Aries turned to him startled “Is there?” Kreacher nodded, just as the bell rang. Aries neatened his robes out before going to open the door. He didn’t even know what time it was. “Hey,” Pamela greeted cheerfully, holding a bag that was full of wine bottles. Aries ushered her in “What are you doing here?” he asked. Pam shrugged “Been having a shit week at work and wondered if you wanted to get drunk.” Aries smirked “Not very responsible is it?” he teased. Pam shot him an unimpressed look “Go on then,” Aries relented and took two wine glasses out of the cupboard “Just a couple drinks.”

Pam looked like she came straight from work, her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, although a few strands strained for freedom. Her Healer’s robes were askew and there was a deep look of exhaustion on her face. She drained half the glass in one gulp. Aries raised his eyebrows “Are you not doing to slow down?” Pam grimaced and poured more wine into her glass. “I was working in the trauma ward, I feel like I need therapy after that.” Aries winced, parts of the trauma ward were reserved for the worst of patients. People cruciod into insanity, victims of Dementor attacks, wizards that were victims of a spell gone very, very wrong that couldn’t heal properly. 

Aries drank his own wine. Pam sighed “Never mind me, how have you been?” He shrugged “Alright.” Yeah that was a lie. Kreacher made sure he ate and slept at least once a day but Aries’s nightmares had new material and sometimes when he walked past a mirror he remembered Voldemort’s glaring red eyes and him screaming for Quirrell to kill Harry. His Dream Catchers were failing but Aries was too exhausted to fix them. “You’ve lost weight,” Pam noted with disapproval. “So have you,” Aries retorted. Pam looked pleased “You noticed? I’ve been trying to be healthier.” Aries smiled “You look great.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t realised you’re trying to distract me,” Pamela said sternly. Aries grinned “Guilty.” Pam rolled her eyes. Aries finished his glass off and poured another. Pam hummed “A little birdy told me you nearly ended up in Saint Mungos.” Aries groaned and finished off the last of his wine “That wasn’t even my fault,” he protested. Pam laughed “You look fine now but everyone was talking as if you were gonna die.” “I’m not,” he grumpily told her and poured more wine “I’m fine.” Aries liked his (former) colleagues at Saint Mungos but they were a tad bit dramatic.

“You know Aries,” Pam murmured “You always say that.” Aries hummed “Maybe you’ll believe me one day.” She laughed and drank more wine. Aries is pleasantly buzzed when Pam said “I went on a date with John from Administration.” Aries tilted his head slightly, “Weird John?” Pam scoffed “No Other John.” Pam had good taste, Other John had really nice eyes. Weird John on the other hand… well Aries wouldn’t like to be alone in a room with him. “It was going great until we went back to my place and he wouldn’t return the favour after I sucked him off,” Pam said darkly. Aries cringed “Bet that was awkward.” 

Pam scowled at the table like it offended her “So I said to him, I sucked your gammy cock for nowt? And he was like ‘I’m sure you wash and all but I don’t lick minge.” Aries grimaced “How classy.” Pam huffed “There’s nothing wrong with my cunt.” “There isn’t,” Aries agreed. Pam sighed and lowered her wine glass “To be honest with you Aries I came to see if you wanted to shag. Stress relief y'know.” Aries swirled around the wine in his glass “Maybe if you ask me nicely,” he said cheekily. “You know I don’t beg,” Pamela replied smiling. “Go on then,” Aries sighed, like she’d just offered him the last Yorkshire Pudding at Sunday Dinner. 

They went up the stairs laughing and tripping over each other. Leaving the wine on the kitchen table. They’re very drunk, they’ve still got hand coordination and all but they’d be useless if something set on fire. Aries wondered how strong the wine was that Pamela brought along because his head was bouncing. 

Pam’s hands are on him, tugging off his robes, pulling his hair out of its bun. It’ll be the first time he’s been with anyone since Tobias and Aries selfishly wanted Pam to scrub away the memory of him. “I didn’t bring a condom,” Pam hisses “I’m so stupid!” Aries kissed her neck “There’ll be one in the bathroom,” he said breathlessly. Magic has developed in a lot of ways. Contraceptive spells aren’t one of them. They were like 70% effective at the best of times, and Aries wasn’t going to risk bringing a kid into the world.

Aries goes down on her because he knows it’s something she enjoys. He likes the taste of her on his tongue and the way she grips his hair as she bucks her hips to get closer. The sound of Pam’s moaning goes straight to his cock, especially the way she gasps as he uses his fingers. “You bastard,” she curses weakly. Aries pulls back “My parents were married.” Pam gave him a filthy look “Aries,” she whined. “Pam,” he mocked but went back to what he was doing. Pam’s hands pulling in his hair was almost painful.

“That’s right,” she said “You’re doing such a good job.” Aries shuddered. “Would you like that,” Pam said breathlessly “Me coming on your pretty face.” The thought of that was enough to make him moan. Aries went back to playing with her clit to make her shudder. “Fuck,” Pam babbled “Fuck right there, I’m so close, God I’m going to ruin you.” Aries hoped she did. He crooked his fingers slightly and Pam came crying out his name. Aries didn’t let up until she tugged him away. “Sensitive,” she gasps out. “Sorry,” Aries apologised. Pam sucked a bruise onto his collarbone and the feel of her pressing up against him felt amazing. 

“Want me to suck you off?” Pam asked as she bites him lightly. Aries thoughts are scrambled, she’s everywhere and it’s difficult to focus. “Fuck me first,” he said. Pam laughed slightly and her hands found his cock making him groan. “You’re so impatient,” Pam says, amused “You should take things slow sometimes.” Aries pinched her nipple “Bold words from someone who’s got off.” Pam scoffed "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who leaves you hanging?" 

All of a sudden Pam’s on top of him, slowly sinking onto his cock. She waits a moment before moving. Pam is rough (just how Aries needs it) as she sucks bruises into his skin and fucks him the way he likes. Aries’s hands are either bunched up in the sheets or on Pam’s hips as she rides him. It’s obscene, the sight of her but he can’t look away. He tried to keep quiet because making noise was _embarrassing_ but Pam wasn’t having any of it. “Pam!” he complains as she stilled suddenly. Aries was right on the edge, he just needed a little more and Pam wasn’t giving it to him. 

“What’s that?” she said feigning ignorance. “Pam please,” Aries groaned. She rocked her hips slightly, but it still wasn’t enough. “Please what?” Pam said wickedly. Not into begging his arse. “Please, I don’t want you to stop,” Aries admitted, face going red. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” Pam asked “You know I like hearing you enjoy yourself.” “Give it to me,” Aries pleaded, too close to going over the edge to feel anything like shame. She fucks him harder, until he’s begging. Pam bites him under his nipple and Aries is tipped over the edge before he realises it. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted as Pam rode him through it. 

Gradually he comes down from his high and realises he’s still gripping Pam’s hips tightly. He lets go. Pam gets up to go clean herself off. Aries thinks he should probably do the same. He cleans up quickly and gets out a spare top for Pam to wear if she wants it. She kisses him in thanks and pulls it over her head. “Are you alright?” Aries murmured as they collapsed back into his bed “You don’t want water or anything?” Pam yawned “I’m good,” she reassured. Aries relaxed at hearing her reassurance. 

Content from his orgasm and the warmth Pam offers Aries plays with her hair as he curled around her. “It was good,” Pamela says suddenly, shaking Aries out of his stupor. “The sex,” she clarifies. Aries isn’t sure what she’s bringing it up for “That’s good?” Pam laughed “You tend to overthink.” “Oh, yeah, that,” Aries said. Pam drew circles into his skin, which was ridiculously soothing. “Your letters mentioned someone you were getting close to,” Pam said, breaking the silence. Aries tensed. “You don’t have to tell,” she reassured. Pam was probably his closest friend (well after Severus) if he couldn’t trust her, he couldn’t trust anyone.

Aries rolled onto his back “His name’s Tobias,” he admitted. Pam went quiet “Tobias isn’t a woman’s name.” Aries bit his lip “It isn’t,” he reluctantly said. “Oh Aries,” Pam said and reached for his hand “Why didn’t you tell me?” Aries swallowed the lump in his throat “You don’t think it’s disgusting?” Pam looked horrified “Of course not, I know people aren’t really accepting of this sort of thing but it’s still you and you can’t help who you love.” Aries relaxed at her lack of scorn. 

“I thought Tobias wanted something lasting but it turns out we weren’t exactly on the same page,” Aries said, feeling the familiar burn of rage and sadness as he thought back to the argument with Tobias. Pam narrowed her eyes “Tell me he didn’t hit and run.” Aries winced which was all the answer Pam needed “Not exactly.” The whole story poured out of him. How he and Tobias had gotten close until it all culminated in their disagreement after Aries got out of the Hospital Wing. “And he said he couldn’t be with me because we’re completely different people apparently,” Aries recounted bitterly. 

Pam’s arms circled around his waist “That was wrong of him,” she said softly. Aries felt tired all of a sudden “Maybe.” He stared up at the ceiling and didn't say anything else to Pamela. “Thank you for telling me,” Pam said “It must’ve been difficult for you to talk about.” Aries shifts so he’s looking into her eyes “My parents weren’t…” _accepting, caring,_ they never had been. His voice falls. It always does when he talks about his family. Walburga was crazy, Orion was busy, but at least he had never slapped and cursed them like Walburga did. Aries wished he’d had the guts to curse her out like Sirius did, to look her in the eyes and scream about how badly she failed as a parent. It didn’t matter now. She was dead, Orion was dead, and Sirius wasn’t here. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Pam said. Aries relaxed into her “I don’t think I wanna talk anymore.” Pam kissed his forehead “That’s alright, we can go to sleep.” She falls asleep before him while Aries lied awake staring at the ceiling as if it would hold all of life’s answers. The wine hit him suddenly and the room started to spin. Aries closed his eyes, hoping it would stop. Huffing he rolled over so he was spooning Pam. It was her fault for bringing such strong wine.

Aries woke up with a pounding headache and a sour taste in his mouth. Pam was still asleep, she’d taken half the blankets during the night and had them wrapped around her tightly. Aries got out of bed to potter over to the bathroom, feeling weak and shaky. He threw up what was left in his stomach before he could stop himself. Dimly, he realised with horror it was all over the toilet and on the floor. For fucks sake. Gagging he stood up. Then sat back down again on the floor (away from the sick) when he felt lightheaded. “Kreacher,” he called pitifully. The House Elf appeared with a faint pop in front of him “Can you get me some water please?” Aries slurred feeling incredibly tired and incredibly sick all at once. 

Kreacher, that beautiful, wonderful House Elf did better than that. He brought Aries a tall glass of water and a potion that was fizzing slightly. Kreacher bowed as Aries shakily grasped them “Kreacher will put breakfast on,” the house elf said firmly. He gulped down the glass of water and then cautiously sipped at the potion. Aries could feel his headache go away and the queasy feeling in his stomach recede slightly. Thank fuck for Kreacher. 

He kept bumping into things as he blindly searched for his wand. Vanishing spells were great honestly, who needed a bucket and mop when all your problems literally disappeared. Aries thought about vanishing himself. It would be a bit weird to be there one second and gone the next but Aries could make it work. “Pam!” he hissed, shaking her slightly. Pam stirred and looked at him blearily “Wot…?” “Have you seen my wand?” Aries asked. She pointed to the bedside table then rolled over and promptly went back to sleep. 

Aries got his wand and vanished the sick. He’d clean the whole thing properly as soon as he stopped feeling like shit. Wishing he hadn’t drank so much last night, he slowly made his way downstairs into the kitchen. It was probably a minor miracle he didn't fall and break his neck. The kitchen smelled heavenly, bacon and eggs sizzled in the pan and the kettle boiled. He jumped a little when bread popped out of the toaster. “Thanks Kreacher,” he yawned as Kreacher shoved a pile of bacon and eggs in front of him. Pam, lured down by the smell of food, entered the kitchen shortly after. She looked much more composed than Aries and was already dressed in her dark green Healer’s robes. 

“Thanks for last night,” Pam said as she bit into a slice of toast “I know it was a bit out of the blue.” Aries waved a hand around “It’s fine, I wouldn’t have gone along with it if I didn’t want to.” Pam kissed his cheek and stood up “I’m going to have to go, I’m already late for work.” Aries frowned “Already?” Pam nodded “I’m covering Alice’s shifts.” Aries saw her out. Pamela left a little too abruptly for Aries’s liking but it wasn’t as if he could force his friend to stay. “I’m going to bed,” he informed Kreacher. 

“The nasty bird is back,” Kreacher told him helpfully. “Thank you,” Aries called as he hurried to see Prince. The owl started screeching as soon as he saw Aries. There wasn’t any letter tied to Prince’s leg but worrying there was blood on his talons. “Poor baby,” Aries cooed as he stroked Prince’s head “Did someone attack you?” Prince huffed but calmed down. Aries gave him something to eat as he checked Prince over for any injury. He relaxed when there wasn’t. Aries wouldn’t know what he’d do if Prince died on him. The bird was irritable and a general pain in the arse but he was Aries’s first owl. 

He’d wait a week before seeing if there was any reply from Harry. If there wasn’t… well that was a problem for future him. Yawning, he made sure Prince had enough water to drink and something to eat. Slowly he trudged up the stairs and collapsed onto the chair in the study, Remus would have a better idea on what to do about Harry. 

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health…._


	2. The Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl the closest thing I've got to the opera is listening to the Great Comet soundtrack so it's not going to be that accurate sorry.
> 
> The Opera described is loosely Tristan and Isolde btw
> 
> Happy reading :)

Aries had been so preoccupied with recovering from his bitch of a hangover and worrying about the lack of response from Harry he’d forgotten all about his promise to go with Lydia to the opera until he got her letter, asking if they were still going. She’d helpfully included dates and times as well as directions to the venue. He promptly owled her back confirming that yes he was going and he’d be delighted to go for dinner after. Then sunk in the realisation that he was a mess and didn’t know if he had anything to wear. It was fine, he still had a week. That was a long time to prepare.

Aries was running late. Not late, late, but enough that if he didn’t set off soon he would definitely be very late and he still had to meet Lydia. Hurriedly he tied his hair up and then took it down again. It looked scruffy, and he didn’t want Lydia to think he hadn’t made an effort. Kreacher appeared with a faint pop, holding a jacket in his hands “Here’s your coat, Master.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “Thank you,” he said absently. No, he didn’t like it down either. Sighing, he quickly tied it in a bun. It looked much better. 

“What do you think?” he asked the House Elf, not really sure why he was so fussed about his appearance. Kreacher nodded “Master Black looks like a proper wizard,” he said approvingly. Aries was dressed in dark trousers and a dark green waistcoat. He looked subdued, especially compared to the bright colours he’d seen other wizards favour. Still, it was too late to change now. 

He grabbed his jacket from Kreacher. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back,” Aries said as he put his shoes on. The House Elf looked weirdly happy, there was a smirk lurking on one corner of his mouth “Is Miss Lydia pureblood?” Aries looked at him suspiciously “Half-blood,” he corrected “Why?” Kreacher didn’t answer him as he danced around on the spot. “Kreacher hopes Master Aries has a good time,” the House Elf said cheerfully. Aries smiled at Kreacher, despite how suspicious he was being. “Goodbye Kreacher!” 

He made sure there was no one around before Apparating to where he was meeting Lydia. The building didn’t look like much from the outside, it was a bit rundown, paint was peeling off the bricks and the windows were covered in dirt and grime. Aries could see people dressed in a mix of pureblood and muggle formal wear go into the building. There were women with fans and sleek dresses in different hues, the men were all dressed neatly in suits and robes. The few Muggles on the street didn’t bat an eye at the queerly dressed people walking into the building. Aries assumed someone had either cast a strong glamour charm or had used a Muggle Repelling charm. 

Lydia was waiting by the doors, she scanned the street nervously before she saw Aries. They embraced politely and Aries kissed her cheeks. “You look lovely,” he greeted. She did look lovely in a green dress that flattered her body, a delicate silver chain hung around her throat and her fingers were adorned by little rings. Her hair was in a half up, half down fashion but there wasn’t a single strand out of place. He noted that they had coordinated by accident. Lydia blushed “You look wonderful as well.” Empty flattery he was sure but he appreciated it. Aries offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

“I’ve never been to the Opera before,” Aries confessed as they walked inside. Lydia beamed as she looked around “I love it,” she enthused “My Father always used to take my brother and I when it was on.” The inside of the building was much nicer than the outside. The red carpet didn’t have any mud stains on it or any sign of dirt, and the gold and white interior gleamed as if it had just been newly polished. “What are we seeing?” Aries asked idly. Lydia looked faintly embarrassed “A romance,” she admitted “It’s one of my favourites.” “I don’t mind,” he reassured her softly “Though you’ll have to fill me in on the plot.” 

Someone checked their tickets and they were shown to their box. It was a pretty spectacular view, Aries could see everyone and had a clear view of the stage. “We’ve got good seats,” Lydia said approvingly. He hummed in agreement. People began to fill in, until it went from a quiet chatter to a roar of voices. Lydia grabbed his arm, her face lit up in excitement “It’s starting,” she said breathlessly. The lights began to dim and a hum abruptly fell over the audience. The curtains parted and the  sound of violins sent shivers down Aries’s spine.

The actors pranced on stage, with a man dressed as a sailor singing a jaunty tune. One of the woman’s voice rose in anger and the other woman on stage tried to calm her. They sang back and forth as the orchestra rose and fell. Aries glanced at Lydia who looked enthralled as she stared at the stage. It dragged on, he would admit he was getting a bit bored as the actors pranced on and off stage, singing at each other angrily. All of a sudden the music stilled before picking back up again with alarming intensity as a man and woman faced each other. The man offered the woman his sword, instead she offered him a cup. They drank and suddenly embraced passionately. The intensity faded until it was just the faint sound of the violin. 

The actors went off stage and the curtains closed as the lights came on. “It’s the end of Act One,” Lydia said with disappointment. “How many Acts are there?” he asked. “Three,” she answered promptly. Lydia sighed “The ending’s so sad,” she said twirling a lock of purple hair around her finger. He couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm she was showing “I’m sure it will be.” She smiled at him shyly “I’m sorry if romance isn’t your cup of tea.” “I’m enjoying it,” he lied, just to make her smile. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Aries asked. Lydia hummed “If you don’t mind, water will do me just fine.” Aries stood up “I’ll be right back,” he promised. There was a long queue to get anything to drink and he shuddered to think what the line for the toilets would be like. Eventually he got to the front of the line and quickly ordered some water for Lydia and wine for him. It was so heaving, he nearly bumped into someone several times and had someone stand on his foot once. He nearly got lost finding their box but managed to get there in the end.

“Thank you,” Lydia said gratefully as she sipped at her water. “Have you seen this many times before?” Aries asked, recalling she said it was one of her favourites. She nodded her head “I’ve seen it three times, once with my parents, once with a friend, and again with my brother.” Lydia laughed “Vinnie didn’t enjoy it that much, but he sat through it.” “That was nice of him,” Aries agreed, drinking his wine. “I’m glad you’re here,” Lydia said abruptly. Aries ducked his head, embarrassed by the sudden turn the conversation was taking “You’re very good company,” he said awkwardly. Relief flooded through him as the lights dimmed again and the curtains opened. 

There was a backdrop of a garden as the woman dressed finely like a queen waited impatiently. Another woman joined her on stage, dressed much more plainly. They exchanged heated words. A horn sounded from off stage. The Queen sent the other one. A man appeared and was welcomed passionately. They sang a sweet duet with the harp accomyping them. Everything changed quickly, there was a shrill voice calling a warning and all of a sudden here were people fighting on stage. A man wearing a crown lamented something in a powerful voice. Lydia gasped as the main male actor was stabbed and he fell into his friend’s arms. 

It was chaotic as the actors hurried off stage. Dragging the one who had been stabbed. It had clearly been planned as no one tripped once. The King was arguing fiercely with the Queen who was sobbing loudly. The other woman hurried her off, like she was in danger from something. The music rose. Aries looked away from the stage to stare at the people in the audience. They were all looking at the stage but he could spot people whispering to each other behind ornate fans. The curtain fell but the lights didn’t turn on. 

“Is this meant to happen?” Aries whispered. Lydia nodded “It’s only for a short break so they don’t bother.” Aries was beginning to get dizzy by the scent of perfume in the room. It was suffocating all of a sudden, to be trapped in a room packed full of strangers. He drank his wine to distract him. It wasn’t as nice as before, it left a sour taste in his mouth and left him feeling even thirstier. He shifted slightly in his seat. “Look!” Lydia whispered. The curtains opened for the third time.

There were three men on stage, one of them lay wounded on a cot in exaggerated blood stained bandages. One of them was dressed like a shepherd and was playing a mournful tune on the pipe. The third man was explaining something helplessly. The pipe continued to play as the wounded man reminisced on something. The wounded man thanked his friend for his devotion, which ended in a lot of tears. Aries wondered if the wounded man was going to die. 

The tune on the pipe turned cheerful. All of a sudden the wounded man stood up and tore off his bandages as the queen entered the stage. They rushed towards each other and he fell into her arms dramatically. Lydia made a sound like she was crying but when Aries looked over her eyes were dry. The emotional moment is ruined by an urgent exchange which resulted in the other characters barricading themselves while the lovers stared at each other. Lydia reached for his hand. Aries stared at it for a second before tentatively grasping it, she locked their fingers together and held it tightly. It felt like his skin was burning. 

The barricade failed and the King and soldiers rushed in. The friend with a wail of grief rushed forward and was cut down by the soldiers. “This is it,” Lydia said, her eyes not moving from the stage. The King is shocked by the sight of the dead lover’s body. The other woman was desperately pleading something but the queen didn’t listen. She collapsed onto her dead lover’s chest and died. The orchestra played a mournful tune. Lydia was sobbing by now which kind of freaked Aries out. Finally the curtain closed and for the final time the lights turned on. 

He stood up with everyone else and clapped politely as the actors bowed and so did the orchestra. There was a rush to leave and they joined the queue to slowly shuffle outside. Lydia was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. She laughed wetly “It’s dumb getting emotional over something like that but it’s just so sad.” “I don’t think it’s dumb,” he said softly. They left the foyer and into the night. The cold air hit him suddenly and made him shiver, Lydia was shivering as well. He handed her his jacket. “Won’t you be cold?” she asked, putting it on. Aries shook his head “I’ll be fine,” he dismissed. 

“There’s a nice place around mine if you’re still interested in food,” Lydia said. Aries’s stomach grumbled “I’d love to,” he said sheepishly. Lydia offered him her arm which he took tentatively. There was the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube before they were standing in an unfamiliar area. A necessary evil or not, Apparition was just plain uncomfortable. “They have the best food,” Lydia said cheerfully as they walked “Weird opening hours as well which fits me perfectly.” Aries let her natter on, occasionally interjecting to let her know he was listening.

“Afternoon Lydia!” a cheerful grey haired woman said as they walked inside “Or should I say good night?” Lydia politely laughed “Sorry it’s late, you aren’t about to close are you?” The woman shook her head “Of course not.” Lydia stood chatting for a minute as Aries hovered awkwardly in the background. She led him over to a table in the corner. “Sorry for being rude,” Lydia apologised. “You weren’t,” Aries reassured. They ordered drinks and something to eat. Despite it being late there were quite a few people sitting around. Some of them were nursing strong smelling coffee, others chatted quietly over their food. Music played quietly in the background. The Weird Sisters he guessed.

Their drinks came quickly. “What did you think about the Opera?” Lydia asked. Aries shrugged “It was good, very dramatic though?” Lydia smiled “Most are.” Aries didn’t like the story line that much, what sort of person neglected everything for the sake of lust? The whole magic love potion was slightly creepy, he remembered Pam ranting on about how love potions robbed someone of their consent and couldn’t help but draw unfortunate comparisons to the Opera. 

“I liked the music,” he said instead. “The orchestra was amazing,” Lydia agreed “I think the violins at the beginning was my favourite part.” Her enthusiasm was infectious and Aries hung onto her every word as she talked. Lydia liked to talk, she was explaining the different versions she’d seen, the different plays the actors had been in, and how they compared to the original myth. It was interesting, despite his lack of interest in the area. 

Conversation quickly turned to work “I’m working on a case at the minute that’s the worst,” Lydia complained “Inheritance is so messy.” Aries cracked a smile “Tell me about it.” As a third son he wasn’t expecting to inherit anything but he’d gotten nearly everything instead. “This guy disinherited his son,” Lydia said before she lowered his voice “He has a few _ preferences  _ that really aren’t fit for society so his father disowned him but when the father died the son contested the will saying that he was in fact meant to inherit something.” Aries wondered what was so bad about the son's preferences. “Sounds complicated,” he said genuinely. Lydia flashed a smile “It is.” 

“I don’t have to worry about work for another couple weeks,” Aries admitted, “I’ll have a lot of marking to do come September though.” He understood the necessity of summer homework but he’d bet that a lot of the students didn’t do it. Lydia giggled “You get two months off so it’s a fair trade.” 

Aries was interrupted by their meals coming. “Enjoy your food,” the server said “Is there anything else I can get for you?” “No thank you,” Aries denied. Lydia quietly murmured her thanks.They ate in companionable silence for a bit before Aries looked up from his curry “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve got something I want to ask.” Lydia looked nervous, a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth “Go on.”

“Why the purple hair? It looks lovely but your hair was that colour last Christmas as well.” Aries said. Lydia’s face slowly turned red and she coughed “Promise you won’t laugh.” Aries was intrigued now “I won’t,” he promised. “I tried to brew a colour changing potion,” Lydia began. A smile crept onto Aries’s face as he guessed where this was going. “And I’m really bad at potions so it exploded and it dyed me purple.” Aries bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Lydia saw his reaction and grinned ruefully “It came out of my skin just not my hair. I’ve tried dyeing it back to blonde but it doesn’t last.” “That isn’t what I was expecting,” he said lightly “I just thought you liked the colour.” “Oh I do,” Lydia reassured “I just miss my natural one sometimes.”

Aries tried to picture Lydia with blonde hair and the image seemed wrong somehow. “I bet your brother teased you,” Aries joked. Lydia groaned “You have no idea, he brings it up all the time.” Aries laughed. It was nice to sit there with Lydia laughing and talking as they ate. He didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing or coming across like his family. He could almost pretend he wasn’t falling apart. “I started the herb garden I was telling you about,” Lydia said. Aries thought back to one of her letters “Oh aye?” She nodded “I’m pretty proud, they seem to be growing well.” “Good for you,” Aries said warmly. 

They finished eating and neatly stacked their plates so it’d be easier for the server to carry. “Do you want me to walk you home?” Aries offered as they walked out the door. Lydia took his arm “If it’s not too much bother,” she said cheerfully. She still had his jacket on. The cold air stung slightly as they walked under the streetlights. Not exactly a romantic walk. He shook his head of the thought immediately. He and Lydia were just friends. They were the only ones outside. There wasn’t a single light on in a house, it was eerie and comforting at the same time. 

Lydia was a comforting warmth by his side as they navigated the twisted streets. Everywhere looked the same, with only the gardens to differentiate between the different houses. There was an odd tree on the street, it seemed a bit depressing considering the tree was surrounded by pavement. “You look deep in thought,” Lydia said. Aries glanced at her “Sorry, I was distracted.” “You’ll get wrinkles if you frown like that,” she teased. Automatically he smoothed his face. Lydia laughed slightly but it wasn’t unkind. “I didn’t mean to make you self conscious.” Aries looked away in embarrassment “You didn’t.” 

Lydia slowed her pace and she opened the gate of a house in the corner. “Thank you for walking me,” she said. “It was no problem,” Aries said simply. She took off his jacket and handed him it “Thank you,” Aries murmured politely and put it back on. Lydia kissed his cheek “I enjoyed tonight, we should go out again sometime.” Aries rubbed the back of his neck “We should.” Lydia gave him one last unreadable look before walking down the path to her front door. “Have a nice night!” Aries called. She waved at him as she opened her front door. Aries turned on his heel and Disapparated with a crack.

“I’m back,” he called as he stepped inside Grimmauld Place. Kreacher appeared with a faint pop “Did Master Aries have a good night?” Aries put his jacket on the back of the chair “I did,” he confirmed as he went to put the kettle on. When Aries turned around Kreacher was gone. “Kreacher?” he called in confusion. Kreacher reappeared holding a letter “A letter came.” “Thank you,” he said absently as he took it. The kettle finished boiling and automatically Aries poured it into the mug. He left the tea to stew. Aries was simultaneously relieved and disappointed when he saw Remus’s handwriting. 

_ Dear Aries, _

_ I hope you’re having a pleasant summer so far, the weather’s been unusually nice. Forgive me for the late reply, I came down with the flu and haven’t been very well. I’ve recovered somewhat before you start fretting and by the time this reaches you I’ll be completely back to normal.  _

_ It’s troubling to hear about the lack of response from Harry, from what you’ve said about him this seems very out of character. Still if it’s worrying you that much then check on him yourself, you can only do what you think is best. Let me know how that turns out… _

Aries read over the letter twice before putting it down. Kreacher handed him the tea which he reflexively took with a thanks. It would be a bit weird to turn up in person, what if Harry was completely fine and Aries was overreacting? Better safe than sorry he supposed. Aries sipped his tea. He’d get a second opinion he decided, that sounded reasonable. “Kreacher could you get me some ink and parchment?” he called. Said items appeared in front of him. “Thank you,” Aries said. He stared at the parchment for a second trying to think of something to say before hesitantly scrawling the address at the top. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too busy.


	3. The Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've accidentally ruined the timeline so sorry about that. No epic rescue from the Weasley's but dw Harry still goes to the Burrow.
> 
> Happy reading :)

“So let me get this straight, you went on a date?” Pam asked with a raised eyebrow. Aries scowled “It wasn’t a date,” he protested grumpily, as he carried the basket. He regretted even telling her about Lydia. They were currently in the middle of some muggle shop and Aries was regretting even leaving the house. The bubble wrap he’d bought earlier was in a bag. Pam had ditched her Healer’s robes for some smart looking trousers and a nice blouse, her hair was braided casually over one shoulder. “But you walked her home?” Pam asked slyly. “Pam!” he protested again. Pam raised her hands up in surrender and chucked something in the basket “Fine, fine, but did you at least enjoy yourself.” Aries softened slightly “I did.” She beamed at him “That’s good.” 

“What are you shopping for anyway?” Aries asked. Pam hummed “I need some new clothes.” Aries raised an eyebrow “Why? Got another date?” Pam scowled darkly “I’m meant to be going to this work event and Other John’s going to be there.” He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “So I’m going to show that stupid, selfish cunt what he’s missing,” Pam said strongly. “Why am I here then?” Aries said, he didn’t mind shopping for clothes but it wasn’t something he did for fun. “You’re my best friend and I love you but you’re also a bloke I’ve slept with,” Pam said promptly. 

“Right…?” Aries said slowly not getting her point. “So you can tell me what I look better in,” Pam said “Do I show tits or legs? Because I can’t dress like a slag at a work event.” He stared at her blankly “Er, you look great in whatever?” Pam smiled at his bemusement “I’m being serious.” Aries shrugged awkwardly, he thought Pam would look nice in whatever she chose “I’m not sure,” he admitted. Pam raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject. She dragged him all around the shop, chatting all the while. Aries let her talk as she flitted around looking for something. 

She held up a short green dress “What do you think?” It was very conservative with a high neckline. “You could do better,” Aries said bluntly. Pam sighed and put it back on the rack “Nice colour though,” Aries said, wondering if he’d been just a little bit too blunt. They wandered between the clothing racks, absently Pam browsed the Clearance section. Aries patiently waited for her to finish. “I’m still annoyed at Other John,” Pamela admitted. Aries pulled a face, he had always thought Other John was an alright bloke. “I would be as well,” he said honestly, looking around at the other shoppers. It wasn’t as busy as Aries was expecting. 

Pam darted off suddenly and came back with something folded up in her arms. “What do you think about this?” she asked, unfurling it for Aries to see. It was a long black dress with a slit up the side, the waist was cinched in, there wasn’t any decoration on it. “It’s nice,” Aries said. Pamela put it down slightly “Just nice?” she echoed with a raised eyebrow. He nodded “I’m sure it’ll look better on.” She hesitated, clearly torn between deciding something. “Why don’t you hang onto it? You can always put it back if you find something better,” Aries suggested. 

It got busier the longer they were in the shop. There were tired mothers dragging along their protesting children, groups of friends chatting as they browsed the Clearance Sale, and older couples moving at a sedate pace as they admired something. The queues got longer and the staff began to look more and more stressed. Aries felt sorry for them, especially when they stopped to help a harried customer. Generic music played over the speakers, the same songs being repeated every so often.

“I got your owl by the way,” Pamela said casually “What’s up?” Aries had kind of forgotten about that “I need a second opinion on something,” he said getting distracted by something shiny. She raised an eyebrow “Is this about your not-date?” Aries scowled at her “It wasn’t a date,” he denied “But no it isn’t.” “Shoot,” Pam said bluntly “Tell me about it while I try this on?” He groaned as she dragged him over to the changing rooms. He felt a bit creepy waiting there for Pam to change. A woman gave him a shifty look and his embarrassment deepened. Thankfully Pam wasn’t that long. “What do you think?” she asked, giving a little twirl. 

“You look beautiful,” Aries said honestly taking in the dress. It looked much better on, than it did on the rack. “I think I’m going to get it,” Pamela called as she headed back to change into her normal clothes. Thank Merlin for that. “Other John will be jealous,” Aries said. “He better be,” Pam grumbled reappearing again. She hung up the clothes she didn’t want and folded the black dress up neatly. “So what did you need that second opinion on?” she asked. 

Aries waited until she paid for the dress and they left the shop before he spoke again. “I sent a letter to a student offering counselling and they haven’t replied back.” Pam raised an eyebrow, clearly not thinking it wasn’t anything to worry over. She tugged him over to the bakery. It smelled amazing, like fresh bread and pastries. He bought a sausage roll. In between bites he explained about the blood on Prince’s talons and how unusual it was for Harry (without mentioning his surname) to ignore someone outright. Pamela furrowed her brow “You think someone tried to stop that letter,” she stated. Aries nodded “Prince has never failed a delivery before, I know he’s old but he’s the proudest owl I’ve ever met, he’ll have delivered that letter if it killed him.”

“I think you should go see in person if it’s worrying you,” Pam said “If you suspect a potentially abusive environment you have a duty of care to report it.” Aries grimaced, abuse was a bit of a stretch but some of the things he’d observed over last year supported that idea. “Alright,” he agreed, reassured by Pam agreeing with him. “Do you have any idea on what his parents are like?” she asked softly. No doubt she was thinking of some of the abuse cases she’d seen over the years. “Guardians,” Aries corrected “He was orphaned during the war, from what I’ve been told they’re not that fond of magic.” 

Pam’s gaze darkened “You should go today,” she said in a tone that brokered no argument “It’s a long time until term starts, a long time for a child to get hurt in a lot of different ways.” Aries grimaced, he hadn’t thought of it like that. He checked his watch, it was barely one, late enough that he wasn’t being rude by interrupting dinner. Aries was already dressed like a muggle in a shirt and trousers so that wasn’t a problem. “You’re right,” he admitted. Pam smirked at him “I’m always right,” she teased. 

They said goodbye by the bus stop. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly “In case we don’t see each other,” Pam said, her voice muffled against his chest “You’ll write to me and tell me how it goes,” she ordered. Aries nodded automatically “Of course.” She looked at him sternly “And keep in better contact this year.” Aries smiled at her “I will,” he promised. Pam’s bus rolled up. “Bye!” he said as she joined the queue. Pam waved at him. 

Aries walked for a bit until he was sure there was no one about. He quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place and threw the bubblewrap on the kitchen table. “I’m going back out,” he called to Kreacher as he grabbed his coat. Kreacher yelled back a confirmation from somewhere in the house. Right then, where did the Dursleys live again? Somewhere in Surrey but he couldn’t remember the exact address. Aries tried to think back to last year when he’d asked where Harry had been all these years. Privet Drive, he remembered suddenly. 

Strictly speaking it wasn’t good to apparate blind but he figured the worst that could happen is that he got splinched or lost. The place he appeared was the most depressing thing he’d ever seen. All the houses along the street were identical, right down to their fences and gardens. He wondered if he was hallucinating. Looking down at the street sign confirmed he was indeed on Privet Drive. Aries made a face, he didn’t know why anyone would like to live here. He walked down the street slowly, not really sure what house he was meant to be looking for. 

Thankfully he was stopped by a woman with greying brown hair. “You look a bit lost there dear,” she said kindly. Aries sheepishly ran a hand through his hair “I’m looking for the Dursley’s.” The woman suddenly looked more interested “I can take you there,” she said eagerly “They’re my neighbours.” He smiled “That’d be very kind of you.” She held out her hand “I’m Mrs Johnson.” Aries shook it and murmured “lovely to meet you.” Mrs Johnson was oddly cheerful now that he mentioned the Dursley’s. Not for the first time he wondered what kind of people they were. 

“So what do you want with the Dursleys?” Mrs Johnson noseily asked. “I teach their nephew,” Aries answered “I need to speak with them on a school related matter.” Mrs Johnson’s eyes gleamed “Apparently he’s quite troubled,” she shared. He frowned “That doesn’t sound like him at all, he’s usually quiet and hardworking.” She looked oddly delighted by the information “What school does he go to? He doesn’t attend the local secondary.” Aries eyed her wearily “A boarding school in Scotland his parents went to.” A nasty smile appeared on her face “Parents, eh?” Aries nodded. Mrs Johnson smiled again and pointed to a house that was identical to the rest “That’s the Dursley’s dear, holler if you need anything.” 

He waved goodbye to her and trudged up the drive. Aries did a double take when he noticed there were actual bars on one of the windows. Thinking that this was looking more and more of a bad idea he rang the doorbell and waited. A tall, thin woman answered, there was a sour look on her face though she attempted a stiff smile “Yes?” Aries politely smiled “Good afternoon, Mrs Dursley I presume?” Mrs Dursley nodded wearily. “I’m here about your nephew, Harry,” Aries said bluntly. Mrs Dursley went stark white and abruptly ushered him in. “Who is it Pet?” a man called before he waddled in. He was nearly as wide as the door frame, with his mustache he looked a lot like a walrus. 

“My name is Aries Black and I’m here about your nephew,” Aries repeated. Beady eyes turned to him “What do you want with him?” Mr Dursley demanded. “To see him,” Aries said coldly, not appreciating Mr Dursley’s tone. Mr Dursley spluttered “Why?” Aries drew himself up to his full height “He hasn’t been answering letters, you can imagine my concern.” The Dursley’s exchanged looks and paled. “I think you should go, the boy’s fine,” Mr Dursley said weakly. Aries wasn’t very impressed “Not until I see Harry,” he said stubbornly. Mrs Dursley laid a hand on her husband’s arm “You’ll see him and go,” she said furious. 

She vanished up the stairs and reappeared with Harry a minute later. He looked awful. Harry looked underweight, his baggy clothes practically swallowed his frame. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked wan and pasty. Aries felt his fury rise “Hello Harry,” he greeted, attempting a smile. Harry looked shocked “Professor! What are you doing here?” He grimaced at Harry’s hopeful tone “You didn’t reply to the letter I sent so I figured something might be wrong.” Aries glared at the Dursleys “Clearly I was right to do so.”

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair “A House Elf was stopping my mail.” Aries’s gaze snapped to him “I’m sorry, what?” The whole story poured out of Harry, how the House Elf, Dobby as he called himself, had stopped Harry’s letters coming through so he wouldn’t go back to Hogwarts, how he cast a hover charm and framed Harry for underage magic. Harry stopped speaking and Aries’s thoughts whirled. The name Dobby was familiar but he couldn’t think why. He’d ask Kreacher when he got home. 

“That’s right,” Mr Dursley said suddenly “He’s not allowed to use magic outside of that blasted school!” Aries scowled at him “He’s an underaged wizard,” he said sharply. He turned back to Harry “Are you alright?” Harry hesitated for a minute before he glanced at the Dursleys. A frightening calm descended over Aries “Harry are those bars on the windows yours?” Sheepishly Harry nodded. He clapped his hands together making the other people in the room jump “Go get your stuff,” he ordered Harry “You’re not staying here.” 

“My stuff’s under the cupboard,” Harry admitted. Aries turned to the Dursleys who were looking baffled by the turn of events “Do you have the key or do I have to spell it open?” Mr Dursley swelled up looking like a bullfrog “Now see here,” he spluttered “You can’t come in here and order us around!” There was a strange calm washing over Aries. “You’re right,” he said smiling “I’ll do it myself.” He followed Harry into the hall and drew his wand. Predictably the Dursley’s freaked out “I’ll get the key!” Mrs Dursley yelped. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

Mrs Dursley reappeared with the key and opened the cupboard door. Harry grabbed his trunk “I’ll go get Hedwig,” he said brightly and raced up the stairs. Bars, who the fuck but bars on a child’s window? Aries was suddenly very glad Pam had made him come today. Harry ran down the stairs, Hedwig in her cage held carefully in his arms. The hallway was beginning to get very crowded. “Kreacher!” Aries called and the House Elf appeared with a small pop. 

Mrs Dursley screamed and backed away into the living room. “Can you take Harry to Grimmauld Place and set up a spare bedroom for him?” Aries asked. Harry glanced at him unsurely “What about you sir?” Aries smiled at him “I’ll be along in a minute, I just need a word with your guardians.” Kreacher outstretched his hand for Harry to take. He took it and they vanished with a small pop. “This will only take a minute,” Aries said pleasantly, rage bubbling under his skin. 

“What on earth possessed you to put bars on a child’s window?” Aries growled, rounding on the Dursleys who looked suitably cowed. Mr Dursley spluttered “Now see here! I won’t be questioned like this in my own home!” Aries scowled darkly and the windows began to rattle “Not be questioned in your own home? You’re starving a child under _ your  _ care and you have the nerve to act like the offended party?” Mr Dursley puffed his chest out “He’s a freak he is, an ungrateful brat! After all we’ve done for him he had the nerve to ruin my business deal.”

Aries stared at him, not understanding how someone could be so stupid. “Were you not listening?” he said slowly “That wasn’t Harry’s fault.” He turned to Mrs Dursley who was looking pale faced and angry “He’s your nephew, the last thing you have of your sister and that’s how you treat him? You ought to be ashamed of yourself.” Mrs Dursley looked like she’d sucked on a sour lemon “He’s lucky he didn’t get sent to the orphanage,” she hissed “We tried to stamp out that nonsense but no he just had to be like perfect Lily.” Aries went white, trying to stamp out magic was incredibly dangerous, Harry was lucky he was even alive. 

He clenched his fist “So instead of treating a child under your care with love and affection you tried to destroy him?” Aries was shaking with rage at his point, white hot anger coursing through his veins. He was drawing uncomfortable parallels to Harry’s situation and Severus’s childhood. Dumbledore better have a good explanation for leaving Harry with these people. “It’s what he deserved,” Mr Dursley said hotly. Aries gripped his wand tightly “You’re disgusting, how the fuck can you look at the last piece you have of your sister and treat him like shit over a petty grudge?” He felt angrier at the Dursleys unrepentant look “Believe me if I had my way you’d be cursed to oblivion, but lucky for you it’s not.” Aries took a deep breath and stashed his wand back in his robes. By the looks on the Dursley’s faces it looked like Aries wasn’t going to reason with them. Although they were watching him warily. 

Desperately he tried to calm himself down. “Harry’s your nephew,” Aries said firmly “And as much as you are horrible, despicable people I have no doubt he’ll unfortunately get saddled with you again so I’m going to warn you now. People will be keeping a close eye on Harry, and if there’s any word of you mistreating him in any way, shape, or form you’ll wish you had never woken up in the morning.” Dursley scowled, his beady eyes fixed on Aries “Are you threatening us?” Aries smiled pleasantly and a window pane shattered “Of course not, just a simple promise.”

Mr Dursley looked furious, while Mrs Dursley was clutching at her husband’s arm as if Aries was suddenly going to attack her. He looked at them in disgust, Aries knew he’d be denied again if he asked for custody, even if the Dursleys were abusive. “I’ll be going now,” he said calmly “Have a nice afternoon.” Just to be petty he made all the glass in the windows shatter. The Dursleys shrieked and backed away as glass went flying all over the floor and outside the garden. It didn’t hit them, he wasn’t that cruel but it’d be a bitch to replace. Aries disapparated before they could stop him. Merlin, it was a miracle Harry had turned out as well as he did with guardians like that. 

Harry was sitting by the kitchen table, drinking from a large mug of tea. His stuff was absent, apart from Hedwig who was contentedly munching on some bacon. He was surprised Kreacher let the owl sit on the table. “Professor!” Harry said when he saw Aries come in. Aries sat down opposite him “Hello Harry, I’m sorry if that was a bit abrupt.” Harry shrugged “Anywhere’s better than the Dursley’s.” Anger shot through him “I’ve had a word with them,” Aries said “Let them know there’s people keeping an eye on you.” 

Harry leaned forward “How did you scare the Dursley’s sir?” Aries looked away from him “I didn’t scare them, I just had a bit of a go.” He stood up, abruptly changing the subject “Has Kreacher shown you your room?” Harry shook his head “He just left me here and started muttering about the cleaning he needed to do.” He rolled his eyes, Kreacher was so dramatic. “I’ll show you,” Aries promised “Hedwig can either stay in your room or with my owl.” 

It was surreal to show Harry up the stairs, in another life Harry might’ve grown up here. He pointed out the different rooms as they went. Most of them were empty but Aries had converted a fair few to his own uses. “You can go anywhere you like,” Aries said “But if a door’s locked then keep away because chances are it’ll be locked for a reason.” Like magic or Regulus’s bedroom. He pointed up “Kreacher sleeps in the attic so don’t worry if you hear anything from there.” Harry was looking a bit overwhelmed, so Aries stopped his nervous chatter. 

“Here,” Aries said calmly as he opened up the guest bedroom door Kreacher set up. It was a bright, airy room with large windows. The walls were painted a pale blue and the quilt on the bed was green. Harry’s stuff was already there, Aries would wager Harry’s clothes were already folded neatly in the drawers, his spell books were stacked neatly on the bedside table and the bird cage was by the window. Harry gaped at it for a minute before wiping the shock off his face. Hedwig gave a little hoot. Aries smiled faintly at his reaction. 

“Can Hedwig stay here with me?” Harry asked hesitantly. Aries nodded “Of course she can, does she want to be let out for a bit?” Hedwig hooted an agreement. He strode over and opened the window, Hedwig affectionately nipped Harry on the ear before flying through it. Aries turned to Harry who looked unsure all of a sudden “How about some dinner?” he asked gently. Harry nodded eagerly. “What do you want to eat?” Aries asked. Harry shifted “Dunno, sir.” Aries resisted the urge to sigh. 

In the end he made chicken dinner with plenty of vegetables. Aries suspected Harry hadn’t eaten a proper meal in a while so he wanted to make something filling. Harry had insisted he helped so Aries had him peeling the potatoes while Aries cut the chicken. Suddenly Harry dropped the vegetable peeler “Sir I forgot! I need to send a letter to Ron letting him know I’m not ignoring him.” Aries nodded “You can use my owl if you want, in my study there’s parchment and ink if you want to send the letter before dinner.” Harry picked the vegetable peeler back up and put it on the counter. 

He looked unsure of himself all of a sudden “Thanks sir,” Harry said awkwardly “For everything.” Aries softened at his thanks “Go send that letter,” he said firmly “I’ll sort dinner out.” He could hear Harry thud up the stairs and chuckled a bit to himself. It hadn’t really sunk in yet that Harry was here. No doubt it would by the time he got a letter from Dumbledore asking where Harry was. Aries frowned thoughtfully, somehow he got the idea McGonagall wasn’t going to be happy when she found out what Harry’s guardians were like. He cringed, he didn’t envy Dumbledore that conversation. 


	4. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry's grandmother wasn't Dorea Black but I liked the idea of him being able to speak to a member of his family. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

It was strange having Harry in the house. Mostly because Harry was so quiet. He had scared Aries more than once by creeping about. He wasn’t an expert on children by any means but he thought they were meant to be louder. Though that might just be Draco. He regretted not cursing the Dursley’s when he had the chance. How anyone had missed Harry’s abuse for a whole year was beyond him. It haunted him that he might not have noticed if there hadn’t been bars on the window. Aries couldn’t see any evidence of Harry being physically abused, thank Merlin, but it was clear he’d been starved both physically and emotionally. 

Harry was shockingly thin so Aries insisted he snack throughout the day on bits of fruit, yoghurt, he’d even bought packets of crisps for Harry to munch on. With Harry here, Aries had been forced to eat more often, even if he felt sick after every meal. Kreacher made breakfast at the House Elf’s insistence while Aries made Lunch and Dinner, Harry wolfed everything down and Aries gently reminded him more than once that he didn’t have to eat it all if he felt sick and he could always get more after. 

Harry didn’t even try to argue when Aries told him to go to bed at half nine. That was definitely unusual, Dora and Draco always used to protest when told to go to bed. Draco  _ still _ protests when his mother sends him up. He let Harry sleep in however long he wanted but it seemed Harry was a morning person weirdly enough. Well, he was always up before Aries anyway much to Kreacher’s delight. He had worried what Kreacher’s reaction to Harry would be, knowing of the House Elf’s (mild at this point) prejudices but they’d gotten along fine. He’d even caught Kreacher chatting away to Harry as he fried the bacon.

It was one sunny morning when Aries walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the amusing sight of Hedwig perched on the table and Kreacher scowling darkly at the bird from the corner. Harry, oblivious to the death stares Hedwig and Kreacher were giving each other, was happily eating his breakfast. “Morning,” Aries greeted, grabbing a plate and piling toast on it. “Morning,” Harry said, swallowing a mouthful of food. “Professor there’s two letters for you there.” Absently he spread jam on his toast and picked up the letter. He groaned when he recognised the handwriting written on one of the envelopes. Harry looked at him curiously. 

_ Dear Aries, _

_ There’s been quite a stir about the Muggle Protection Act and I for one want it scrapped. Surely you aren’t so naive to think that sooner or later the Ministry won’t raid your property and there’s a lot of Dark Artificats that you have that would put you in a lot of bother therefore…. _

He threw the letter down in disgust. What a pretentious fucking cunt. “What was that about sir?” Harry asked tentatively. Aries scowled “Just politics,” he dismissed. The second letter lifted his mood a bit, it was from Lydia asking if he was free next week. Aries put the letter down and hesitated. On one hand he’d love to meet up with her, on the other he didn’t know if Harry was staying with him until term started and it’d be irresponsible to leave him in the house by himself. 

Kreacher passed him a cup of tea which he took with a quiet thanks. He folded the letter up and made a mental note to reply to her later. “What are your plans for today?” Aries asked conversationally. Harry shrugged “I need to do my homework,” he said sheepishly. Aries bit back a smile, it was reassuring to know some things never changed. “Do you need any help?” he asked. Harry made a face “I don’t get the potions essay,” he admitted. “I’ll help you,” Aries promised. Harry hesitated “Sir, Ron asked if I could stay at the Burrow next week,” he looked anxious. Aries nodded “Of course that’s fine,” he reassured immediately “What time did he say? I can drop you off.” Harry ran a hand through his hair “He didn’t say, I’ll ask.”

After breakfast Aries retreated to his study to write to Narcissa to tell her to tell Lucius to fuck off. He had a lot of fucking nerve writing to Aries directly. How could Lucius think he would support his agenda? If the Ministry wanted to raid his property then good luck to them. The wards would keep them out. He took a deep breath to calm down, Lucius was clearly panicking over something if he reached out to Aries for help. He set the quill down and threw the letter he was writing in the bin, Narcissa didn’t deserve his anger. 

_ Dear Cissa, _

_ Please control your husband. He wrote to me directly asking for my support in opposing Arthur Weasley’s Muggle Legislation. I’ve told him once, I’ve told him a hundred times I’m not getting involved. In fact I’m more likely to support it out of spite. Please tell him that the Ministry is welcome to raid my properties if they think they’ll find anything, I’m not sloppy or careless. I know they’ll find nothing.  _

_ Forgive me for my lack of manners, how are you and Draco by the way? I heard from Andromeda you were considering organising a charity event…. _

Aries read through the letter and decided it was as good as it was going to get. Prince was in an uncommonly good mood when Aries woke him up. He narrowed his eyes at the bird suspiciously “What’s wrong with you?” Prince hooted. He briefly wondered if his bird had been replaced by an identical one. He tied the letter to Prince’s leg. Aries would reply to Lydia later when he had a concrete idea on what time Harry was going to the Weasley’s. Prince didn’t even dig his claws into Aries before he flew through the window. That definitely wasn’t his bird. 

The Black Family Library was located on the second floor. Despite it being chock full of books depicting Dark Magic, there were a lot of books on helpful subjects, like Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, and History. He’d made sure to lock all the dark magic books but knowing Harry’s luck he’d get his fingers cursed off by one. The walls were painted dark green and portraits of family members hung on the walls. Most of them pretended to be asleep or tended to prattle on to Aries. Like Pollux Black (his grandfather) who kept asking when he would “do his duty” and have a lot of children to “carry on the family name.”

“Well boy,” Pollux said impatiently “Sorry I wasn’t listening,” Aries said bluntly “What were you on about?” The portrait eyed him in dislike “Marriage,” Pollux said. Aries scowled, if the Black family died with him then so be it, he liked children he just didn’t want any child of his to be burdened by his family’s legacy. “I’ve told you before,” he said scowling “You know my feelings on the matter.”

Callidora’s portrait piped up “Leave him alone Pollux, he’ll get there when he get’s there.” She turned to him “If you have issues dear then I’d really go see a Healer, preferably a discreet one.” Aries groaned, he didn’t know which was worse, Pollux’s nagging or Callidora’s assumption there was something wrong with him. “My cock works fine aunt,” Aries said with a patience he didn’t feel. “And I don’t have issues with women either before you say anything.” Pollux sniffed “We know that, your poor mother saw you bringing filth into her house.”

Aries’s “poor mother” could hang herself for all he cared. The only reason he hadn’t burned her portrait was because Kreacher had begged him not to. “Which filth are you on about?” Aries asked, narrowing his eyes. Pollux scoffed “That mudblood, you have some nerve bringing her here for a dalliance. This is your ancestor’s home, not a whorehouse!” He scowled “Pamela isn’t a whore,” he growled “And you need to mind your own business, maybe you should be relocated somewhere quiet, how about the lavatory? Or maybe the basement?” Pollux backed down at the threat but his face was pale with fury. Some of the other portraits snickered. Let it never be said that members of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black weren’t petty.

“Professor?” Harry asked tentatively. He was standing by the doorway, carrying ink and parchment as well as a thick looking book. Aries waved him in. As if it was planned the portraits turned to Harry “Who’s this then?” Callidora asked, staring at Harry in interest. Harry nervously flattened his bangs “Harry Potter ma’am.” Callidora raised an eyebrow before disappearing out of her frame. She reappeared a moment later with Dorea Black. Dorea didn’t look much like a Black, her hair was pale blond and her eyes were dark green. 

“What have you woken me up for?” Dorea asked grumpily. “That’s Harry Potter,” Callidora said patiently. Dorea’s annoyance vanished instantly and she looked at Harry hungrily. “Are you James’s son?” she demanded. Harry nodded slowly “I’m your grandmother, love,” Dorea cooed “You look just like your father.” Harry looked like he’d been struck “My-My Grandmother?” Dorea nodded “Did no one tell you?” She turned to Aries glaring “Did no one tell him?” Aries raised his hands in surrender “He was raised by Muggles, Aunt.” 

The family portraits all started talking at once. Harry was still staring at Dorea with longing. “It’s his mother’s family,” Aries said in exasperation. Someone muttered something under their breath which made the portrait next to them slap their head. “I-I didn’t know,” Harry said “No one told me about my wizard relatives.” Dorea scowled “Well Dear, my name is Dorea, your grandfather’s name was Charlus and although I only had one son your grandfather had quite a few siblings and…” Harry was listening attentively to Dorea rambling on. Aries, knowing she wasn’t going to stop talking any time soon sat down on one of the chairs. 

“And that’s the story of how your Great-Grandfather Henry fought a manticore,” Dorea finished. Harry glanced at Aries unsurely. Aries shrugged in return. “Why doesn’t Aries show you the family tree?” Dorea suggested kindly “It’ll show who you’re related to.” Harry blinked “I’m on your family tree?” Aries nodded “I have a lot of relatives,” he confessed “You’ll be on there somewhere.” A lot of relatives was an understatement, the sheer amount of inbreeding going on with the purebloods made him shudder to think about. “If you want,” Aries agreed when he realised Harry was looking at him expectantly. As well as the look Dorea was giving him. 

Harry put the stuff he was holding down on the table. The Black Family tree was located in the drawing room. It was self updating so Aries didn’t bother to come in here often, that and the fact it was a depressing reminder he was alone. “This is my family tree,” Aries said quietly “Every member of my family is on here, whether it’s through birth or marriage.” He led Harry over to the corner “This is where Dorea is.” Dorea Black was the sister of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, and Marius Black that made her Aries’s great aunt through her brother Pollux. 

“Who’s that?” Harry curiously asked, pointing to Dorea’s siblings. “My Great-Uncle Marius,” Aries explained simply, “He was a squib so he was disowned. I added him back to the family when my mother died.” Marius had married and had children of his own, their children had children but Aries wasn’t sure if they’d want him to get in contact with them. Old grudges died hard. “What’s a squib?” Harry asked. “A person born in a magical family without magic themselves,” Aries patiently explained. “That’s my great aunt Cassopeia,” Aries said, seeing where Harry was looking “She never married or had children.” Cassopeia did however have a ‘roommate’ she spent quite a lot of time with. Harry scrunched up his nose “How are we related then?” Aries laughed slightly “We’re third cousins,” he said amused. Give or take.

Harry explored the family tree “That’s Ron,” he said in surprise. Aries nodded “His great-grandmother was my great-great aunt, or something like that anyway.” Harry made a face “That’s really complicated sir.” Aries grinned “Ron’s your distant cousin too you know, very distantly mind you.” Harry looked a bit overwhelmed “Am I really related to all these people?” “Yes,” Aries said softly “All purebloods are related somehow, some of us are more closer related than most.” Harry laughed suddenly “Does this mean Ron and Malfoy are related?” Aries huffed a laugh “They are.” There was a pensive silence before Harry said “Sir can you help me with my essay now?” Aries gave his family tree one last look “Of course,” he agreed. 

It was weirdly peaceful helping Harry with his potions essay. Dorea would chime in occasionally with some helpful advice or constructive criticism. “I don’t get it sir,” Harry said frowning “Why is the shrinking solution important?” Aries patiently explained the uses and how its usage became more common. Harry even took neat little notes and asked Aries to repeat himself once or twice. The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully as Harry finished his homework. Even the portraits were less bitchy then normal.

“I need to run a few errands,” Aries said at breakfast the next morning “You’re welcome to come with me but you don’t have to.” Harry looked up from his cereal “I won’t be in the way?” Aries shook his head “Of course not.” Harry nodded slowly “Ron said his parents said Monday at twelve is fine.” Well at least that was organised “I’ll drop you off at twelve then,” Aries promised. Harry quickly finished off his cereal and raced upstairs to get ready. He didn’t bother rushing, Edgar wouldn’t particularly mind if he was late. 

Harry bounded down the stairs and stood there in an overgrown coat that used to belong to Sirius. “I’m going out,” Aries called to Kreacher. “We’re going to go see Edgar Macmillan,” he explained to Harry as they walked down the street “Then I’ve got to get some groceries for the rest of the week.” And get some sewing needles so he could take Harry’s clothes in for him. Harry wouldn’t let Aries buy him some new ones but Aries wasn’t going to let Harry walk around in clothes that didn’t even fit him. “Who’s Edgar Macmillan?” Harry asked as he hurried after Aries. “He’s a cousin,” Aries explained “His son Ernie is in your year, Edgar asked to see me about something.” He and Edgar shared a great-grandfather which made them something like second cousins.

They stopped at the end of the street and Aries offered Harry his arm “It’ll be easier to side apparate.” Harry took Aries arm and with a faint pop in the air they were gone. They reappeared a moment later outside of the Macmillan’s house. Harry leaned over to a bush and threw up. Sympathetically Aries rubbed his back “I’m sorry,” he apologised “I forgot to tell you, side apparition is a bit unpleasant.” Harry still looked rather pale. He gently led Harry down the path. Aries knocked on the door and patiently waited. It was opened a minute later by Ernie. 

He stared gobsmacked at Aries and Harry. “Is your father in?” Aries asked. As if summoned by the mention of his name Edgar appeared “Aries!” he said joyfully and ushered him inside “I didn’t think you’d actually be on time.” Edgar spotted Harry and his eyebrows rose up “Who’s this?” Harry smiled weakly despite the queasy look on his face “Harry Potter sir.” “You didn’t kidnap him did you?” Edgar asked Aries before laughing heartily at his own joke. He rolled his eyes “Who do you take me for?” 

Ernie was looking at Harry shrewdly. “Do you want any tea?” Edgar asked cheerfully. Aries glanced at Harry “If you have any ginger that’d be great.” Edgar looked at Harry sympathetically “Side Apparition gets the best of us all.” Most wizards avoided taking their children along through side apparition due to the fact that a lot of them didn’t handle it well. It was probably the reason why Edgar kept ginger in his house.

Edgar’s house was cozy, it was chaotic in a way Edgar relished in but Sylvia most likely waged war on. The hallway was spotless, with family photos hanging neatly on the wall. His kitchen was organized well enough, especially compared to the disarray of Edgar’s office. A bright blue clock was ticking faintly and there was washing piled up on the counter. Ernie trailed after them curiously. There was something bubbling on the stove merrily. “Sylvia’s out,” Edgar explained as he put the kettle on “But she’ll be sorry she missed you.” 

Aries was kind of glad Sylvia wasn’t in, she unsettled him sometimes. “Hello Harry, how are you?” Ernie greeted politely. “Good thanks,” Harry said awkwardly. Edgar was smiling “He’s been around you for a few days and he’s already picked up on your awkwardness,” he said quietly. Aries rolled his eyes “That’s rude.” Edgar placed the cup of ginger tea in front of Harry “I need to talk to you in private Aries.” He raised an eyebrow before glancing at Harry who looked unsure “I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised before following Edgar out of the kitchen. 

Edgar’s office was messier then Aries’s. Paper was strewn all over the place and a bottle of ink was perched precariously on the desk edge. There were several unread letters on the desk. Edgar sat behind his desk looking uncharastically serious “Why is Harry Potter in your care?” Aries sat in the spare chair, the purple cushion looking a bit out of place considering Edgar’s tone. “I didn’t kidnap him,” Aries clarified, not sure if Edgar was genuinely thinking that or not. Edgar seemed to be made of marble for all the reaction he gave. It unsettled him to see his cousin’s normal cheer disappear. “No?” Edgar asked. 

Aries sighed and leant back in the chair. “His guardians weren’t suitable, they put  _ bars  _ on his window Edgar, they were starving him. Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn’t immediately remove a child from that kind of situation.” Besides it hit a little too close to home. Aries hadn’t been able to help Severus but he could help Harry before the situation potentially escalated. Edgar relaxed but there was a dark look on his face “Are you sure?” Aries ran a hand through his hair “Of course, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” 

“I’m glad,” Edgar said quietly “I’ve heard some things about you Aries that I don’t like.” Aries wasn’t in any particular mood to hear any supposed rumours. “Which ones?” he said cynically “That I’m as mad as my family?” Edgar pursed his lips “Ernie says you don’t look well that often, and you were in the Hospital Wing at the end of last term.” He dug his nails into his palm “Which doesn’t reflect on my teaching,” he said deflecting the question “And I was only in the Hospital Wing because a Death Eater tried to kill Harry Potter.” 

Edgar looked startled “But Dumbledore never said anything?” Aries shrugged “Well why would he? I killed him, problem solved.” He still needed to have a sit down with Harry and offer him counselling. “Are you alright?” Edgar asked softly. Aries didn’t like Edgar’s tone, all soft and concerned like he was a child in need of soothing. He mentally counted to ten, he was getting defensive for no reason. Edgar only wanted to help. “Fine,” he said shortly. 

Aries was still a bit miffed Edgar thought the worst of him. “What did you want?” he asked a bit coldly. Edgar winced at his tone “I was going through my old things and I found a bit of Aunt Melania’s jewelry. I don’t have any daughters and Sylvia thought it best to ask if you wanted it.” Oh. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. Grandmother Melania had been Edgar’s great aunt, some of her jewelry had been passed on to her Macmillan relatives while others were stored away. He hadn’t thought about her in years. Mother had slapped him when he couldn’t stop crying at her funeral. “I know at this point you might never have children but I thought you’d want to pass it on to that cousin of yours,” Edgar was rambling. 

“Alright,” Aries agreed quietly “Is there anything else?” Edgar shook his head “No.” Aries stood up “I’ll come and collect it whenever you’re free or you can owl me it.” Edgar looked like he dearly wished to say something but bit his tongue. Harry looked relieved to see Aries and quickly walked over to him. Edgar stood by his son “Don’t be a stranger!” Aries managed a stiff smile. A weight was lifted off his shoulders as soon as they left Edgar’s. It was easier to breathe when he wasn’t under the weight of Edgar’s concern. 

“Right we’ve got a choice,” Aries said breaking the silence “If you don’t want to side appariate then we can get the Knight Bus or we can go the Muggle way if you want.” Harry scuffed his feet as he walked “What’s the Knight Bus?” Aries rolled his shoulders “Wizarding transportation, it’s very fast but most people tend to find it a bit of an inconvenience.” Aries had made the mistake of getting the bus drunk with Pam one time and Severus one time. He still shuddered to think about it. “Can we go the Muggle way?” Harry said, glancing at Aries as if in case he’d said the wrong thing. He hated how familiar that behaviour was. 

“Of course we can,” Aries reassured.  _ It’s okay _ , he wanted to say, _ I’m not going to hit you for speaking your mind  _ but he wouldn’t. Harry clammed up when he mentioned the Dursleys and Aries wasn’t an idiot enough to push the subject when Harry was uncomfortable talking about it. Maybe he was just projecting. He had the sudden craving for a fag. Muggle transportation was slower than Aries would like but he would take that any day over the Knight Bus. He’d forgotten how crowded it was, the way people were crammed together and the chatting and groaning as it moved along slowly. He kept half an eye out on Harry to make sure he wasn’t going to get lost. Mercifully they got off soon enough and headed for Diagon Alley.

It was bustling, children dragged their parents along to look at racing brooms or head to the ice cream parlour. Wizards of different ages, wearing different bright robes went in and out of shops. A couple of older witches were gossiping loudly on a street corner. The Greengrocers Aries was looking for was located on a quieter street out of the way. “What do you want to eat?” Aries asked as they headed inside “I was thinking of making a pie later so we need fruit for that.” Harry looked hopeful “Apple?” Merlin, he hadn’t had apple pie in ages, maybe they could get some ice cream to go with it. 

“If you pick out the fruit, I’ll get the vegetables,” Aries said “Remember to check if it’s ripe or not.” Harry zipped off through the isle. There were only a few older witches in the greengrocers, along with a sour looking wizard who rang up people’s purchases. It smelled funny, like someone had taken a piss in the shop and they couldn’t get the odour out. Quickly he got the vegetables he’d need for the rest of the week and next week. Aries would pop to the butchers later when he felt less drained. 

It was depressing how much he had to do, he still needed to finish filing his taxes and taking inventory of his properties. There were people he needed to pay and people he needed to see. Aries hadn’t even submitted this year's lesson plan to Dumbledore. He didn’t even think he had a lesson plan. Aries felt very suffocated, like he was trying to swim but the water kept going over his head. He was being ridiculous, being inside all day was just getting to him that’s all. 

“I got the fruit,” Harry announced brightly. He was clutching apples and pears to his chest. As well as a packet of blueberries and a bunch of bananas. Aries added them to the basket along with the vegetables. They moved to go pay “How about some ice cream? We’ll even get a tub for later to go with the pie?” Aries suggested. Harry lit up then deflated “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother sir.” Aries tutted disapprovingly as he paid and carried the shopping bag out of the shop “Don’t be daft,” he said firmly “You could never be a bother.” Harry still didn’t look convinced. “I mean it Harry,” he said “There’s nothing wrong with wanting something you know.” Harry looked like he was mulling it over.

In the end he got a chocolate sundae with nuts to go while Aries bought a tub of vanilla ice cream. “Thank you,” Harry said, turning red when Aries ruffled his hair “It’s no problem.” Kreacher had dinner on the table when they got in, Shepherd's Pie with a side of potatoes and peas. “Thank you,” Aries told Kreacher gratefully as he began to put the fruit and vegetables away. “Kreacher is happy to serve,” the house elf insisted as he put a massive portion on Harry’s plate. Aries suspected Kreacher had grown a soft spot for Harry who was always polite and chatted to Kreacher happily. 

After dinner he taught Harry how to play dominoes. “I think Mrs Figg played this once,” Harry said, frowning down at the dominoes. Aries wasn’t sure who Mrs Figg was. “It’s popular with Muggles,” Aries confirmed “At least I think it is, my cousin's husband taught me how to play.” Ted was nice like that even though Aries had been in a foul state of depression he’d taken the time to try and draw Aries out of his mood. “I think I just won,” Harry said, frowning intently. He blinked “Ah. You might’ve.” Harry grinned. Harry beat him in Exploding Snap for a few rounds before Aries sent him up to bed. 

It was late by the time Aries sat in the kitchen nursing a strong cup of tea and a sewing needle in one hand. Harry had reluctantly (protesting his clothes were fine) let him take the clothes in so they’d fit Harry properly. Aries was glad Pamela (and her Nan) had shown Aries how to sew. It’d come in handy over the years. “Kreacher can do that for master,” the House Elf said looking faintly disapproving. Aries set the needle down and looked at Kreacher seriously. “I need you to send a letter for me,” Aries ordered. “It’s to go straight there and you’re to wait for a reply. I know it’s not something you’d normally do but I don’t trust an owl with it.” Kreacher bowed low “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black.” It was reassuring, Aries thought, how unwavering Kreacher’s loyalty was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some background implication for Dumbledore when the parents (especially the pureblood ones) found out there was a Death Eater at Hogwarts and they weren't told. 
> 
> I also left it a bit vague about whether they travelled by bus or tube bc I don't know London that well.


	5. The Weasleys and Dippy the Dinosaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the delay but I'm back :)
> 
> I know I promised fluff but I'm not actually sure how fluffy this is lol

It was Monday all too quickly for Aries’s liking. Harry was already up and dressed when Aries tiredly staggered into the kitchen. “Morning,” Harry said cheerfully. Aries hummed in acknowledgement before practically inhaling the cup of tea Kreacher offered him. It was one of those days where he didn’t want to get out of bed in the morning because it was the same shit day in, day out. It was just a struggle to not feel like he was wasting his life. “Good morning,” Aries returned eventually, nibbling on a bit of toast. He managed to eat a slice.

Harry was looking more chipper than usual, he was shifting in his seat with repressed energy and he was shovelling food into his mouth like it was going out of fashion. Aries discreetly moved the coffee pot away from Harry. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was barely eight. Aries was genuinely considering heading back to bed for a few hours, he just couldn’t be arsed for today. He made himself a cup of coffee, ignoring the scandalised look Kreacher was giving him. On the wall the clock chimed faintly. 

“Ron said they were going to rescue me from the Dursleys,” Harry said grinning. Aries smiled helplessly in the face of his enthusiasm “That was good of them.” He shuddered to think of what scheme Ron and his brother’s would cook up though. Harry was happily rambling on about what the Weasleys apparently had planned “And Ron said we could play Quidditch but not too high because there’s a muggle town and…” Aries finished off his cup of coffee. He opened up the newspaper “Are you sure you’re getting your school stuff with the Weasleys?” Aries asked “It’s not too late to go to Diagon.” Harry nodded “I’m sure,” he confirmed. 

“Did they say what day?” Aries asked. “Wednesday,” Harry said “Why?” He lowered the newspaper “Gilderoy Lockhart’s doing a book signing on Wednesday, the alley will be packed that’s all.” Harry grimaced, he wasn’t a fan of large crowds. “Who’s Gilderoy Lockhart?” he asked, getting another plate of sausages. Aries pulled a face, remembering the arrogant Ravenclaw “He’s an author, did a lot of great deeds apparently, fighting off monsters and saving villagers. That kind of thing.” Harry furrowed his brow “You don’t sound like you like him.” He was far too observant for his own good. “If you met him you’d understand,” Aries said simply. 

Harry looked at the clock and a disappointed look passed over his face when he realised it was only half eight. Aries chuckled “I think we still have some stuff in the cupboards if you wanted to bake a pie for the Weasleys.” It would keep Harry busy and give Aries something to do other than mope. He’d agreed to meet up with Lydia on Wednesday, Aries would be lying if he said he wasn’t weirdly anxious about it. “Can we sir?” Harry asked eagerly. Aries nodded “Let me get dressed and we can get started on it,” he promised. 

He got dressed quickly and tied his hair back. Washing his face woke him up a bit but Aries still felt bone tired. He looked like shit, his skin looked like it’d never seen daylight and the bags under his eyes made him look like a corpse. Aries figured part of it was the lack of sleep. His robes were nice but not ostentatious like Lucius’s would be. He’d like to make a good impression on the Weasley’s, especially if he needed to fill them in on the Dursley situation. Aries hesitated, if he asked to have custody of Harry he knew he’d be denied but he couldn’t let Harry go back there. What a mess the whole situation was.

“Mister Harry needs to wear an apron,” Kreacher insisted. Aries smiled at the comical sight, Harry looked embarrassed as he tried to persuade the house elf he didn’t need to wear one. “Tell him I don’t need to wear one sir!” Harry said desperately. It would hang off the poor boy, Harry was small and scrawny. “I’m with Kreacher on this one,” Aries said apologetically as he began pulling the ingredients from the cupboards “You don’t want to get flour all over your clothes do you?” Harry scowled “You aren’t wearing one.” Aries smirked “Do as I say not as I do,” he teased. Harry scowled but reluctantly put on the apron.

“I’ll peel the apples if you start with the flour and salt,” Aries said as he handed Harry a big bowl. Harry dutifully began mixing the ingredients “Do you think they’ll like it?” he asked anxiously. Aries nodded “Everyone loves apple pie,” he comforted “And you made it so they’ll appreciate the effort you put in.” Harry looked slightly more reassured. As Aries promised, he made sure to make a large mess so Kreacher felt like he was doing something useful. Harry had looked at him askance until Aries quietly explained that it made Kreacher feel better. 

Flour rained down from the counter and all over the table which got on Harry’s apron. Aries efficiently peeled the apples “How small do you want the pieces?” he asked. Harry looked up “Dunno, maybe cut them in half?” Aries nodded and cut the apples into small pieces. It was soothing having something to do and Harry wasn’t a disaster in the kitchen like Dora was so he wasn’t worried about anything being set on fire. “Can I ask you something sir?” Harry asked. Aries hummed “Of course.”

“Am I going back to the Dursleys?” Harry said. Aries stilled “I hope not,” he admitted “But it isn’t up to me.” It was up to the pissing Ministry and Dumbledore. Harry frowned, looking worried. Aries threw the last of the apples into the bowl “Harry,” he said seriously “I’ll do my best not to let you go back to the Dursleys.” He hesitated “If you wanted I could try to apply for custody of you. I won’t promise anything because the Ministry isn’t… well the Ministry might make it difficult.” They had a shit record of dealing with child abuse. Harry dropped the butter so all of it landed in the bowl “Really?” 

Aries wasn’t sure if that was a good tone or bad tone “It was just an idea,” he said quietly “If you’re not comfortable with it then I’m sure something else can be arranged.” “No!” Harry said loudly then in a quieter tone he said “No. I wouldn’t mind sir.” “I’ll apply for it,” Aries said “But your guardians would have to surrender you and it’s a long process. I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Harry clenched his jaw stubbornly “I don’t mind.” He ruffled Harry’s hair. 

It would be a long process, he’d have to go to the Ministry and state his case, that there was actual cause for removal and not just because Harry argued with them. Then the Dursleys would be questioned and there’d be a hearing and… Aries frowned, he should ask Harry to get a copy of his parents' will. If Aries could prove that Harry was never meant to go to the Dursleys it would make everything a whole lot easier. He’d talk to the other purebloods as well, Edgar most certainly, maybe Madam Longbottom if she might be persuaded. He hesitated to go to Narcissa, her and Lucius might have a ‘loving relationship’ but at the end of the day as the patriarch of the family he held all the power and Lucius wasn’t very well inclined towards Aries.

Aries helped Harry knead the dough before putting it in the fridge for a bit. “Toss the other ingredients in with the apples,” he instructed. Aries gently took the bowl from Harry “Can you get the other bowl from the cupboard?” Harry rustled around for it before emerging victorious with the bowl. “If I do the bottom of it do you want to do the top?” Aries asked, getting the dough from the fridge. Harry nodded, grabbing the bowl with the apples in it. 

It was nine by the time the pie went in the oven. Still enough time for Aries to go back to sleep for an hour. Harry was sitting in front of the oven frowning slightly. “You look deep in thought,” Aries said. Harry jumped slightly “I just realised I might not have to go back to the Dursleys,” he admitted “It’s a weird thought.” “I’m sorry,” Aries said, not sure what he was apologising for. “It must be difficult,” he said “Being hated by your only relatives.” Aries wanted to slap himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth but Harry didn’t seem bothered “I used to wish someone would come and take me away,” Harry said quietly. Aries used to wish the same thing.

“It was wrong how they treated you,” Aries said gently “And I’m just sorry it took someone so long to notice.” Harry’s eyes were fixed on the oven “Who put me with the Dursleys?” he asked suddenly. Aries pursed his lips “Dumbledore,” he admitted “Your parents left a list of who you were to be placed with, the Dursleys weren’t even on there I don’t think.” Harry glanced up “My parents left a list?” Aries nodded “Haven’t you seen their will? I think you were meant to be placed with your godfather, and then the Longbottoms but I’m not sure after that.”

“The Longbottoms? Like Neville?” Harry asked, looking a bit shocked. Aries winced, he still felt a bit sick that it was his cousin who had tortured them into insanity. “Yes, Frank and Alice are Neville’s parents but they’re not… well they’re not able to care for anyone at the minute.” Or ever. It was likely they’d never return to normal. Harry frowned “What happened to them?” Aries hesitated, how would he even explain that they were tortured into insanity “If Neville hasn’t said anything then it’s not my place to,” he said firmly “It’s not that I don’t think you can handle it, it’s just that Neville might want to keep it quiet.” Harry looked mollified by the explanation. 

Aries glanced at the clock again, he reluctantly decided there was no use going back to bed. “I need to go do some paperwork,” he told Harry “Shout if you need anything.” Harry mumbled an affirmative, his eyes locked on the oven. Aries wondered what was going through his head. There had been no further reply from McGonagall and it was worrying him somewhat, he’d find out one way or another next week what she was thinking but it was annoying to wait. Sighing, he climbed the stairs and collapsed into the armchair in his study. 

Time passed slowly as Aries stared blankly at the parchment in front of him, it was difficult to concentrate with so many thoughts whirling around in his mind. He read over the words again, the Ministry were demanding higher taxes this year which Aries knew the other purebloods wouldn’t be happy about. He wasn’t that fussed about the taxes, it wasn’t like he was in danger of losing his money. He skimmed the parchment again, and realised the taxes had increased for the people living on his properties. Aries frowned, he would have to write to the Ministry and ask why there had been an increase from last year. 

Seeing as there were a bunch of empty properties and Aries didn’t want to live in any of them, he paid for different people to tend to the grounds and the house itself. House Elves were great but they tended to go a bit batty on their own (that might just be a Kreacher thing though). Seeing as they lived there and were in Aries’s technical employment they paid their taxes to him and he paid it to the Ministry. It was because of that he paid more then normal wizards but the increase this year was a joke. It likely wouldn’t even go to anything useful. 

There was a knock on the door and Harry poked his head round “The pies done,” he said happily “Kreacher’s getting it out of the oven.” Aries was glad Harry had cheered up some. It was now ten and Harry was getting more impatient with the wait. He would be a bit hurt that Harry was so eager to leave but he knew it had been difficult for Harry to not see his friends for weeks. The pie was sitting invitingly on the table, the crust had browned slightly and there was sugar scattered all over it. Aries put a tea towel over it and made sure it was safely out of the way.

“Have you finished all your homework?” Aries asked Harry. He nodded “Yes sir.” A ghost of a smile appeared on his face “Even Transfiguration?” Harry scowled, that essay had been difficult “Yeah.” Aries nodded in approval. “At least you don’t have to do it down the Weasley’s,” he said consolingly. Harry cheered up slightly. Aries had spent the last couple days in the library with Harry helping him with his homework with the occasional input from his nosy relatives. Aries had to remind them more than once that just because they knew the best ways to poison someone did not mean they were experts when it came to Potions homework. 

Finally it was half eleven and Harry already had his trunks by the stairs and was attempting to fit all his spellbooks in there. “Harry these are from last year,” Aries said, peering at the title “You won’t be needing them.” Harry shrugged “It doesn’t feel right leaving them behind.” Aries shrank the books so Harry could fit them in the trunk “I’ll unshrink them later,” he promised. Hedwig was put in her cage and was contentedly nibbling on a bit of bacon. “How are we getting there sir?” “Apparition,” Aries answered. 

Harry grimaced “Do we have to?” Aries chuckled “We can catch the Knight Bus if you want but you better hope you’ve got a strong stomach.” Harry hesitated “Can we get the Knight Bus?” Aries nodded “Of course.” Quickly he shrunk Harry’s trunks and put them in a bag with an extension charm on and taught Harry how to unshrink something. “Keep a tight hold on Hedwig,” Aries warned as they stepped out of the house “I don’t want her going flying around.” He said goodbye to Kreacher which was quickly echoed by Harry. The apple pie was held tightly in Aries’s arms.

Aries held his wand over the path and stepped back. With a loud bang the Knight Bus appeared on the street. It was a large double decker purple bus and the door squealed open shuddering slightly. Harry stood there gawping at it. Aries nudged him onto the bus where a lanky teen with bad acne was loudly informing them he was their conductor today. “How much is it to Ottery St Catchpole?” Aries asked politely “12 sickles,” Stan Shunpike said “But for an extra three you can have hot chocolate.” Aries politely declined and ushered Harry towards the back.

“Hold on tight,” Aries warned. Harry, who had sat himself down on one of the beds, grabbed it tightly. With another bang they were away. The bus rattled as it zipped through London. At the front of the bus Stan Shunpike and the driver were chatting cheerfully, uncaring that the beds were sliding around the floor. Harry looked a bit sick. The bus screeched to a halt suddenly and Harry went flying. Aries caught him and sat him back down “It’ll be over soon,” he said cheerfully. Harry looked like he wished they’d gone with apparition. 

Countryside began to fly past as they left London. Somehow the bus missed hitting any cars and jumped traffic like the traffic lights weren’t there. “How have they not hit anyone?” Harry asked incredulously, clutching Hedwig like a lifeline. Aries snorted “No idea,” he said bluntly “But I’d hate to be the person cleaning that mess up.” The poor sod would be splattered all over the road. Harry went a bit green at that thought. The bus stopped and a pale wizard stumbled towards the doors “Here ya Mr Smith, please travel with us soon,” Stan hollered shoving the man down the steps. They were off again with another screech. 

Hedwig hooted indignantly as her cage rattled around. “I’m sorry,” Harry whispered to her “We’ll get off soon.” They were zipping past towns and much to Harry’s horror, nearly crashed into a train as they skidded over the tracks. “I’m never riding this bus again,” he said fervently. Finally the bus halted to a stop, about an inch away from hitting a building “Ottery st Catchpole!” Stan announced. Harry got off the bus quickly with Aries following at a more sedate pace. Stan gave a cheery wave before the doors slammed shut and the bus zoomed off. 

“If you’re going to be sick,” Aries said mildly “There’s a bush over there.” Harry thankfully wasn’t sick but Aries took Hedwig from him just in case. The Burrow was located past the village which was a bit of a walk. Harry was panting slightly as they hiked up the hill. Finally the Burrow came into view. The floors were stacked on top of each other, like jenga towers about to collapse. Magic must’ve made it stable so Aries wasn’t too worried. “Do you want to carry the pie?” Aries asked Harry. He nodded and carefully took it from Aries “I hope they like it,” he said nervously. 

They were met by a kind looking woman with flaming red hair and a welcoming look on her face. “Harry, dear!” she said and hugged him “It’s so lovely to see you again.” Harry blushed “Thanks Mrs Weasley.” Mrs Weasley turned to Aries with a smile but he noticed she looked a bit weary “Aries Black,” he introduced himself politely “It’s lovely to meet you.” Mrs Weasley ushered them inside where there was something bubbling on the stove “Ron’s just gone to pick some berries for me, he’ll be back in a minute,” Mrs Weasley told Harry reassuringly. 

He held the pie out “We ugh made you a pie.” His blush deepened further when Mrs Weasley took it and cooed over what a “thoughtful young man he was”. Aries smiled watching Harry try to cover up his embarrassment. “Are you staying for dinner?” Mrs Weasley asked Aries kindly. Aries was startled “Oh I don’t want to intrude-” “Excellent,” Mrs Weasley steamrolled over him “We're having chicken for dinner if you don't mind.” Aries exchanged bemused looks with Harry. 

At that moment Ron stumbled into the kitchen, a basket swinging from his arms. “Harry!” he said when he saw Harry then went a bit pale when he saw Aries. He guessed Ron hadn’t done his homework. “Why don’t you show Harry where he’s staying?” Mrs Weasley suggested. Aries handed Hedwig to Harry and the boys ran up the stairs laughing. “Harry told me your sons were planning on rescuing him,” Aries said “That was brave of them.” Mrs Weasley pursed her lips “I’m not sure what Harry needed rescuing from.” 

Aries hesitated then told her everything, the Dursleys putting bars on his windows and starving him, how Hedwig had been locked up in her cage and all the vile things they’d spewed about the boy. Mrs Weasley clutched her wand very tightly “The poor dear, I had no idea.” Aries shrugged awkwardly “He’s not going back there,” he said firmly “I’ll make a massive fuss if I have to.” Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement. A tall, balding man walked in with the same fiery hair as his wife and children. “Good lord,” he said in shock. Aries smiled wearily “Hello Arthur.” They had only met a couple times but he found Arthur Weasley to be a pleasant, agreeable man. 

"Hello," Arthur returned amicably. Mrs Weasley scowled at him "Have you heard about poor Harry?" She quickly filled him in on what the Dursleys had done. A dark look past over his face before it disappeared. "So Harry's been staying with you?" Arthur asked. Aries nodded automatically "I've been thinking of trying for custody," he admitted "Harry's fine with the idea but the Ministry won't be." Mrs Weasley pushed a cup of tea into his hands "You seem responsible enough," she comforted "Percy's been raving about your lessons." Aries turned red "He did well on his O.W.Ls," he said "I'd be very surprised if he didn't get Outstandings on his N.E.W.Ts." Mrs Weasley looked pleased. 

They made idle chatter with Arthur sharing the latest Ministry gossip. "Lucius Malfoy wrote to me," Aries admitted sipping his tea "He wanted my support in blocking your Muggle Protection Act." Arthur scowled "I can imagine he isn't best pleased." Aries grinned "He isn't," he crowed "I think it's marvelous however, Lydia Selwyn's been telling me all about it." Arthur smiled "She's been very helpful, she suggested making a few tweaks so it has fewer loopholes." That sounded like her, Lydia was very clever. “I’m supporting it,” Aries said “Partly to spite Lucius but I think that you have the right idea.”

"Dinners ready," Mrs Weasley said "I'll go call the kids down." Aries awkwardly helped Arthur set the table. The children thundered down the stairs Percy was the first down and he looked mortified to see Aries standing there in his kitchen. Fred and George followed next with who Aries assumed to be their sister following close behind. Ron and Harry were the last down the stairs and were snickering about something. The Weasley's were loud and chaotic. It was very much first come first served and a far cry from the reserved, quiet meals Aries was used to. 

He was quickly roped into conversation with Percy who was telling him all about the revision timetable he'd created for the year. "That's a good idea," Aries said "But you should take breaks sometimes too." Arthur nodded "He's right son, you should remember to enjoy yourself sometimes." Percy shrugged "I want to do well," he dismissed. Perfectionism at its finest. Percy shoveled another mouthful of chicken into his mouth "I need top grades if I want to go into the Ministry." Aries exchanged looks with Arthur "What department are you thinking?" he asked tentatively. 

Dinner was eaten quickly and Mrs Weasley passed out the pie Harry had brought "It was lovely for you to bring the pie," Mrs Weasley told Harry who blushed bright red. Aries smiled faintly at the way Harry looked comfortable surrounded by the Weasleys. Aries didn't eat much of the pie, not because it wasn't nice but because he'd eaten more then he had in days. It was a little bit sickening. He insisted on helping Mrs Weasley with the dishes and hurriedly collected them. 

"Are you sure you're alright to take him to Diagon Alley and see him onto the train?" Aries asked worriedly. He trusted the Weasleys but he was a bit anxious. Mrs Weasley took the dishes from him "Of course it's fine, dear, there's nothing to worry about we'll look after him." He ran a hand through his hair "I know," he reassured "I'm just…" To his surprise Mrs Weasley chuckled "I was the same when Bill went off on his own for the first time." Aries wasn't sure what she meant by that. 

"I should probably be going," Aries said. "Bye sir," Harry said seriously "See you at Hogwarts." Ron echoed Harry's goodbye and immediately went back to talking about Quidditch. The other goodbyes were similarly cheerful. "I'll see you out," Arthur said kindly. "Thank you for having me Mrs Weasley," he said politely. "Call me Molly," she said firmly. Arthur walked him out. The sky had darkened and the sky was dotted with stars. The kind you couldn't see in London due to the smog. "We'll watch out for him," Arthur promised. Aries nodded stiffly "Thank you," he said. Aries was gone with a faint popping sound. 

It was a sunny Wednesday morning when he met up with Lydia. Aries had spent most of the day before panicking about Wednesday and feeling like the house was far too empty again. Dorea's portrait had been notably depressed despite Harry only being gone a day. Lydia had told him to dress like a muggle which made him feel some trepidation of what she had planned. Still he'd complied with her request. 

Lydia was waiting for him by a street corner. Aries stopped dead in his tracks. Muggle fashion he decided, was the bane of his existence. Lydia was wearing a plaid red skirt and a dark top. It made her hair stand out and brought attention to her eyes. The skirt showed off her legs and oh it wasn't fair how amazing she was. "Lydia, hi," Aries said, his throat suddenly feeling dry. She smiled at him brightly "Hi." They walked down the street "You look nice," Aries said belatedly "Er not that you don't look nice normally." Lydia laughed "Thank you," she said beaming "It's a new skirt." The Muggles had no right making clothes that made Aries question his life choices. Aries wasn’t even going to think about how her top emphasised her chest and her shoulders.

"I know you like history," Lydia said "So I hope you don't mind but I thought we could go to the Natural History Museum." Aries ran a hand through his hair, suddenly wishing he'd tied it back "I've never been," he said honestly. "I think you'll like it," Lydia said smiling still "The stuff they have there is fascinating." They had to join a queue to get in but it thankfully went down quickly. Seeing as Lydia was the one with the Muggle money she paid their admission fee and Aries promised he'd pay her back later. 

The Natural History Museum looked like a cathedral on the outside but reminded Aries of a greenhouse on the inside. The high ceiling was paved with glass letting natural light through. "What the hell is that?" Aries asked as soon as they were inside. There was a giant skeleton of some weird creature. It was huge with a long neck twice the length of Aries's body. Its head was smaller then he would've thought and so was its feet. "Dippy," Lydia answered "What?" He said distracted. "Dippy the Dinosaur," she said "He's been here for years." Dippy the Dinosaur did look like some relic from an ancient past. 

Lydia took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs "Come on," she encouraged "I've got so much I want to show you." Aries stared at their interlocked fingers. It had taken Tobias months before he - Aries shut that thought down fast. Lydia wasn't Tobias and as much as his heart ached for him it wasn't fair to compare them. Tobias made his choice, the little voice in his head whispered. Why should Aries give a damn about Tobias when the man had only wanted him for a shag. He let her tug him along, chatting all the while. 

The Natural History Museum was the most fascinating place he'd been in years. There was so much there. From skeletons of ancient animals to the theory of evolution. There were different galleries full of different things. Aries hadn't even realised that the Muggles had discovered so much about the world. It was admirable and he silently wished some wizards were as driven. "You'd go mental in the botanical gardens," Lydia teased. They were still holding hands as Aries didn't have the heart to pull away. Besides, it was nice to have physical contact with someone. 

"The what?" Aries asked, reading the information under a skeleton. "The Kew Gardens," Lydia said peering over his shoulder "They've got the largest botanical collections in the world." Aries turned to face her "Maybe we could go next time?" he said shyly. She grinned "I'd like that." Aries looked away from her, his face burning. He needed to get a grip on himself, honestly it was embarrassing pining just because a beautiful woman smiled at him. It was so nice of her though to bring him here because she thought he’d enjoy it. He shut that train wreck of a thought down. 

Lydia’s hand was warm in his own and he was hyper aware of the way she leaned against him casually. They moved on to the next exhibit. Aries noticed the way she looked around the room smiling, her eyes darting from one exhibit to the next. He didn’t understand how she could smile so readily, like everything in the room delighted her. It was fascinating as it was utterly foreign to him. “Have you come here before?” Aries asked, dragging himself out of his thoughts. Lydia nodded “My Mum took us here once, my grandparents had never been so Mum thought she’d make a trip of it.” Aries got the impression they weren’t around anymore. “She sounds like a lovely woman,” he said wondering if that had been the wrong thing to say. Lydia’s smile died a bit. “She was.”

He changed the subject and soon Lydia was laughing at a joke Aries had heard from Ted, he wasn’t sure if it was actually funny or not but Lydia seemed to like it. “It’s odd how massive this place is,” Aries said. It must’ve taken years to build without magic. Lydia squeezed his hand slightly “I like it, it's just fascinating how much knowledge we’ve collected over the years.” He hadn’t thought of it like that. They ran into a lot of people as they wandered about, most of them were probably tourists. Either from up the country or from abroad. He heard snatches of foreign languages, French, German, even Chinese.

“Do you want to get something to eat after?” Lydia asked. Aries nodded he was getting tired and wouldn’t mind something to eat or drink. Besides, the crowds were making him feel a bit twitchy. He wouldn’t mention it to Lydia; he didn’t want her to laugh at him or for her to think he was being paranoid. He found himself watching people warily, taking note on how they bunched together closely (too close) and moved in a similar direction. There was a prickling feeling under his skin and Aries tensed as someone got far too close for his liking. Lydia was comforting whether she knew it or not. Aries debated on asking to leave or not, he didn’t want to ruin Lydia’s fun but if he stayed any longer he’d go mad. 

“Can we get something to eat now?” Aries asked hesitantly. Lydia nodded “Sure, do you want to leave and get something, or see if they have an eatery or something.” Aries all of a sudden just wanted to leave and find somewhere quiet “It’s up to you,” he said “I don’t mind.” Lydia looked at him thoughtfully “Let’s go somewhere else, it’s getting kinda busy.” Still holding hands they left the museum and went to find somewhere to eat. In the end they just bought something from a bakery and sat on a bench. It was nice sitting there with Lydia watching the people go past in their own little corner of the world.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t been good company,” Aries said. Lydia shook her head “You’ve been great,” she reassured. Aries hesitantly smiled “If you’re sure.” He relaxed when she nodded “Thanks for showing me the museum,” he said “It was interesting.” Lydia grinned “You’ll lose your shit at the botanical gardens, I can’t believe I didn’t think of there first.” Aries smiled back at her “We’ll have to go together.” Lydia tucked a hair behind her ear “Just us?” she asked lowly. Aries didn’t understand the look in her eyes “Who else would it be?” he asked, baffled. Lydia raised an eyebrow “Not what I meant,” she said wryly. 

Aries looked away from her “Your friendship delights me,” he said formally “I’d be happy to accompany you wherever.” Lydia gently cupped his face and made him look at her “Hey,” she said carefully “It’s alright, you didn’t say anything wrong.” It was so intimate, just being touched casually. Aries suddenly wished Pam was here, his friend would know what to say. “I’m not that good with people,” Aries said “I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Lydia’s touch burned and he gently took her hand off his face and linked their hands together. 

“We’ll figure it out together,” she promised “I’m not going to mock you for anything.” Aries relaxed slightly. Around them people walked by, ignorant to the way Aries was collapsing in on himself internally. “I’m sorry,” he said “I feel like I ruined our morning.” Lydia rubbed a circle onto his hand “I wasn’t sure you were going to show up,” she said “I feel like I’m annoying you.” It was a turn of events Aries wasn’t expecting “I hope this isn’t creepy but you’re so vivacious, you light up whatever room you’re in,” he said softly. Lydia giggled “I guess we’re both insecure.” Aries laughed as well, a weight lifting off him “I don’t know where this is going but how about we take it one step at a time?” he suggested. Lydia kissed his cheek “One step at a time,” she agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know Dippy the Dinosaur was a Diplodocus skeleton in the Natural History Museum until about 2013? I think? Then it went on tour all over the place. It (well a replica) was on display for 112 years until it was replaced by a whale skeleton called Hope :) 
> 
> sorry for going on about it.


	6. Back to Hogwarts (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)
> 
> It's the last we'll see of Pam for a bit but she'll be back.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Edit: This chapter's been edited and there's extra stuff been added.

Aries woke up with a pounding headache and someone’s arm around his waist. “Oh good you’re awake,” Pam said groggily. His throat felt like sandpaper and groaning he rolled over so he was facing Pam “What’s going on?” he slurred. Pam was wearing one of his more casual tops and any other time he’d appreciate the sight but right now he wanted to find out what the hell was going on. She hummed and tucked her head against the crook of his neck “Do you remember nothing from last night?” Aries thought back, he remembered her coming over with a bottle of vodka, still in her fancy dress, drinking, talking and then nothing. 

“No,” he admitted, slowly relaxing into the warmth she offered and the blankets piled on. Pam yawned “Well we got very drunk, you more than me, and you spent most of the night talking about this woman you’ve been seeing.” Aries groaned “I’m not seeing anyone.” Pam scoffed and grinned wickedly “That’s not what you were saying last night.” He scowled at her “I clearly wasn’t in the best state last night.” Pam sniggered, “Well after you spent ages ranting on about how nice she was, you said…” she then proceeded to say something so filthy it made Aries turn scarlet “Stop it,” he said grumpily “And I’m not seeing her.” He wasn’t sure what he and Lydia were but they weren’t dating, they just went out sometimes. 

“Did we shag last night?” Aries asked suddenly, as he realised how odd it was for Pam to be in his bed. She played with his hair “No,” Pam said stoutly “I mean I’m for a cheeky shag and all but you were in such a state last night I was afraid to leave you alone.” He felt a rush of gratitude for Pamela. He shot up, “It’s not the 1st is it?” Aries asked. Pam laughed quietly “No, that's tomorrow.” He settled back down again “I’m going back to bed then,” he yawned. “Nighty Night,” Pam said amused. 

The sun was shining through the curtains when Aries woke up next. Blindly he reached for Pam and relaxed when he realised she was still there. She was still asleep and as carefully as possible he extracted himself from her and silently padded down the stairs. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. Aries walked into the door frame as he made his way into the kitchen. His hands shook as took some bread from the cupboard and silently popped it in the toaster. Feeling exhausted from doing something so menial he collapsed onto a chair. Sick rose up in his throat but he ruthlessly squashed it down. He'd never hear the end of it if he threw up all over the kitchen.

Kreacher appeared silently and glared at him in disapproval “Master Aries is not to touch the oven!” he scolded. Aries scowled at him half heartedly “I’m fully capable!” Perhaps not at the minute but he was normally! Kreacher snapped his gnarled fingers and bacon and eggs began to fry on the stove. Aries’s toast popped up which he buttered and then sat back down. Kreacher handed him a cup of tea and a fizzing potion that Aries gulped down like he was dying of thirst. Kreacher was an absolute life saver. 

Pam joined him in the kitchen shortly after, still wearing one of his shirts. Kreacher passed her a plate of bacon and eggs which she took with an enthusiastic thanks. “So how did the work event go?” Aries asked. She shrugged “I’ve got a date.” Aries choked on his tea “It’s not Other John again is it?” he asked wearily. Pam rolled her eyes “No, but he is very much aware of what he’s missing out on. His name’s Paul and he’s a plumber.” Aries raised an eyebrow “That’s not a wizarding profession,” he said cautiously. “He's a muggleborn like me,” Pam said by way of explanation. “He was there with a friend and we got chatting.” 

Aries was a bit wary, knowing full well how much of a disaster Pam’s taste in men tended to be. “Sounds good,” he said. Pam sighed into her coffee happily “He’s got really nice eyes and his eyebrows are nice too.” Aries wasn’t aware eyebrows was something women paid attention to. Pamela was still going on about Paul “So we’re going out next Saturday,” she said “For a meal.” Aries nodded along. Pam fell silent but stared at him heavily as if she was giving a eulogy at his funeral “You said some things last night that were a bit concerning.” He grimaced, knowing full well how dark his mood has been recently. “I’m sorry,” he apologised “Just forget everything I said.”

Pamela took a bite of bacon “You said you were taking in a student.” Aries sighed “Yeah, their guardians aren’t the best and I couldn’t just do nothing. I’m going to go to the Ministry and ask for custody.” After he talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall anyway, both of them could make it very difficult for him to get custody. Pam’s tone was amused when she said “You cried about how you’re going to be a shit guardian.” In his defence he didn’t have the best model on parenting. He wrinkled his nose, it wasn’t parenting, Harry was just his ward that’s all (potential ward whatever). 

“Can you blame me?” Aries asked wryly. Pam shrugged “From what you’ve said about your parents, not really no.” He sipped his tea “I just- I’m just kinda worrying about it,” Aries admitted “I want Harry to feel safe here, like a healthy environment but I’m just worrying about if I can provide that.” Pam softened “Aries,” she said firmly “Listen to me, you can and I believe in you.” He was glad for the faith she had in him but he didn’t understand why. “Maybe I’m just worrying over nothing,” he said. Pam reached over the table to grab his hand “It’s alright to worry,” she said firmly “But it’ll be fine.” 

Pamela hesitated “There was this theorist, John Bowlby, and he theorised that a lack of affection meant that a child would have serious emotional issues later on in life.” Aries wondered where she was going with this. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” Pam said quickly “But it seems like you have similar backgrounds, so you might be able to help them, I mean I’d recommend therapy but it might help to have a guardian who’s gone through something similar.”

That did make him feel a little better. Harry didn’t seem to have that many emotional issues though apart from being reckless and self sacrificing, as well as being eager to please...oh. Never mind, he knew what she meant now by potential emotional issues. He really should get Harry some therapy. “I need to talk to Severus,” Aries said, frowning “He was a victim of abuse too, he might have some advice.” Pam grinned “The three of us should go drinking again,” she said cheerfully “Last time was fun.” Aries shuddered, The Great Disaster of 1985 was never spoken of out loud. “Let's keep it sober,” he suggested. 

Breakfast passed peacefully with Pam going on about Paul the Plumber again. He sounded like an alright bloke and Aries hoped that it turned out alright for Pam’s sake. He swore there were actual tears in her eyes when she thanked Kreacher for giving her a hangover potion. She shrunk a pair of Aries’s trousers for her to wear seeing as she arrived in her dress. He doubted he’d be seeing that pair of trousers again but truth be told he wasn’t that fussed. She hugged him as she left “I’ll see you later,” Pam said “Keep me updated.” “I will,” Aries promised. 

Aries had a bath and then spent the rest of the day asleep. A bit lazy perhaps but he needed it. He woke up around eleven that night and decided he should probably pack his belongings. He added his runes and books and then decided to pack parchment, quills and his lesson plans. Aries chucked in his clothes and hygiene products. Praise Merlin for undetectable extension charms. He couldn’t be arsed to lug a heavy trunk everywhere. He looked at the clock and fell back into bed, a little more sleep couldn’t hurt. 

Aries woke up to Kreacher throwing a pillow in his face. He blinked blearily, the House Elf was standing on the bed “Master asked Kreacher to wake him up,” Kreacher informed him cheerfully. Aries rolled over “It’s early,” he grumbled. “You need to go in an hour,” the house elf informed him. Aries’s eyes felt heavy “For fucks sake,” he yawned, knowing Kreacher was right. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed quickly. It was mental to think he was back at Hogwarts for a second year of teaching. So much had changed in a year. 

Kreacher handed him a cup of tea and some toast as Aries sat down fully dressed. “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” Aries asked, fretting slightly “I don’t want you feeling lonely.” He got the impression Kreacher would’ve been rolling his eyes if he wasn’t polite. “Kreacher is sure,” the house elf said firmly. Stubborn elf. Aries frowned “You know there’s no shame in it.” Kreacher gave him an unimpressed look “Kreacher will clean and be a good useful elf.” The House Elf clucked his tongue disapprovingly "But Master Aries will be a good wizard and take care of himself." Aries sighed "I'll try," he promised as he bit into a mouthful of toast. Kreacher didn't look any happier. 

As the clock tick on he felt increasingly jittery. Aries wanted to head back to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast and begin teaching. He’d missed the hustle and bustle of the castle, the gossiping of the portraits, the students' rowdiness, he even missed Peeves despite how much of a menace the Poltergeist was. Briefly he wondered who was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor considering Aries killed the last one. He shrugged, Dumbledore will have found someone, an old friend of his maybe, or someone who didn’t believe the job was cursed. Or an idiot.

At five to eleven Aries said goodbye to Kreacher and flooed to Hogsmeade. It was cutting it a bit fine perhaps. The clerk scowled at him as he tracked soot on the floor and Aries scowled back at him. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. It was a long walk up to the castle, one that he’d forgotten almost during the six weeks. His legs ached as he hiked up the hill. The sun beat down on him and there wasn't a cloud in sight. In the distance the Great Squid was lazily sunning itself. The intimidating iron gates were a welcoming sight as was the empty courtyard and the entrance hall. It was comforting in its familiarity. McGonagall was waiting for him, looking stern in dark green robes and her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

“Morning,” Aries greeted warily. “Good morning,” McGonagall returned curtly “May I have a word please?” Aries’s grip on his briefcase tightened “Of course,” he said courteously. He followed her down the stone corridor and up a flight of stairs. Their footsteps echoed and the temperature dropped dramatically. Mcgonagall’s office was neat, there were a few framed photographs on her desk and the Quidditch Cup was displayed prominently. It was a cool, professional room that reflected McGonagall perfectly. He sat stiffly in the chair. “Have a biscuit?” McGonagall said suddenly, holding out a tin. “What?” Aries blurted out. “A biscuit,” she repeated. He tentatively took one. The shortbread got stuck in his throat but he was a bit scared to ask for a drink.

“What’s this about bars on Mr Potter’s window?” McGonagall asked calmly. So she did get his letter then. Aries quickly repeated the whole story, feeling like she was about to put him in detention. “I knew he shouldn’t have been put with them,” she hissed, “Worst pair of people you’ll ever see but Albus insisted.” Potentially ignoring what Lily and James had in place. McGonagall looked old all of a sudden, Aries supposed she must be, she had taught him at school and he hadn’t been a student in thirteen years. “He’s such a sweet boy,” McGonagall murmured “I feel bad that I didn’t believe him about that stupid stone.” Would’ve saved a lot of hassle if she had.

“I want to take custody of Harry,” Aries said firmly, sounding more sure then he actually was “And I’d like for your support.” McGonagall’s eyebrows rose up “Go on.” He straightened up and tried to project the authoritativeness Arcturus Black was famous for “His guardians aren’t suitable and he’d be safe with me, Harry’s already given his approval but Dumbledore and the Ministry will be an obstacle,” Aries said. The Ministry had never been fond of him and the whole Sirius Situation had made it worse. McGonagall looked at him thoughtfully “Albus wants what’s best for Mr Potter.” 

Aries scowled “He wants for a child to be placed in an abusive environment?” McGonagall grimaced slightly “I never said that.” He softened his tone slightly “I’m not like my family,” Aries said earnestly “I only want what’s best for Harry.” McGonagall sighed “I’ll speak with Albus,” she promised. It would be brilliant if she argued for his case, Aries was still going to go to Dumbledore in person but McGonagall talking to him wouldn’t hurt. “I want what’s best for my students,” McGonagall said “I’m sure Albus wants the same.” That rankled at him for some reason, Dumbledore wasn’t all benevolent.

“He didn’t do anything when he knew Severus was being beaten at home,” Aries blurted out, feeling anger towards Dumbledore “He didn’t do anything when Slytherins were being forced into taking the Dark Mark, how many students have passed through these halls in shit situations? How many of them have Dumbledore actually helped.” He knew the Wizarding World was severely lacking when it came to child protection services but surely something could have been arranged for over the summer for students that couldn’t go home. McGonagall didn’t look impressed. Aries fiddled with a bit of loose hair “I’m sorry for exploding on you like that but Dumbledore isn’t… I’m not…” McGonagall shook her head “It’s perfectly alright.”

Aries pursed his lips “Why was he placed with the Dursleys in the first place?” he curiously asked. McGonagall sighed “They were his only relatives, and Dumbledore wanted for him to have a normal childhood.” That sounded reasonable despite how he loathed to admit it. “Even though they hated magic?” Aries asked. Only family left or not, that was a massive red flag. “He had Arabella Figg keep an eye on him,” McGonagall informed him, a thread of impatience in her voice. Aries went white “He had someone keeping an eye out but Harry was still abused?” McGonagall opened her mouth, to agree or argue maybe but she was interrupted by Professor Flitwick opening the door.

“You’re late Minerva,” he squeaked. He then caught sight of Aries “Good morning! I wondered why I hadn’t seen you yet!” Aries smiled and greeted Professor Flitwick. He liked the half goblin, Flitwick was always cheerful and didn’t have an unkind word to say to anyone. As he left he said a quick goodbye to McGonagall. Aries followed Flitwick up into the main hall where the other teachers were sat down eating at one of the tables. He greeted them politely and sat down awkwardly. Pomona Sprout still had dirt under her nails and her robes were stained with mud, Professor Flitwick was wearing too large blue robes and a hat that swallowed his tiny head, there was Madam Pomfrey in her grey healer's robes, Madam Hooch also dressed in grey and there was Dumbledore in garish orange robes. 

Severus was missing from the table, as was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Aries breathed a relieved sigh a moment later when Severus came striding through the doors in his usual black robes. He sat down next to Aries and poured himself a cup of tea. “Nice to see you,” Aries said slyly. Severus grimaced “I was in Iceland and lost track of time,” he admitted “Ignoring you all summer was unintentional.” Aries smiled slightly “I’ve missed your snark,” he said. Severus huffed a laugh “Trying to get into my good graces?” “What good graces?” Aries retorted jokingly. It had been lonely without Severus's scathing remarks and sharp wit. 

The door opened again and in swaggered a ridiculously handsome blond haired man. His robes were aquamarine and were cut stylishly and when the man smiled he revealed a set of straight white teeth. “Sorry I’m late,” the man laughed “Just had to get ready!” There was something vaguely familiar about him. The man sat down next to McGonagall. “Everyone, this is Gilderoy Lockhart,” Dumbledore explained “He’s our New Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Aries couldn’t help the incredulous look he shot Dumbledore. Lockhart didn’t look very suited to the subject. Lockhart smiled winningly “Don’t let my deeds intimidate you, I’m just like everyone else.” A few people politely laughed at his joke. 

Aries's first impression was that Lockhart was arrogant. He was quickly proven wrong, Lockhart wasn’t just arrogant, he was entitled. As Lockhart talked over Professor Flitwick Aries got the impression that Lockhart’s lift didn’t quite go all the way to the top, he tilted his head as Lockhart rudely interrupted McGonagall, well that or Lockhart was dropped on his head as a baby. Interrupting McGonagall was incredibly cheeky. “So how was your summer?” Severus asked casually. “Good,” Aries said casually “Nothing exciting, just took in Harry Potter.” Severus choked on his tea and coughed harshly “You what?” he yelled. Some of the professors looked over at them. “You did what?” Severus repeated quieter. Aries repeated the story for what seemed the tenth time.

Severus had his head in his hands when Aries finished. “I need a drink,” he muttered and poured himself a strong glass of wine. Aries let him have his crisis in peace. It was a lot to dump on someone, especially someone as stubborn as Severus. Lockhart’s voice began to grate on Aries’s ears as he recounted one of his adventures to an unenthusiastic Professor Sprout. “...And then I held the werewolf down like this,” Lockhart said, demonstrating. Aries frowned “That’s not possible.” He must’ve said it louder then he meant to because Lockhart frowned at him “I’m sorry?” he said smiling. “That’s not possible,” Aries repeated “A werewolf would slaughter you if you tried that.” No one could possibly hold down a werewolf, they were impossibly strong and fierce once transformed. They didn't have any understanding of mercy, when human yeah but when transformed? Aries would rather fight a Dementor and Lockhart was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

Lockhart’s smile looked rather fixed “Well seeing as I’m the expert I think I’d know more.” Aries wasn’t very impressed “I hope you won’t be teaching students to wrestle a fully fledged werewolf, I imagine the parents wouldn’t be very happy with that advice.” “Please,” came Severus’s amused, drawling voice “I’m sure our esteemed Professor knows what he’s doing.” Aries smirked at him. Lockhart’s smile became even more strained at the sound of Severus's voice. “Our esteemed Professor should know that wrestling a werewolf would get his throat ripped out,” Aries commented wryly. McGonagall rolled her eyes but Aries noticed there was a smirk on her face “Enough you two,” she chided.

The rest of the meal passed in a haze of light chatter and occasional joking and laughter. There was already some debate about who would be sorted into which house. “I suppose not everyone can be a Slytherin,” Severus said slyly when asked for his opinion. “You’d go spare if you had some of the Gryffindor’s in your house,” Aries said. McGonagall sniffed “Not everyone has the patience,” she agreed. “Agreed,” Madam Hooch said, staring off into the distance like she was recalling a traumatic event. Most likely remembering Oliver Wood on a Quidditch rampage. "Another Weasley this year," Professor Sprout commented "I think this is the last of them." He wondered if Ginny Weasley was a menace (creative but still a nightmare to teach sometimes) like Fred and George, easy going like Ron or a perfectionist like Percy. "They'll go to Gryffindor obviously," Severus said. "Let's hope this year's First Years are quieter then last years," Flitwick said jokingly. 

Eventually the dishes were cleared away and they were free to leave for a couple of hours. “I need to speak to Dumbledore,” Aries told Severus quietly. He nodded slightly and then turned to talk to Professor Sprout who happily started telling him about the Mandrakes she'd started growing. “Professor, can I have a word please?” Aries asked Dumbledore. “How about a cup of tea in my office?” Dumbledore suggested. Dumbledore’s office was as chaotic and messy as ever. There were new instruments and there was a spinning top whizzing around the desk happily. Fawkes was missing from his perch. Aries had to move a stack of parchment to be able to sit down. He took a steaming cup of tea from Dumbledore and a ginger biscuit.

“What can I do for you?” Dumbledore asked genially. Aries hesitated, for all his bravado it was hard not to feel small in the presence of Dumbledore. “I want to apply for custody over Harry,” Aries said with a firmness he didn’t feel “I know I was rejected once but Harry’s older now and his guardians aren’t suitable.” He might have a bit of a criminal record but that was a decade ago and he was a law abiding citizen, he even paid the stupid taxes the Ministry introduced. Dumbledore laced his fingers together and peered up at him from half moon spectacles as Aries rambled on. It wasn’t the sophisticated argument Aries had planned out in his head. He went on about how unsuitable the Dursley's were, how starved Harry had been, the emotional abuse he'd gone through. How Harry had jumped at a chance to leave and said he'd do anything not to return. 

“It’s important that Harry remain with his relatives,” Dumbledore explained “The protection they provide…” Aries cut him off “Grimmauld Place is more then well warded, it’s ample enough protection for the Boy Who Lived.” Grimmauld Place was so well warded it wasn’t even funny, he pitied the person who made the mistake of trying to get past its wards. “The blood wards keep him safe,” Dumbledore said. Aries scowled “Harry’s grandmother was a Black it’d be so easy to modify the blood wards around Grimmauld Place to accept Harry based on that, and even if Grimmauld Place somehow fell there’s no getting past the Black Manor.” It was a literal fortress. 

“Gringotts was robbed and that’s impregnable,” Dumbledore pointed out mildly. “An empty bank vault was robbed,” Aries retorted. He pursed his lips “I will be applying for custody with or without your support, I prefer it to be with because I’m under no delusion the Ministry will be happy.” Dumbledore surveyed him for a long moment “One day the Dark Lord will return and he will come for Harry, are you prepared to deal with that?” “Yes,” Aries said without hesitation “Yes I am.” He wasn’t very brave or bold but if the Dark Lord came for Harry he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“I won’t stop you,” Dumbledore said after a long pause, “Nor will I help you. I believe Harry must stay with his relatives but I understand you’re not budging on that issue.” Aries slumped slightly in relief, now the next big hurdle. He’d talk to Harry before that, to make sure it was definitely something he wanted. “You must think me some kind of monster but I only want what’s best,” Dumbledore said. Aries sipped his tea “Don’t we all.” 

Aries finally arrived at his quarters, the bed had fresh sheets on and already there was a small fire roaring merrily in the fireplace. Aries unpacked everything slowly. The volatile potion ingredients and the rune stones were the first to be safely put on the shelves, Aries warded them so if they exploded it wouldn’t destroy the whole room, he placed his books, and parchment on the shelves until they were overflowing with books on history, ancient runes, and potions. His robes hung themselves up neatly in the wardrobe while everything else was folded neatly and placed in the drawers underneath. With his stuff packed away the room looked a little more homely, a little more lived in. Aries laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, it was good to be back at Hogwarts. 

By the time the students began to arrive Aries was sat at the staff table with Severus one side of him and Lockhart on the other much to his disgust. He was dressed in clean, emerald green robes. The Second Years were the first to file in, then the Third Years and so on until everyone but the First Years were sat in the hall. There was loud chatter from the Gryffindor table as they caught up with friends or loudly told jokes, some of which were a tad inappropriate which made McGonagall glare at her lions. The Hufflepuff table was surprisingly almost as loud as the Gryffindors, one of them set off a firework to the students' laughter. The Ravenclaws glared at them disapprovingly before going back to their conversations. Slytherin House was as dignified as ever as they talked amongst themselves, they were almost lost in the din.

McGonagall entered the hall and walked up to where Aries and Severus were “Mr Potter and Mr Weasley didn’t get on the train,” she informed them and Aries’s heart stopped. “We’ll go keep an eye out for them,” Aries promised, he turned to Severus “Unless you want to watch the sorting?” Severus shook his head “Not particularly.” Why wasn’t Harry on the train? There wasn’t much that could interfere with the barrier, and the other Weasley siblings were in the Hall so surely it had to be something else. Worst case scenarios were running through Aries mind as he and Severus did a sweep of the ground. They weren't anywhere, not in any dark corners or hidden passageways. They hadn't accidentally missed the carriages or stayed at the station.

“Stop fretting,” Severus ordered softly. Aries ran a hand through his hair “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a pack of fags and a lighter. He offered one to Aries who took it with a thanks. “I know smoking is a bad habit and all,” Aries said as he lit it and took a drag “But I can’t help it.” Severus snorted “You sound like you have an addiction,” he said. Aries grimaced “I don’t.” His worry began to lessen slightly as he thought it through, worst case scenario Harry and Ron would be tracked down via the Trace. Best case scenario was that somehow the two second years had found a way to go to Hogwarts on their own. Or maybe that was a worst case scenario.

“You only want to miss the sorting so you can smoke in peace,” Aries said, with a lack of anything else to say. Severus scoffed “I have some self restraint.” As it grew darker it got colder, making Aries’s fingers feel like ice and his breath come out in a faint mist. “You’d have thought they’d wait for the Weasleys to come back through the barrier,” Aries muttered. He could see Severus wanted to make some smart arse comment but the man held his tongue “Twelve year old's aren’t very rational,” Severus said instead. He wished they were. As time began to drag on Aries really began to panic, surely they should’ve been here by now? 

“Let’s check near the entrance hall,” Severus suggested “If they have any sense they’ll head there.” Aries followed Severus. Thank Merlin for Severus and his sensible ideas because standing there looking bruised and battered was Ron and Harry. As they got closer Aries could make out what they were saying “Where’s Snape?” Harry asked. “Maybe he got sacked,” Ron said hopefully, craning his neck to look into the Great Hall. Aries laughed slightly, Severus wouldn’t like that one bit. “Or maybe,” Severus said coldly “He’s waiting to hear why you two didn’t get on the train.” Harry and Ron jumped like they’d been electrocuted and paled as they met Severus’s angry gaze. 

The knot of anger and worry melted away at the relief that they were here safe. Severus led them to his office which was even colder then outside. It was dark and there were potion ingredients in jars on the shelves. He did a double take when he realised how rare some of those ingredients were. Harry and Ron looked appropriately terrified as Severus paced the room like a menacing shadow. Aries lit a fire and the office immediately looked more welcoming, even the potions ingredients didn’t look as creepy. Severus gave him an annoyed look but didn’t say anything. Harry and Ron relaxed slightly and slowly they stopped shivering.

“So,” Severus said softly though his voice was dripping with poison “The train isn’t good enough for Harry Potter and his sidekick Weasley.” “Severus,” Aries warned before Harry could retort. Severus scowled but softened his tone “Why did you miss the train?” he demanded. “No sir,” Harry said instantly “The barrier at King’s Cross didn’t let us through.” Aries exchanged looks with Severus, so it had been a problem with the barrier. “There is little that can affect that barrier,” Severus said darkly “If I find you’re lying to me there will be severe consequences.” His lip curled “As it was, you were spotted.” 

He unrolled a newspaper “Six or seven muggles spotted you,” Severus growled “How could you be so reckless?” Aries paced the room, it was stupid of them but they most likely panicked and didn’t think things through. Harry and Ron stayed silent but both of them had gone very white. “Unfortunately I do not have the power to expel you but I will go and fetch the people who do,” Severus said “Wait here,” he ordered. Aries sat in his vacant seat “What on earth were you thinking?” he snapped “Do you know how worried I was? And your poor parents must’ve been in a right state when they realised you were missing.” Ron looked down ashamed.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Aries continued, he didn’t have the energy to remain angry for long “Despite how reckless it was at least you weren’t hurt.” Harry shifted slightly in his seat. He narrowed his eyes “Were you hurt.” “No sir,” Harry said meekly. They outwardly looked alright, a bit bruised but they mostly looked shocked, the full scale of their actions likely hadn’t set in yet. He’ll be fine, Mr Weasley had said, We’ll see him safely onto the train, he said. “Are you hungry?” Aries suddenly asked. Slowly, the Second Years nodded. “Tipsy,” Aries called and one of the House Elves appeared with a pop. “Tipsy was called?” the house elf said cheerfully. “Please could you bring up a plate of sandwiches and something to drink?” Aries requested. The House Elf disappeared and reappeared with the requested items. Aries thanked her and pushed the food towards Harry and Ron. “Eat up,” he instructed. The boys exchanged looks before descending on the plate like a pair of scavengers. 

Ten minutes later McGonagall appeared looking very angry. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line and her face was unimpressed. “Explain,” McGonagall ordered, her glasses glinting ominously. Harry and Ron relaunched into their tale again. “So you see we didn’t have a choice,” Harry said. “Why didn’t you send an owl?” McGonagall asked glaringly. “We-We didn’t think.” Ron stammered. “That’s right you didn’t,” McGonagall said sarcastically. "I'm not excusing them," Aries said softly "But panic does strange things to a person." McGonagall raised an eyebrow "That may be so but that was very stupid and dangerous of them, what even happened to the car anyway?" Ron went red "It's in the Forbidden Forest," he muttered. An enchanted car would fit right in amongst the Forest's strange denizens. There was a knock on the door and Severus walked in with Dumbledore. Severus stood by Aries intimidatingly. 

Dumbledore looked unusually grave as he peered at Harry and Ron “Please explain why you did this,” he asked calmly. They repeated the story again without any embellishments. “We’ll go get out stuff,” Ron said hopelessly. “What are you talking about Mr Weasley?” McGonagall barked. “Well you’re expelling us aren’t you?” said Ron. Aries doubted it. “Not today Mr Weasley,” Dumbledore explained “But I must impress on you the seriousness of what you’ve done. I will be writing to both of your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again I will have no choice but to expel you.” Harry looked terrified. 

“Come Severus,” Dumbledore said “There’s a custard tart I really must sample.” Severus followed, looking mullish, which left Aries and McGonagall in the office with Harry and Ron. Aries looked between them and snorted a laugh “Why is it when something happens it is always you two?” he said a bit hysterically. “Believe me Professor,” Harry said wearily “I wish I knew.” Ron made a word of noiseless agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam was going on about John Bowlby's theory of attachment btw :)


	7. Into Enemy Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how's life been treating you? We've got a bit of a long chapter this time and there's a lot happening.
> 
> As always happy reading and I hope you enjoy it :)

Aries assumed that Lockhart would be a pain in the arse to listen to but he quickly realised that he was much worse. He loved to talk about himself, and his inventions and then himself again, and then his adventures until circling back to his favourite subject - himself. Lockhart talked at breakfast, he talked in the staff room, he had even popped up in Severus’s office where Aries was having a fag with Severus. Aries was tempted to throw him off the Astronomy Tower. Severus would likely help but he doubted McGonagall would be happy if he killed another defence teacher.

Thankfully Ron Weasley receiving a Howler at breakfast shut Lockhart up for a bit. Aries pitied the poor lad as Molly Weasley’s roar of rage shook the ceiling and people started snickering. Ron looked like he was going to burst into flames with how red his face got. Harry looked extremely guilty as well as he pointedly looked away from his year mates. Molly Weasley’s shrieks were impressive volume wise and was doing a better job in making the boys feel guilt then any detention would. Ginny Weasley also looked mortified as she stared down at the table. Finally the yelling abated and the Howler tore itself up. He remembered the Howlers Sirius got from their mother over the years. The vitriol Walburga would spit and although Sirius looked like he didn’t care there was always a clenched jaw that proved otherwise. Aries frowned into his tea, he didn’t like the reminder of Sirius.

Aries was teaching the Fifth Years first thing, they were a quiet bunch and were already overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work they had already. Knowing McGonagall, the homework she’d set was extremely difficult. Just to make their lives a little easier he gave them an outline of the lesson plan this year and a list of books in the library that had all the information on it. Madam Pince was a lifesaver, she’d been very helpful cataloging the books he needed. He also had the Sixth Years on a Monday, Fifth years double, then Sixth years after Lunch, then a free period and Sixth Years again for the last lesson. 

“Good afternoon,” Aries greeted the Sixth Years as they trudged in from their free period “Enjoying freedom?” Oliver Wood sighed mournfully “I thought I’d be able to play Quidditch in my free period but it’s all just work.” Aries tried not to smile “How awful,” he said sympathetically “But I’m afraid it’s just going to be as busy as last year.” Oliver Wood groaned. “Well for one I think it’s good we’re getting an extra period to study,” Percy said primly. “Ah shut it Perce, you know sometimes you need to relax a bit,” Oliver said. As amused as he was by the conversation they really should have started lesson five minutes ago. “All right, settle down,” Aries said, moving to stand in front of the blackboard “Right so we left off at Wendelin the Weird….” 

It was Wednesday by the time Aries managed to sit down and have a conversation with Severus. He’d been busy, Aries had forgotten how hectic the start of the year was and it was exhausting. “You look tired,” Aries noted as he dropped into the seat opposite Severus. He made a wordless noise of agreement “I want to retire,” Severus said bluntly. If he was in a better mood Aries would joke about how Dumbledore or Voldemort would have to die for that to happen but he doubted his friend would appreciate it. Instead Aries poured him a drink. “Do you need to disappear for a couple of days?” he asked sympathetically. Severus sighed “I’d fake my death if it meant getting out of teaching First Years.” “I’d help,” Aries said sincerely. 

Severus’s groan was audible as Gilderoy Lockhart swaggered into the staff room, his white teeth blinding and his stupid blond hair perfectly wavy. Gilderoy Lockhart was annoyingly attractive and it was unfair, a man shouldn't be that attractive in that horrible shade of pink. “Afternoon,” he said cheerfully. “Afternoon,” Aries returned politely, Severus just grunted his greetings. Really eloquent man he was, he’d be speaking fluent troll before long. His attention wandered to Lockhart who was talking animatedly about something, not minding that they weren’t paying the slightest bit of attention. “...So I said to her of course I’ll heroically rescue your daughter, I’ll vanquish that pesky banshee in no time.” Aries smiled blandly “How wonderful of you.” Lockhart puffed his chest out. 

“I have a headache,” Severus announced out of the blue “I’ll talk to you later.”  _ Don’t leave me with Lockhart,  _ Aries thought. Severus nodded curtly to Lockhart before leaving. Aries scowled at his retreating back, he felt weirdly betrayed. Lockhart began talking again, he slumped in his seat and sighed mournfully, Aries couldn’t think of an excuse to leave. “So Aries have you ever read any of my books?” Lockhart asked too casually. “Once,” he lied “They were very um…” burnable? Badly written? A waste of time? “They were very… unique,” Aries finished lamely. Lockhart grinned “Well have I ever told you about the time when I…” 

It was dark by the time Lockhart stopped talking to take a breath. Aries had fallen into a stupor wondering how Lockhart had gotten so much more annoying since school. “Of course I blame myself,” Lockhart said “I gave him a taste of fame and he wanted more.” Aries sighed “You gave who a taste of fame?” “Harry Potter of course,” Lockhart said brightly “We had a photograph together in Diagon Alley and now he’s hungry for more attention.” He scowled at Lockhart “Of course you did,” he said curtly. Lockhart’s wavy hair bounced as he tutted “How could he not? Clearly he’s got the fame bug, I mean flying a car to school?” Aries stood up “We’ll be late for dinner,” he said blandly “Careful you’re not mobbed by a horde of adoring fans on your way there.” 

“How could you leave me with Lockhart?” Aries hissed quietly to Severus at dinner. Severus cut up his steak “Every man for himself,” he said softly. “You heartless bastard,” Aries said, only half joking. Severus smirked. Lockhart had chosen to terrorise Flitwick at dinner so Aries enjoyed a peaceful meal without having to listen to him natter on about some far fetched deed. “Ten galleons he’s a fraud,” Severus said with a twisted smile. “I think that’s a bit obvious,” Aries said grumpily. He pulled another steak onto his plate “Why did Dumbledore even hire him anyway?” Severus shrugged “He was the only one who applied.” “The students are better off teaching themselves,” Aries said darkly. 

It was Thursday when Aries met the newest First Years for the first time. They were so tiny and it was weird seeing bright, earnest faces after the general despair of the upper years. “Good morning,” Aries greeted cheerfully “My name is Professor Black and I’ll be your History of Magic teacher for the next couple years.” Aries took the register quickly. “We’ll start with a quick quiz,” he said “Nothing serious, just to see what you know about History.” The First Years still looked anxious “I’ll let you work in pairs,” Aries relented. There was a sudden excited chatter. “What if we don’t know anything?” A Slytherin said nervously. “That’s fine,” Aries soothed.

“It’s a good effort,” Aries praised as he was handed the slips of parchment “Especially if you didn’t know anything.” The First Years looked marginally proud of themselves. “History of Magic isn’t a flashy subject,” he said standing in front of the blackboard “You won’t do cool magic or flashy spells but you’re here because it’s important to learn about the past, can anyone hazard a guess as to why?” There was a sudden lack of eye contact. He smiled wryly “Ten points to anyone who can guess.” A Slytherin raised his hand “Because it’s important to learn how people lived?” he said questionably. “Ten points to Slytherin,” Aries said, “It’s important to learn about the past to understand how it affects the future.” The First Years looked at him blankly. 

Aries sat on his desk, considering something “Name an event that affects you today, can be little or small, you can work in pairs and then share it with the class later.” The desks scraped along the old stone floor as they were pushed together. Slytherins tended to group with other Slytherins while the Gryffindors banded together. It was nice they were forming inter-house friendships but Aries would mix the groups up later on. The antagonism between Gryffindors and Slytherins was a bit annoying. He wasn’t blind to the fact that it was Draco driving it for the younger years, but no amount of scolding and gentle reminders had gotten him to curb his behaviour. He frowned, if Draco wasn’t careful he’d get punched or cursed one of these days. 

Aries clapped his hands “Alright times up,” he announced “Who wants to go first?” A Gryffindor’s hand shot up eagerly “Well my name's Colin Creevy and the event that affects me is my brother being born! They think he’s magical like me!” There were a few titters at Colin’s answer. “That’s a good answer,” Aries said smiling “Remember I said anything big or small, there’s no wrong answer.” A Slytherin girl looked around nervously before raising a hand “My name is Ophelia Black and I guess the event that changed my life was getting my letter.” He would dismiss her surname as a weird coincidence were it not for the fact that she had the same grey eyes that ran in his family, and there was something in her face that reminded him of Dorea.

Some of the other First Years were chiming up with answers, some mentioned getting a pet, or the birth of a sibling or the loss of a loved one. Before the mood was brought abruptly crashing down when Loretta Avery piped up “The Dark Lord fell so my Dad didn’t have to serve him anymore.” There was a sudden awkward silence. “The Dark Lord’s demise was a significant event,” Aries said quietly “If he hadn’t fallen it’s doubtful many of you wouldn’t be here today.” Voldemort and his Death Eaters had slaughtered the Muggle Born population, it was more noticeable with Dora’s generation and down, entire families murdered and there was a gap in the population because of it. 

Colin’s hand rose again “Was it bad?” he chirped “None of my books talked about it.” Aries sighed, talking about the Dark Lord was difficult “Picture this,” he said eventually “There’s an unstoppable force of evil killing everyone who goes against them, your family’s at risk, and so are your friends, you don’t know who to trust and every day the death toll rises. You might die or you might be captured or tortured. Sometimes people disappeared in the night never to be heard from again or sometimes they were killed publicly to send a message.” Colin looked shaken and so did some of the other First Years. He softened his tone “But that hasn’t happened for over ten years, hopefully it’ll never happen again.”

Aries changed the subject “This year we’ll be covering the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, the Soap blizzard of 1378, Werewolf Code of Conduct, Dark Lords during the Medieval age, A goblin rebellion and innovations that improved life in magical Britain. Any questions?” There weren’t any so Aries continued “This year we’ll be starting with Dark Lords during the Medieval ages.” Medieval Britain was practically governed by a succession of Dark Lords, each as bad as the other. Egbert had slaughtered Emeric the Evil in a duel so fierce it was still held up as an example of duels gone nasty.

Aries lectured the First Years for the rest of the lesson while they took notes. It was just the barebones, how the UK was meant to be governed, why there was such a problem with Dark Lords and society in Medieval ages. He’d go into more detail next lesson but he didn’t want to overwhelm them. The bell rang for the next lesson and he dismissed them. The First Years packed up all the while chattering like a group of birds. Ophelia Black hesitated at the doorway, clearly wanting to say something before she was swept away by her year mates. He wondered if she was Marius’s granddaughter. 

The Second Years trailed in slowly. “Good morning,” Aries said cheerfully. “Good morning,” Hermione returned happily. “Morning sir,” Harry said, yawning. Ron grunted a greeting as well, clearly in a mood about something. Draco swaggered in, looking extremely pleased about something. “Morning Uncle,” he said gleefully and took a seat at the back with some of his friends. They took out their books and quills and looked at Aries expectantly. “Pass your homework forward,” Aries said. Neville shakily raised his hand “Sir I think I forgot it at home.” “Your grandmother sent it to me,” he said “I’ve already marked it, and I’ll hand it back to you for improvements.” Neville went pink. 

Most of the class did their homework with a few exceptions. “Where’s your homework Mr Finnigan?” Aries asked. Seamus shrugged “Lost it sir.” Aries managed not to roll his eyes “Have it on my desk tomorrow or it’s detention, same goes to you Miss Bulstrode.” Millicent Bulstrode looked sheepish. “I’ll hand these back to you next lesson,” Aries said, stacking the pieces of parchment into a neat pile. “Right then, how many of you remember anything from last year?” Hermione’s hand shot in the air and so did Draco’s, others raise their hand tentatively. He sighed “We’ll start with a quiz then.” The students groaned. 

As the students scribbled down their answers Aries handed out a copy of the lesson plan for this year. It wasn’t much just what they’d be covering this year and when he expected they’d move on to the different topics. He’d scheduled two weeks for revision but that could be easily amended if they fell behind. “Time’s up,” he announced “Swap your quiz with someone else.” Aries went through the answers and watched as despair and a bit of worry passed over their faces. He didn’t expect them to remember everything but he’d be happy if they got half of the answers right. Hermione unsurprisingly got full marks, followed by Daphne Greengrass. “Not bad,” Aries said “Something to improve on but it’s not bad.” 

Some of the class struggled to hide yawns or notes they were passing around to their friends as Aries started to lecture about Medieval Britain for the third time today. He wished the curriculum was more interesting, the students didn’t care about European Warlock Convention or self stirring cauldrons. He understood that it was needed for the exams but some of the things on the curriculum were useless. “If you would pay attention Miss Brown,” Aries paused to say. Lavender Brown stopped whispering to Parvati Patil. He could see they were getting bored. “Turn to page 243 in your books and make notes about why there was a need for a European Warcock Convention. Feel free to ask if there’s something you don’t understand.”

It was a bit boring but he spent the rest of the lesson marking homework while the students loudly talked as they made notes. Aries suspected half of them were just gossiping but he’d spring a quiz on them next lesson to make sure they had learned something. He stifled a yawn as he read through the students' essays. _ “There was a need for the Statue of Secrecy because magic was too much for muggles to handle and loads of wizards were being killed because of it….”  _ one of the Sixth Years had written “ _ Valid point but ‘loads of’ should not be used in an essay, try giving a statistic or use more formal language,”  _ Aries scribbled underneath. He glanced at the pile and sighed, maybe he shouldn’t have set so much homework. 

The bell rang and the Second Years packed up to go to Lunch. Aries looked up “Mr Potter stay behind,” he called. Harry froze, a wary look etched on his face “Go on without me,” he told Ron and Hermione who hesitated before walking out the door. “Have I done something wrong sir?” Harry asked carefully. Aries shook his head “I’ve had a word with McGonagall and Dumbledore and both of them have given their approval of me taking custody over you.” Dumbledore reluctantly so. Harry relaxed. “Harry,” Aries said seriously, “I’m going to the Ministry this weekend to formally apply for custody, if you’re not sure about anything let me know now.”

Harry hesitated “Is it going to be like how it was this summer?” Aries nodded “Basically,” he agreed “I’d be responsible for your wellbeing, things the Dursley’s should have been doing.” That reminded him, he needed the Dursley’s written permission. Harry relaxed “Alright.” Harry hiked his bag higher over his shoulder “Will I have to go back to the Dursleys this summer?” Aries pursed his lips “No, not after they put bars on your window.” Anger coursed through him whenever he thought of it, he’d witnessed (lived through) some shite childcare but it pissed him off how easily Harry's abuse could have been prevented. “I’m happy,” Harry said suddenly “That I’m going to live with you.” He looked a bit awkward after blurting that out. Aries smiled “I’m glad,” he said earnestly. Harry still looked awkward. “Go get some dinner,” he said kindly. Harry took the dismissal for what it was and left with a mumbled goodbye. 

Severus looked extremely sour as Aries sat in his usual seat “I’m going to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower,” he said dully. Aries snorted “Take Lockhart with you.” Severus’s face soured further. “Afternoon,” Lockhart announced brightly. “Afternoon,” they chorused back dully. “Can you be a dear and pass me the tea please Severus?” Lockhart requested brightly “It’s not as grand or exotic as some of the stuff I’ve come across on my travels but what can you do!” It was just standard Earl Grey, it wasn’t the Twinings stuff but it was still alright, Lockhart was just being snobby. Severus passed over the pot of tea. “Who’ve you got this afternoon?” Aries said curiously. “Third Years,” Severus said mournfully. 

Lockhart jumped into the conversation “Ah yes Third Years, they all loved my lesson on Werewolves.” Aries snorted “Did you teach them how to wrestle one?” Severus smirked. If Lockhart knew he was being mocked he gave no indication “They aren’t quite at my level yet,” he said pompously. “There are few who are,” Severus said dryly. Aries politely excused himself from the table when Lockhart’s voice became too much. There was still a while before Lunch ended so Aries decided to write to Lydia, and also write to Remus filling him in on the conversation.

His office was blessedly free of Lockhart’s voice and his presence. A scented candle was burning merrily on the windowsill making the whole room smell faintly of orange. Aries knew his office would get more cluttered as the year wore on but for now it was a big empty space with minimal books and a couple stacks of homework on the shelves. A clock ticked faintly on the wall, facing away from Aries’s desk. He opened a fresh inkwell and neatly dipped his quill in the ink. 

_ Dear Lydia, _

_ I’ve just arrived back at Hogwarts and already things are hectic. I’m sure by now you’ll have heard that Lockhart is teaching here? At the risk of sounding like a cunt, the man is the most annoying bloke I’ve ever met - even more so then any Yaxley. Just last night he was telling Severus for the hundredth time how he saved this village against a ghoul with a vengeance. I think Lockhart was trying to impress him but Severus would hex me if I suggested that. He wants to forget Lockhart exists to be honest with you. _

_ Sorry for complaining. How are you? I hope work is going well for you. You mentioned a difficult client in your last letter and I hope it’s gotten easier to deal with him…. _

Aries read over the letter twice to check for any spelling mistakes. He hoped Lydia would be able to meet up, he missed her. Neatly he folded it up and carefully stuffed it in the envelope. He wrote Lydia’s address in the corner and placed it on the desk, he’d write that letter to Remus and then go up to the Owlery. Prince could do with the exercise anyway. Aries yawned and poured himself a cup of tea, hopefully everything would be sorted soon.

Aries despised the Ministry. Oh sure he supposed there were good people working there earnestly believing they were working for a brighter future but he couldn’t help but think of how steeped in corruption it was. How many hands had traded gold or a sly whisper that had ruined someone’s career or passed a law that favoured one side over another. He remembered the vigilante action some Aurors and Hit Wizards had taken during the war and it made him feel slimy to stand in the same building as they were. None of them had been punished, they had been praised even for being nothing more then brutes and thugs. 

His footsteps echoed loudly off the tiled surface. He walked past the Fountain of Magical Brethren and sneered. How quaint. Another show of superiority. The Centaur, House Elf and the Goblin were looking up at the Witch and Wizard adoringly like there wasn’t centuries of bad blood between their races. He sighed, there was no use getting worked up over nothing. There wasn’t anyone else about despite it being early it made the Ministry feel like something out of a horror or the start of a Gothic novel. Cautiously he approached the Atrium. There was a balding man reading a newspaper by the desk, he didn’t look up as Aries approached.

“Good morning,” Aries greeted politely. “Morning,” the man grunted, lowering his newspaper “Place your wand there for me.” Aries reluctantly placed his wand on some strange looking brass instruments that made a clacking noise. “Cedar, dragon string core, ten and a half inches?” the guard said questionably “That your wand?” He nodded stiffly. The guard scribbled a note and handed him back his wand which Aries pocketed immediately. “Thank you,” he said stiffly and walked away. It felt wrong to hand his wand over to someone else, even if it had been for less then five minutes. 

The department Aries was looking for was shunted on the second floor. He’d been in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement once when he was eighteen, or had he been nineteen? When he’d been arrested and interrogated. Aries was pleased to say he’d never set foot in the damn place since. There were posters up all over the walls, from known Death Eaters to common crooks. Mundungus Fletcher had a particularly unflattering poster that made him look like a mangy stray that had been startled. The notorious William Rotherham also had a poster. He was an unpleasant looking man with a sallow face and skinny frame. Rotherham was infamous for being a nonce with a taste for young girls with nowhere else to go. Rumours among Knockturn Alley said that he was planning to flee the country after the tenth attempt on his life. The Ministry had better act fast if they wanted to catch him. 

A harried looking wizard stopped him “You look lost,” he said briskly. He tore his eyes away from the posters “I’m looking for the Department of Welfare for Magical Children,” Aries said bluntly. The wizard groaned “Not another abuse case,” he said wearily “There’s been an influx of them recently and it’s horrible.” He shook his head and held a hand out “Names John Jenkins, I kinda head the department you’re looking for.” Jenkins was a short man with brown hair that stuck up and large glasses that made him look like an insect, Aries towered over him by five or six inches. Aries shook his hand “Aries Black,” he said simply. 

“Black eh?” Jenkins said cheerfully as they walked down the corridor “Not related to Castor Black are you?” Aries frowned thoughtfully, it sounded like someone he’d be related to. “I’m not sure,” he said, still frowning “I think so, if his Father was a squib then I am.” Jenkins lit up suddenly “Marius Black,” he confirmed grinning “Right old bastard he was, brilliant of course but old Marius didn’t suffer fools.” Aries shrugged awkwardly “I never met him,” he said awkwardly. Jenkins didn’t look bothered as he happily prattled on. 

They reached Jenkins office and Aries was hastily ushered inside. Jenkins office was neat, there wasn’t a single quill out of place. Files were stacked properly and photos adorned the beige walls. “So what can I do for you?” Jenkins asked, his earlier bad mood gone. Aries settled comfortably into his chair. “I’m applying for custody over Harry Potter on the grounds of his guardians being unsuitable.” Jenkins looked surprised but recovered quickly. Aries slid over the piece of paper with the Dursleys agreement on it “His guardians signature,” he said. Jenkins inspected it and tapped his wand on it, the paper glowed blue for a second. 

“How were they unsuitable?” Jenkins asked, his good cheer replaced by seriousness. “Emotional abuse,” Aries said “Starved him too, the boy lived in a cupboard for ten years for Merlin’s sake.” He hadn’t been happy when he found out that little tibit, Petunia Dursley’s garden would never grow green again. Jenkins looked grave and looked at the signature again “Does his magical guardian approve?” Aries pursed his lips “Verbal agreement,” he said eventually “He said he won’t stop me.” Jenkins shrugged “I’ll have to owl him for a written agreement.” Aries nodded. He didn’t think Dumbledore would refuse. 

Jenkins rummaged through his desk “Just some paperwork to fill in, then when that’s processed, there’ll be a court hearing which you’ll both have to attend, and a home visit to make sure your home is suitable then there’ll be a trial period and if that goes well Harry Potter will officially be in your custody.” Aries knew better then to think this would be a hop, skip and a jump. It’d probably take months before that paperwork was processed and even if that went through there’d be a massive outcry into the fact that Harry’s guardians weren’t suitable. Jenkins placed a form in front of him and raised his quill poised. 

“Any criminal record?” Jenkins asked. Aries nodded sheepishly “Got arrested in 1980 for killing three Hit Wizards in self defence, I was cleared of all charges though.” Jenkins frowned and scratched his head “One of Cullen’s lot?” He nodded again. Jeremiah Cullen hadn’t been pleased with the Ministry’s perceived inaction during the war and often drove things to the extreme. If you were even slightly suspicious or looked at them wrong you were taken as a Death Eater and dealt with. He had a large group of supporters, almost like a vigilante army. When he had crippled Lucius, Cullen’s army must have thought he was either a Death Eater or dangerous so he was forcefully taken into custody. Arcturus Black had stormed the Ministry in retaliation and bullied them into letting him go. Three days later Cullen was found dead. A part of him suspected Arcturus had him killed or did the deed himself.

“Foul bastards,” Jenkins said sourly “Was glad when they were disbanded I tell you, so many people were arrested by them we don’t bother counting that as a criminal record.” Good to know. Jenkins scribbled a little note “Anyone other adult in the house?” Aries shook his head “Only a House Elf.” Jenkins made another note. “Normally I wouldn’t be allowed to get involved,” he admitted “The Ministry doesn’t get caught between Noble Houses, taking in a Ward is a bit different to what I normally deal with.” Aries shrugged uncomfortably “Harry Potter is a special case,” he said “I want to apply properly so no one can accuse me of kidnapping or plotting to murder him or some shit like that.”

Jenkins’ expression was a mix of horror and laughter. Aries was deadly serious though, that bint Rita Skeeter would stir up some serious trouble if she got even a whiff of Harry's guardians being abusive. “That’s fair enough,” Jenkins managed “Just fill in these forms for me.” It was an easy companionable silence as he filled in what felt like thousands of forms. He set the quill down, his hand aching, and slid the forms over to Jenkins. “They look to be in order,” he said cheerfully, “I’ll get back to you when these are processed, please have a nice day.” Aries lamely bid Jenkins goodbye (while inwardly cursing himself for being so awkward) and strode out of the office without another word. 

It was well past dinner when Aries made it back to the Atrium. He blended in well with the wizards and witches pouring out of offices about to go home. Several times he spotted someone he knew but Aries didn’t stop to say hello, he felt it would be a bit rude delaying them from going home. He couldn’t leave fast enough and the dingy street he apparated to was the best thing he had seen all day. The fresh air was glorious compared to the stale, stuffiness of the Ministry, even the smell of weed was a welcome one. Aries ran a hand through his hair, now the only thing he had to do was wait. 

When he got back to Hogwarts after a nauseating trip on the Knight Bus, his stomach was growing and his fingers were frozen. He meant to eat something quietly in his office and then mark some assessments. However his plans were derailed by Harry who was waiting for him in his office, an anxious look on his face. Aries felt a surge of alarm and for a moment wondered if something bad had happened but relaxed when Harry opened his mouth. “Neville said he saw you come back, how did it go at the Ministry?” His voice was unusually fast paced. Aries gestured for Harry to sit down and he bustled about making a cuppa, Harry looked like one wrong move would have him jumping about like a rabbit caught in a trap. “Decent,” Aries answered eventually, handing Harry a cup of tea and a couple biscuits “The paperwork is filled in.” A look of deep relief passed over Harry’s face. “That’s good then, right?” Harry said. 

Aries hummed “It’ll be weeks before that paperwork’s processed and then there’ll be a hearing and home visits and stuff before they grant me custody.” Harry chewed his lip “Will anyone stop you?” He dipped a biscuit into his tea to buy himself a moment of time. “Everything will be fine,” Aries said firmly “You have a say as well, if you want to be in my care the Ministry will have to take that into account.” Harry didn’t meet Aries eyes. “I liked living with you, I don’t want that to go away.” “One way or another,” Aries said steadily trying to keep his voice even from the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him “You’ll have a home.” Finally Harry smiled and Aries felt that for a second, Harry truly believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for introducing all these minor characters this chapter but I swear they're important(ish) one way or another :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Slurs and an Unpleasant Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Bonfire Night! 
> 
> I have no idea how to harvest plants so sorry if that's not very accurate, I tried my best lmao
> 
> Happy reading :)

Aries took one look at Severus’s murderous expression and immediately poured him a strong cup of tea. “Morning,” he said brightly as Severus sat down stiffly, a thunderous expression still plastered on his face. “I’m going to murder Lockhart,” Severus hissed “Thank you,” he added as Aries passed him the cup of tea. He pushed a plate of toast towards him. “Can’t murder anyone on an empty stomach,” Aries said brightly. Severus calmed down slightly as he sipped his tea delicately and got something in his stomach. “I can’t stand the man,” Severus said grouchily. Neither could anyone else, Aries thought looking at poor Professor Sprout’s fixed smile as Lockhart talked. 

“I could have brought you something to eat if you wanted to avoid him,” Aries said. Severus was still glaring at Lockhart darkly, not really listening to what Aries was saying. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his food. There was a screech and the mornings owls came pouring in. One owl, smaller than the rest, dropped its package right into a students milk bowl causing it to spill everywhere. The student cursed loudly and moved out of the way. A handsome barn owl that Aries didn’t recognise came to a halt in front of him and gracefully held out its leg. Prince was close behind it snapping his beak and flapping his wings at it angrily. Aries took the letter from Prince and seeing it was from Remus, carefully stashed it away in his robes for later. Prince glared at the other owl before nipping Aries's ear affectionately and flying off. Tentatively, in case Prince showed up again Aries took the letter it offered and fed it some bacon before it swooped off. 

_ Dear Aries, _

_ I know things ended on a sour note and I feel terrible about it. It wasn’t fair how we ended things and I want to make it right. You don’t owe me anything and if you would rather not see my face again then I understand but I’d do anything to clear the air so to speak. I’ll be in Hogsmeade next week and I’d love to catch up. Please come meet me at the Three Broomsticks at one on Wednesday. It’d mean the world to me. _

_ All my love, _

_ Tobias.  _

Aries’s stomach lurched unpleasantly as he read over Tobias’s letter. He had some fucking nerve, Aries thought furiously before his anger died. He had missed him but if Tobias thought that Aries was just going to come crawling back to him he was mistaken. He didn’t even know what Tobias was playing at writing to him now, it’d been months since their argument, months of silence, of wondering what exactly he’d done wrong, and now Tobias was contacting him out of the blue. Aries didn’t even know if he wanted to see his stupid handsome face again. 

“You look angry,” Severus noted idly, having calmed down himself from his own mood. Wordlessly Aries passed the letter over. His grip on the tea cup tightened as his mouth pressed into a thin line, it was fucking typical wasn’t it. Just as Aries had gotten settled, and had been beginning to think of something more with Lydia, Tobias had to turn up and throw a wrench into Aries’s life. Had the gall to write, acting as if he actually missed Aries and didn’t just want someone to fuck.  _ “But that wasn’t true,”  _ a little voice taunted him “ _ Didn’t he say he loved you?”  _ Aries tried to banish that thought from his mind. 

“Ah,” Severus said “Well that is something.” He passed the letter back to Aries. “I’m furious,” Aries admitted. Severus’s gaze was too knowing for Aries to be comfortable. “What will you do?” he asked. “Meet him I suppose,” Aries answered dully “I want to hear what he has to say.” Severus pursed his lips “Just to meet him?” he asked carefully. He flushed, he knew he hadn’t been the most logical in the past having fallen into bed with Tobias more than once instead of having a proper conversation but it was different this time. “I won’t shag him,” Aries promised. Severus looked mildly relieved “Be sensible,” he warned. “I will,” Aries promised again.

Aries should write to Pam for a second opinion, she was better than him at all this emotional stuff and she was rarely wrong when it came to advice. He needed to reply to her letter anyway. Pam’s date with Paul the Plumber had gone really well and she spent most of her letters gushing about him. She’d heavily insinuated he was good with his hands but Aries wasn’t sure if that meant he was good at fingering or if he was just that good at installing pipes. He sighed, then again he didn’t want to be a bother. Pam was a busy woman and Aries didn’t want to make her worry when she had so much to do. 

“I need to harvest some Moly if you want me to get some for you,” Aries said abruptly. He didn’t really but he’d do anything to avoid thinking about his problems. Severus hummed “Please.” As he passed the Slytherin table he noticed that Draco for some reason was sitting with the Quidditch team and was jeering about something with an unpleasant smirk on his face. He frowned, Draco had better not be causing trouble again. Aries made a quick detour to his rooms to pick up a cloak, the grounds were freezing this morning. He felt a sudden longing for the summer months. The Forbidden Forest was covered in a thick morning mist that made the trees loom larger and made it difficult to see. Aries watched the ground as he walked, the last thing he wanted was to lose the path or trample on something he shouldn’t. 

The fog grew denser the further Aries trudged deeper into the forest. There was sparse birdsong and the rustle of the underbrush grew more pronounced. It was probably just a fox, Aries thought absently, staring at it suspiciously. Moly was an expensive plant that mainly grew around the Mediterranean but had cropt up in northern Europe recently when some bloke decided it'd be useful to bring over. Depending on the Wizard Moly was either used to get rid of any enchantment or was burned/or ingested and they got high off the fumes. It was useful in certain poisons.

The rustling grew louder. Aries froze and cast a suspicious look around the Forest. He wasn't arrogant enough to think he couldn't be hurt, there was plenty in the forest that could kill him or wound him but Aries wasn't that deep into the Forest and he was on the path. He slipped his hand into his robes and breathed a sigh of relief at the comforting weight of his knife. He kept his wand in his hand just in case as he cautiously walked again. The tree's branches were so large they looked like giant umbrellas and as he walked deeper they blocked out the sun. 

Unexpectedly it got warmer instead of colder as Aries walked into a clearing. It felt like being in a greenhouse, the air smelled damp and he could feel the heat on his face. It wasn’t natural, it shouldn’t get hot that quickly. Aries had been shivering from the September air less then half an hour ago. He began to recognise different plants that normally couldn’t be grown in Britain. Oddly enough it wasn’t the Umbrella Flowers that caught him off guard but the grape vine that was happily growing. His face twisted in thought, were grapes even ripe this time of year? The sun shone through the large Umbrella Flowers making the light turn from purple to pink to blue depending on the flower.

Finally hidden between two large hazelnut trees he spotted the Moly. Carefully he crouched down and inspected the leaves, they were a dark blue without any white splotches on them, which would show the plant was diseased. One of the Moly plants near the back wasn’t so lucky, it was drooping, the flower was wilted and the leaves were shrivelled up. The other cluster of flowers seemed to be doing alright. He knelt in the dirt and carefully took a small pruning knife he’d stashed away in a small bag. Aries didn’t typically carry around the stuff needed to harvest plants like Severus did so he hoped he’d grabbed the right stuff. 

Bizarrely it was soothing work. Aries could kneel in the dirty carefully trimming away leaves and digging the flower out and not have to think about his problems. For a brief moment he wished he’d never laid eyes on Tobias before he pushed away the thought. It wasn’t like he regretted it; he just wasn’t a fan of how it ended. Aries sighed irritably, he was making excuses, Tobias was entitled to his feelings but Aries couldn’t forget the things he’d said. “A lifetime of sneaking around” he called it but then he’d written and signed it with  _ love.  _ His grip on the flower tightened before with careful gentleness he placed the Moly in the bag (which was charmed to preserve it). 

Whatever Tobias was playing at Aries wasn’t going to go running into his arms. He liked what he had with Lydia, he wasn’t going to fuck it all up for a wizard who was more fickle then the Daily Prophet. Aries was making it more complicated then it needed to be, he would hear what Tobias had to say, say his piece, and leave. Simple. That didn’t stop the churning in his gut or the feeling of trepidation. Quickly he counted the Moly in the bag and stood up. Aries made sure to take what he needed and nothing more. The Centaurs would have his head if he damaged the Forest’s ecosystem in any way. 

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he walked back out of the clearing. The temperature noticeably dropped, making him long for the warmth. It began to rain, the raindrops making soft pitter patter sounds as they landed on the tree leaves. One large raindrop landed on his head making him gasp in shock and throw his hood up. He clutched the bag closer to himself in an effort to protect it from rain. As he got closer to leaving the forest he left behind the large looming trees and the rain petered away. 

The grounds were awash with golden light and there was a rainbow in the sky. Aries pulled his hood back. It smelled pleasantly of damp grass and rain. His eyes were drawn to Lockhart who for some reason was determinedly stomping down the green, wrinkling his nose at the mud that attached itself to his shoes. Lockhart’s robes were orange today, a colour that strongly made Aries think of pumpkins. Before he could hide Lockhart spotted him and beaming brightly waved and walked over to him. “Lovely morning isn’t it?” Lockhart said happily. Aries quickly murmured an agreement. 

“I’m just about to go visit Hagrid,” Lockhart informed him cheerfully “I’ve never met him but Professor Sprout has informed me he’s just lovely.” Before he could protest Lockhart grabbed him and linked arms with him so he couldn’t escape. Aries sneezed, Lockhart smelled strongly of perfume, like he’d been bathing in the stuff. Lockhart dragged him to Hagrid’s with Aries sneezing all the while. He knocked loudly on the door which Hagrid opened. “Morning,” Lockhart said loudly. Hagrid eyed him warily “Hullo Hagrid,” Aries said, sounding as if he had a cold. “Mornin’ Aries,” Hagrid said, amused “Brought along a friend have you?” Aries gave him a flat look. 

Fang the boarhound came bounding to see them. Lockhart backed away from him. Aries greeted Fang happily as Hagrid bustled about making three strong cups of tea and offered a plate of Treacle Tart which Aries took with a cheerful thanks. It put him in a better mood to see Lockhart look so uncomfortable. Fang drooled on Aries’s knee as he scratched him behind the ears. Fang was such a good dog, gentle, affectionate, great at making Lockhart look constipated. He sipped his tea as Lockhart introduced himself pompously. “Gilderoy Lockhart,” he said arrogantly, “Defeater of Dark Wizards and winner of Witch Weekly’s most charming smile award.” Bemusedly Hagrid shook Lockhart’s hand. "Rubeus Hagrid," he said grumpily "Keeper of the Keys." Aries wondered if that was a fancy way of saying groundskeeper.

Lockhart clapped his hands together and looked around Hagrid’s cabin from the bed shoved in the corner to the large pot which was bubbling merrily. Aries ignored him as he loudly began to tell Hagrid his exploits. Lockhart never seemed to get sick of talking about himself, he made everything about himself and Aries wondered if it ever got annoying to be that self absorbed. Fang whined and he obligingly put his tea down to stroke Fang’s belly. “Who’s a good dog?” he praised quietly “You are, aren’t you?” Fang’s tail wagged furiously. Lockhart eyed Aries cooing over the dog in distaste before he plastered a smile back on his face. 

“I see you’re growing pumpkins!” Lockhart said “They look good and all for an novice effort but I’m sure I could do better.” Aries and Hagrid had identical offended looks. That was proper cheeky of Lockhart to call Hagrid’s pumpkin a novice effort. Hagrid could do better then Lockhart blind. “Could ye,” Hagrid unhappily said. The cheeky bastard kept on talking “An Enlargement Charm is all well and good but what you need is good fertilizer, I came across a bloke in Peru who could grow pumpkins as large as he was and let me tell you the secret to that wasn’t simple charms but the fact that he used dragon dung. I’m sure I can give you a hand!” Lockhart finished, not even slightly out of breath. 

If Lockhart’s aim was to make friends he was failing miserably. “I’ve never read your books an’ I don’t plan on it,” Hagrid informed him “Got enough to do as it is.” Lockhart looked to Aries for help but he deftly ignored him. Clearly he realised he wasn't going to get any support because he stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his robes “Well look at the time!” he said “I’ve got to go! Teaching to do and all.” Hagrid saw him out. Lockhart was still chatting all the while. “He’s exhausting isn’t he?” Aries cooed to Fang “Pompous bastard.” Fang barked happily. “Students be better off without a teacher,” Hagrid grunted. “Tell me about it,” Aries scowled. He’d heard about the disastrous pixie lesson from both Harry and Draco, he was astounded by Lockhart’s sheer incompetence. 

There was another knock on the door. Miracles of all miracles it wasn’t Lockhart back again but Harry and Hermione holding up a green faced Ron. They looked surprised to see Aries and he realised he was still sitting on the floor stroking Fang. “Morning,” he greeted calmly, hoisting himself up and walking over to them. Aries asked as he cast a diagnostic charm on Ron and wasn’t particularly surprised when it came back as a jinx gone wrong. “Who were you trying to curse Mr Weasley?” Aries asked, frowning. Ron looked sheepish. Hagrid shoved a basin under Ron’s nose as he threw up slugs. Aries tutted in disapproval before taking some Moly from his bag “Do you mind if I brew this?” he asked Hagrid. 

Aries began to slice the plant up and grind it with a pestle and mortar. “What did Lockhart want with you Hagrid?” Harry asked curiously, scratching Fang behind the ear. “Give’n me advice about plants and bangin’ on about some banshee he banished, if one word is true I’ll eat me kettle,” Hagrid growled, moving a half plucked rooster from the table. Aries smirked at his tone. Carefully he poured boiling water into a cup and mixed the crushed up Moly into the water. He stirred it and handed the steaming cup to Ron. “Drink that,” he instructed “It should get rid of the slugs.” “Thanks sir,” Ron muttered, sipping it cautiously “Bleh it’s disgusting!” Aries laughed slightly “It’s not meant to taste nice,” he said amused “It’s meant to work.” 

“You bin in the forest to get those?” Hagrid asked, nodding at the bag. Aries nodded “Got them for Severus thought they’d cheer him up. He’s been in a foul mood lately because of Lockhart.” Hermione frowned disapprovingly and when she spoke her voice was more high pitched then normal “I think you’re being really unfair, Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job.” Aries huffed a laugh. “He was the on’y man for the job,” corrected Hagrid offering them treacle tart “An’ I mean the only one. Gettin’ very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job.” Probably because the job was jinxed.

Hagrid jerked his head at Ron “So who was he tryin’ to curse?” Ron lowered his cup of Moly, the green had faded from his face a bit but he still looked sick. “Malfoy called Hermione something, it must’ve been bad because everyone went wild,” Harry explained. Draco had better not have called Hermione what Aries suspected he did. “It was bad,” Ron hoarsely said “Malfoy called her mudblood.” Aries closed his eyes and sighed. Of course he fucking did. “I don’t know what it means, I could tell it was really rude of course,” Hermione said anxiously. “Good,” Aries said flatly “No one should be using language like that.” 

Hermione still looked curious. “It’s a foul word for someone with non-magical parents,” Aries explained “It’s the most insulting thing you can think of because - well it implies that you’re unworthy of your magic because of your lack of magical ancestry.” Hermione pursed her lips. “Which is a load of rubbish,” Hagrid said proudly “They haven’t invented a spell our Hermione can’t do.” Hermione turned a brilliant magenta shade. Aries stood up “I think I’ll go have a word with my nephew,” he said calmly “Thank you for the tea Hagrid.” Draco was lucky it was only Ron trying to curse him and not one of the older members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Before he went to have a ‘word’ with Draco, Aries decided to track down the Weasley twins to find out what exactly happened. He found them muttering darkly together in a corridor near the dungeons. “I’m going to pretend you weren’t about to chuck a dungbomb down the corridor,” Aries said dryly. The twins swore in shock. “Professor!” George Weasley said grinning (which didn’t reach his eyes) “Lovely morning isn’t it?” Fred Weasley said casually. “I just had to explain to Hermione what the word Mudblood means,” Aries bluntly said “I don’t suppose you know anything about that?” They exchanged looks. “That depends sir,” Fred said “On whether we’ll get in detention,” George finished. 

“Don’t be daft, do I look like Filch to you?” Aries said. They told him the whole story, how the Slytherins came onto the pitch as they were practicing for the match. How Wood and Flint got into an argument and how Draco provoked them when Hermione accused him of buying his way onto the team. Then Draco spat out that vile slur. “Ron’s curse backfired,” Fred said helpfully “Shame really, it might’ve shut him up.” Aries pretended not to hear that. Probably for the best anyway, Lucius would raise hell if Draco was cursed. He was furious with Draco, it was one thing to have an argument, it was another to start spitting out slurs. It was disgusting unacceptable behaviour and Aries knew exactly who Draco had picked it up from. “Thank you,” he said absently. 

Draco was sitting in his common room with Marcus Flint and some other older Slytherins. The chatter in the common room died when they spotted Aries. Draco paled and shut his mouth quickly. “Draco, a word if you please,” Aries managed to say with a calmness he certainly wasn’t feeling. Draco looked around for help “Uncle I -” “Now,” Aries ordered. Meekly Draco left the common room without a second glance backwards at his housemates. Aries followed him. Draco didn’t try to defend himself but followed Aries quietly to his office, he knew he was in the wrong. 

Draco tentatively sat down in a chair while Aries poured himself a glass of whiskey. “It’s funny,” Aries said casually “That I’ve had some Gryffindor’s telling me the same story, a story involving you calling Miss Granger a Mudblood.” Draco didn’t deny it. “Why on earth do you think that sort of language is acceptable?” Aries asked. He wouldn’t meet Draco’s eyes as he drank his whiskey. It left a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered others that had spat that word with such vile malice. Proud Bella, so utterly convinced she was doing what was right, Barty Crouch desperate for his father’s approval and would do anything to get it, his own twin Regulus who didn’t believe in blood purity as such but never had a choice. 

“She’s always butting her nose in!” Draco burst out “She goes around convinced she’s right about everything and I’m sick of it! She should just go back to where she belongs.” Aries knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the glass “And where is that?” he asked bitterly. Draco’s face flushed an ugly shade of red as he spat out “Back in the muggle world with her muggle parents.” Aries laughed coldly “What makes you think you have more right to be here then her?” Draco shrank back at his tone and mumbled something about how he had magical ancestors. “Magic doesn’t just spring out of nowhere, at some point Hermione had a magical ancestor,” he explained “You’re no better then she is.”

He took a deep breath “Draco do you know why Mudblood is such a taboo word?” Draco nodded “It’s because of the Death Eaters.” Aries could have cried at the flippant way Draco talked. Eleven years of slaughter and Draco made it sound like a fight in the corridors. “Do you really want to be associated with Death Eaters?” Aries said harshly. Draco looked mullish, like he didn’t care if he was or not. Something in Aries snapped. “You’re a child of peace,” he said coldly “You know nothing of what it was like, do you wish to be associated with people who hunted Muggleborns for sport? Who slaughtered entire families for fun? Who tortured people until they begged for death?” His lip curled “No you just want to be like your father don’t you?” 

Draco looked very pale but seemed afraid to speak. “Have I got news for you boy,” Aries growled “Your daddy did all that and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed killing children your own age. By all means follow in his footsteps, I’m sure you’ll make your mother proud.” Draco found his voice “Don’t talk about mother!” Aries snorted “I’ll talk about my cousin however I please,” he said sharply “Narcissa’ll be ashamed of you, talking like that, bullying other students. You’re not the sweet boy she raised but a tyrant in the making.” Aries desperately tried to control his rage “You’re a Black,” he said quietly “And Blacks show more decorum then what you’ve displayed, your mother will say the same thing when I tell her.”

Draco was all Lucius, cold arrogance, so utterly convinced they were right about everything. “I’m taking a hundred points of Slytherin and you’ll receive four weeks of detention,” Aries said exhausted. He knew there was no reasoning with him “And you’ll apologise to Miss Granger or so help me Merlin I’ll drag you there myself.” Draco shot to his feet “Uncle you can’t!” “I CAN AND I WILL,” Aries roared suddenly. “I am disgusted and ashamed of you,” he said in a quieter tone “You should know better Draco.” Aries leaned back in his chair “Get out of my sight,” he said, shaking “Just go.” Draco’s face twisted into a snarl before he threw open the door and stomped down the corridor. 

Aries poured himself more whiskey. His office was very quiet, even the clock on the wall wasn’t ticking. He breathed shakily, the anger was fast leaving him and he realised he shouldn’t have been so harsh on Draco. Time dragged on. Aries finished the glass of whiskey and reached for the decanter before thinking better of it. Instead he boiled the kettle. It was a soothing routine and it gave him something to do. Grab a mug, pour the hot water, wait five minutes, take the teabag out, add milk and sugar. Soothing, repetitive. Eventually his insides stopped feeling like ice. The tea scalded his throat as he swallowed. That was fine, everything was fine. Apart from the fact that he terrified Draco, the guilt for scaring him wouldn’t be leaving for a while. Aries shivered and reached for a fresh bit of parchment. Narcissa would know what to do. Maybe she could knock some sense into that boy's head. Merlin knows he needed it.

_ Dear Narcissa... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moly's a plant that shows up in Homer's Odyssey btw, Odysseus used it to prevent himself from being turned into a pig by Circe.


	9. Tobias and Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope your days are all going well :)
> 
> Just a quick warning but there's some brief discussion of a past suicide attempt and a past abusive relationship. There's also some slight mentioned homophobia. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Happy reading!

Draco was avoiding him, that became abundantly clear. He didn’t raise his hand in lessons anymore or beam in pride when Aries handed him his essay. He glared at Aries when he thought he wasn’t looking and whispered snide things under his breath like Aries was deaf. Draco was in total disgrace with his housemates as well, only Crabbe and Goyle were talking to him. Aries wouldn’t wish social isolation on anyone but he reminded himself that a harsh lesson was better now then later. Slytherin was also now out of the running for the House Cup. 

Draco had flatly requested to have detention with Severus instead of Aries. That hurt but he understood why Draco wouldn’t want to talk to him. Instead he scheduled for Draco to serve detention with McGonagall. The proud deputy headmistress would hopefully make it sink into Draco’s head that slurs and discrimination didn’t have any place at Howgwarts. Once Severus had caught wind of the fact that both teams had almost started brawling he’d taken ten points from them both for ‘behaving like a bunch of baboons’. Ron Weasley had lost ten points from McGonagall for the intent to use magic to cause harm but Gryffindor was in such a good mood from Slytherin’s disgrace it didn’t bother them.

Narcissa’s letter arrived on Monday. Her handwriting was as neat as ever but Aries could tell she was angry because she wrote in loopy calligraphy that made it hard to read. Her words were blunt as she informed him that she wasn’t very happy with Draco and she’d spoken to Lucius about what was acceptable to say around their son. Narcissa might believe in blood supremacy but she’d certainly raised Draco better then to spit slurs because he was having a tantrum in public. Disgraceful behaviour she called it, Blacks didn’t throw tantrums they behaved with grace. Knowing his family Aries wondered if that was wishful thinking on Narcissa’s part. He vividly remembered Bella stabbing a knife through Sirius’s hand one Christmas. 

Draco’s face had paled further when the letter from his mother arrived. Aries wasn’t sure what she’d written to her son but judging by the way Draco’s face had turned red she was probably chastising him for his behaviour. There was no word from Lucius which Aries took to assume that he’d been cowed by Narcissa. Narcissa had included a letter from Andromeda who heavily insinuated their reclusive Aunt Cassie was coming home for Christmas and heavily hinted that Christmas might be better off being held at Grimmauld place as Narcissa would almost certainly attend if Cassie was there. Aries wrote back he’d consider it if Andromeda brought Firewhiskey with her. It was a bit too early to be organising Christmas anyway. 

By the time Tuesday rolled around Aries was full of nervous energy. He was due to meet Tobias in Hogsmeade tomorrow and it made him feel jittery. Severus had kicked him out of his potions lab as he couldn’t sit still. Aries had huffed and went to have a cup of tea with Professor Babbling who he didn’t know that well but was happy to debate the merits of blood wards with him. That civil debate had turned into a fierce discussion when Professor Vector said that most Runes only worked due to Arithmetic equations. Offended, Professor Babbling had retorted that magic was all about intent and Ancient Runes was no different. Aries just sat back and watched the chaos unfold. 

Aries taught third years first thing on Wednesday morning. They were a quiet class normally but when he walked in he saw one of them perched on a desk and reached for the chandelier. “Do I want to know?” Aries asked dryly. David Piers yelped in shock and fell from the desk with a clattering bang. Aries helped him up and healed his arm which he’d fallen on. “What were you trying to do?” he asked, amused. Lucy Rivers, Piers’s fellow Hufflepuff and friend winced “I threw my wand up there.” Aries looked up and saw the wand balancing precariously. He shook his head, drew his own wand and summoned it. “I’m not even going to ask,” he said flatly, seeing others in the class exchange money. 

Alice Little had her Ravenclaw tie wrapped around her head like a bizarre bandana “Sir do we have to do an assessment today?” Aries leaned against his desk “It’s not an assessment week,” he pointed out “That’s next week.” Alice looked taken aback before she frantically looked through her notes “So I did the revision for nothing?” she wailed. Her friend patted her shoulder “Who even bothers revising anyway?” “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Aries said dryly. Eventually they settled down though Piers and Rivers were arguing quietly in a corner. “Right so we left off with typical methods of execution…” 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Aries miserably said to Severus as they walked towards the entrance. His stomach was churning and his frame was tense, Merlin, he really didn’t want to see Tobias. “You’ll be fine,” Severus dismissed but reached out and gripped Aries’s arm as he was about to walk out the gates “Watch yourself,” he warned carefully. There was concern in Severus’s fathomless dark eyes. “I will,” Aries promised, reaching up to squeeze Severus’s hand. “I’ll see you later,” Severus said casually. 

Aries wished it wasn’t such a nice day. It was sunny but not too hot so Aries didn’t have the excuse of rain to hide his face. He couldn’t even use lessons as an excuse either seeing as he didn’t have to teach for another two hours. Bloody Seventh Years and their inconvenient time table. Despite being a weekday Hogsmeade was busy. There weren’t as many people streaming in and out of Zonko's or Honeydukes but the door to the Three Broomsticks kept opening and closing. Aries ducked past one woman who was yelling at her partner to “Hurry the fuck up Gerald we’re going to be late.” 

He spotted Tobias sitting in a booth by the corner. Aries hadn’t expected him to actually turn up. Inwardly cursing he ordered Firewhiskey at the bar and made his way over, holding the glass tightly. Tobias jumped when Aries smoothly slid into the seat opposite him. “Morning,” Aries greeted calmly. Much to his slight disappointment Tobias wasn’t wearing Muggle Clothes but instead light blue robes that made his hair seem blonder then usual. “Aries,” Tobias uttered, looking surprised Aries was there. “Hello,” he greeted again. He shuddered under the weight of Tobias’s gaze.

“You look well,” Tobias said carefully, still staring at Aries. In the light of the sun his eyes looked like gold. Tobias was very pale, like a statue of a greek hero. “I am well,” Aries answered simply. The whiskey burned his throat pleasantly. “How are you?” Aries asked politely. Tobias cracked a smile “Good, I’m good.” They lapsed into silence. He glanced longingly out of the window and pretended that he wasn’t watching Tobias out of the corner of his eye. Around them the pub was filled with noise. Patrons were chatting loudly and laughing. Two older blokes had set up a game of darts and they were surrounded by a gaggle of onlookers. Madam Rosemerta was polishing glasses, not even flinching when a man crashed into the bar. “Sorry,” he loudly apologised “I tripped.” 

“I feel bad for how things ended between us,” Tobias blurted out suddenly. Aries startled and nearly dropped his drink. “Me too,” he agreed without thinking “But you made it very clear there was no us.” Tobias flinched. Aries winced guiltily “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly. Tobias’s expression was one of self loathing “I deserved that.” Aries shifted in his seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I haven’t heard from you in a while,” he said, deciding to change the subject. Tobias pursed his lips, gone was the charming and cheerful man Aries knew, instead he seemed sad and hollow. “I’ve been busy,” Tobias admitted, he peered up at Aries through pale lashes “I’ve been thinking about you though.”

Aries swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “Have you?” he asked flatly. Tobias’s fingers wrapped around his glass of wine “Yes,” he said, his voice heavy with both emotion and innuendo “I have.” It was a combination that shouldn’t exist, it was a combination that really shouldn’t make Aries question everything. “What happened to a lifetime of sneaking around?” Aries said bitterly, throwing Tobias’s words back in his face. Tobias had a point as much as Aries was loath to admit it. He was still covering for Callidora Lestrange who had been living with a woman for eight years. Polite society was of the opinion that Callidora preferred research to social interaction which was looked down on but still respectable. If it got out Callidora liked women she’d be ruined. 

“I was harsh,” Tobias admitted “I wouldn’t have - I wouldn’t mind secrecy with you.” So that was what he was here for, Aries’s stomach dropped as he looked into Tobias’s hopeful face. “I’m with someone,” Aries blurted out. Well not with with, him and Lydia weren't together, they were just talking. Romantically. The expression on Tobias’s face went eerily blank “Oh,” he said quietly, sounding so lost it made Aries feel like shit. “What’s his name?” Tobias asked politely. Aries cringed “It’s a woman actually,” he corrected awkwardly “I uh go both ways.” 

Tobias ran a hand through his hair “I hoped we could forget the unpleasantness between us and start over,” he admitted. Aries wished his whiskey was a little bit stronger. Of all the fucking days for a love confession. “I’m happy with her,” he said softly. Well happy at the thought of being with her because they hadn’t put a label on it but well it was the thought that counted wasn’t it. “Good to hear,” Tobias said. He couldn’t tell if the other man was being sincere or not. Aries supposed this wasn’t the best time to go gushing about Lydia. 

He reached over the table for Tobias’s hand after a careful glance to make sure no one was watching. “I wanted to thank you,” Aries said strongly, before his courage could fail him. “Thank me for what?” Tobias asked, staring at their linked hands with a fierce hunger. “I was afraid,” Aries began “Of my feelings, of who I was attracted to,” he swallowed “But you made me feel less afraid.” Tobias wasn’t the only man he’d slept with but those had been secret, hurried affairs never to see the light of day. “Did I?” Tobias murmured cynically but he made no move to separate their hands. “I enjoyed it,” Aries said “I _ really _ enjoyed it. Not just the sex, but the way we could talk all day and - and just mean so much to each other.” 

Grey met gold as Aries met Tobias’s eyes “You made me feel like it was normal, like I wasn’t unnatural for liking men.” Tobias snatched his hand away from Aries. “Please,” he said, shaking “You can’t talk like that when I love you. Not when it’s not returned.” Aries leant back in his seat “I want to still be friends,” he said “I’ve missed you but I can’t go back to whatever we were before, you made it clear you wanted to be friends so I moved on.” He softened his tone “You mean a lot to me but I can’t forget the things you said, I’d be forever second guessing myself, second guessing  _ us _ .” Tobias exhaled sharply “Friends then,” he said, his voice wobbling “Just friends.”

“I have to go,” Aries said eventually “I have afternoon lessons.” Tobias looked wistful “I miss Hogwarts,” he said. “It’s not the same without you,” Aries said heavily. “Aries,” Tobias said “If this is goodbye can I…?” Aries wondered what he wanted before Tobias cupped his face tenderly and kissed him. Automatically he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. They weren’t and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “Goodbye,” Tobias murmured and stroked Aries’s cheek. It was a tender gesture from someone he was meant to be just friends with. “I’ll see you soon,” Aries promised. 

The next couple weeks were fairly busy, something which Aries was thankful for as he found it difficult to get rid of the memory of Tobias’s crushed face. His first year class was a struggle to deal with. They were still enamoured by the idea of cool magic and didn’t want to sit down and listen to long dead historical figures when they could be learning how to make things levitate. “SHUT IT,” Aries shouted one lesson after spending half an hour trying to talk over them. “Miss Weasley I understand you’re annoyed but that’s no reason to punch him, and Mr Flint use language like that again and you’ll be in detention with Filch faster than you can say Quidditch.” Both sulked back into their seats. “I was going to do the assessment next week but seeing how you all seem to know the material we’re doing it today,” Aries said sternly. There was a collective groan from the First Years. 

“I’ve never been more thankful for Fridays,” Aries muttered exhaustedly. Teaching the younger years was a right pain sometimes and as much as he loved his job he wished they were easier to deal with. Severus made a noise of agreement. They were sat in Severus’s office which was thankfully Lockhart free. With Severus’s permission Aries was having a fag. After the week he’s had he needed it. “It’ll be Monday soon enough,” Severus said cynically. “Don’t say that,” Aries pleaded. Severus snorted, he was hunched over a glass of wine and there were dark shadows under his eyes. “You’re not in Hogwarts this weekend are you?” Severus asked. Aries shook his head “I’m meeting up with Lydia.”

A quiet night in she said. He was looking forward to it but the thought of saying the wrong thing or being too quiet stressed him out. Lydia was aware he wasn’t a great conversationalist but Aries worried he was too boring sometimes. Severus looked at him slyly “And you’ll be gone all weekend because of that?” Aries snorted with laughter at the suggestion in his voice “Shut up,” he said smiling “I’m meeting Andromeda and Narcissa on Sunday, that’s why I’ll be gone.” Severus snorted “Of course. Silly me.” Aries made a rude hand gesture in his direction. 

Lydia lived just outside of London proper in a quiet little neighbourhood. Aries had apparated there from Hogwarts soon after lessons finished. A couple of Lydia’s neighbours were out and about and give him some queer looks for some reason. Cautiously he knocked on Lydia’s door which she opened a minute later. She ushered him in and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry about the mess,” Lydia apologised. Papers were strewn about the table and there was an ink pot with a lid that wasn’t screwed on properly. Lydia was dressed smartly in black robes. “Have you just gotten in from work?” Aries asked. She nodded yawning. 

Lydia put the kettle on and ushered him into a seat (after removing a heavy looking book). “Nightmare of a case,” she grumbled, “Some bloke’s claiming his niece can’t inherit because she’s a bastard.” Aries frowned “I thought that was ruled as unfair?” Lydia shrugged listlessly “He really wants that inheritance and then obviously there’s a gender bias and it’s just one massive mess.” “Sounds stressful,” he said sympathetically. Lydia smiled at him “Do you want sugar in your tea?” “Two please,” he called after her as she made her way into her kitchen. 

Lydia’s living room was fairly cosy. The mess of papers were on the coffee table and on one the chairs. There was a large grey cat sitting on a windowsill and eyeing Aries with large amber eyes. It had cat toys strewn about the floor and a small bed in a corner. There was a bookcase pressed against the walls on the other side of the room and there were pictures along the fireplace and on the walls. Feeling curious Aries got up to study the pictures. There was a dark haired man arm in arm with Lydia smiling. The photo was still, a perfect moment frozen in time. The next photo was a muggle one too, a blond man with Lydia’s eyes was holding a woman around the waist. They were beaming at the camera. The only magical one was of Lydia's brother Vinnie holding a little girl and gazing up at a tall woman adoringly.

“That’s my parents,” Lydia said unexpectedly. Aries jumped “I’m sorry,” he apologised “I didn’t mean to be nosy.” “I don’t mind,” she reassured. “That’s Nate,” Lydia said, nodding at the dark haired man. Her tone was sad. “What happened to him?” Aries asked softly. Lydia grimaced, “He died of AIDS a few years ago.” He assumed that was some sort of muggle disease. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly. Lydia changed the subject “Here’s your tea.” The cat deciding the windowsill was boring came over to see what was going on. Aries set his tea down just as the cat jumped onto the armchair. Much to his horror he noticed that the cat was missing its tail.

“Did you dock your cat's tail?” he asked, horrified. Lydia burst out laughing “God no, Trivia’s a Manx cat, she was born like that.” Aries turned red “Ah right.” Trivia settled herself across his lap and Aries inwardly marvelled how soft her fur was as he stroked her. He glanced at Lydia who was watching them with soft eyes. “My Mum was from the Isle of Mann,” she revealed “I’ve still got family there, my Aunt’s cat had kittens which is how I got Trivia.” He smiled at her “She’s beautiful.” Trivia purred in agreement. Lydia laughed “She’s lazy,” she corrected fondly “She’s like an old woman.” Aries snorted. 

Aries insisted on helping Lydia cook dinner, she was clearly exhausted from work and besides he was a guest. It felt wrong not helping out. Soon the smell of cooking food drifted through the air. His stomach rumbled, he hadn’t realised how hungry he was until now. Lydia was humming under her breath as she cut up vegetables. He didn’t recognise the song but her voice was lovely. The steak sizzled in the pan making him even hungrier. Aries couldn’t help but think that them cooking together was oddly domestic. He noticed something in the corner of his eyes that made him do a double take “Are you eating frozen peas?” Lydia paused and sheepishly held the bowl up “The rest are cooking.” He started laughing “Can’t say I’ve ever tried them,” he said grinning.

As Aries carried their plates to the table Lydia waved her wand and the papers in the living room stacked themselves neatly on the coffee table. Trivia tried to bat at one of them with a massive grey paw. “Bad cat,” Lydia scolded. He smiled as a sulking Trivia returned to her perch on the windowsill. “How’ve you been?” Lydia asked as she returned to her seat. Tobias’s face flashed before his eyes for a moment and he grimaced “Alright,” he answered “What about you?” Lydia swallowed a mouthful of steak “Good, I planted more seeds for that herb garden I told you about?” “Did you?” Aries asked “How are the other plants growing?” Lydia beamed at him before she told him all about her herb garden. The basil didn’t seem to want to grow but the lavender was coming along nicely as she informed him happily. 

Aries watched her talk with a dopey smile on his face. He didn’t have that much interest with herbs but watching Lydia light up as she talked about her pet project made him want to learn more. “...And I brought some over for the woman next door and she loved them,” Lydia shared brightly “I know it’s such a small thing but I’m proud of myself.” “You should be,” Aries told her sincerely “It’s wonderful.” They smiled at each other for a minute. When they finished their food Aries insisted on washing them. “I’ll dry them then,” Lydia said firmly. Aries filled the washing up bowl with hot water and poured Fairy washing up liquid. It amused him slightly how muggle oriented Lydia’s house was. 

Once the washing up was done Lydia turned to him “Do you want to watch a film?” Aries hadn’t seen many muggle films, there were a few Disney films he’d been forced to watch when babysitting Dora over the years but that was about it. “I’d be happy to,” Aries agreed. A shark-like grin appeared on Lydia’s face “I know just the film.” It was a look that boded trouble and shouldn’t turn Aries on as much as it did. Lydia patted the spot next to her on the couch. He awkwardly sat next to her. The opening sequence of the film began with a song. The words Rocky Horror Picture Show appeared on the screen in blood red letters. 

“Is this a musical?” Aries asked, baffled. Lydia considered it for a second “I think so, I mean there’s singing.” He wasn’t really paying attention as the movie dragged on, he just assumed it was some boring romance. He was more fussed about the lay Lydia leaned on him until they were practically cuddling. It was strange but nice, without realising he was doing it he started to play with Lydia’s hair. It was as soft as it looked and smelled faintly of strawberries. She relaxed against him. His eyes wandered back to the screen and he made a choking noise. “What are they wearing?” he asked, mortified. Lydia started laughing “Fishnets and corsets,” she answered amused. 

Aries mortification increased when a man wearing a corset and a large string of pearls started dancing. “I’m starting to think you picked this film just to shock me,” he mumbled. “Just a little,” she teased “You get flustered so easily.” Lydia brushed a stray hair from out of his face “It’s cute.” Cute wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped she’d describe him as but the way she said it made it seem like it wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t fair how one film could cause a crisis. No man had the right to look so attractive in heels and a corset. Or any woman, he noted idly eyes drifting to a woman in a gold hat. 

At least the music was catchy. It was upbeat, easily something you’d dance to when drunk. Without meaning to Aries fell into a light dose against Lydia. He could hear the film playing in the background and the dialogue between the characters but he was so tired he couldn’t be bothered to decipher it. Lydia began playing with his hair, her attention diverted from the film. Aries melted like Play-Doh into her hands. She chuckled and it was a warm, pleasing sound. “You can stay the night if you want,” Lydia offered shyly. Aries cracked an eye open “I don’t want to be a bother,” he said tiredly. It wouldn’t be fun dragging himself home but he’d do it.

“You’re never a bother,” Lydia said. Aries protested when she moved suddenly to stand up. Lydia stopped the film and put the video back in its case. “Come on,” she tempted “Let’s go to bed, it’s pretty late anyway.” Her bedroom looked just as cozy as her living room, she had a double bed with a quilt that looked warm and inviting, there was a wardrobe opposite the bed and a nightstand that had a lamp on it. The walls were red for some reason and there was a picture of scenery hanging up. Lydia rummaged around in her draws and emerged holding up a pair of pyjamas. Aries gestured awkwardly “Do you mind…?” Lydia startled “Of course not.” He folded his clothes up neatly as he stripped until he was left in just his boxers.

Aries was all too aware that this was the first time Lydia had seen him any semblance to nude. He suddenly felt self conscious about how thin he was and the scars that littered his skin. He crawled into bed beside Lydia who had changed into a blue set of pyjamas. “I know it’s not any of my business to ask,” she began hesitantly “But the scar on your back…” Aries hummed, Quirrell’s spell had left a rather large scar that stretched from the junction between his neck and shoulder all the way down to his hip. It didn’t hurt anymore (much) but it still looked rather angry. 

“A Death Eater tried to kill a student,” Aries said “I killed him first but he left a little present.” Merlin that sounded wrong even to his own ears. “I’m glad you killed him,” Lydia said fiercely “Absolute scum trying to kill children.” “Everything turned out alright,” he promised. She still looked rather angry but let it go. Her gaze wandered and he felt goosebumps prickle his skin. Lydia’s hand grasped his wrist gently and brought it closer to her. She traced the silvery scar “What about this one?” Aries stiffened and resisted the urge to snatch his hand away. He remembered the promise he’d made to himself about trusting people. “I-I don’t want you to think less of me,” he stuttered. 

Lydia’s face was warm and reassuring. “I tried to kill myself once,” Aries admitted bluntly. If Kreacher hadn’t gotten Severus he would’ve succeeded. “I’ve been in some pretty dark places too,” Lydia admitted “I understand.” Relief swept through him. She linked their hands together. “It just got too much,” Aries croaked “I-I lost my twin and then my father blew himself up and I was fine for a while but then Lily and James died and Sirius got sent to Azkaban and Narcissa wasn’t talking to me and… and…” he realised he was rambling and shut his mouth. He didn’t like to think back to those years.

“I went to Muggle Uni,” Lydia said quietly “As well as studying Magical Law on the side and there was so much pressure, I thrived on it at first but it became so difficult.” “It’s impressive that you did both,” Aries said. “I met Nate there,” Lydia said wistfully “He was my best friend.” He winced, he couldn’t imagine losing Pam, he didn’t blame Lydia one bit for looking miserable everytime Nate was brought up. She hunched in on herself “I got into a bad relationship, he was so nice at first, so charming. Always telling me how good I was doing, how smart, how clever I was.” Aries squeezed her hand in silent comfort. “But he wouldn’t let me see my friends,” Lydia shuddered “He didn’t like it when I saw my family and he said so many awful things when I tried to do things without him. He called me a whore, he said that I was a dumb slag and no one would love me.” 

“He was wrong,” Aries said fiercely. Lydia smiled but it looked watery “I know that now, therapy really helped but I still get doubts sometimes.” She moved closer so her head was against his chest, Aries wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed. “Then Nate died,” she said, and the agony in her voice felt like a punch to the gut. “We’d just graduated from Uni and he got really bad all of a sudden, and he just wasted away in front of me.” She was crying by now, silent shaking sobs that wracked her frame. Aries just held her until she started speaking again. “My ex he said that Nate deserved it, that he deserved to die that way because he was a faggot.”

Aries was a bit uncomfortable by the turn on this conversation, he’d heard slurs to describe people like him before but no one was openly spitting stuff out like that in the streets. “So I broke his nose,” Lydia said bluntly “And I threw him out and I moved away and never looked back.” Aries played with a lock of purple hair “How hard did you punch him?” he asked in dark amusement. “Enough for him to start crying,” Lydia mumbled. “It must’ve been difficult to lose your best friend like that,” he said. Lydia didn’t say anything but her arms tightened around his waist.

“Does your family know that you tried to kill yourself?” Lydia asked. Aries flinched. “My cousin Andromeda and her husband know but Narcissa doesn’t,” he answered. Andromeda only knew because Severus hadn’t trusted him on his own and told her. Aries wouldn’t be able to stand the disappointed look Narcissa would give him and besides she hadn’t been talking to him at the time because he’d crippled Lucius. It was just another thing to be ashamed about, that he’d been too weak and had decided to end it all. “I was so tired,” Aries said dully “And I just wanted it all to go away. Didn’t work obviously. Told everyone I just had the flu until I physically recovered and then I discreetly went on medication.” 

It’d been awful stuff but it had worked. Aries still struggled but he wasn’t at the point he was before. “I’m glad you didn’t kill yourself,” Lydia said. He kissed her forehead impulsively “And I’m glad you broke that bastard’s nose.” They made eye contact and started laughing. It was slightly hysterical and he knew that if they didn’t laugh they’d start crying. “Me too,” he agreed “If I had I wouldn’t have met the people I did, I wouldn’t have worked as a Healer or taught at Hogwarts.” He wouldn’t have met Harry or seen Draco and Dora grow up. “And I wouldn’t have met you,” he finished softly. Lydia’s eyes were suspiciously bright. “I’m really glad we met.”  _ I think I love you,  _ he wished to say but he bit his tongue, now wasn’t the time. “I’m really glad we met too,” Aries confessed. 

When Aries envisioned having Lydia’s legs wrapped around him he’d always imagined his head between her thighs but when he drowsily opened his eyes the sight that greeted him was even better. Lydia’s face was slack with sleep and she was snoring faintly. She had a leg thrown over him possessively and was clinging to him. Aries had never seen anything more beautiful. Faint light was streaming in through the curtains making it difficult to tell what time it was. Aries was boneless against Lydia, it was difficult to think of anything besides how cozy and secure he felt. He sighed happily and closed his eyes in an attempt to drift off back to sleep. In that one moment he felt like nothing could go wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I have no idea why the chapter note for chapter one is here.


	10. The Petrification of Mrs Norris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Transmogrify is an actual word so I guess Lockhart wasn't completely full of shit??
> 
> I also realised that Narcissa and Andromeda had no idea about the ward situation so sorry about that lol.

Aries woke up again to Lydia peering up at him, her purple hair falling in her face “Good morning,” she greeted happily. “Morning,” Aries yawned. He assumed it was morning anyway, the room was filled with light so bright he wondered if it was fake. “Do you want some breakfast?” she chirped. He wondered how she could be awake this early in the morning. “If you’re offering,” he cautiously said. “It’ll be ready in a bit,” Lydia called over her shoulder as she left the room. He detangled himself from the sheets and pulled on his clothes. Trivia was outside the door staring up at him. Aries knelt down to stroke her before he made his way into the kitchen. Trivia followed after him. 

Lydia was by the stove singing under her breath as she flipped some pancakes. Aries hovered by the doorway for a minute watching her in her element. She spotted him and beamed “They’ll be ready in a minute.” He smiled helplessly back at her. He sat down at the table and was quickly joined by Trivia who pounced on his lap. He stroked the cat lightly and she began to purr. Lydia chuckled “She’ll be expecting some of your pancakes.” Aries looked up “You give her human food?” Lydia nodded “Most of the time she has her own food,” she reassured “But sometimes I’ll give her a bit of chicken to make sure she’s getting the proteins she needs.” 

“Breakfast’s ready,” Lydia called as she loaded some pancakes onto a plate. She picked up Trivia’s food bowl and rattled it “What’s this?” she crooned. Trivia neatly jumped down from Aries’s lap and made her way over to Lydia who had put her food bowl back down full of cat food. Aries scattered some sugar over his pancakes “Do you want a cuppa?” he asked Lydia. “I’d love one,” she answered. Lydia took her tea the same way as him (brewed with a dash of milk) except she liked one sugar instead of two. He carefully handed the steaming mug to her and they sat down at the table. 

“Did you sleep well?” Lydia asked genuinely. “I did,” Aries answered nodding. Which was kind of unusual considering he didn’t normally sleep well in strange places. “I’m glad to hear it,” Lydia said, sipping her tea. They ate in comfortable silence. A clock ticked on a wall and Trivia’s food bowl rattled as the cat eagerly ate her breakfast. Several times it looked like Lydia was going to say something before she stopped herself. Aries was curious but figured she’d spit it out sooner or later. Finally Lydia laid down her knife and fork “I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me,” she asked confidently. Aries looked at her owlishly, still so tired it took him a couple tries to process what she was asking. 

“I’d love to,” Aries answered eventually “Just let me go home first to get changed.” Maybe have a bath as well, he’d had a shower Friday morning so he didn’t really need one but he still felt grimy for some reason. Lydia eyed him “I imagine staying in the same underwear doesn’t feel pleasant.” He figured that’d be the perfect opportunity for some smart arse remark but he couldn’t think of one. “No,” he agreed. Aries hummed “Why don’t you come around mine in a couple hours?” It’d give him plenty of time to get ready and privately recover from spilling his guts last night. He trusted Lydia and all but he’d been keeping that bottled up for years, the fact that he’d spilled it so easily freaked him out somewhat. “Sounds like a plan,” Lydia agreed, smiling. 

Despite Aries’s mind internally screaming at him the entire day and his panic he’d somehow mess up that badly that Lydia would never talk to him again, the day actually went fairly well. Kreacher had helped him make a nice dinner (but not too nice) and had insisted Aries used the china some Aunt had brought back from abroad. Aries changed into informal clothes (after having that bath) and anxiously second guessed his appearance until Lydia rang the doorbell. They had a lovely dinner together and had retired to his study where Lydia had proceeded to slag off his taste in tragedies. 

“Oedipus? Really?” she said with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing grin. Aries snorted “I’m not accepting criticism from someone who’s idea of tragedy is Guinevere and Lancelot.” Lydia smirked “Ouch,” she said mildly “Right where it hurts.” He was sprawled comfortably in the massive armchair watching Lydia inspect the bookshelves. “And Antigone too?” Lydia said amused “You have weird taste.” Weird taste his arse, Oedipus and Antigone were classics.

Aries scoffed “Aristotle considered Oedipus to be the greatest tragedy, it fit all of his conventions and it has a perfect narrative.” He waved a hand around wildly “And Antigone! She’s not a perfect heroine but she does better then the men in the story. She buries her brother's body at the cost of her own life!” he finished passionately. It wasn’t considered a tragedy for no reason. The struggle of Oedipus and the conviction of Antigone was legendary. Lydia watched him argue with a gleam in her eyes “If I knew all I had to do to rile you up was argue classics with you I’d have done it ages ago.” Aries stopped mid rant, his face flushing pink. He’d have to be deaf to miss the innuendo dripping from her words. 

Lydia practically draped herself over him “I like it when you get passionate,” she practically purred. Aries was sure his face was bright red. He cursed his pale complexion, it made his embarrassment extremely obvious. He rested his hands on Lydia’s hips. “You know I think that’s incredibly unfair,” he said lowly “Seducing a man to win an argument.” Lydia smirked “Are you seduced?” Aries huffed a laugh “I’m not exactly bending you over the desk am I?” Not that he would, shagging on a desk would be really uncomfortable. She snorted “How romantic.” Aries raised an eyebrow “Says the woman who practically threw herself in my lap.” Not that he was complaining, but the thought of fucking in his father’s study horrified him.

Lydia laughed “Now you make me sound like some kind of harlot.” Aries adjusted her so he was more comfortable “I’d never call you that,” he said sincerely. She wrapped her arms around him “I know,” she reassured “Not like it’s a bad word anyway.” It was a satisfying one. Lydia settled herself “Your taste in tragedies is proper shite like.” Aries was offended for a split second before he started laughing “I watched you cry at Tristan and Isolde.” She smacked his chest lightly “Rude.” He kissed her forehead “Just a bit,” he agreed.

Lydia ended up staying the night. Kreacher, prepared as always, had made sure there were clean sheets on the bed and that the room was immaculate. Even the clothes Aries knew he’d left out had been put back in the wardrobe. “Did you feed your cat?” Aries asked suddenly, playing with Lydia’s hair as she curled against him. “Trivia’s food and water bowls are charmed to refill themselves at a certain time,” she answered. Aries rolled over so he was facing Lydia “That’s good,” he yawned. She wrapped her arms around his waist “Thanks for spending the day with me,” she mumbled. “I like spending time with you, it’s no hassle,” Aries reminded her. 

It was the next morning when Aries made the mistake of forgetting Narcissa’s tendency to pop around unannounced. They were in the kitchen having breakfast, Lydia having met Kreacher which thankfully went off without a hitch. Lydia was wearing the shirt she’d borrowed from Aries the day before and was happily chatting as Aries passed her a plate of eggs and bacon. The doorbell rang suddenly. He glanced at the clock, he still had another hour before he had to meet his cousins. “Excuse me,” he said politely and went to answer the door. His stomach dropped when he saw that it was Narcissa. “Good morning,” she greeted cordially.

Unable to see a way out of the inevitable embarrassment Aries let Narcissa in. “Miss Selwyn, good morning,” Narcissa told a mortified Lydia. “Lady Malfoy,” Lydia squeaked, her face bright red “Good morning.” He was very much aware of what it looked like, Lydia was wearing only his shirt and they were having breakfast together. Aries avoided his cousin’s eyes as he passed her a cup of tea “You’re early,” he said disapprovingly. Narcissa sniffed “I need to talk to you.” Well that was ominous. Lydia wolfed down her breakfast “Excuse me,” she said politely and went to go get dressed. Narcissa raised a blonde eyebrow. “Not a word,” Aries warned her. Narcissa smirked, a look reminiscent of her son, “I’m not saying anything,” she said. 

Lydia said goodbye and left in a hurry. When the door swung shut Aries turned to Narcissa frowning. She held a hand up in surrender “I didn’t know you had someone around darling, I wouldn’t have come if I did.” It was still annoying, Lydia had looked extremely embarrassed as she left which wasn’t what he wanted at all. “What did you want?” he asked grumpily. Narcissa hummed “Well you’re hosting Christmas this year,” she informed him “Aunt Cassie hates the Malfoys and Andromeda’s refused to host, seems to think all of our family Christmases are disastrous.” Aries scowled “They are disastrous.” He sighed “Fine I’ll host.” Narcissa patted his hand consolingly “There’s a lad.”

Aries loved his cousin he really did, but Narcissa had such shite taste in tearooms. Helga’s smelt so strongly of perfume it was like they were trying to cover up the stench of a dead body. Narcissa breezed through the doors like a general striding down a battlefield with Aries following after her, wishing he’d never agreed to go. Narcissa was greeted and they were shown to a private parlour. Andromeda was already there, dressed in informal green robes. Aries slid into the seat opposite her. “Morning,” Andy greeted. “Morning,” Aries returned. He sneezed “Did we have to come here?” he asked grumpily, sneezing again. Narcissa ignored his complaints.

Tea and cakes arrived. Andromeda looked between them “What happened? You don’t look very happy.” Aries groaned in embarrassment “It’s nothing.” Narcissa, never one to pass up an opportunity, piped up “He had a woman around,” she said casually neatly eating a forkful of cake. Andromeda raised an eyebrow “Oh?” Aries scowled at them, but he knew his face was slowly turning red “Her name’s Lydia,” he said grudgingly. “Lydia Selwyn,” Narcissa said cheerfully “The solicitor.” Andromeda cooed at the look on his face. “You don’t have to act like it’s such a miracle,” Aries huffed. Andromeda snorted “It’s not like you bring women home often.” Aries didn’t have anything to say to that.

“Did Narcissa tell you about Draco?” Aries asked, dropping Narcissa in it. He helped himself to a slice of lemon cake. “Draco called a girl a Mudblood,” Narcissa said grudgingly “I had a word with him about it.” Andromeda raised an eyebrow “It’s not like you to champion Muggleborns.” Aries winced, there was bitterness in Andromeda’s voice with an undercurrent of old anger. Narcissa didn’t seem to care “You know I believe in blood superiority but Muggleborns aren’t animals, Draco had no right to use that sort of language.” Aries pursed his lips “He’s another Lucius in the making. If you’re not careful your son will be getting the Dark Mark soon enough.” Narcissa’s eyes darkened “Don’t speak of that here,” she warned. 

Aries put his tea down “Speaking of Death Eaters,” he said casually “I’m taking Harry Potter in as my ward.” Andromeda choked on her tea but Narcissa didn’t show any outward reaction apart from a raised eyebrow. “I’m sorry you’re what?” Andromeda demanded. “I’m taking him in as my Ward, just as my Ward,” Aries clarified seeing her look “Dora’s still my heir if I die without children don’t worry.” Andromeda frowned “I don’t care if Dora inherits or not.” Aries suspected she did slightly, if only for the irony, the proud House Black relying on a Half-Blood for survival, and from a secondary line as well. 

“Is it wise taking Harry Potter in as a ward?” Narcissa said softly. He couldn’t help but feel oddly defensive “Yes,” he said curtly. It made sense from a practical standpoint as well, Aries was Lord of House Black and their might may have waned somewhat but their reputation hadn’t and it would make most Death Eaters think twice about harming Harry if he was Ward to a House with such a vicious reputation. Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged looks “Alright,” Andromeda said agreeably “Is he coming home for Christmas then?” Aries shrugged “Haven’t asked yet, it’s not even Halloween.” 

His cousins didn’t bring up the subject again but Aries suspected they’d be talking about it when he wasn’t there. Conversation was polite as Narcissa caught them all up on the latest gossip, it was the usual, affairs, bastard children, someone trying the latest drug and some good old fashioned Ministry corruption. When he left Helga’s he hugged both Andromeda and Narcissa goodbye and disapperated home. Aries would say goodbye to Kreacher before he headed back to Hogwarts. 

When he finally got back to Hogwarts he was greeted to the sight of Severus nursing a glass of whiskey in the staffroom while a sympathetic Professor Sprout patted his hand consolingly. He looked up as Aries entered. “Never leave me with Lockhart again,” Severus said. He glanced at Professor Sprout unsurely who shook her head. “I won’t,” he promised. Lockhart as it turned out had made more of a nuisance of himself then usual and had accidentally knocked over and broken several potions Severus had been working on. Aries was glad he’d missed it, Severus’s rage wasn’t a pretty sight to see.

It was two more glasses of whiskey later when Severus finally calmed down enough to ask Aries how his weekend went. “Narcissa found out about Lydia,” Aries said grumpily, handing a cup of tea to Professor Sprout. Severus raised an eyebrow “What happened to you two not being together?” Aries groaned “We’re not.” Professor Sprout made a sympathetic noise “Oh dear.” Severus made a noise of disbelief “You sure do like making things complicated.” Aries made a rude hand gesture at him. “I don’t,” he denied, he turned to Professor Sprout “Do I?” Professor Sprout (who’d been hastily filled in on who Lydia was) “Doesn’t sound like it dear.” Severus sighed “Just stop fretting and everything will be fine.” “Easy for you to say,” Aries said mournfully. 

It seemed like Aries was kept busier then normal over the week. He wasn’t sure what it was but it was like the school had collectively decided to be as disruptive as possible. Oliver Wood spent most of the lesson drawing up Quidditch strategies. Aries didn’t even know why he was doing history considering he didn’t pay attention in the lessons. Percy Weasley had glanced at Oliver’s notes and promptly hit his head off Oliver's arm with a soft thunk “Oliver that’s the Wronski Feint.” “Yeah so?” Oliver asked distractedly. “We’re covering Wandlore,” Percy said, his voice muffled. Someone threw a piece of scrunched up paper at the back of Oliver’s head “Quidditch doesn’t start for another couple weeks!” Aries rolled his eyes at the Sixth Years “If I could have your attention,” he said exasperated.

The Third Years were as loud as last week. “Sir do we have to do the assessment this week?” David Piers asked miserably. “It’s a quick half hour assessment,” Aries promised. Alice Little turned to her friend “This is why I revised,” she hissed. Ashley Zielinski raised her hand “Sir I don’t have a quill!” Aries passed her one and the lad sitting next to her raised his hand “Sir what if we don’t know anything?” There was scattered laughter. “Just try your best,” Aries said as he wrote the question on the blackboard. He glanced at the clock “Your half hour starts now.” 

It was Thursday when Severus broke into hacking coughs at breakfast. There was an odd flush on Severus’s face and he made a sound of utter misery as he drank from his cup of water. Aries felt Severus’s forehead “Are you alright to teach?” he asked worried. Severus was burning under his palm. “Yes,” Severus rasped. McGonagall heard them “Go lie down,” she ordered “We’ll find someone to cover your lessons.” Severus tried to glare at them but it was noticeably less impressive then normal “I’m fine,” he said stubbornly. Aries hummed “So you want to be teaching First Years like this?” Severus grimaced “Fine,” he said grudgingly “I’ll go lie down.” 

McGonagall ended up cancelling potions for the younger years. Seventh and Sixth years could be trusted to manage on their own, the other years certainly couldn’t. Severus had looked so pale and shaky he privately thought it was a good thing McGonagall had bullied him into going back to bed. “I’m not a child,” Severus grumbled as Aries walked him back to his quarters to check he’d actually rest instead of doing something productive. “I know,” Aries reassured “I’ll send some food up for you later if you want?” Severus thought about it for a split second “Fine,” he allowed eventually. 

Aries woke up and immediately knew it was going to be one of those days. The ones where he felt irrationally overwhelmed and tired and felt like he was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders. He laid there for a while, not dozing off but just existing in the moment. It was well past breakfast when he managed to drag himself out of bed and another hour before he had the energy to get dressed. He was so hungry it hurt but Aries didn’t want to eat. The thought of leaving his rooms to brave the corridors made him feel ill. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep the day away. He couldn’t because Saturday or not he still had work to do. 

Aries checked the date and immediately wished he hadn’t. Of course it had to be Halloween, the worst time of year (bar his birthday of course). He attempted to mark the students essays but the words jumbled together in his mind. It felt like trying to wade through quicksand. He put aside the Seventh year essay he’d been staring at for the past half hour and picked up a First Year one. They tried, bless them, but it was easy, repetitive work as Aries corrected it and wrote a positive comment so they weren’t discouraged. The clock ticked on. It scared him that so much time had passed already, how much of the day Aries had lost. 

It was a bit past lunch when the hunger was too much to ignore and he reluctantly made his way to the kitchens. He could always call a House Elf but he was beginning to feel suffocated sitting in one place for too long. The House Elves as always were happy to provide and Aries left with far more food then he wanted. He didn’t think he could eat it all but the House Elves faces were so earnest he had felt his resolve crumbling away when he tried to decline. He ate half of it before his stomach rebelled and Aries had to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself from throwing up. He felt disgusted with himself, especially when the bile made his throat feel like acid. 

Outside the sky darkened and it got colder. The fire suddenly came on, scaring Aries shitless. It warmed him immediately and made him feel a tiny bit better. Watching the wood crackle and burn was soothing and it numbed his mind. There was a quiet knock at the door and Severus opened it. He still looked ill, his skin was still sickly pale and there was a feverish look in his eyes. "You missed Lunch," Severus greeted. "And you're still ill," Aries noted. "Come to dinner?" Severus requested. For all that it sounded like a request Aries knew it was a polite demand. "Very well," he said reluctantly. 

The Great Hall was decorated nicely. Bats fluttered about the ceiling though they didn't go near the students. Candles floated in midair as they burned merrily. All four house tables were decorated with Hagrid's pumpkins and surrounding them were mountains of sweets and cakes. It was much louder then normal so much so that people had to shout and holler to be heard. Aries sat in between Professor Babbling and Severus. He wished he hadn't been convinced to go because being surrounded by so many chattering people put him on edge. Severus laid a reassuring hand on Aries's arm. "If you want to leave," he murmured "At least wait until dessert." Aries shuddered "Ok," he promised.

It wasn't that bad sitting in the Hall. Professor Babbling was unexpectedly hilarious. She spent most of dinner telling him about this bloke who'd unfortunately gotten on the wrong side of some wards and he was left with jelly sweets for fingers. Considering the wards he was used to he felt like the bloke got off lightly. Aries didn't eat much proper food but he'd been unable to resist a slice of lemon cake. Even Severus looked like he was having a decent time, he was talking in low tones to McGonagall and Sprout. He made eye contact with Aries and nodded at him in acknowledgement. 

When the feast was over the students all streamed out of the door like a roaring tidal wave. Several First Years looked far too hyper as they practically tripped over their own feet, their pockets stuffed with sweets. "It wasn't that bad," Aries admitted to Severus "I mean nothing's gone wrong this year." Aries ate his words mere moments later when they rounded around the corner near the dungeons and found the students all clustered around something. Harry was staring at it blankly with Ron and Hermione by his side. His stomach lurched unpleasantly when he saw what they were looking at. 

Mrs Norris was hanging by her tail stiff as a board. She wasn't moving and Aries feared she was dead. He wasn't fond of the menace but to have been killed? That wasn't right. His eyes drifted to the words over her head.  **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.** Aries grabbed Severus's arm "Please tell me that's paint and not blood." Severus nodded "It's paint," he confirmed. Filch was shouting death threats, his eyes popping and his face bright red in rage. Dumbledore arrived and swept through the students. He took Mrs Norris down from where she'd been hanging. 

"Come with me Argus," Dumbledore told Filch "You too Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger." Lockhart stepped forward eagerly "Please Headmaster, my office is closer." Aries exchanged looks with Severus before hurrying after them. Lockhart's office was as disgusting as Aries imagined it would be. The walls were pink and portraits of Lockhart covered the walls. One of them had their hair done up in rollers and they all winked and smiled. It was revolting. The Second Years looked terrified as Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the desk and prodded at her with his wand. 

Lockhart was rattling off suggestions as Filch sobbed. It was horrible to watch Filch cry, the man had been as much of a menace as his cat was but all Aries felt was pity as Filch wailed. "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Trans-mogriffian Torture - I've seen it used so many times, shame I wasn't there to save her," Lockhart informed them all brightly. "Will you shut up?" Aries snapped "Learn how to read the room for Morgana's sake." Lockhart looked at him affronted. "I think I know more about what killed this poor cat then you," Lockhart said uncharastically coldly. "Do you?" Aries asked amused "Because the Trans-mogriffian curse changes the victims shape until they look grotesque. It doesn't kill like that."

"She's not dead," Dumbledore said abruptly, putting an end to their fight. "Not dead?" Filch croaked "Then why does she look like that?" That was good news then, petrification could be reversed. "She's been petrified, but how I cannot say," Dumbledore continued gravely. Filch pointed a bony finger at Harry "Ask him!" he shrieked. "Watch who you're accusing," Aries growled defensively. "No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly. Filch wasn't satisfied "He did it! I know he did! He knows I'm - I'm a squib!" Harry looked offended "I didn't do it," he denied loudly "And I don't even know what a squib is." 

"If I may headmaster," Severus interjected silkily, "They may just be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's suspicious of course they weren't at the feast." The trio launched into an explanation about the Death Day party "There were hundreds of ghosts there, they'll confirm what we're saying," Hermione said earnestly. "Then why not go to the feast afterwards?" Severus pointed out. "We weren't hungry," Harry said stiffly. At that moment Ron's stomach gave a loud grumble. "Have you forgotten what day it is?" Aries reminded him softly "I wouldn't want to be at the feast either." Severus grudgingly conceded the point. 

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore said simply. "I want punishment!" Filch wailed. "You'll be waiting a while then," Aries said flatly. "We'll be able to restore her," Dumbledore reassured Filch "Professor Sprout has been growing Mandrakes, we can make a potion that will restore her." Lockhart decided to but in "I can do it Headmaster, I can do the Mandrake Restorative Potion in my sleep." "Excuse me?" Severus said icily "I am the potions master at this school." Dumbledore looked at the students "You may go." "I'll walk you back," Aries told them in a tone that brokered no argument.

It was a silent walk. Harry looked thoughtful about something while Hermione was chewing her lip nervously. "Sir can I have a word?" Harry asked nervously as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Of course," Aries agreed. Ron and Hermione said goodnight and vanished into the common room. "I heard voices," Harry blurted out "Saying they wanted to kill and when I followed it I saw Mrs Norris." Aries automatically tensed, hearing voices wasn't good at all. 

"You're not mad," Aries said immediately "It could be all manner of things, spirits maybe." The  _ spirits don't petrify  _ went unsaid. He frowned heavily. Harry looked worried. "You're not mad," he repeated again. Harry hesitated "It scared me." Aries crouched down so he was eye level with Harry "It's okay to be afraid. Fear keeps you alive, and besides I think anyone would be frightened if they heard voices." Harry looked slightly reassured. "You should tell Ron and Hermione," Aries encouraged gently "But please don't mention it to anyone else. They might take it the wrong way." "I won't," Harry promised. Aries stood up and ruffled Harry's hair "To bed with you," he said affectionately. "Night sir," Harry said waving over his shoulder. "Night," Aries called after him. 

Later when he was safe in his rooms and nearly as well warded as he would in Grimmauld Place. Aries lit two large candles and placed them by the windowsill. "Halloween's cursed," he informed them. The candles continued to burn steadily. Lily would have had Filch's head for accusing Harry like that and James would have been so worried to hear about the voices. "I'm trying," he promised "I swear I'll keep him safe." Ten years too late. Aries sighed shakily if the chamber really was opened he didn't think the rest of the year would be the same.

Outside it was so dark Aries couldn't make out anything. The clock chimed one. "Goodnight," he said to the empty room. The candles continued to burn steadily throughout the night until they extinguished by morning. For a brief moment out of the corner of his eye Aries could make out two figures. A tall man with messy dark hair and bright hazel eyes. By his side a woman with fiery hair and piercing green eyes. Aries blinked again and they were gone. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and went to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the formats weird of something I'm on mobile atm
> 
> Just if you wanted to know Oedipus and Antigone were two tragedies. Oedipus was destined to kill his father and marry his mother. He did so unknowingly and blinded himself. His daughter/sister Antigone buried her brother's body after he invaded Thebes and she was eventually sentenced for execution but she killed herself before that could happen.


	11. Lockhart's Incompetence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope your weeks going great and thanks for reading :) 
> 
> There's just a little bit of a warning for a mention of a past suicide and some past child abuse. Please take care of yourselves.

It was two in the morning and Aries knew he should’ve gone to bed an hour ago. Instead, he was tearing through the Black Family Library for a clue on what those voices could be. So far he’d come up with nothing. The candle burned low as he turned the page tiredly. Spirits and wraiths were often disembodied and it had been Halloween so they were the logical choice but something told Aries he was way off the mark. Besides, surely the ghosts would have told someone if there was a wraith at Hogwarts. Yawning, Aries ran a hand through his hair and intently looked at the page in an effort to focus better. 

**Basilisk** the title read in large bold letters. Aries skimmed it and then immediately skipped the page. Basilisk killed, they didn’t petrify. The Little Basilisk (native to Greece) were poisonous, if Mrs Norris came into contact with one of them she’d be dead. Gorgons? They petrified. That wasn’t right either though, Harry wasn’t a Parselmouth, how could it have been the voices? He groaned and slammed the book shut. Looks like that one wasn’t very helpful either. He put it in the pile with the others. the pile looked ready to topple over. Most of them hadn't been pulled from their shelves in centuries, Aries was afraid they'd crumble to dust in his hands. They all blurred together anyway, if there was something useful in there Aries had missed it. It was now half two and giving in Aries stood up to go to bed. He couldn't concentrate and he'd developed a headache in between his eyes that past hour.

It had been a week since Halloween and Mrs Norris was petrified. Rumours were already swirling around school that Harry was Slytherin’s Heir. The idea was laughable but the students were convinced. He couldn’t help but cynically notice the students had forgotten Ron and Hermione had also been there. Filch had finally cracked and gone mental, he viciously guarded the spot of the petrification and had started telling the students off for ‘breathing too loudly’ and ‘being happy’. After a pair of First Years had come into History hysterical due to Filch, he’d politely told the caretaker to lay off the students and suggested he go on holiday. The caretaker hadn’t appreciated that one bit. 

Severus had found the story quite funny though the mirth was wiped from his face when Lockhart strutted into the classroom. Aries liked to think of himself as a reasonable person (Narcissa would disagree) but he’d never wanted to strangle someone as much as he did Lockhart. The man probably sniffed curry powder and went around telling everyone he did Ket. He was so fucking annoying, swaggering around loudly telling everyone in earshot he knew what the monster was and how it was such a shame it hadn’t stuck around long enough for him to fight it. If there was a Chamber of Secrets Aries was going to find it and throw Lockhart in headfirst. 

The thought made him pause. Where had he heard that from before? Something Father had told him once maybe. Aries chewed his lip and he scribbled a reminder to ask one of the portraits. He didn’t like visiting Orion’s portrait. Callidora or Pollux might know. He blew out the candle as he reached his room. It was secure, especially compared to the anxiety he felt at Hogwarts lately. He didn’t know why but he’d had difficulty sleeping this past week. It felt like something was suffocating him every time he drifted off. He preferred that to the suddenly jerking awake at three in the morning. It wasn’t bad dreams, the Dream Catchers had been strengthened. He hummed, maybe it was just pure anxiety, couldn’t develop a ward against that.

The extra blanket he’d put on top of his quilt was a comforting weight as Aries finally crawled into bed. Kreacher must’ve put the heating on because the room was almost blistering hot. The heat made him feel drowsy and he closed his aching eyes. His dreams were anything but restful. They were a jumbled mess of crushing despair and the vague recollection of someone dying. A giant snake unhinged it’s massive jaws and spat poison. The ground in front of it melted. The snake reared up to its full height but before it could bite Aries he abruptly woke up. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit until his shaking stopped and then promptly threw up when he stood up. Since he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning it was mostly bile. Aries vanished it and stumbled downstairs. 

Kreacher was manning the stove and passed Aries a plate of bacon. He felt very, very sick but forced himself to choke it down. It was a bad idea to have gone that long without eating. Kreacher eyed him in disapproval “Master hasn’t been eating again,” he tutted. He grimaced “I’ve been busy.” Kreacher started muttering under his breath, Aries would feel offended but he was long used to the House Elf's almost manic obsession with Aries’s wellbeing. It didn’t matter how many times he’d told Kreacher he wasn’t going to drop dead suddenly, the House Elf was hysterical at the thought of Aries dying. 

He glanced at the clock. It was half six. No wonder Aries’s brain felt like mush. He was tempted to go back to bed but unfortunately today was the first match of the season and he’d promised both Harry and Draco he’d be there. He stared at the clock listlessly for a bit, watching it tick and chime. Eventually he forced himself to go get dressed. Aries just couldn’t be arsed for the trek from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts but he really didn’t want to establish a permanent Floo connection. Aries didn’t trust the Ministry not to abuse it. He wondered if that made him paranoid. 

As he was halfway up the stairs Aries suddenly remembered he meant to ask the portraits about the Chamber of Secrets. Predictably they weren't happy about being woken up. "Look at the state of you," Pollux snapped "Still in your night robes! You might as well be starkers!" He rolled his eyes, Pollux acted like he was flashing them. "Don't suppose any of you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked casually. The portraits exchanged looks. "Orion knows," Dorea said quickly. Aries's face soured "None of you know anything?" he said in disbelief. Pollux shrugged "He was at Hogwarts with the one who did it." Aries narrowed his eyes. That was very ominous. Callidora left her portrait to smack him on the arm "Pollux!" she scolded "We weren't meant to say anything." 

"Say anything about what?" Aries demanded. In unison the portraits shook their heads "Sorry nephew," Dorea said sympathetically "But we really shouldn't say." Fine. He would find out himself. Aries hated visiting his Father's portrait. If the selfish fucker had done more then maybe Regulus would still be here. Sirius wouldn't have run away and Aries wouldn't flinch every time someone raised a hand near his face. Orion Black had been a genius but a lacking Father. Aries saw more of him after Sirius ran away then he had in the fourteen years before that. Then he'd dare blow himself up and Aries was left with only his Mother. His dear, beloved Mother who's favourite method of punishment was to curse them. 

Orion's portrait was in the very back of the library. Hidden between two bookshelves. Aries had placed his portrait far away from the others in a fit of petty spite. He sort of regretted it now but he wasn't suddenly going to move it. "Orion," Aries called softly. The portrait of his Father stirred. Orion had the same dark curly hair as Aries though he'd kept it cropt short. Silver eyes regarded Aries carefully. If Aries had a beard and shorter hair he'd be a carbon copy of Orion. The thought made him wince. "I remember when you used to call me Father," Orion said. He refused to hear the sadness in Orion's voice. "Back when I still needed one," Aries agreed and felt dark satisfaction curl in his gut when Orion flinched. 

"I need to know about the Chamber of Secrets," Aries said strongly. Orion leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard "Why?" He clenched his jaw "It's open again." One of Orion's eyebrows shot up "Is it?" Aries really didn't like that tone of idle curiosity. "I'm wasting my time talking to you aren't I?" he said bitterly. He felt like a little boy standing in front of his father's desk practically begging for a scrap of positive attention. "No," Orion said tiredly. "I know what happened last time," he requested. Aries wished he hadn't woken up that morning. As Orion spoke it became abundantly clear he had known more then most. Aries knew the Chamber had been open before and a girl had died but he hadn’t known that someone else had been framed for it and the actual Heir had gotten away with it scot-free. “Who was the Heir?” Aries asked. Orion shook his head “No. I said I wouldn’t speak of it again.” Well that was useful.

"You're safe from it," Orion said when he finished speaking "So why the vested interest?" Aries scoffed "Apart from my muggle born students potentially being murdered?" Orion's gaze was unyielding. "My ward is probably going to be in danger," Aries admitted grudgingly. Harry was a danger magnet, knowing his luck he would meet the monster. "I heard you took in the Potter boy," Orion revealed. Aries hated his tone, hated that he'd been lowered to talk to his father. "Yes," he said coldly "Harry is my ward." "He's half blood isn't he?" Orion asked. "Yes," he said curtly. Shutting down the topic before it could go any further. "Thank you for your help," Aries said blandly before he turned to go. 

"Aries," Orion called after him "For what it's worth I'm sorry." Aries stopped in his tracks "Sorry for what?" he asked cynically "Blowing yourself up or allowing your wife to abuse your children." He still dreamed of runes glowing white, a deafening sound of an explosion and being covered in his Father’s blood and guts. The less said about Aries’s childhood the better. “Both,” Orion said softly “Aries I never wanted to get married, I never wanted a wife or children. I just wanted to focus on my research. So I left parenting up to Walburga, I didn’t know she’d ruin you and when Regulus died I realised how badly I failed, how worthless a Father I’d been and I just couldn’t take it anymore. My death wasn’t entirely accidental, I’m just sorry you had to witness it.”

Aries had been told his entire life he was only here by mistake. Sirius was the Heir and Regulus the Spare. Aries had been the accident. The spare of the spare. “Do you know what it’s like to be afraid of your own mother?” Aries asked. “To know that whatever you do you won’t be good enough?” Aries sighed “You tried near the end,” he admitted “And some small part of me is grateful for that but you - you traumatised us. I can’t imagine how you looked at your own flesh and blood and decided we weren’t worth the effort to bother with.” Orion’s portrait sighed heavily “I stopped your mother from killing you didn’t I?” Aries flinched at the reminder of  _ that  _ “Congratulations,” he said numbly “I hope you felt good about yourself.” He walked away despite the calls from Orion’s portrait to come back. The other portraits were watching him warily. Aries ignored them as he stormed out of the library. 

Where was Orion when Walburga starved them? When she cursed and hexed them when they didn’t meet her expectations. Aries had held fear and respect for his Father during childhood. He’d learned so much from Orion but the man had been deeply, deeply flawed. Mother had lived off spite, instead of a heart and blood she had bitter poison and a hard rock. She’d taught Sirius to live off spite like she had, to tear people down until they were left vulnerable and finish them off painfully. She’d mostly left a fear of authority in Regulus and was probably the reason Aries was so emotionally constipated. He shook his head, no point in thinking about that now, he had research to do.

“Kreacher could you fetch me a Pepper Up Potion?” Aries called as he pulled on his coat. It was ten and Aries only had an hour before the match started. He felt exhausted, like any moment he’d nod off. Kreacher appeared holding the potion. “Thank you,” he yawned as he gulped it down. He coughed as the potion burned as it went down. Steam poured out of his ears before it died down. Aries grimaced at the feeling and handed Kreacher the empty bottle. “Will you be alright on your own?” he asked fretting. Kreacher nodded his giant ears flapping “Yes, Kreacher will be cleaning as normal.” He pulled his coat tighter around himself. “Right then. I’m off.” 

Severus was brewing a potion in his office when Aries tracked him down. He disabled the wards keeping people out and opened the door. “Oh good it’s you,” Severus said in greeting “Put the wards backup will you? It’s to keep pests out.” Aries snorted knowing which pest he was referring too. “You look tired,” he noted. He was wearing robes in Slytherin colour in spirit of today's match and had a black scarf wrapped around his neck like a woollen snake. Severus shrugged “I haven’t slept in two days,” he said blandly “I’ve been running on Pepper up Potions.” Aries couldn’t tell by his tone if he was joking or not. “I can watch that for you if you want to sleep for an hour,” he offered. Severus gave him an inscrutable look “Very well,” he said reluctantly. 

True to his promise Aries did wake Severus up after exactly an hour had passed. The former spy nearly cursed him before he realised it was Aries and not someone coming to kill him. “If it wasn’t the first match of the season I wouldn’t bother going,” Severus muttered as they strode down the grounds. It was a muggy sort of day with a strong hint of thunder. It smelled like it was going to rain. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint the students would you?” Aries said lightly. Silently however he agreed with Severus, if he hadn’t promised Draco and Harry he’d be there, he’d probably be back in bed by now. “Did you find anything?” Severus asked casually as they found their seats. He shook his head “Nothing, the portraits weren’t useful either.” Aries felt guilty he didn’t have a definite answer for Harry but Severus didn’t look surprised. 

Students began to pour into the stands in droves. Several people were yelling odds for the match and Aries swore he saw hands change money. Seeing as the Slytherin Team had the better brooms quite a lot of the students were betting on them. Well most of Gryffindor wasn’t, but that was a matter of pride. A Slytherin Fifth Year and a Gryffindor Fourth Year broke out fistfighting but McGonagall pulled them away from each other before any lasting damage could be done. Tensions had been usually high, it was probably because of Draco calling Hermione that slur and every muggleborn and half blood in the school were thirsting for Slytherin to be beaten into a bloody pulp.

The Quidditch Players entered the pitch with a roar of cheering from the crowd. The captains shook hands and the players mounted their brooms before kicking off. Lee Jordan began his usual commentary but Aries was so tired he wasn’t paying attention really. He noted Draco and Harry were hovering close to each other and the way bludgers were furiously being beaten back and forth violently. Gryffindor was being flattened, the superior Slytherin brooms was clearly doing its job as the Slytherin Chasers ducked and weaved to score. Around Aries the students erupted with screaming and clapping. The noise made him wince and Severus clutched his head at a particular ear splitting scream. 

Slytherin was sixty up when Madam Hooch blew the whistle for a time out. Slytherin students were jeering and booing and the Gryffindor students were yelling right back. Rude hand gestures were made in the Slytherin’s direction. Even from the Hufflepuffs much to his surprise. The Gryffindor Team was clearly arguing about something as Aries could make out Harry angrily gesturing with his arms. The rain began to pour down heavier. “I wish this match would bloody end,” Severus grumbled. “It will soon,” Aries answered distractedly. Madam Hooch’s whistle blew again, and the Gryffindor team quickly launched themselves into the air. 

Harry however flew higher then all of them so he was completely out of the way. A bludger came streaking towards him and Harry rolled to avoid it. He looped and swooped, spiralled, zig zag and rolled to avoid the Bludger that seemed hell bent on smashing his skull in. Aries grabbed Severus’s arm in terror when the bludger missed Harry by a hair’s breadth. “It shouldn’t be doing that should it?” he asked terrified. “No,” Severus agreed. He went white when he realised how dangerous a bludger could be. Draco was safe at the other end of the pitch, Aries would probably have a heart attack if both of them were in danger. “He’s fine,” Severus soothed quietly “Everyone’s fine.” Slowly Aries relaxed his grip. “Sorry,” he apologised. Severus nodded at him.

Harry shot forward suddenly towards where Draco was. The Bludger followed him like a determined police dog. Aries was on the edge of his seat. WHAM! The bludger smashed into Harry. Aries cried out in shock but it was lost in the roar of the crowd as Gryffindor scored. Harry rolled out of the way, his arm dangling uselessly by his side. The bludger reared around for a second attack but Harry dodged and sped towards Draco who looked startled as if he thought Harry was attacking him. Harry’s hand enclosed round the snitch and he headed straight for the ground. He stood for a second before fainting. Aries was on his feet in an instant and headed towards the pitch before anyone could stop him.

“Uncle!” Draco called and Aries stopped in his tracks. Draco’s face was flushed from the cold and there was an upset look on his face. “You did good today,” Aries said “Your flying was excellent.” Draco scowled “Still lost.” Aries ruffled his hair “It was only your first match,” he comforted. “Malfoy!” Flint called giving Aries a very convenient excuse to leave. He took Draco talking to him to mean Aries was forgiven. Draco muttered a goodbye and trudged to where his captain was waiting. 

The Gryffindor Team was crowding Harry and he had to wade his way through the crowd to Harry’s side. His arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Nothing Aries couldn’t fix but he preferred people to be awake when he mended bones, he didn’t want to send Harry into shock accidentally. Lockhart was by Harry’s side, his hair perfectly curled despite the miserable weather. Aries wished he had that power. “I’m about to fix your arm,” Lockhart said loudly. Aries who was knelt down by Harry’s side checking he hadn’t gone into shock didn’t hear him. Harry’s eyes were glazed and unfocused. There was a loud clicking sound. “I don’t want a photo Colin,” Harry slurred. “Lie down,” Aries soothed. He drew his wand but Lockhart was quicker.

Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry’s arm and the horrible effect was made clear immediately. Harry’s arm became rubbery and floppy. It didn’t matter that his arm was broken because he had no bones left. Harry looked at the arm in shock before turning on his side and threw up. The crowd backed away from the sick. Aries immediately rounded on Lockhart  _ “What did you do?”  _ he roared. That man was a danger to children honestly. He didn’t give Lockhart the chance to answer “Are you an idiot!” he bellowed “Were you dropped on your head as a baby? How could you think it was a good idea to vanish his bones! You’re a scam artist not a fucking Healer!” He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Aries quickly lost that battle. “But no,” he hissed “Perfect Lockhart has to prove he’s the best at everything, can’t leave it up to other people because that would make him look weak and we can’t have that can we?” he snarled. 

Lockhart backed away from him. Some of the students were doing the same. “You,” Aries said calmly “Are a bumbling, pathetic excuse for a Professor and you shouldn’t be allowed to teach. You are incompetent and a danger to yourself and everyone around you.” Lockhart looked affronted “I was only trying to help!” Aries scowled and the bludger Fred and George were trying to wrestle suddenly exploded. “Next time you help someone you’ll end up putting them in an early grave,” he said darkly. He realised he was making a scene and walked away from Lockhart without another word. 

He helped Harry up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to scrap Lockhart. “You should have come straight to me,” she raged, holding up the limp arm “Or Professor Black.” Aries startled at the mention of his name, he was sipping at a Calming Draught since he didn’t trust himself not to go and murder Lockhart. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him and he tentatively smiled back. They had always gotten along, Aries suspected a large part of it was because she approved that he’d been a Healer. “I can mend bones in a second,” Madam Pomfrey continued “But growing them back -” “You will be able to won’t you,” Harry said desperately. “Of course I will,” Madam Pomfrey sniffed. “Certainly, but it’ll be a long, painful process. You’ll have to spend the night.” 

Aries said goodbye and went to go find McGonagall. That bludger had been tampered with and he figured she’d want to know. She was sitting by her desk, a glass of scotch in front of her. There was a cat stretched out on a rug by the fireplace which was blazing with fire despite how early it was “Professor McGonagall,” Aries greeted “Please may I have a word?” McGonagall raised a stern eyebrow but gestured for him to take a seat. Her green robes swishing as she gestured although her hat stayed perfectly in place on top of McGonagall's dark hair. “Thank you,” he said politely as she offered him a glass of scotch. That calming draught had worked wonders. Too well actually, Aries hadn't felt this calm in months he felt lighter, like someone had chucked him up in the air. “I heard you yelled at Lockhart,” McGonagall said disapprovingly. “I did yes,” Aries apologetically said. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again,” she ordered. “It won’t,” Aries promised. Can’t yell at someone who’s dead.

“That bludger was tampered with,” Aries said “I don’t know who sent it after Harry but -” “Are you sure?” McGonagall asked. He nodded jerkily “I’m not an expert by any means but the Gryffindor Team would all tell you that Bludger was out for Harry’s blood.” McGonagall’s lips thinned “I’ll have Rolanda look into it,” she promised “And in the meantime we’ll keep a closer eye on Mister Potter and make sure that person doesn’t try again.” Aries nodded “Maybe keep a closer eye on the muggleborns as well. I’m worried about this Chamber of Secrets stuff.” McGonagall nodded in approval “Better of paranoid then dead.” They clinked their glasses together in a mockery of a toast. “Sounds like a plan,” he agreed. Now if Harry could stay out of danger for the rest of the year then that would be grand.


	12. The Duelling Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we're finally moving on to the Christmas Chapters, I promise it's going to be nothing but fluff.
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Colin Creevy had been petrified. Little bright, bubbly Colin who raised his hand all the time in class and blurted out an endless stream of questions was petrified. Aries stared at McGonagall blankly as she grimly relayed the news. Professor Sprout clamped her hands over her mouth in horror “Poor boy,” she whispered. McGonagall sighed wearily and collapsed into a seat, Professor Flitwick passed her a cup of tea. “It seems like the Chamber really is open,” she said. The staffroom erupted in harsh whispers. It was one thing for a cat to be petrified but a student? That was terrifying. 

“Are we going to inform the Ministry?” Professor Babbling asked. Aries scoffed before he could stop himself. Eyes turned to him and he tried not to shrink in his seat “I don’t think we should,” Aries said “This is a Hogwarts affair, better off not having the Ministry sticking their noses in just yet.” Professor Babbling frowned “And wait? What if there’s another attack?” Professor Vector raised an eyebrow “And the Ministry is going to frighten off Slytherin’s Monster?” Professor Babbling turned red and opened her mouth to retort angrily but Professor Flitwick cut her off “Informing the Ministry would just cause panic,” he squeaked from his place on top of a pile of cushions. 

Eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore. He was sitting in a large plush armchair, stroking his silver beard thoughtfully as he surveyed them all. Aries tried not to flinch as those blue eyes met him. “No,” he agreed softly “Let’s not inform the Ministry just yet.” Dumbledore raised a hand to cut off any protests “Defensive measures will be taken to ensure the safety of our students.” He paused to take a drink of his tea, leaving them all in suspense. “Professor Sprout, how are the mandrakes coming along?” “Good Headmaster,” Professor Sprout relayed “They’re coming along nicely, Severus will be brewing the potion by the time the years out.” Severus nodded cordially at her. 

“Harsher punishments for breaking curfew I think,” Dumbledore said softly “And encourage the younger years to move around in groups.” Aries could see the First Years following that guideline, the other year groups not so much. “Professor Babbling, Professor Black, the two of you have some experience warding don’t you?” Dumbledore asked suddenly. Startled, Aries looked at him before nodding “Yes sir,” he agreed. “Start warding the classrooms. Start with all the main ones first and then spread throughout the school. Nothing lethal if you please, but enough that it would make an attacker hesitate.” Aries wasn’t sure if now was a good time to mention he already warded his classroom. He exchanged looks with Professor Babbling. “We’re on it Headmaster,” she promised.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and Flitwick “I think it’s time to charm those statues.” McGonagall and Flitwick nodded like that order made sense. “I’m assigning you all year groups to watch over,” Dumbledore revealed taking a moment to dip a biscuit into his tea “Severus, you’re watching the Seventh Years,” Severus sighed in silent relief. “Minerva, Fifth Years if you please, Sixth Years for you Fillius if you don’t mind. Pomona, First Years I think they’ll do well under your guidance and Silvanus I’d appreciate it if you watched over the Third Years.” Professor Kettleburn, a nervous twitching man missing an arm and a leg jumped up and quickly yelped an agreement. Dumbledore paused for breath “Aries, you’ll be watching the Second Years.” 

Aries accidentally spilt some tea on his trousers from shock. “Me headmaster?” he asked “I’ve only been here a year!” Dumbledore looked amused, “So have the Second Years.” He closed his mouth and nodded “Very well,” he said awkwardly “and tried to disappear. Dumbledore sighed “Twice now the attacker has struck, both times at night with no one around to see. Please be cautious when walking through the corridors after dark. He exchanged silent looks with Severus who shrugged. Aries rolled his eyes. 

Lockhart leapt to his feet “If I may Headmaster,” he said winningly, flashing his brilliant white teeth. Even knowing how much of an incompetant moron he was, Lockhart was still stupidly attractive. Dumbledore gestured for him to take the floor. “As all of you here know I’ve dedicated my life to ridding the forces of evil -”  _ (“He’s only told us a million times,” Severus muttered darkly.)  _ “And I figured what better way to do my duty to the school then to pass on my knowledge!” Lockhart finished brightly. Merlin he wasn’t really suggesting what Aries thought he was suggesting. 

“A Duelling Club!” Lockhart practically sang “Ran by yours truly.” McGonagall looked like that was the worst thing she’d ever heard. “I think it’s a great idea,” Dumbledore said merrily “Severus you know a bit about duelling, why don’t you be Gilderoy’s assistant?” Severus looked like he’d just sucked a lemon. He caught Aries eye and a smirk appeared on his face “Gladly Headmaster,” Severus said smoothly “Why doesn’t Aries help as well? He can patch the students up when things go sour.”  _ “You son of a bitch,”  _ Aries mouthed and made a rude hand gesture in his direction. Severus looked far too pleased with himself. Lockhart’s bright look dimmed but Dumbledore looked elated “Wonderful idea! It may pacify Madam Pomfrey somewhat.” 

Aries' smile was strained which mirrored Lockhart’s expression “I’d love to,” he lied through his teeth. He was torn between murdering Severus and throwing himself into the Lake. Being trapped in a room with a horde of frightened, spell happy students, an annoyed Severus and an idiotic Lockhart was his idea of hell. It’d be a miracle if something didn’t go massively wrong. Dumbledore clapped his hands “Well then, I’m calling this meeting to a close, well done everyone, and please start with your tasks as soon as possible.” Slowly the staff trickled out of the room, McGonagall and Flitwick left first, muttering to each other. Professor Sprout trailed after them, chattering happily with Madam Pomfrey. Professor Babbling approached Aries “If you take one side of the school, I’ll take the other,” she said briskly. “Sounds good,” he agreed. She nodded at him and left. 

“I need a favour,” Severus said casually as they left the staffroom together. “What is it?” Aries asked curiously. “Longbottom needs Remedial Potions lessons but he gets nervous around me for some reason.” “You’re not exactly the most encouraging,” Aries said dryly “But yeah sure, just let me know when.” Not like he was particularly busy but it was the thought that counted. “Wednesday,” Severus informed him “Straight after dinner.” Aries gave him a suspicious look “You did tell Mr Longbottom you won’t be teaching him right?” Severus just smirked at him.

Poor Neville looked ready to pass out from relief when he saw Aries. Hermione was with him with a stubborn look on her face “Professor can I stay?” Aries considered it for a moment before he nodded his head “As long as you’re quiet,” he allowed. Neville looked over at the Wolfsbane that was bubbling on Aries’s desk “I-Is that what we’re doing sir?” He shook his head “That’s a little too advanced for you.” Aries gestured for them to sit down. Neville looked like he’d been sentenced for execution. “What are you struggling with?” Aries asked soothingly. Neville glanced at Hermione unsurely who nodded at him encouragingly. “W-Well I guess I’m alright at the theory,” Neville said unsurely “But I’m not good at the practical.” 

“Why’s that?” Aries asked calmly, trying not to seem accusative. Neville hunched in on himself “I just get nervous,” he said quietly. “That’s alright,” Aries said “What makes you nervous? The atmosphere? The lessons?” Neville bit his lip “Professor Snape,” he muttered “He’s always hovering around and - and it just scares me.” Aries nodded “Alright, if you want I can have a word with Professor Snape?” Neville relaxed “Please.” Aries flicked his wand and a cauldron lit up “Of course. Now how about we go through the Strengthening Solution and then go from there?” 

Neville was a good student but a very nervous one. He knocked the ingredients from the table and apologised profusely for ten minutes straight before Aries could calm him down. He added the wrong ingredient and freaked out until Aries calmly showed him how to correct his mistake. Still though he tried and the Strengthening Solution was almost usable. “That was a good first attempt,” he praised. Neville frowned “But it didn’t work!” Aries vanished it “You can make it better next time,” he said “You’re not going to get it right the first time and that’s okay, you’ve just got to keep at it.” 

“We can try again if you want or go over the theory?” Aries asked. Neville shook lightly “Can we go over the theory?” He quickly figured Hermione was probably there for moral support, Neville looked far less panicky with Hermione quietly muttering to him under her breath. When the clock struck eight, Aries jumped slightly having been distracted by going into an in depth discussion on the use of certain plants in potions with Neville. “Sorry for keeping you so late, I didn’t realise the time,” Aries said “Same time next week if you please Mr Longbottom.” Neville nodded and quickly said goodbye before racing out of the classroom. 

“Miss Granger a word please,” Aries requested. Hermione hung back. “Forgive me for being nosy,” he apologised “But it’s a bit unusual for you to be without Mr Potter or Mr Weasley.” Hermione huffed and threw herself into a chair “They’re being dumb,” she said with the air of someone saying a foul word. She pursed her lips in a way that was eerily similar to McGonagall “And you’ll think I’m being dumb too,” she muttered. “How about a cup of tea?” Aries offered. Hermione grudgingly accepted but took a ginger biscuit with much more enthusiasm. He passed her a cuppa and settled down into a chair. 

“What are they being dumb about?” he coaxed. If the past year had taught him anything, it was that teenagers tended to get very defensive if they thought someone was mocking them. “They’re teasing me about Lockhart,” Hermione said quietly “But they don’t get it. Lockhart’s a halfblood you know and he’s done all these amazing things and people  _ respect _ him even though he’s got muggle blood.” She said all this very fast. Aries took a minute to mull over what she said. He didn’t have the heart to explain Lockhart was (most probably) a fraud. “Miss Granger, you know you deserve to be here just as much as Draco or any other student.”

Hermione sadly dipped a biscuit into her tea “People don’t think so,” she said bitterly “And I’ve been doing some reading and we had a Muggleborn Minister for Magic and he was forced from office because of it.” “Yes,” Aries agreed, “Nobby Leach was forced from office, it’s disgraceful that as recently as the sixties that mentality was strong. But,” he continued and Hermione looked up “That mentality is dying out. It’s not perfect, as your own experience can attest but it is getting better.” Hermione looked unsure “What if it doesn’t die out?” Aries shrugged “Then fight the system, you’re a bright witch Miss Granger I believe you can do great things.” Hermione looked thoughtful. 

“I know it’s a cold comfort,” Aries said gently “But think of the positives, Dirk Cresswell is set to head the Goblin Liaison Office and he’s Muggleborn, John Jenkins, Head of the Welfare Department, also Muggleborn.” Aries listed off several more Ministry Officials and other important people that were muggleborn. “Or,” Aries continued “You can look a little closer to home. Professor McGonagall’s Halfblood, Professor Vector’s Muggleborn, Madam Pomfrey’s also Muggleborn.” Hermione’s eyebrows rose up “I didn’t know that,” she muttered. 

“Lockhart may not be the best role model,” Aries said, finally breaking it to her “He’s a liar and a fraud.” Hermione sighed “I knew that,” she admitted “I just didn’t want to admit it, he’s just so respected.” Aries drank a mouthful of tea “I wouldn’t call Lockhart respected,” he said wryly. Hermione smiled “Sir do you really think I could make a difference?” Aries nodded “Of course,” he said immediately “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were Minister for Magic one day. I can’t promise that you’ll never run into bigots again but all you can do is hold your head high and show that you’re better then them.” Hermione set her cup down “Thanks for listening to me sir.” “Of course,” Aries said “My office is always open.” 

It was the next day when Draco swaggered into Aries’s office “Mother said to ask you if I can stay down yours because our manor’s getting raided.” Aries sighed “Why not? Ask your Mother what time she’ll want you back.” Draco shrugged “Mother’s Christmas Ball’s still on.” Aries had been hoping to get out of that this year. “Go and tell your mother that’s fine but Draco you do know this means you won’t be getting the Express back? I usually just go straight home.” Draco nodded “Can you Apparate? I don’t like Floo.” Aries ruffled his hair “Of course.” Now how to break the news that Harry said he’d be coming home for Christmas. 

The day of Aries’s execution was a good one. He’d managed to get a little bit ahead of the curriculum, enough so that he could afford to lag a bit and plan a fun lesson instead of the usual. The weather was sunny despite being early December and although it was nippy it was warmish enough that it didn’t really matter. The students were in a cheerful mood and spent most of the lessons discussing the Duelling Club or their plans for Christmas. He wondered if they’d be so excited if they knew who was teaching it. 

At eight Aries reluctantly trudged into the Great Hall with Severus. “Really?” Severus asked amused noseying about the First Aid kit Aries had brought in case of an emergency “A Calming Draught?” Aries rolled his eyes and snatched it back “It’s not for the students,” he said dryly. He really shouldn’t be relying on them but recently Aries had found himself downing one when everything got too much. Severus frowned “They’re addictive,” he warned “Extremely addictive.” He knows that, he wasn’t dumb. Then the thought back and realised how many he’d been drinking recently. “I might be a touch addicted,” Aries said reluctantly. Severus pursed his lips “We’ll sort it,” he promised. 

Lockhart swept into the Hall “Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me? Excellent! Now Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little Duelling Club to train you up in case you need to defend yourselves like I have so many times in the past!” Lockhart flashed a wide smile “Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape, he tells me he knows a little bit about Duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration before we begin.” Severus looked ready to kill. “When did you agree to that?” Aries asked laughingly. “I didn’t,” he growled. “Don’t worry when I’m through with him you’ll still have your Potions Master!” Lockhart continued blithely. Ignorant to the way Severus’s dark eyes were flashing dangerously. 

Lockhart and Severus turned and bowed to each other well Lockhart did anyway, Severus jerked his head so as to not show too much of his neck. Aries didn’t blame him for not trusting Lockhart. They raised their wands. “As you can see,” Lockhart said “We’re holding our wands in the accepted position for combat. On the count of three we’ll cast our first spells, neither of us will be aiming to kill of course.” He really doubted it, Severus looked ready to slaughter him. At the count of three they drew their wands over their shoulders but Severus was much quicker “Expelliarmus!” he snarled and there was a flash of dazzling bright light as Lockhart was flung from the stage. He hit the wall with a crunch. 

Severus looked far too smug as Lockhart unsteadily climbed to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was stuck up. “Well there you have it, a Disarming charm. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that first Professor Snape but if you don’t mind me saying so it was extremely obvious what you were about to do. If I wanted to stop you I could, however I thought it instructive for the students to see -” Abruptly he fell silent. Lockhart scanned the crowd before he made eye contact with Aries. Dread rose up “Professor Black why don’t you do a demonstration?” Some of the students looked back, as if realising he was there. 

“Very well,” Aries said. He couldn’t really refuse. He walked on stage and faced Seveurs. They bowed and raised their wands. “One - Two - Three!” Lockhart counted down. Severus wordlessly fired off a blue spell that Aries quickly dodged. He fired one back that had Severus casting a Protego charm. Aries had forgotten how fun duelling was. He felt alive doing his best to curse Severus. His blood was pumping and his heart was racing, Aries felt wide awake and alert like he hadn’t felt in years. He knew Severus was the better Dueller but that didn’t mean Aries was going to make it easier for him.

There was a little smile on Severus’s face as he sent a nasty hex towards him. Aries laughed as that missed “I thought we were going for non lethal spells?” Severus shrugged “It wasn’t that lethal.” In retaliation Aries set him on fire. Severus quickly put the fire out with an Aguamenti Charm. Spells whizzed back and forth like a violent game of catch. Severus was clearly having fun as well as he flicked his wand lazily and even smirked when a stray spell ricocheted off the wards and shattered in an shower of gold sparks. 

“Non lethal if you please!” Lockhart’s voice rang out. Aries was sharply reminded they had an audience. He supposed he wasn’t setting the best example by setting a fellow teacher on fire. In unison they sent Stunners towards each other. The spells collided with a small explosion and they were blown off their feet. Aries skidded backwards and he saw Severus slide towards the wall. Aries made to get to his feet but Severus was quicker. He drew his wand and cast a mild cutting charm. Aries swore violently as that made him drop his wand. A well placed Bombarda had Severus thrown back again. The cutting curse had sliced through his hand and it was bleeding steadily. 

He laughed “It’s almost like you’re trying to kill me.” Severus snorted “I’ve been trying for twenty years.” That was just rude. Their little duel had destroyed large chunks of the stage. Severus was bleeding from a cut above his brow and part of his sleeve was missing. Aries didn’t look much better. The adrenaline was beginning to fade and his hand began to throb. “Count of three?” Aries said. Severus nodded. At three they cast Expelliarmus in unison and their wands went flying. 

Aries gathered his wand and tied his hair up again seeing as most of it had fallen out. Severus was fixing the stage until it looked like nothing had happened. Lockhart coughed “Right well enough demonstrating. I’m going to go among you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape if you would help me…” Aries rummaged around the first aid kit looking for something that would stop the bleeding. Lockhart and Severus went among the students dividing them up. For some reason Harry and Draco were paired together which didn’t seem like a good idea.

The whole thing was a disaster as Lockhart called instructions for them to disarm only. The students ignored him and flashes of light and sickly smells wafted through the Great Hall. Some of them were laid on the floor groaning, a couple of students had decided to forgo the wands and were instead fist fighting. “I said disarm only,” Lockhart shouted over the battling crowd. Aries shook his head and pulled students away from each other. “Thanks sir,” a Fourth year grunted as Aries fixed her broken nose. “Finite Incantatem,” Severus snapped, finally taking control of the situation. A haze of greenish smoke settled over the scene. Ron was holding up an ashen Seamus as he apologised, while Neville and Justin were on the floor panting. Aries shook his head. 

Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still fighting, well he said fighting, Millicent had Hermione in a headlock as she whimpered in pain. Aries hauled her of Hermione and sternly lectured her on the dangers of accidentally suffocating someone. “Dear dear,” Lockhart said “I think it’s best we teach you how to block unfriendly spells, how about a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley how about you?” Severus strode forward “A bad idea, Professor Lockhart, how about Malfoy and Potter?” He made eye contact with Severus and scowled at him. Severus looked away.

Hermione’s hand rose “I want to duel Malfoy,” she said strongly. Lockhart beamed “An excellent idea!” He gestured them into the middle of the Hall. Draco sneered and looked far too confident. Hermione’s face was a mask of calm but he noticed the way she was gripping her wand tightly. “Scared Granger?” Draco sneered. Hermione wasn’t fazed “A rabbit’s more frightening then you Malfoy.” Hermione was unexpectedly vicious. She didn’t hold back as she slung jinx after jinx at Draco. One forced him to his knees from laughter and another turned his blond hair blue. Draco’s jinx had Hermione doing the jitterbug. 

Hermione put him in a Full Body-Bind Curse and Draco fell back with a dull thud. Severus quickly undid it and Draco staggered forward. “Serpensortia!” A massive black snake shot out of his wand and slithered forward ready to strike. It reared up like it was about to bite and the crowd backed away screaming. “Don’t move Granger, I'll get rid of it,” Severus said lazily. If he taught Draco how to summon that snake Aries was going to kill him. “Allow me!” Lockhart said cheerfully. He pointed his wand at the snake and instead of vanishing it threw it upwards with a loud bang. Angrily it slithered towards Justin and raised its head ready to bite. Harry stepped forward.

An eerie hissing sound filled the room. He realised it was coming from Harry who was making direct eye contact with the snake. Severus was white as he clutched his left arm and stared at Harry with dull horror. The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a lamb. Harry turned to Justin grinning but Justin backed away in terror “What do you think you’re playing at?” he shrieked before running out the Hall. The snake was vanished by Severus who was still looking at Harry oddly. Ominous muttering filled the Hall, some of it was accusative, some of it was scared. Aries had no doubt this was going to increase the rumours of Harry being the Heir. 

Discreetly he left the Hall. “Wait up,” he called to the three Second Years who were hurrying away from the Hall. They slowed down. “You’re a Parselmouth,” Aries said dumbly. Harry looked wary “I mean this is the second time I’ve ever done it. I accidentally set a Boa-Constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo - long story - this was before I knew I was a wizard.” Aries was dumb, he was very, very dumb. “Breathe,” he instructed. Harry took a deep breath. “It’s alright,” Aries said “It’s just not a common gift which is why everyone was just reacting badly just now.” Harry paused “So no one else can do it?” Ron shook his head “No not at all.” 

“Harry,” Aries said slowly as realisation dawned on him “What if that voice you heard was a snake?” Hermione lit up “That would explain why we couldn’t hear it!” Harry looked between them baffled “So I’m not crazy?” Aries shook his head “I extremely doubt it.” Stressed maybe, but not crazy. “Oh,” said Harry “That must’ve been a hungry snake.” Aries pursed his lips “Harry promise me you’ll be careful, I know we’re breaking up for Christmas soon, but please just watch your back.” Harry nodded “I will.” Hermione and Ron looked anxious to be away so Aries bid them goodnight and retreated to his rooms. 

He wished everyone would stay out of trouble for five minutes, Harry speaking Parseltongue, Draco conjuring snakes, what a mess. Severus barged into the room “Did you know Potter could speak Parseltongue!” he demanded. Aries frowned at him “Why are you so keen to pit Draco and Harry against each other?” he retorted angrily. Severus shut his mouth “Ah.” “I don’t appreciate you teaching my nephew how to conjure snakes, the boy barely knows how to poison anyone, snakes are far too advanced for him!” Aries snapped. He pulled a face, he sounded like Cissa. 

“I need a fag,” he announced. Severus collapsed into a chair “And some brandy,” he agreed. “You know,” Severus said thoughtfully “If you want something stronger Trelawney does a ‘special blend’.” Aries paused, fag in hand as he poured Severus some brandy. “I don’t know who that is,” he admitted. “Divination Teacher,” he explained as he downed the brandy. It was probably a Placebo Effect but the fag was doing wonders for his nerves. “I don’t even want to know how you know about that,” Aries said dryly. Severus helped himself to the brandy “If you met her you’d understand,” he said simply. 

They sat in silence for a minute. “Did you know? About Potter.” Aries shook his head. Severus’s eyes were darker then normal as he regarded him. “People are going to notice the similarities between him and the Dark Lord.” Aries shook his head “What similarities?” he said irritably “Saying they’re alike because they speak the same language is like comparing every German Wizard to Grindelwald.” Severus raised his glass as if in a solemn toast “To Harry Potter,” he mocked and downed the whole thing. “Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Aries said irritably. He sighed and took another drag, he hoped to Morgana that Christmas would be far less eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to change the iconic "scared Potter?" dialogue but I really wanted Hermione to have a moment to shine. 
> 
> I'm not saying Professor Trelawney is high but she probably does something.


	13. Harry's Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cassiopeia Black is probably dead at this point in canon but I like her better as the lesbian reclusive aunt. 
> 
> Yeah when I promised three chapters of fluff it kinda got away from me so there's a warning for some brief strangulation. Please take care of yourselves.

If you’d told Harry a year ago he’d be spending Christmas with Malfoy he’d have thought you were bloody mental. He thought he was mental for even agreeing but Hermione had been oddly insistent “See if you can worm a confession from him,” she said, one night before term ended. He quickly agreed because she really scared him sometimes. She had that gleam in her eyes that he knew meant she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Harry was so lost in thought he tripped over his own feet and planted face first into the snow. Malfoy burst out laughing and Harry picked himself up, his face burning. 

Ahead of them Professor Black turned back “What’s wrong?” he called. Malfoy stopped laughing and instead a sweet smile appeared on his face “Nothing Uncle.” Harry thought that smile made Malfoy look like a weasel. He was strongly reminded of Dudley when he pretended to be an angel to Aunt Petunia. Professor Black - Aries as he told Harry to call him outside of school, didn’t look convinced. “Hurry up you too,” he said briskly. Malfoy gave Harry one last unpleasant sneer before running to catch up with Aries long strides. 

Harry gave one last longing look back at the castle before following. It was weird not to be back at the Castle, sitting by the fire with Hermione and Ron, having snowball fights with the Twins, and eating until he felt sick. Instead he was trudging down to Hogsmeade with Malfoy to use the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place. Harry wouldn’t admit it but he was nervous about spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place. When he’d always imagined a family Christmas, Malfoy  _ definitely _ wasn’t a part of the equation. His mother was apparently going to be there as well and Harry really hoped she wasn’t like her son. 

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card, the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were Holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles on the trees. Harry shivered, despite his cloak he was freezing. “Uncle can we get a Butterbeer?” Draco asked, tugging slightly on Aries robe. Unlike Harry he looked perfectly warm. Aries turned to Harry “It’s up to you,” he said simply. He didn’t know what Butterbeer was but he quickly agreed. Anything to get out of the cold. Aries led them to a tiny little inn that was extremely crowded, warm and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy wizards at the bar. 

Aries kept them close to his side as the crowd threatened to almost crush them. He scanned the crowd grimly “We’re getting them to go,” he told them firmly, scowling at a Warlock who got too close. “Mr Black,” the woman said cheerfully “Your usual?” Aries smiled but Harry could tell it was a bit strained “Not today Madam, two Butterbeers to go please.” He paid and passed the bottles for Malfoy to hold. The cold air hit him suddenly. Despite the lack of people outside Harry stuck close to Aries side, they were starting to garner curious looks which he didn’t like. 

“Here,” Malfoy said rudely and shoved one of the bottles at Harry. He unscrewed the lid and drank deeply. It was the most delicious stuff he’d ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside. He stopped shivering. “Nearly home,” Aries said with home relief as they entered the Post Office. The owls sat hooting at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays all the way down to tiny little Scope owls, which were so small they could have sat in Harry’s hand. The clerk was scowling at Aries. “I just cleaned these floors,” he said threateningly. Aries rolled his eyes “Good day to you too,” he said dryly. Harry looked at him curiously. “I tend to get soot everywhere when I use the Floo,” Aries admitted quietly.

“You remember how to use the Floo don’t you?” Aries asked Harry as Malfoy stepped into the fireplace and yelled out “Grimmauld Place!” Harry grimaced, remembering his last experience with Floo. “Yes sir.” Warily he took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace “Grimmauld Place,” he called. Like last time it felt like he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in his ears was deafening. The whirl of green flames made him feel sick. Harry wished it would stop and then he fell face forward onto the cold hard floor. Kreacher was there, bat like ears drooping as he fussed over Harry. 

Aries emerged from the fireplace a moment later. “Hello Kreacher,” he greeted. Kreacher tutted disapprovingly “Kreacher will go put the kettle on,” he said and vanished in a faint pop. Aries brushed the soot from Harry’s robes. Harry took his glasses off and wiped them on his sleeve “I don’t think I like Floo that much,” he said queasily. His breakfast was churning in his stomach. “Me either,” Aries agreed, “But Apparting with both of you would be a nightmare.” Harry turned a bit green remembering Apparition. 

Aries unshrunk Harry’s belongings and sent him upstairs to unpack. “Lunch will be ready in a bit,” he promised. It was weird to think that only a few short months ago Harry had spent his summer here. His room was untouched, exactly the way he’d left it. Hedwig was there already, sitting on her perch, her head tucked beneath her wing as she slept. Harry unpacked and then sat heavily on the bed. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself now. The walls were a pale blue and the quilt was green. He wondered if Aries would be angry if Harry asked to change the colour scheme. The bed was extremely soft, he felt like if he laid down he’d be swallowed by the quilt.

Suddenly there was heavy thudding before Harry’s door was flung open and Malfoy stood there, his pale face flushed. “I’m hiding here,” he informed Harry and rudely barged in. “Shove off Malfoy!” Harry snapped, then he paused “Who are you hiding from?” Malfoy grimaced, he looked almost scared, “Great Aunt Cassie,” he said “She’s early!” Harry didn’t know who Great Aunt Cassie was but now he was listening for it, he could hear voices from downstairs. Two of them he didn’t recognise but he could pick out Aries irritated tones. The voices fell silent and there was a creak of a door. “I think they’re coming upstairs,” Harry relayed. Malfoy groaned and tried his best to suffocate himself with Harry’s pillow. “What’s wrong with your Aunt?” Harry asked curiously. Malfoy scowled “Our Aunt,” he corrected “She’s Great Aunt Dorea’s sister.” 

There was a knock on the door before Aries poked his head round “Lunch is ready.” If he was surprised to see Malfoy there he didn’t show it. “We’ll be down in a bit,” he promised. Harry waited until Aries steps retreated before he shoved Malfoy off his bed “Come on.” Malfoy landed on the floor with a dull thud “What was that for?” he demanded. Harry ignored him as he cautiously crept down the stairs and into the kitchen with Malfoy following close behind. There were two women sitting down at the table, cups of tea in hand. 

The older of the two looked like she was in her early fifties, there were streaks of grey in her black hair and she had the same grey eyes as the other woman and Ares. She was dressed in smart black robes that strongly reminded Harry of a Victorian school teacher. Her hair was pulled back in a severe bun and she regarded them with as much curiosity as Harry was watching her with. The other woman looked like she could be Aries’s sister, they had the same curly black hair and the same eyes although she was kind of short. She had a kind look about her that made Harry feel at ease. Like Harry she was dressed in Muggle clothing. 

“Harry, this is Aunt Cassie and my cousin Andromeda,” Aries introduced as he passed Harry a bowl of soup. “Hello,” Harry said awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you,” Andromeda said warmly. Malfoy sat at the table, not looking at either of them. “You look like Dorea,” Aunt Cassie observed. Her tone was wistful “You have the Potter look about you though.” Harry shovelled a spoonful of soup in his mouth to avoid answering. They ate in silence. Malfoy was looking down at his bowl as he dipped bread into his soup, Harry was just doing his best to avoid the scrutinising gaze of Aunt Cassie. 

“Is Maude not with you?” Aries asked casually. Aunt Cassie sighed “No, she decided she wanted to spend Christmas with her family.” Aunt Cassie’s eyes landed on Malfoy “Speaking of, how come you’re here boy?” Malfoy avoided her gaze “Mother wanted me here.” Aries' tone was mild but Harry could pick out the underlying threat “Narcissa’s remodelling.” There was a weird tension at the table. Both Aries and Andromeda seemed a bit iffy with Aunt Cassie like they’d just walked into a room and discovered a body. Aunt Cassie sighed “I haven’t seen Narcissa, where is she?” Andromeda neatly sipped her tea “Busy.” 

Kreacher popped into the room with a faint crack “The guest room is prepared for Mistress Cassie.” “Thank you Kreacher,” Aries said. Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Harry wished he had that ability. Aunt Cassie stood up “Excuse me,” she said politely. She set down her tea and strode out the door calmly. Malfoy breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “How long is she here Uncle?” Malfoy whispered like he was afraid she’d hear. Aries listlessly played with his food “Two weeks.” Harry had a feeling this was going to be a long two weeks. 

The first few days weren’t so bad. Harry got up early, had breakfast, and spent the rest of the day either exploring the house or talking to the portraits. They were pretty grumpy. Great Uncle Pollux huffed and sneered whenever he thought Harry was being stupid and there was always muttering whenever Harry mentioned anything Muggle like. Like in the summer Aries had been stern when he reminded them both not to go into a locked room. “I don’t want either of you hurt because you decided to try your luck,” he said “The house is full of cursed items.” Harry didn’t see any cursed items or anything out of the ordinary apart from maybe that one room on the second floor that kept exploding. Nana Dorea said that was normal though so he wasn’t really worried.

Grimmauld Place was massive, there were three floors, there was the drawing room and the parlour, as well as the kitchen downstairs. The second floor was the least interesting. It was where all the bedrooms were as well as Aries’s study and the library. There was one locked door on the second floor but even Malfoy hadn’t wanted to go near that one. The third floor had the most locked doors. Even though it was decorated the same way as the rest of the house, it seemed gloomy and depressing. Malfoy - who decided to make Harry’s life miserable by tagging along, thought Harry was being a scaredy-cat. 

Naturally things went wrong one snowy afternoon. They were on the Third floor again, having been kicked out of the kitchen by Kreacher for being too disruptive. Harry thought that was unfair, Malfoy had started it, Harry had just tried to curse him with the spell Nana Dorea had shown him. Malfoy sighed “I’m bored.” Harry ignored him with practiced ease. Malfoy poked Harry “I said I’m bored.” Harry swatted at his hand “I heard you.” Malfoy sighed again, more dramatically this time. Malfoy was sprawled on the floor like a starfish while Harry was chucking little rubber balls down the stairs to see how they’d bounce. He wished he had one of those slinkies. 

Malfoy stood up “I’m going to find something to do.” “Good for you,” Harry said. Maybe Malfoy would leave him alone now. Malfoy walked around testing the doors to see if they were locked. The only ones that weren’t were just empty rooms. Finally Malfoy kicked one in frustration before pulling out his wand “I’m going to see what’s in here,” he informed Harry. He felt a surge of alarm and stood up “Malfoy you can’t, Aries said not too.” Malfoy sneered but a brief flash of worry crossed over his face. “Alohomora,” he cast. For a split second Harry thought it didn’t work but then he heard a faint click. Triumphantly Malfoy opened the door. Harry surged to his feet and collided into Malfoy. 

They wrestled about for a minute, rolling into the room as they grappled. Malfoy shoved Harry off him and staggered to his feet. His slicked back hair was messed up and his nose was bleeding a little where Harry accidentally elbowed him. “There’s nothing in here,” Malfoy said with disappointment. Harry looked around and realised he was right. There was nothing but a wardrobe in the corner. It looked old, the wood might’ve been a reddish colour but was now the colour of mud. “I wonder why it’s locked,” Malfoy wondered, inching towards the wardrobe. “Malfoy -” Harry warned but Malfoy had thrown open the wardrobe door automatically. 

“There’s nothing the -” Malfoy said before he was cut off by robes that had seized forward like snakes and wrapped itself around Malfoy. A sleeve went around his throat and began to choke the life out of him. Harry stood there in shock for a minute. He was wildly reminded of the Devil’s Snare he’d faced last year. Malfoy reached out towards Harry. “Incendio!” Harry cast desperately. The robes shrieked and withdrew slightly but the sleeve around Malfoy’s neck seemed to tighten. He surged forward and tried to pry the robes off Malfoy that way but they wouldn’t budge. It was like trying to punch iron. 

“Incendio! Incendio! Incendio,” Harry chanted as Malfoy turned purple. The robes shrieked and flapped at him. Automatically he put his hands up to protect his face. But this was a mistake as the robes slapped him. Harry stumbled back, his wand being thrown from his hand. Malfoy was on his knees now, eyes bulging horribly, as he clawed at the robes. If Harry ran to get help Malfoy would die. Aries was in his study, Aunt Casie was God knows where and Kreacher… the thought struck him like lightning. “Kreacher!” Harry shouted desperately, praying the House Elf would hear. “Kreacher! Please!” The House Elf appeared with a crack. Harry could have cried in relief. 

“You won’t touch Master Draco!” the House Elf snarled and with a snap of his fingers the robes were set alight. It was a much bigger flame then Harry’s and seemed to burn twice as bright. The robes screamed and flew back into the wardrobe. Malfoy collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Already his throat was black and blue. He wasn’t returning to a normal colour, Harry went to look at Kreacher with alarm but the House Elf had vanished. He saw why a moment later when Aries thundered into the room with Kreacher close behind. The anger died on his face when he saw them. 

Malfoy was still gasping on the floor. When he saw Aries he burst into sobs. “Shh it’s okay,” Aries soothed “Let me have a look at your throat, it’s alright.” Malfoy whimpered. Aries’ wand was lit with pale green light as he pointed it at Malfoy’s throat. The bruises began to fade and Malfoy gradually stopped whimpering. “It’s going to hurt over the next couple days,” Aries explained. Malfoy shuddered but didn’t answer. “Kreacher?” Aries asked softly “Can you make up that pain reliever? The herbal one if you don’t mind.” Kreacher nodded and vanished. Malfoy was still crying. It was unsettling to see the bane of his existence crying like a little baby. 

“Come on,” Aries said and ushered them downstairs and into the kitchen. Guilt was churning in Harry’s gut, Aries had given them one rule and they’d broken it. A steaming cup that smelled like lemon was pushed into Malfoy’s hands. Aries handed Harry a cup of tea and some biscuits. He wished Aries would yell instead of the quiet calm. Harry didn’t know what to expect and he didn’t like it, frightening calm always meant a long spell in his cupboard. He and Malfoy exchanged looks. Both of them silently agreed to not mention that they were fighting. 

“What were you thinking?” Aries asked calmly. Harry flinched and he saw Malfoy wince. He  _ really  _ didn’t like that tone. “It was my fault Uncle,” Malfoy said hoarsely, his voice sounding like shredded paper. “We were bored,” Harry blurted out “And we didn’t think it would hurt just to have a little peak and -” Aries put his head in his hands and sighed heavily before raising his head “Boys,” he said exasperated “If you were bored you could have asked to go into Diagon or - or do anything but accidentally get yourselves cursed.” Harry looked down ashamed. Suddenly those biscuits didn’t seem so nice anymore. 

“I’m banning you from the third floor and you’re to spend the next three days cataloguing the library,” Aries said firmly “Without magic, actually I’m banning you from magic for the next week, I won’t take your wands from you but I will if I hear even a whisper of a spell.” Malfoy shut his mouth. “Is that it?” Harry blurted out. Malfoy tried to kick him from under the table. Harry dodged it and scowled at him “You’re not going to yell at? Or - or send us to our rooms? Or hit us?” 

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would have screamed themselves hoarse if Harry had broken a rule and he wouldn’t have been allowed to leave his cupboard for weeks. He didn’t understand why Aries wasn’t more furious. “Harry,” Aries said gently “You know what you did was wrong, you understand why that rule was in place and you’re not going to break it again are you?” In unison he and Malfoy shook their heads frantically. “I’m more disappointed then angry, I’d never have forgiven myself if you’d gotten killed under my roof,” Aries said. In a move that surprised Harry he carefully drew them into a hug. “Please just stop trying to get yourselves killed for five minutes,” Aries said exasperated. 

The next day Aunt Cassie destroyed the enchanted robe “Nasty thing that was,” she said disapprovingly “It was Elladora’s before she died.” He didn’t know who Elladora was but he was glad he’d never met her. The edge of Aunt Cassie’s robes were singed slightly from where she’d set the robe on fire. Harry and Malfoy had been allowed to watch from a safe distance. Aries had rolled his eyes when Aunt Cassie insisted but didn’t stop her. “It’s good to see magic in action,” she said. Aries sighed “So long as it’s not Fiendfyre, they’re a bit too young for that spell.” Aunt Cassie eyed them speculatively “Maybe in a couple years,” she said musingly. 

They watched the robe go up in flames. Harry thought it was a bit of a strange gathering. Aunt Cassie looking like a Victorian school teacher, Aries who looked like this sort of thing was a normal occurrence, Malfoy who Harry despised and then himself. When the robe was reduced to cinders Aries sent them off to the library. Harry quickly understood why cataloguing the library was a punishment. There were so many books he wondered if it rivalled the Hogwarts Library. Hermione would probably faint with joy if she saw. 

They had to look at each book, write down the author in a heavy looking book, the subject, when it was written, who it was obtained by and why. It was mind numbingly boring. The portraits each had something to say. Nana Dorea was disappointed, Cousin Arcturus kept sighing over what their house had come too, Cousin Alphard thought the whole thing funny and Cousin Callidora gave them a blistering lecture on being careless. Malfoy had taken their lectures sullenly. Especially when his great-grandfather Pollux had decided to wade in. Nana Dorea eventually got sick of all the portraits having a go and told them all off in a way that would have Aunt Petunia wanting to wash out her mouth with soap. 

Malfoy’s bruises were completely gone from his pale throat but his voice was still weird. Malfoy was acting strange, he hadn’t tried to pick a fight once and he wasn’t even making snide comments. Instead he was giving Harry curious looks. He was about to throw the book he was holding of Malfoy’s head when Malfoy opened his stupid mouth. “You saved my life,” he said coolly. Harry was taken aback “Er I guess, I mean Kreacher was the one who set it on fire.” Malfoy scribbled something in the heavy book before tossing the one he was looking at aside. “I still don’t like you,” he informed Harry. He snorted “I don’t like you either Malfoy.” They smiled at each other although it was more of a smirk in Malfoy’s case. 

Harry’s new silent truce with Malfoy made his life a whole lot easier. Malfoy didn’t go out of his way to antagonise Harry, didn’t even scathingly mention Muggleborns once and even corrected a mistake on his potions essay. It was suspicious but Harry wasn’t going to test his luck. It was day three of their punishment when Harry decided to test his luck. “People think you’re the Heir of Slytherin,” he said bluntly, putting a book back on the shelf. Malfoy scrunched up his nose “I’m not, wish I knew who it was.” Harry thought with disappointment it seemed like they wasted a whole month brewing the Polyjuice potion. “Right,” Harry awkwardly said and busied himself with writing down a new title. He staunchly ignored Malfoy’s curious gaze.

It was early the next morning when Aries suddenly paused and tilted his head slightly like he was listening to something. “Your mother’s here,” he told Malfoy. Just then there was a knock at the door. He felt a draft of cold air hit him and a jumble of voices. “Mum!” Malfoy said and ran towards a pale woman. Harry’s first thought was that she looked like Nana Dorea. Malfoy’s mother had the same blonde hair as her but her eyes were steely grey. Mrs Malfoy was dressed finely in robes that looked really expensive. She kissed her son’s forehead “Hello darling,” she said affectionately. “Mum,” Malfoy complained.

“You’re early,” Aries yawned. Mrs Malfoy shrugged “I’ve got plans darling.” Aries eyed her warily “Is it a whiskey kind of conversation or vodka?” “Whiskey,” Andromeda said as she entered the kitchen. There were two people with her, a tall blond man with a round face and Tonks who Harry recognised from last year. “Wotcher,” Tonks greeted and sat down at the table. There was another chorus of greeting as Aunt Cassie entered the kitchen. When everyone was settled and introductions made Mrs Malfoy stood up. “What does everyone here have in common?” she asked calmly. No one answered. Mrs Malfoy surveyed them. 

“We’re all that’s left of House Black,” she said calmly “And I’ve been doing some thinking and I think it’s time we put out a united front, especially in light of recent events.” Mrs Malfoy’s eyes briefly flicked to Harry. Aunt Cassie made a soft noise in her throat “House Black has waned, it’d be a kinder fate to let it die.” Aries shrugged “I always did tell Grandfather I’d end the family name out of spite.” Mrs Malfoy sighed “Dramatics,” she dismissed and sat back down. Silently Aries slid a glass of whiskey over to her. 

“You are all coming to the Christmas Ball aren’t you?” Mrs Malfoy asked. Something in her tone suggested it wasn’t a choice. “Aries?” she asked mildly. He avoided her gaze. “Erm sorry,” Harry said “But what ball?” Mrs Malfoy turned to him “I host a little get together every year,” she explained kindly “Just a little end of the year socialisation.” That didn’t sound that bad. “A formal get together,” Andromeda corrected. Harry glanced at Aries uncertaintly “Do you normally go?” he asked. Aries nodded “Normally.” He didn’t sound that happy “I don’t particularly care if we go this year or not, I doubt you’ve been to a proper formal event before and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Harry really didn’t want to be a bother “I don’t mind,” he said quickly. “Are you sure?” Aries asked warily. Harry nodded “I’m sure.” There was a look on Mrs Malfoy’s face that reminded Harry eerily of Malfoy “Excellent,” she chirped “You’ll need to buy formal robes of course but Aries can take you to get them.” Mrs Malfoy turned to her niece “Nymphadora, darling, you should get some formal robes as well.” Tonks scrunched up her nose but she was bowled over by Mrs Malfoy “We should make a day trip,” she mused “Make sure everyone is dressed proper.” Harry and Malfoy had identical looks of disgust on their faces - going shopping wasn’t their idea of fun.

Diagon Alley was extremely busy. People bustled about doing some last minute Christmas shopping. There was a group of people caroling merrily on a street corner with a collection tin in front of them, he recognised the song as something Fred and George sang in the Common Room but without any added explicit lyrics. Snow crunched underfoot as they walked down the well worn path. Fairy lights were strung from shop to shop and there were holly wreaths on every door. People were selling wares in the street, loudly yelling discounted prices while waving the items around. 

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed people were giving them shifty looks and muttering to each other. “Aries,” Harry whispered when one woman gave them a really nasty look. “What are they looking at us for?” Aries grimaced “People don’t approve of me taking you in as my ward, it’s not you they’re angry at, they just don’t think someone from a Dark Family should take you in.” Harry pressed closer to Aries’s side to avoid someone who came barreling down the path. “Do they know about…?” he whispered avoiding mentioning the Dursley’s by name as Malfoy was close by. 

Aries pulled Harry’s coat tighter around him and cast a warming charm before answering. “No, but if the Daily Prophet starts digging it’s only a matter of time.” Harry really didn’t want people to know about the Dursleys, embarrassment burned in his gut whenever they were mentioned - the Slytherins in particular would never let him live it down. “I like living with you,” Harry said “I don’t care what they think.” Aries chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair “That’s kind of you to say.” It would be Harry’s luck though, first everyone thinks he’s the stupid Heir of Slytherin and then everyone finds out about the Durslerys. 

“Here we are,” Mrs Malfoy said with satisfaction as they stopped in front of a small shop. TWILFITT AND TATTINGS, read in bold gold letters. They were led inside and were shortly greeted by a willowy looking woman with white hair. “Lady Malfoy,” she said and kissed both her cheeks. “Sofia! How lovely to see you again,” Mrs Malfoy greeted. She swept her arms to the rest of them “You remember my sister Andromeda? And my cousin, Aries?” “Of course, of course,” Sofia said immediately “How do you do?” Mrs Malfoy laid a slim hand on Tonks and Harry’s shoulder “These two need some formal robes if you don’t mind.” Sofia eyed them critically before beckoning them deeper into the shop. 

Harry could see fabrics escaping from stuffed draws, they shined different colours from bright white all the way down to bluey-black. Mannequins were dressed in formal robes and were posed like someone was about to draw them. Sofia stopped “Men if you would go to that room on the right.” There were no mannequins in the room, just a section that was curtained off and clothes that were folded neatly in a stack. There were a couple chairs and a raised podium. Aries sat down on one of the chairs and took the newspaper from the table. “We’re going to be here a while,” he said in answer to Ted’s silent look. 

“Lord Black,” a man greeted as he entered the room. “Mr Makris,” Aries returned. Mr Makris was a tall man with an olive skin tone. He was holding a tape measure in his hand. “My wife said you’re not buying robes today,” Mr Makris said. Aries smiled wryly “Don’t worry, I’m still paying.” Mr Makris smirked then turned to Harry and Malfoy “Right who’s first then?” Malfoy shoved Harry forward. He glared at him. Mr Makris gestured him onto the podium and snapped his fingers. The tape measure flew from his hands and measured Harry. It reminded him of when he got his wand from Ollivanders. 

Mr Makris muttered to himself as he flicked through the book. “Which colours were you thinking?” he asked Harry. He stared at Mr Makris blankly. “I don’t know,” Harry said feeling a bit stupid. Mr Makris waved a hand “No matter, we’ll start with designs then.” Mr Makris had Harry flip through the book and circle which ones he liked while he bustled about getting yards of fabrics. Some of them were really ugly. One design looked like someone had taken a bauble from a Christmas tree and enlarged it. Another one had  _ tights  _ Harry would rather go naked then wear tights. Mr Makris hummed “Three layers would be a bit of an overkill wouldn’t it?” he mused out loud. “For a twelve year old?” Aries said. 

Mr Makris went back to pacing. Harry found a robe that looked a bit similar to his school uniform. “This one isn’t that bad,” he said awkwardly. Mr Makris nodded “Good choice.” It was a long robe that went over a jacket. The only problem was that there was a bow instead of a tie. “Since you don’t know which colours you want, we’ll just try a few,” Mr Makris said as he pushed a bundle of cloth at Harry. “If you would,” he gestured towards the curtain. Harry felt extremely foolish as he emerged. The robes were much too big and felt like he was wearing a carrier bag. He climbed onto the podium. 

Mr Makris raised his wand and a massive mirror floated until it was placed opposite Harry. He flicked his wand again and the robes changed to blue. “What do you think?” he asked eagerly. “No,” Harry said at once. He looked ridiculous. Unperturbed Mr Makris flicked his wand again until they were purple. Harry felt like Dumbledore. “No,” he said again. They cycled through colours and Harry was becoming steadily frustrated. Malfoy had taken over one of the other chairs and was yawning. Ted had left the room at one point and came back holding a steaming cup. “I like the red,” Harry said eventually “But it’s bright.” It looked more like pink. The wand was flicked again until it was dark red. “I like it,” Harry said again. Malfoy sighed loudly in relief. 

Mr Makris took some pins and started to take the robe in. When he was satisfied he snapped his fingers and the adjustments were sewn in place. “Do you want a winter cloak to go with it?” he asked. Harry looked at Aries who nodded his head “Please.” Harry got changed into his normal clothes and the robes were folded up and placed inside a box. “Mr Malfoy if you please,” Mr Makris said. Malfoy groaned slightly but got up to stand on the podium. Harry took Malfoy’s seat.

By the time they left the shop it was dark out. Aries was carrying Harry’s new robes and winter cloak. Tonks was carefully holding a box to her chest. Harry’s feet ached and it felt like his stomach was tearing itself in two, he thought longingly of Grimmauld Place and Kreacher’s cooking. “We’ll be home in a bit,” Aries promised. Harry stifled a yawn “I hope so.” Malfoy looked similarly exhausted. Mrs Malfoy and Andromeda were chatting quietly. Ted was laughing at something Aries said. Harry looked at each of them with a warm feeling in his chest. 

Kreacher had dinner on the table when they got in, a mouthwatering spread of chicken and mash. Aries vanished to put the robes away as they settled around the table. “Successful trip then?” Aunt Cassie asked, spearing a bit of chicken on her fork. “I think so,” Harry said “I didn’t think it took that long to get robes.” It was never that long when Harry got his school robes at Madam Malkins. Aunt Cassie chuckled “Those are formal dress robe shops, everything has to go perfectly.” Mrs Malfoy nodded “The service there is exceptional, you can’t go wrong.” Andromeda smiled “High praise coming from you,” she teased. The sisters began to playfully bicker. 

After dinner and dessert they retired to the parlour. The adults were drinking, even Tonks accepted a glass of wine. Harry was curled up in a chair watching Malfoy and Tonks play Exploding Snap. Aries draped a blanket over Harry as he fetched the whiskey decanter. Harry pulled it tighter around himself and relaxed. It was warm and impossibly soft. There was a small explosion and Tonks lost her eyebrows. Malfoy started laughing but it wasn’t his usual unpleasant one. Malfoy wasn’t that bad when he wasn’t being a complete and utter prat Harry thought as he drifted off. 

It seemed like only a second later when Aries was gently shaking him “Come on Harry,” he murmured “Off to bed.” Harry groaned and turned over “No,” he mumbled. He was comfortable where he was. He couldn’t hear anyone else, not even the sound of cards exploding. There was a sudden feeling of being weightless and someone holding him close. It wasn’t until they were halfway up the stairs did Harry realise he was being carried. He wrapped his arms around Aries’s neck and settled himself more comfortably. 

It was strange being carried. Harry couldn’t remember anyone carrying him to bed like this, he’d seen Aunt Petunia carry Dudley but Harry had always been left on his own. He wondered if his parents would’ve carried him to bed like this. If they’d have tucked him in, kissed his forehead and told him goodnight. A door opened and Harry was gently lowered. He grumbled a protest. Harry’s glasses were taken from his face and placed on his bedside table. He was tucked in and Aries brushed his hair in a distinctly paternal manner “Good night Harry,” he said quietly as he turned the main light off. “G’night,” Harry slurred as he closed his eyes. He was kind of glad he’d come home for the holidays. 


	14. A very Malfoy Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another quick update :)
> 
> Btw Callidora Lestrange is an OC I've mentioned a couple of times, she's got the same name as Callidora Black but that's about it. Sorry for any confusion.

Aries felt jittery, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was absolutely shitting it. If people didn’t know Harry was his ward then they would now. The paperwork from the Ministry still hadn’t been processed yet so although he wasn’t technically Harry’s guardian he still had Dumbledore’s permission to take Harry in as a ward. Walking in a room with so many Ministry workers left a sour taste in his mouth. He’d be willing to bet they’d think Harry was kidnapped or something. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he wished it wasn’t too late to back out. 

Aries was dressed already in his formal robes, he was wearing dark green this year, and had left his hair down for once. Looking over his appearance in the mirror he adjusted his jacket slightly and grabbed his over robe from the bed. Aries couldn’t help but feel like he was walking in the lion’s den. He wasn’t that adept at politics, well he understood the theory of who was allied to who and why and so on. He just wasn’t that good at speaking to people. That was more Andy’s or Narcissa’s forte. Aries had no idea how to convince people that just because Harry was his ward it didn’t mean he was suddenly Dumbledore’s attack dog or agreed with the Ministry. 

When he walked into the kitchen Harry was doing his best to fend off Kreacher who was waving a comb threateningly “Mister Harry needs to brush his hair,” the House Elf said sternly. “It looks fine,” Harry protested. Aries laughed and took the comb from Kreacher, he gently ran it through Harry’s hair. “It looks exactly the same,” he said exasperated. Harry tried in vain to flatten his messy hair down “It always does,” he grumbled. Harry seemed to have inherited the thick curls that James and Dorea had, Aries knew from experience how much a pain in the arse brushing curly hair could be. “You have your Father’s hair,” he said amused. Harry gave up trying to flatten it “Really?” Aries nodded, at times James looked like he’d been electrocuted his hair had stuck up that much. Lily had found it hilarious. 

“Have you got your cloak?” Aries asked as they were about to walk out the door. Harry groaned “But it’s not even cold out!” Aries sighed “And what about later on? You’ll be freezing when we leave.” Harry scowled but obediently went to go put on his new winter cloak. “I feel like Santa,” he said as he thundered back down the stairs. Aries pretended not to hear him. When they reached the end of the street Aries offered Harry his arm which he took hesitantly. A moment later they were stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. “Are you going to be sick?” Aries asked. Harry shook his head although he looked a bit too green for Aries’s liking. They stood by the gates waiting for Andy and the others. 

Ten minutes later Andy was there with Dora. Andromeda had forgone the Slytherin colours she’d worn last year and was instead wearing a warm yellow dress that pinched in at the waist. Dora’s dress was grey and had a bit of skirt to it. It reminded him of when she’d insist on dressing as a princess as a child. “Your hair’s not pink,” Aries noted. Dora scowled “Auntie Cissa said to keep to pastel colours tonight or leave it black.” With her dark hair Dora looked like her mother’s carbon copy. It was a little bit unsettling. Aries hugged his cousin “Where’s Ted at?” Andy grimaced “An emergency came up, he said to give you all his best.”

They walked towards the open doors in a group. Narcissa had gone all out this year. Bright lanterns were strung along from tree to tree giving the impression of a glowing guiding light. Different figures in ice were set slightly off the path. There were swans and peacocks and other animals like cats and owls. The figures moved and blinked their unseeing eyes. Aries wondered if Narcissa was trying to give them nightmares. As they neared the door Aries felt his anxiety double. “We have to stay for at least an hour and a half,” he murmured to Harry “If anyone gives you grief just come find me.” Harry nodded “I will,” he promised. They were greeted at the door and invited in. 

At once eyes turned to them and the whispers started. Aries pretended not to hear them. The chandelier was also decorated with lights whose light reflected off the wall making it look like one of those muggle disco balls. Fake snow was falling neatly from the ceiling and he could spot mistletoe hanging from doorways. Classical music was playing and already there were some people dancing. Others milled about chatting. Round tables were set up out of the way from the main floor, they were covered in some fancy white table cloth that had way too much lace. Harry was taking in his surroundings with wide eyes. “I think Mrs Malfoy has too much time on her hands,” he muttered. Lucius spotted them first but didn’t bother to greet them. Aries preferred it that way. He couldn’t see Narcissa but he assumed she was around here somewhere.

“Potter,” Draco called and strode over confidently. “What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked without the usual hostile tone. Draco whispered something to Harry causing him to grin. He looked at Aries “Can I go?” Aries ruffled his hair “Make sure you get something to eat, and come find me if someone bothers you or you want to leave.” Harry nodded “I’ll be fine,” he said exasperated. Aries wondered if he was fussing too much. “Go have fun,” he said. Harry grinned at him “Bye sir!” Without looking back Harry followed after Draco laughing at something his nephew said. Aries didn’t know when they’d suddenly become friendly but he was glad for it.

Andy hooked her arm in his “Come on,” she said, steering him towards the tables “Let’s go make the rounds.” Aries glanced at Dora who was trailing after them with her head held high and her posture perfectly poised. “Are you alright?” he asked her. Dora flashed him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin before she settled back into her elegant poise. “Auntie Cissa’s been teaching me,” she murmured “Said that ‘cos I’m your heir I can’t be blundering about like a herd of elephants.” Aries rolled his eyes as Andy covered her laugh with a cough “Ignore her you’re fine the way you are.” Dora shrugged “I don’t mind, it’s practice for if I go undercover.” It was wonderful Dora was enjoying training but he wished she’d chosen any other career path than an Auror. 

They ran into the Yaxley’s first. Corban Yaxley was in Azkaban so his cousin Alexander had taken over as head of the Yaxley family. He had a small, pale, brown haired woman with him who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. Yaxley bowed politely to them first which they returned, though much more shallowly. “Lord Yaxley,” Aries greeted, keeping his face blank, although he couldn’t help but remember that Lydia had put him in Saint Mungos. “Lord Black,” Yaxley returned. He gestured to his companion “This is Eliza Locke, my fiance.” The poor woman was easily ten years Yaxley’s junior. She attempted to smile “Lord Black.” Aries nodded his head in acknowledgement. “My cousin Andromeda, and her daughter and my heir Nymphadora.” Yaxley’s face contorted into a sneer. “Pleasure,” he said curtly. One bad word against his cousin or niece and Aries would smash Yaxley’s head in. “Lovely talking to you,” he said coldly. 

They quickly moved on. It was tedious having people introduce themselves but Dora hadn’t been seen by the other noble houses before and most of them were of the opinion House Black was going extinct. There were the Flints, and the Blackmoore’s, the Crabbe’s, Rosier’s, the Bulstrodes, and a ton of minor houses that House Black was even minorly afflicted with. Aries was very relieved when Callidora swooped in from Circe knows where and demanded he dance with her. Andromeda who was talking to Lord Greengrass discreetly gestured for him to go. 

Depending on rumour Callidora was either the Lestrange brothers half sister or cousin. Looking at her, Aries was inclined to believe she was their half sister. Callidora was the spitting image of Rodolphus. Her hair was very, very dark and she had a fierce look on her face. An Auror had taken her eye out during the war, and although they’d been able to reattach it Callidora was permanently blind in that eye. They had a long complicated history together. Aries had covered for her when she was off with some woman and she covered for him when he used to visit Andy without his parents knowing. Meeting Jenny had chilled Callidora out some but she was still extremely intense.

Callidora led him in a waltz. “So I heard an interesting rumour,” she said casually. “Did you?” Aries asked. He wondered why Callidora was listening to rumours. “Jenny asked me to do some digging about you and Lydia,” Callidora said bluntly. Aries furrowed his brow “Why does Jenny want to know?” he asked, baffled. Callidora gave him a look like he’d said something dumb “Jenny,” she said slowly “Jennifer Selwyn? She’s Lydia’s cousin.” Aries missed a step and nearly collided into her. “You’re shitting me,” he said. Callidora steadied him and practically dragged him along. “Aries you were literally at our wedding, how can you not know?” They couldn’t marry legally but that hadn’t stopped them from throwing a wedding. “Whenever you mention Jenny it’s not like you’re saying her surname,” he pointed out. 

Callidora shrugged “Yeah well, she should have my surname,” she said bitterly. She sighed “Anyway Jenny wants to know if you’re fucking around or if you’re actually together.” Aries hesitated “Why don’t you ask Lydia?” Because he didn’t want to make any assumptions, they were in that strange state between friends and “definitely something more”. Callidora made a noise in her throat “We don’t talk,” she said. Aries really didn’t know what to say to that. “That's a shame,” he said. Lydia was incredibly quick witted when she wanted to be. Her and Callidora might get on brilliantly. The song ended and they bowed to each other. 

Aries was stopped by Edgar who was remarkably more sober then he was last year. “Aries,” he said, slinging an arm over his shoulder “Come sit with me.” Edgar was wearing yellow robes, a tribute to his time in Hufflepuff Aries assumed. Sylvia was sipping a glass of wine and talking to a mullish looking Ernie. “Aries,” Sylvia greeted. Aries kissed her hand “Hello Sylvia.” She poured him a glass of wine. “So,” Edgar said bluntly “Harry Potter?” Ernie suddenly looked more interested. “I told you I was taking him in as a ward way back in August,” Aries pointed out. Edgar shot a triumphant look at his wife “I told you.” Sylvia sipped her wine “And the other rumours?” “Which ones?” Aries asked curiously, he wanted to know where everyone was getting this information from. 

“About the Potter boy being the Heir of Slytherin,” Edgar cut in. Aries set down his glass “Perhaps your son should stop listening to the school rumour mill,” he said wryly. Ernie went pink. “Harry’s not Slytherin’s heir,” Aries said “The Potter’s weren’t related to the Gaunts in any way and Lily’s family were all muggles.” “You sound awfully sure,” Sylvia said shrewdly. “Edgar, don't you brag that all of your family have been in Hufflepuff? And Sylvia you’re awfully proud that your family is from Rome.” Sylvia grudgingly conceded the point. 

“Harry didn’t petrify Justin,” Aries said “I can understand why you would think that but it wasn’t him.” Edgar hummed “You have to admit it looks suspicious.” Aries scowled “Use your brain Edgar, what twelve year old could control a monster that’s been around for a thousand years? You all seem to be forgetting Harry isn’t pureblood, and his best friend is Muggle Born as well, why would he want to kill her?” Edgar raised his hands in a gesture of surrender “Peace, I just wanted to make sure.” Aries nodded stiffly. Conversation was forcibly lighthearted after that. Aries finally found an excuse to leave after half an hour and made a discreet beeline towards the door. He really needed a fag. 

Instead he ran into Lydia. “Hello,” she said smiling. Lydia looked beautiful, her pale green dress contrasted her hair making it stand out. Her bodice was cut lower then how she had it last year, she wore a silver necklace and matching silver bracelet around each wrist. Aries had to remind himself to keep his eyes  _ firmly  _ on her face. “You look lovely,” Aries said when he realised he’d been staring. They embraced politely and Lydia kissed both his cheeks. “Thank you, you look really nice as well.” Aries suddenly forgot about going out for a fag “Do you want to dance?” he asked hesitantly. “I’d love to,” Lydia answered. 

The band struck a new tune, something which had the faint sounds of drums. Lydia held him close as they danced “How have you been?” she asked. “Decent,” Aries said “But I’ve missed you.” Lydia blushed “I’ve missed you too, I never did thank you for your Christmas present.” Aries smiled “I’m just happy you liked it.” It had taken him hours, he’d bought a small jewellery box that was then decorated with moons and stars and then had painstakingly charmed it to reflect a starry night when opened. He’d gotten the idea when Lydia mentioned in one of her letters she missed stargazing. “It was lovely,” Lydia said. “Thank you for the plant,” Aries said. Lydia had gotten him a venomous plant that typically grew in Germany, he’d loved it. 

“You know,” Lydia said laughingly, “I saw your nephew and ward sneaking out to go play Quidditch.” Aries groaned “That’s Narcissa’s problem,” he decided “As long as they don’t break anything.” Lydia laughed, a bright cheerful sound, “I think your cousin would disagree.” Aries chuckled. He had missed Lydia, both of them were extremely busy so he tried to make the most out of whatever time they got together. “Callidora said that you’ve been talking about me,” he teased. “Callidora-?” Lydia said then realisation dawned on her “Jenny,” she muttered “That traitor.” Aries laughed.

“Nothing bad,” Lydia reassured immediately, “I just-” she fell silent “Damnit Jenny,” she muttered. Aries chuckled “I don’t mind,” he said. Lydia huffed. It was nice to have Lydia in his arms as they danced, she was so close he could smell her perfume. The song slowly tapered off. Everyone dancing bowed to their partners and most of them left the floor. “Would you take a walk with me later?” Lydia asked. They were still arm in arm “I’d love to,” Aries answered warmly. They sat themselves at a spare table and grabbed a bite to eat. Everything was unfortunately traditional French dishes. 

Lydia’s brother joined them. “I don’t think we met properly,” Vincent said as he shook Aries’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” Aries said politely. Vincent was just as attractive as his sister with light brown hair and the same sharp blue eyes. His robes were black although the edges were bright blue. “Likewise,” Vincent returned. Lydia was watching them anxiously. Fortunately for Aries’s anxiety Vincent was easy to talk to. He was a calm man and was good at making conversation. “Malfoy’s got the Minister to show up again this year,” Vincent said “Probably used a bag of gold to lure him here.” Aries laughed “He probably did.” Lydia slouched in her seat “I can’t sit through the speech if it’s anything like last year.” He cringed at the thought. 

Andromeda and Dora joined them. Dora was grinning smugly and Andromeda looked like she needed a glass of wine or two. “Lydia Selwyn,” Lydia said, shaking Andromeda’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you,” Andy said “Narcissa’s told me all about you.” Both of them turned red, remembering when Narcissa caught them together. Lydia managed a smile “Good things I hope.” Dora as it turned out had been terrorising some of the snobbier people here. Derek Montague’s son had apparently made some less then flattering remarks on Dora’s blood status so she’d slyly informed his father several inappropriate things he’d been doing with some girl in Hufflepuff. 

“You’re a handful,” Andromeda scolded without any heat. “Just doing what you taught me to Mum,” Dora answered promptly. “Oh yeah,” Dora said as she picked at her food “Draco and Harry are playing Quidditch with some of the other kids here.” Aries shrugged when the others turned to him “As long as they don’t cause any trouble there isn’t any harm.” Conversation turned to other topics and Lydia leaned close to him “Do you want to go for that walk?” Trepidation rose but he accepted her hand and made for the gardens. He wasn’t sure why Lydia was so insistent to be alone with him.

As much as Aries despised Lucius he had to admit the man had taste. The gardens were lovely. There were flowers planted either side of the path, he couldn’t recognise the species but they were all in bloom. He could see in the distance people zooming around on brooms and hear faint yelling. Not exactly a romantic background. Lydia’s hand was warm in his as they walked down the stone path. Birds were chirping quietly to each other and there was faint rustling in the bushes. The air smelled faintly of wet grass and the wind whistled as cold air blew. Lydia shivered and huddled closer to him. 

“Can you believe we’ve known each other for a year?” Aries said breaking the silence. Months worth of letters and meet ups, it was mental to think about. Lydia shook her head “It’s so strange,” she said then she squeezed his hand “I’m so very glad we met though.” Aries smiled softly at her “Me too.” Lydia turned pink. “Do you remember when you said I had a pretty face?” Aries teased. Lydia didn’t have the slightest hint of a blush when she promptly answered “You do have a pretty face.” It was Aries’s turn to blush. “I think it’s a bit too cold to shag in the rose bushes,” Lydia quipped. Aries laughed “That’s not what you were saying last year.” “Take me to dinner first,” Lydia replied dryly. 

They found a bench and sat down still holding hands. Aries had a million things he wanted to say but the words got stuck in his throat. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he’d been misreading their relationship? Aries didn’t think he could handle another Tobias. Lydia was looking up at the sky wistfully. It was a dark, cloudy night, so there was no chance of the stars being out. The moon was peeking out from behind some trees, it beamed brightly down on them. Lydia noticed him staring and smiled at him. She looked ethereal in the light, like the old stories of the Fair Folk. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” they said at the same time. Lydia laughed “You first,” she said smiling. Aries had never been more aware of her, Lydia’s eyes were so very blue and her smile was beautiful. “I-I love the time we spend together,” Aries began hesitantly. He fell silent as he struggled to find the right words. “Go on,” Lydia encouraged. “I know we said we’d take things one step at a time,” Aries said, averting his gaze in case Lydia didn’t feel the same. “But I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to take the next step.” Lydia cupped his cheek and gently turned his head towards her “Are you asking if I wanted to officially start dating?” “Yes,” Aries said. He waited with baited breath. Lydia beamed brightly and relief crashed through him. 

She kissed him. It was better then anything she could have said. Her hand was still on his cheek and she kissed him so gently. “Well I guess that’s one way to answer,” Aries said, slightly dazed. Lydia laughed warmly “I was going to ask you too but I didn’t want to pressure you.” “I don’t think you would ever do that,” Aries said sincerely. Lydia traced circles on his hand “My experiences with men in the past haven’t been - well, they haven’t been good but it’s different with you. I love you and I trust you, and you, you don’t see me as an object or some sexual conquest.” Aries couldn’t understand how anyone could know Lydia and not treat her with the respect she deserved. She was the cleverest person he knew, and was so incredibly kind and thoughtful. 

“I know what it’s like to not be seen as a person,” Aries admitted “I could never treat someone like that.” It had stung every time when someone had been more interested in the pleasure he could give them then his feelings. It had been Pam who’d shown him he could have both. “It hurts doesn’t it,” Lydia said, her voice full of understanding. He wondered if she’d be so understanding if he told her he liked men as well. “You get used to it,” Aries replied. Lydia sighed “I wish we didn’t.” A sudden burst of fierce rain cut the conversation short. Lydia leapt to her feet cursing and they ran for the indoors. 

She pulled him into a dark alcove and kissed him fiercely. His hands settled on her hips and tried not to think about how her wet clothes clung to her. Her hands tangled in his hair and he groaned softly when she pulled slightly. “I didn’t think this is how the night would go,” Lydia gasped. Aries laughed, though the sound was muffled “Me either.” Lydia kissed him slowly but no less passionately “We should probably slow down,” she said. Aries was abruptly reminded that they were in the middle of Malfoy Manor. “Yeah,” he said and went to separate from her “Yeah we should.” Lydia bit her lip and wrapped her arms around him “I don’t want to,” she confessed. 

A noise made them freeze. It was the heavy sounds of footsteps and there was a chatter of excited voices. He recognised Harry and Draco along with some of the Slytherins he taught at Hogwarts. Lydia quickly cast a drying charm on them and they waited with baited breath. The children passed by where they were hiding, laughing loudly. Aries relaxed, he really didn’t fancy explaining just what they were doing. Draco would grass to his parents and that would spread like wildfire to everyone in the family. He was aware that Lydia was pressed against him and he prayed to every god out there he wasn’t about to get a hard on.

“I think we should rejoin the party,” Aries ventured, unable to resist stealing another kiss from Lydia. She straightened her dress and fixed her hair “Probably,” she agreed. As discreetly as possible they rejoined the others although they were still arm in arm. The band had struck up a livelier tune and there were more people dancing. Everyone was clearly drunk and polite conduct was thrown out the window. There was Charles Bones with his hand up his wife’s dress, in the corner three wizards were smoking something that had them giggling uncontrollably, even Lucius had shaken off his manners and was whispering in Naricssa’s ear. She was bright red and rather giggly. Two couples had swapped partners and clothes were beginning to come off. Aries rolled his eyes, for all everyone liked to claim they were sophisticated and above it all they clearly were just as human as anyone else.

A tall, skinny wizard approached them. He was a generic, unassuming man with brown hair and a narrow face. Loretta was trailing after him. “Forgive me for being rude,” Avery rasped “But I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Not since Hogwarts anyway. Tristan Avery had been a Death Eater but Aries suspected he was one of those forced into it. His wife had died some years ago and Avery had never remarried. “Hi Professor,” Loretta chirped. Aries smiled at her “Hello Miss Avery,” he greeted “Having a good holiday?” Loretta began to excitedly talk about her holidays. Her father was watching her like she was the greatest thing in the world. “Lottie,” Avery said “Why don’t you get yourself a drink?” He shooed this daughter off. 

“Sorry for being rude,” Avery apologised “But I just wanted to ask how Lottie was doing at school, she says everything’s fine but I worry.” “Loretta’s fine,” Aries immediately reassured “She’s a bright girl, very chatty, but she’s got plenty of friends and I haven’t seen anyone give her grief.” Some of the anxiety seemed to leave him. “Good,” Avery said “I was worried.” Aries didn’t blame him, people didn’t exactly take kindly to the children of Death Eaters. He shook their hands and left quickly, shooting nervous glances at Lucius. “Funny bloke isn’t he?” Lydia said. “Avery’s not so bad, he’s just a bit of a coward,” Aries defended. 

“I think everyone is completely off it,” Lydia observed, watching the people around them drink and dance. “Be glad no one saw us walk in,” Aries answered. The gossips would have a field day. Lydia chuckled.  Harry walked in covered in mud, Draco was sheepishly following behind him. “Hullo,” Harry yawned. He supposed it was fairly late. “Can we go home?” Harry asked. Aries glanced at Lydia. She nodded encouragingly “I’ll write to you later.” “Of course,” he answered Harry “Just give me a minute.” Aries turned to Lydia “Are you sure it’s alright?” Lydia nodded “Don’t worry about me.” Aries kissed her “Write to me?” he asked. Lydia smiled “Of course I will.” 

Harry and Draco were pretending they weren’t listening in. “Come on then,” he told Harry “Let’s go home.” He wasn’t even going to ask about the mud on Harry’s robes. They apparated back, with Harry yawning wildly as they trudged down the street and back into the house. “Go to bed,” Aries instructed kindly as he nudged Harry up the stairs “It’s late.” Harry waved goodnight and vanished up the stairs. Aries went to bed, unable to stop the giddy feeling from welling up inside him. He was still in disbelief that he and Lydia were together. Aries would never tell Narcissa this but it seemed her attempts at matchmaking had worked well for once. Sighing slightly he rolled over and closed his eyes, going to Narcissa’s stupid Christmas Party was the best decision he’d made recently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as fluffy as possible but I think it got too political lol.
> 
> I kinda messed up canon a bit by accident, Corban Yaxley was never sent to Azkaban but he kinda is now I guess? Sorry about that.


	15. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update next but I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Years :)

On Christmas morning Aries was woken up rather rudely to Aunt Cassie throwing a pillow at him. “Wha-?” he said groggily. “Get up,” she said firmly. Aunt Cassie had swapped her usual black robes for green and was decked out in jewellery that Aries knew had belonged to her mother. He stared at her blankly for a moment before rolling over and pulling his quilt higher “In a minute,” he said sleepily and closed his eyes. Aunt Cassie sighed "Darling the Malfoy's will be here in half an hour." Even fucking Lucius, Narcissa had threatened him until he removed the wards that kept him out. Aries had told Narcissa they were going straight back up on Boxing Day.

"It's just Narcissa," Aries mumbled. She’d seen him in worse states. Cassie threw another pillow at him “Up,” she repeated. She eyed him sternly “And put a shirt on while you’re at it.” Aries rolled his eyes as she left the room, Aunt Cassie was the one to barge in here. He pulled on his clothes and yawning, trudged downstairs into the kitchen. Harry was already up and was wearing a bright green jumper and was animatedly chatting to Kreacher as he waved about a cup of coffee. Aries moved the coffee pot away from him and boiled the kettle. “Merry Christmas,” he said warmly. Harry grinned “Merry Christmas.” 

Aries glanced at the clock, it was only half eleven. That was plenty of time to get ready. Harry was swinging his legs back and forth like a small child as he happily rambled on about the presents he received “And Mrs Weasley made me this sweater and some plum cakes, so I was wondering sir if I could maybe make some apple pie to send back as thanks?” Aries nodded automatically “Of course,” he yawned, “We can do that on Boxing Day.” 

“I liked the books and sweets you got me,” Harry admitted. Aries grinned “Did you? I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.” It was one of Honeydukes large collections, it’d last a good few months if Harry rationed it. The books were one of those “Fifty hexes to try on your enemies'', that were chock full of obscure hexes. Harry gulped down some coffee “Aunt Cassie got me this book on poisons?” he said questionably. Aries huffed a laugh “It’s just her way of showing she loves you.” Harry was lucky he hadn’t heard the antics Aunt Cassie had gotten up to when she was younger, she was permanently on MACUSA’s shitlist much to Maude’s annoyance. 

Aunt Cassie entered the kitchen looking very smug about something “Good morning,” she chirped. “Thank you Kreacher,” she added as the House Elf passed her a cup of tea. Even Kreacher had gotten into the Christmas spirit and was wearing a red Santa hat. He didn’t have the faintest idea where Kreacher had gotten it from but he suspected Aunt Cassie. He swallowed the last of his tea and stood up to pour another. “I’ve been thinking,” Aunt Cassie said “That the last couple times our family gathered together things were a bit… tense.” Understatement. “So I want your word you’ll keep to an acceptable level of drunkenness and you won’t curse Lucius.” Aries opened his mouth to protest “And I’ve already made Andromeda and Ted promise,” Cassie said. 

Harry wrinkled his nose “Mr Malfoy’s coming?” he complained. Aries scowled “Unfortunately Narcissa’s happy with him.” Aunt Cassie rolled her eyes. “Kreacher,” Aries called and the house elf appeared with a crack “Yes Master?” Kreacher asked. “Can you get that wine from the cellar? The vintage if you don’t mind.” A second later two bottles of wine were on the kitchen table. Aries had a feeling they were going to need a lot more wine but that would have to do for now. He stood up and grabbed the wine bottles. “We’ll receive everyone in the parlour before dinner and then after dinner we can move to the drawing room,” Aries explained to Harry. 

Even before he’d crippled Lucius the two of them had never gotten along. Regulus had liked him well enough but Aries had thought Lucius was slimy and self centered. Today Lucius was dressed to impress. His robes were obviously new and they looked extremely expensive. There was a cold sneer on his face and he stiffly shook Aries’s hand. “Thank you for inviting me into your home,” Lucius said. “Of course,” Aries said through gritted teeth “It’s my pleasure.” They scowled at each other for a minute before Narcissa embraced him politely and kissed both his cheeks “Behave,” she whispered. Draco was dressed in robes like his father, Narcissa’s doing no doubt. 

They were seen into the parlour where Harry and Aunt Cassie were already waiting. Lucius grimaced when he saw them and took a seat as far away as possible. Aries poured wine for them and the children were given a glass of shandy. Narcissa didn’t touch her glass of wine. There was an awkward silence before the doorbell rang. Aries leapt to his feet and went to open it. “Lucius is here,” Aries said in distaste as he ushered them inside. Ted groaned “I hoped to never meet him again,” he complained. Andromeda pursed her lips, “Aunt Cassie made us promise to behave,” she warned. 

There was a polite round of greetings when the Tonks’s entered the parlour. Lucius’s greeting was borderline rude but a firm look from Narcissa stopped him from making any snide comments. Dora greeted her cousins cheerfully and plopped herself in a seat by them. Andromeda handed out the presents she brought “That’s yours,” she said absently, handing Aries a box. It was a new set of knives, the runes engraved in them spelled the knives against rust. Very handy. “That’s yours dear,” Andy said, handing two boxes to Draco and Harry respectively. Harry looked startled, like he didn’t expect to be given anything. Narcissa was given a new pair of earrings that dangle down and Lucius was handed a bottle of wine. Aunt Cassie smugly received a small vial full of clear liquid. 

They were called into the kitchen by Kreacher who had set out a full meal. There was a large turkey in the center, and plates full of potatoes, carrots, peas, parsnips, and cranberry sauce. Glasses were already full of wine (shandy for the children). The smell made his stomach rumble. As head of the family Aries sat at the head of the table. As Dora was his Heir she sat on his right with Harry besides her. Normally the children would sit by the end of the table but Aries wanted Harry as far away from Lucius as possible. Aunt Cassie was seated on his left with Andromeda and then Ted beside her. Narcissa was next to Harry with Lucius sitting next to his wife. Draco sat next to Ted. 

The turkey was served and dishes were passed around. Aries noted with approval that Harry piled plenty of food onto his plate. “Not bad,” Lucius said grudgingly, taking a bit of turkey. Aries raised an eyebrow “High praise coming from you.” They scowled at each other. “Did you see the Scotland vs Wales match?” Draco asked. Harry leaned forwards eagerly “What happened?” he demanded. Draco shovelled a mouthful of peas into his mouth before answering “Scotland was flattened,” he said gleefully. “Scotland put up a good fight,” Dora said indignantly. Draco scoffed “Yeah right.” 

Other conversation at the table wasn’t going half so well. Lucius and Andy were making snide comments at each other as Narcissa ignored them. Her and Ted were making strained (but polite) conversation. “I must say,” Lucius said holding his wine glass like he was a Bond villain “It must have been so difficult for you to be on your own all these years.” Andromeda smiled sweetly “I had my beloved husband and daughter, I’m sure you know the difference a  _ loving  _ family can make.” Yikes, no wonder Cassie asked them to keep it relatively sober. “So how’s your day been?” Narcissa asked, clearly eager to change the subject. 

The dishes were cleared away and dessert was served. Aries, who’s baking skills extended to making Apple Pie and the occasional Victoria Sponge, had recruited Kreacher to help him make dessert. He didn’t like Christmas Cake that much but he’d made one for the others. Aries was much more invested in the Trifle. Fruit was at the bottom, then a thin layer of sponge which had been soaked in sherry, then the jelly, the custard, then another layer of sherry soaked sponge which was topped by whipped cream and more fruit. Aries was ridiculously proud of himself for it.

“At least the children are enjoying themselves,” Aunt Cassie whispered as she leaned close to avoid being overheard. Lucius and Narcissa were quietly arguing in the corner but ignorant to his parent’s turmoil Draco was happily arguing about Quidditch with Harry and Dora. he supposed Dora was at an awkward age, she was too old to really fit in with the boys interests but too young to really be included with the adult’s conversations. “At least someone is,” Aries agreed. The doorbell rang suddenly. He heard Kreacher open the door and someone was seen in. “Cassie?” a woman called. Aunt Cassie was on her feet in an instant. 

Maude Miller had been Aunt Cassie’s partner (roommate) longer then Aries had been alive. They’d apparently met in France shortly before the outbreak of World War Two. Aunt Cassie had followed Maude back to America where they lived until they decided to retire to France. Aries didn’t have much of an opinion on Maude. She was very brisk and had a strong opinion on everything. “Maude,” Aunt Cassie said in disbelief “I thought you were spending Christmas with your family.” Maude smiled “I’d rather spend it with you. If you’ll have me.” They were a sharp contrast, Maude was dressed stylishly in Muggle clothes while Aunt Cassie was wearing her old fashioned robes. 

“Always,” Aunt Cassie said simply and beckoned Maude in “You’re just in time for Trifle.” Introductions were made but the children just dismissed Maude out of hand, the stranger wasn’t of much interest to them. Ted’s greeting was noticeably cool, which was extremely uncharistic of the cheerful, easy going man Aries knew. Then he remembered that Ted who had lost close family to the IRA wasn’t generally a fan of Americans for helping fund them. Andromeda greeted Maude with a polite embrace and a kiss on the cheek. “Lovely to see you again,” she said “It’s been so long.” Since Grandfather’s funeral, it had only been a year. Aries downed his glass of wine at that little realisation. Fuck it was difficult to believe it had been over a year already. 

It grew noisier and noisier. Cards were exploding and the constant laughing and talking started to make his skin crawl. The room was so warm and crowded. The ten of them were stuffed in the kitchen, Aries could hardly breathe without stepping on someone’s toes. He felt irritated with himself, it was Christmas, the first time his family had gotten together in years and Aries was wishing he was anywhere else. He stood up and made his way to the door. The cold air might make him feel better. Besides he didn’t want Harry or Draco exposed to secondhand smoke. He grabbed the pack of fags and a lighter he’d stashed in his robes and opened the front door. 

The street looked oddly picturesque. Snow had landed perfectly on the ground and was so thick it covered the curb and the road. The snow on the cars made them look like barrels of hay. Snowflakes were falling gently, they were lit up by the Muggle houses whose bright Christmas trees and lights made the snowflakes fall to a background of colours. He lit the fag and took a drag. Sweet, sweet nicotine. He smoked quietly, the only thing disturbing the snow. There was no sound, not even a car going or a cat prowling. Just the faint yelling from inside the house. 

The door opened “Mind if I join you?” Ted asked casually before seating himself besides Aries. Ted was wearing a casual Christmas Jumper, it was black with little holly berries on, extremely laid back compared to Lucius’s robes. “Terrible habit you know,” Ted said, raising an eyebrow at Aries. He smirked and leaned against the door frame “I’ll quit after this one,” he promised. Ted looked like he didn’t believe him. “Are you alright?” Ted asked carefully. Aries nodded jerkily “It’s just too loud.” One moment he wanted to be there and the next he didn’t. “I get that,” Ted said softly, squeezing Aries’s shoulder slightly. 

“What about you?” Aries asked, staring out into the street. Ted sighed “Of course I’m happy it’s the family Christmas Andy’s been dreaming of for years.” Aries wished he’d have been able to put Andy back on the Family Tapestry sooner. Maybe then Dora could have known everyone a bit better. “Even with Lucius here?” Aries asked. Ted scowled “He wouldn’t be that bad if he stopped talking.” Aries laughed. “You know Arthur Weasley got into a fight with him?” Aries said mirthfully. Ted burst into laughter “Good on Arthur,” Ted said, wiping a tear from his eye “I hope he got a good punch in.” Lydia, who had heard about it from Octavia Weasley said that Arthur had at least fractured Lucius’s nose. Ted stared wistfully into the sky “That’s the best Christmas present ever,” he said contentedly. 

The door opened and Harry was stood there, his cheeks flushed from laughter “Aunt Cassie said she’s found the photo albums.” Aries put out his fag “We’ll be there in a minute.” He wasn’t even sure which photo albums Aunt Cassie meant. A blast of warm air hit him and warmed him to the bone. Everyone had moved from the kitchen to the drawing room where more seats had been conjured. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting on a loveseat together, their hands entwined. Ted went to sit with Andy on the couch, Aries awaardly sat with them too not wanting to sit with Aunt Cassie and Maude who were whispering to each other. The children had set up an elaborate game of Exploding Snap on the floor and laughed loudly when a card took Harry’s eyebrows off. 

Aries snagged a wine glass from the table. Aunt Cassie passed the photo album to him. “Where did you even find this?” Aries asked as he set the wine down. The first photo was of Phineas Nigellus’s wedding to Ursula Flint, they stood apart stiffly, looking like they wished to be anywhere else. The next photo must have been taken years later as it was the entire family gathered. There was Phineas and Ursula surrounded by all their children Sirius Black the second, Phineas the second, Cygnus the second, Belvina, and Arcturus the second. Elladora was there as well, the only sibling of Phineas who wasn’t disowned or dead. 

There were other photos, generations of Blacks who had sat and posed for a family photo. Sirius Black (the second) Aries’s great grandfather sat sternly with his wife Hesper Gamp and his children Arcturus (Aries’s grandfather), Lycoris, and Regulus. Sirius’s brother Cygnus was there with his wife Violetta Black and their children Pollux (Aries’s other grandfather), Aunt Cassie, Marius, and Aunt Dorea. Belvina was off in the corner with her husband Herbert Burke and their three children. Finally there was Arcturus Black the second who’s wife Lysandra Yaxley was noticeably absent although his three daughters, Cedrella, Charis, and Callidora were there. 

“Harry have you seen this?” Aries asked. Harry came over to investigate. Aries pointed at Dorea, her blonde hair perfectly curled with a bow neatly pressed in her hair. “Is that Nana Dorea?” Harry asked startled “She looks so young!” Aries smiled “So does Aunt Cassie,” he said amused. Aunt Cassie looked up “Rude,” she called and went back to talking to Maude. Maude had her arm around Aunt Cassie's waist as she gazed up at her happily. It was odd to see Aunt Cassie affectionate with anybody.

Harry sat next to Aries on the couch. Aries flipped a few pages “There’s Aunt Dorea on her wedding day,” he pointed out. Charlus had his arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek. Dorea, looking lovely in an ivory wedding dress with a long lace veil, was beaming into the camera happily. “They look so happy,” Harry whispered, staring at his grandparents longingly. “They were,” Aries agreed. The next photo was of Dorea holding James. “And that’s your Father,” he pointed out. Harry tilted his head slightly “Dad was an ugly baby.” Baby James’s face was red and his face was all scrunched up. Aunt Cassie laughed “Pollux made the mistake of telling Dorea that once so she hexed him.” That sounded like his Grandfather. 

“He looks like you,” Harry pointed out. It was a photo of Orion and Walburga’s wedding day. His Mother for once didn’t have a sneer on her face and his Father looked something close to happy. “That’s my Father,” Aries explained. There was a photo of all of them. Walburga was sitting on a seat holding baby Aries and Regulus in her arms. Sirius stood to her left, dressed in formal robes like a miniature Orion who loomed imposingly behind her. “My brothers and parents,” Aries explained at Harry’s curious look. “I didn’t know you had brothers,” Harry said puzzled. Aries pursed his lips “One’s dead and the others in Azkaban.” Eager to change the subject he flipped the page.

It was another large family photo. Arcturus was sitting in the middle with Aunt Cassie besides him. Nana Melania must have already been dead by then. Orion and Walburga were there with Sirius, Regulus, and Aries. Uncle Cygnus and his wife Druella Rosier and Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. There were other adults too Dorea and Charlus with James, Callidora with her husband and children, Aunt Lucretia with her husband Ignatius. There were so many of them it was hard to believe that all that remained of House Black with the name was reduced to Aries, Sirius, and Aunt Cassie. Everyone was dressed in their best robes and were all very still. 

“We were so young here,” Aries said “Look Narcissa, you still had that ridiculous bow in your hair.” Narcissa crossed the room to look at the picture. “I loved that bow,” she said wistfully. Andromeda laughed but it wasn’t unkind “You did everything in that bow, Mother had to take it out while you were sleeping.” Narcissa blushed “Do you remember when Bella got that knife? She wouldn’t put it down.” Aries laughed “Remember when she cut up Grandfather’s best robes because he was unkind to Narcissa?” Bellatrix was a murdering lunatic but she was devoutly loyal. Andromeda giggled “She tried to kill me as a wedding present.” Aries snorted “Guess poison was too discreet.” 

“I thought you were in Slytherin?” Harry asked. It was a picture of Sirius. He was probably about fifteen and was wearing his school robes as he winked at the camera roguishly. Aries’s laughter abruptly died “That’s my brother Sirius,” he said. He flipped the page “Your weddings in here,” Aries told Narcissa. Draco came over to see. Narcissa looked radiant in her wedding dress. It had been the social event of the decade, something which Narcissa was proud of to this day. “You look so pretty Auntie,” Dora said. “Thank you darling,” Narcissa replied. 

Harry burst into laughter “Nice dress Malfoy.” Some parents decided to put dresses on their children no matter the gender as it was easier to clean up after them. By four however they wore normal clothes (albeit child friendly). Poor baby Draco was no exception. Draco’s face flushed pink “Shut up Potter!” he snapped. “You were an adorable baby, love,” Narcissa said, kissing her son’s forehead. Draco squirmed away from his Mother. His face was now a bright red. Harry laughed. Aries chuckled. “Look here’s Dora.” It was when she went through that phase of dressing as a Disney princess. She used to make Aries change the colour of her dress like that woman from Sleeping Beauty. 

“You were so cute,” Andromeda said “I miss it.” “Mum!” Dora complained. Harry was laughing. “You were so tiny,” Aries said “I remember when you were born.” Ted snorted “Had your poor Mum in labour for two days before you decided to be born.” Dora huffed “I don’t have to listen to this,” she announced. Andromeda started laughing at the next photo. Aries could see why. He was sixteen and babysitting a four year old Dora for the first time. Sixteen year old him was giving Dora a weirded out look as she held up a handful of mud. “You were a handful,” Aries commented wryly. There was a photo of him and Lucius. Draco was on the ceiling laughing as they tried to get him down. It was the only time they ever cooperated. 

“And instead of helping, your Mum took a photo,” Aries said to Draco. Harry grinned. Draco looked as embarrassed as Dora. “I don’t know why you’re laughing,” Aries teased “There’s a couple of your baby pictures around here somewhere.” Harry gulped. “Kreacher,” Aries called and the House Elf appeared with a crack. “How can Kreacher serve?” he croaked. Aries beamed “Can you fetch the photos from Sirius’s stuff? They’ll be in storage I think.” When Sirius had gone to Azkaban Aries had all his stuff stored in Sirius’s old room. The photos appeared on the table. 

Aries handed them to Harry. Lily was holding Harry in her arms and was waving at the camera. Harry traced it with his fingers carefully like it would disappear. James was holding baby Harry in the next one with Sirius and Remus besides him. James was beaming into the camera, ignorant to the way Harry had grabbed a fistful of Remus’s hair and had dragged him down. Sirius was laughing his head off. “Who are they?” Harry asked. “My brother again,” Aries said pointing at Sirius “And that’s Remus Lupin.” Harry frowned “He’s not dead is he?” Aries shook his head “No he’s not dead.” Remus probably wished he was though. “Do you think I could write to him?” Harry asked tentatively. Aries ruffled his hair “I’m sure he’d like that.”

As the day wore on everyone got steadily drunker. Apart from Narcissa who wasn’t drinking for some reason. Ted had started a round of carols that had Lucius cringing in his seat. Aries didn’t blame him. Ted had a nice voice and all but he suspected he was singing badly on purpose to annoy Lucius. Harry was still clutching the photo’s tightly even as he was roped into playing a board game Dora had set up. It involved a lot of yelling and wands were drawn. Aunt Cassie disarmed them all with a flick of her wand and caught the wands effortlessly. “No cursing on Christmas,” she said sternly. 

There was another round of dessert and more wine that had Aries dozing in his seat slightly. He jolted back to awareness when Andy stood up “It’s late,” she said apologetically “We should get home.” Aries stood up as well “I’ll see you out.” Narcissa and Lucius left soon after that with a yawning Draco being guided by Lucius. The house was eerily empty. There was Kreacher holding a butterbeer and swaying side to side as he sang violent Christmas Carols. Aunt Cassie was clearing away the board game “Harry’s in the kitchen,” she said without looking up. Aries thanked her and walked back downstairs to where Harry was slumped over.

“Have a good Christmas?” Aries asked as he put the kettle on. Harry nodded “It was good, even with Mr Malfoy there.” Aries huffed a laugh. He made them each a hot chocolate (completed with cream and marshmallows). Harry idly stirred the hot chocolate with a spoon. The clock ticked on. Harry yawned “I think this has been the best Christmas yet,” he admitted. Aries smiled “I’m happy you’ve had a good day.” Harry grinned “I never had a family Christmas before,” he said. Harry’s tone wasn’t bitter or sad, it was just matter of fact “It’s weird.” Aries regarded him thoughtfully “There’s a lot more Christmases to come.” Harry’s smile was wide “Yeah,” he said “I guess there is.”


	16. Rita Skeeter's Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas/Boxing Day :)
> 
> Sorry it's another filler chapter but this was too long to put in the next chapter when things get serious.
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> Edit: I made an error timeline wise, so the hearing's been changed from March to April, sorry about that.

The high of Christmas carried Aries for a few weeks, even by the time the new term started and he was buried under a pile of marking. He was in such a good mood that Lockhart didn’t even manage to annoy him. The snow turned to freezing slush that helped conceal black ice. Poor Professor Flitwick was unfortunate enough to slip on one day. The weather, evidently deciding a month of snow was enough, had decided to tip it down. They were forced to put out the extra torches and cast enough warming charms to have the castle feel like a sauna. That didn’t stop the students coming to lessons soaked to the bone and complaining it was freezing. 

Lydia’s letter arrived during breakfast. Prince, who was very much not happy to be delivering letters, let his displeasure be known by nipping Aries’s fingers hard enough to draw blood. Spiteful bird. Aries fed him a bit of bacon and took the letter from Prince’s leg. With a huff, the old owl took off and soared back out the window. They hadn’t seen each other in person since Narcissa’s Christmas party and although they’d been exchanging frequent letters Aries missed her. He carefully read it twice and then folded the letter up neatly and stored it inside his robe pocket. 

Severus sat in the seat next to him and took the cuppa Aries handed him with a quiet thanks. "You're up early," he said in greeting. Aries shrugged "Woke up at four," he admitted "Couldn't get back to sleep." So he’d sent a letter to Remus asking when he was free and then redrafted his lesson plans until the sun rose. Aries sipped his tea and contentedly surveyed the Great Hall. He had loved Christmas but being back at Hogwarts was something else. Back to teaching, griping with Severus in the staff room, annoying Lockhart, avoiding bloody Peeves who’s entire purpose in life was seemingly to sow chaos. He just wished that those students hadn’t been petrified. History was quiet without Colin excitedly blabbering on and the poor Hufflepuffs sat at the back sullenly with Justin lying in the Hospital Wing. 

“I’m going home for the weekend,” Aries told Severus as he suddenly remembered “Could you please keep an eye on that Wolfsbane for me?” Severus nodded as he buttered a crumpet “Might as well,” he said grudgingly. “Thank you,” Aries said brightly. Severus narrowed his eyes “Your good mood is suspicious.” Aries shrugged “I’m meeting Lydia this weekend,” he said, and tried to keep his voice neutral. A sly smirk spread across Severus’s face “Is she the one you keep yammering on about like a fool?” Aries huffed “Yes, but I don’t yammer.” He pretended not to hear Severus’s disbelieving hum. 

“Good morning,” Aries greeted the Fifth Years happily. “Morning sir,” a few mumbled tiredly back as they trudged to their seats. He took the register and perched on his desk “How many of you have started revising for your exams?” They stared at him blankly. Aries scribbled a note. “Right then, I’m not going to push for you to start revising yet because it’s still earlyish but I want you all to remember these exams are very important as they’ll decide which path you’ll take in life.” They’ll have probably gotten that lecture before but it couldn’t hurt to hear it again. 

“Pass your homework forward please,” Aries said. There was a shuffle of chairs scraping backwards and the rustle of parchment before the homework was handed in. Bobby MacDonald raised his hand “Sir I forgot to do mine.” Aries shook his head “Have it to me by tomorrow or it’s detention.” He’d had them fill in some exam questions on the topics they’d covered so far. Isabelle Brown raised her hand “Sir what’s even the point of the exams, we’re probably just going to be Petrified anyway.” There was a ripple of laughter. “That’s not going to happen at all,” Aries said sharply, “I can’t promise that there will be no more petrifications but we’ve put more defences on the castle, it’s safer then it’s ever been.” 

Dennis Bolsover raised his hand “But sir if we do get petrified do we have to do our exams?” Aries resisted the urge to roll his eyes “You’ll have to bring that one up with McGonagall.” The Fifth Year visibly cringed. Aries tried not to smile at Bolsover’s reaction but it was kind of comforting to know that despite the years dragging on people were still wary of making McGonagall angry. Amanda Lewis raised her hand “But if there’s any more attacks will we have to do our exams?” Aries hesitated “I’m not sure, there’s never been a situation like this so we’re taking it day by day.” Whispers swept the classroom. He cleared his throat “So from today we’re moving on to the Giant Wars…”

The Sixth Years were just as dispirited as the Fifth Years. He knew they were all sick of this exam pressure but surely that was better then being petrified? They listlessly took notes and flipped a page occasionally. For a usually chatty lot they were rather quiet and talked in low whispered and cast worried looks around the classroom. Aries paused from where he was in the middle of explaining the diagram on the board “What’s with you lot today?” he asked. Brian Whent shrugged “It’s just depressing sir, like what’s the point in learning if there’s a giant monster on the loose?” Jennifer Clarkson sighed “I’m just sad.” Percy took his glasses off and cleaned them “You just need therapy Jennifer.” she scowled at him. 

Oliver tapped his quill against the desk “I’m good,” he said cheerfully “But sir could you please go over what you were saying again? I wasn’t listening.” Aries sighed “How many of you weren’t listening?” Hands were raised. He cleared his throat “So there’s two main components in a wand right? The wood and the core,” he tapped them on the board “But carrying around a wand is only a recent thing, during the Medieval period staffs were much more favoured as it was thought that they were more powerful and easier to control.” 

He pointed to the diagram of the staff “Depending on the staff maker they either made it out of wood or stone, now there were three parts to the staff, the main body, the cores, and the runework that covered it. If any of these three were missing then the staff didn’t work.” Angelica Stone raised her hand “Why don’t we use a staff any more? They look cool.” Aries considered her question “Everyone take out our wands, what do you see?” “Wood,” Oliver said bluntly. Percy elbowed him sharply. Jennifer stared intently at her wand “It’s small…?” she said tentatively. 

“Exactly,” Aries agreed “It’s small. Wands can easily fit in your pockets and be concealed easily. You can’t with a staff. There was gradually less and less need for them anymore, especially when the Statue of Secrecy was introduced and it became essential to hide any traces of magic. In some countries however, staffs are still common, this could be down to culture or just simply due to preference.” Aries couldn’t imagine lugging around a big heavy staff all day but to each their own. “So we could get a staff?” Jennifer asked. He nodded “Theoretically, but since you’ve used a wand for four years I wouldn’t bother, you can’t guarantee that the staff would align itself to you in order to work properly.” Jennifer sunk into her seat with a disappointed sigh. 

When the bell rang he dismissed them for the Lunch and headed into the Great Hall. He was teaching them after Lunch too and then had the Seventh Years last lesson. Severus was hunched over a cup of coffee, balefully glaring at Lockhart. “What’s wrong?” Aries asked as he piled food onto his plate. “Lockhart’s got something planned to cheer us all up, if it’s anything like the Duelling Club I’m resigning,” he said darkly. Aries grimaced “Isn’t it Valentine’s Day soon?” Severus closed his eyes like he was in pain “He better not be planning anything for it.” Looking at him Lockhart probably was the type of person to really enjoy Valentine’s.

With the holidays over Neville’s Remedial Potions lessons continued. He didn’t look so nervous anymore but Hermione tagged along every lesson. This week Ginny Weasley had decided to tag along too. She looked ill and there was a faint twitching to her limbs. “Sir I hope you don’t mind but I told Ginny she could come,” Neville said nervously. He shook his head “As long as you’re quiet,” he allowed. Ginny Weasley and Hermione sat at the back and pulled out books from their bags. 

It was a quiet lesson, Neville was growing steadily more confident and didn’t even set his potion on fire once or start panicking when things went wrong. “Good,” Aries said approvingly when Neville handed his homework over for Aries to check. “There’s some small improvements, Flobberworm Mucus is best extracted during the night not at day, and a couple spelling errors, but apart from that you’ve done a really good job, your introduction in particular was very strong.” Neville relaxed “Thanks sir.” Aries looked at the clock “You better be off before it gets too dark.” The Second Years and the lone First Year left the classroom quickly, probably hoping desperately they didn’t run into Filch. Aries frowned, Ginny Weasley really wasn’t looking well, he should probably broach the subject with McGonagall. 

Aries' good mood abruptly came crashing down the next morning when he received an owl from the Ministry telling him that the paperwork had finally gone through and a hearing was scheduled for April. Which was good news but then he opened this morning’s copy of the Daily Prophet and his stomach dropped. **BOY WHO LIVED AT RISK?** “ _Shit,_ he thought numbly _I thought we’d still have time before Skeeter found out”_ For fuck’s sake, he thought that the buzzards wouldn’t start circling until after the hearing. He sculpted his face into a careful blank mask and opened the first page. 

_“Albus Dumbledore has never been afraid of the controversy, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Eleven years prior when Harry Potter vanquished You-Know-Who he was quietly sent away to live with Muggle relatives despite criticism that he should stay within the wizarding world. However, dear readers, it may shock you to learn that apparently these Muggle relatives haven’t been as safe for the Boy-Who-Lived as previously thought. Reports talk of an underfed boy who looks closer to nine then twelve and who’s reckless urge to prove himself shows he has a thirst for attention._

_When I did some digging I shockingly found out that Harry Potter has not in fact been in his relatives custody since August. A fact that shocked me to my core. Why were these muggles deemed unsuitable all of a sudden? And what is Dumbledore hiding? When I dug further I found that Harry Potter, our beloved saviour, has been placed in the custody of Aries Black, the head of one of the most notorious Dark families in Britain. Personally I question this choice._

_We all remember Sirius Black who killed thirteen Muggles and Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) who helped tortue Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. Lord Black’s own twin Regulus (d.1979) was a known Death Eater and several of his family members were vocal in their support of You-Know-Who. Aries Black himself was arrested in 1979 for killing three Hit Wizards. He was mysteriously released the next day despite clear evidence he killed those people. I ask you dear readers, is it really wise to place a twelve year old in the custody of a man so clearly prone to violence?_

_Indeed this has turned some heads at the Ministry who believe Mr Potter should be fostered with a family who’s past isn’t so tumultuous. One private source told me that Lord Black crippled his own cousin in law, respected Lucius Malfoy who to this day still walks with a pained limp. This source further confided that Lord Black had a ‘fierce temper’ and ‘probably terrorised the children he taught’. Although I have nothing but deepest respect for Albus Dumbledore I have to wonder at his choice in guardian. Were these Muggle relatives so bad? And how does Harry Potter feel living with such a dangerous and foul tempered man?_

“Well then,” Aries said casually and folded up the newspaper neatly “Rita’s sniffing for blood early this year.” Despite his casual words he could feel himself shaking faintly from anger. Harry had enough to worry about without his peers knowing that his guardians were abusive. It wasn’t clearly stated but anyone with a brain knew there were few reasons why a child was removed from their home. His stomach turned when he saw Neville’s pale face, Rita Skeeter had some gall to bring up Neville’s parents casually in an effort to drag his name down. Merlin, he didn’t think the students at Hogwarts even knew about the Longbottom’s.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked quietly. Aries realised he was holding his mug too tight. “Peachy,” he reassured “I’m absolutely peachy.” He set the mug down a little too hard causing the plate to rattle. He bit his lip “I’m not violent am I?” he asked quietly. Severus shook his head “No,” he said bluntly. The staff were sending him discreet looks, most likely wondering how much of that article was true. He picked up a slice of toast and bit into it, Aries had the horrible feeling this article was going to generate a lot of backlash. His stomach churned. Severus was still watching him as if he was going to have a melt down. “I’m fine,” Aries reassured. Severus squeezed his shoulder “Skeeter’s full of shit anyway.” 

The students clearly didn’t think so. When he arrived at the classroom it was filled with oppressive silence. The second years were staring at him. Harry was at the back of the classroom hissing something furiously to Ron and Hermione. "Good morning," Aries greeted calmly. They stared at him. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil started whispering. Like always he took the register and started with the lesson. They were so silent it was unnerving. They didn't even slip each other notes when they thought he wasn't looking or giggle when they found a funny word in the textbook. They just sat there taking notes and didn't move an inch when he asked if they'd prefer to do group work today. 

His other classes were the same. The First Years cast him fearful glances and one of them actually burst into tears when he asked them a question. He'd be lying if he said it didn't deeply upset him. In the end he let them go early. They practically ran out the classroom like he was poison. Aries took a shaky breath before tidying away his things. He skipped dinner but instead went straight to his quarters to pack. Who was he kidding? Aries just couldn’t be bothered to have people flinch away from him. 

It was easier to avoid thinking of Hogwarts in the warmth of Lydia’s home. He’d invite her to Grimmauld for dinner but Aunt Cassie and Maude still hadn’t left for some reason and the thought of introducing Lydia to his Aunt made him blanch. Lydia had ushered him in, pausing to pick up a bit of paper and had him sat down with a cup of tea in his hands before she paused. “Sorry about the mess,” she said as she kissed him in greeting before making her way over to the kitchen to fetch her cuppa. “It’s fine,” Aries reassured, relaxing into the cushions. “Hello gorgeous,” he crooned to Trivia who came over to see what was going on. 

“How are you?” Lydia asked carefully. Aries paused in stroking Trivia “You read the paper this morning,” he guessed. She nodded. He hunched in on himself “As well as can be I suppose.” She reached over and took his hand “Skeeter’s full of shit,” Lydia said fiercely. He squeezed her hand lightly before letting go “Yeah well unfortunately she’s got a lot of readers.” Lydia scowled "Aries you're not violent in the slightest," she said firmly "I know violent and you're not it, yeah you have a temper but it doesn't make you a bad person." Aries rubbed at his eyes, they were feeling suddenly watery. "It's not the strangers opinions I'm worried about, but what if the Ministry decides to revoke my plea for custody? Or Harry thinks that I am violent or deranged, or - or..." Aries realised he was rambling and shut his mouth. Lydia pursed her lips "He's been living with you for months now," she argued "Surely by now he'd have let you know if you did frighten him." Aries relaxed slightly "You think so?" She kissed him "I know so."

Lydia hesitated “If you don’t feel like going out to dinner we can order take away.” Aries had forgotten they were getting something to eat. Lydia’s face didn’t betray her emotions.“I don’t want to be selfish,” Aries said “It’s not fair and we’ve been planning this for a week.” Lydia cupped his face gently “Hey,” she said sternly “I don’t mind, just so long as we’re together.” Aries closed his eyes for a second “You’re too good to me.” Lydia chuckled “Finish your tea,” she ordered “And then we can run down to the chippy.” She eyed his robes “I’ll run down to the chippy,” she corrected. Sheepishly he realised he’d forgotten to change into Muggle clothing, he hoped none of Lydia’s neighbours had seen him. Lydia put her shoes on and kissed him goodbye “Be back in a bit,” she called as she went out the door. 

Even if he wanted to move the cat on his lap clearly wasn’t going anywhere. Trivia had stretched out and was purring as Aries gently stroked her. She yowled at him when he went to put his cuppa on the coaster. “Beginning to think Lydia spoils you,” Aries told the cat who went back to purring as soon as he settled back into his previous position. Thankfully the cat didn’t answer. The candle burning on the mantel made the living room smell like pomegranate. Dirty mugs were on the kitchen table which was surrounded by a mess of papers. 

Eventually the door opened again and Lydia appeared in the doorway holding two small white bags. She laughed “Have you even moved?” Aries smiled wryly and gestured to Trivia “It’s a bit difficult at the minute.” Lydia rolled her eyes and picked up her cat “Demanding aren’t you?” she scolded lightly and placed Trivia on the couch. Trivia huffed but curled up and eyed Lydia with big yellow eyes. Aries resisted the urge to smile. “Her father was a Kneazle,” Lydia explained “Aunt Nessa was proper ticked off when she realised that next door’s Kneazle had gotten the cat up the duff.” That explained a lot about Trivia. “Is your Aunt a witch as well?” Aries asked curiously. Lydia nodded “They found out my Mum was first so they were kinda less surprised when Aunt Nessa started performing magic.” 

“Must have been a shock for your grandparents,” Aries commented. Lydia brushed a stray hair behind her ear “They took things in stride,” she said fondly. Lydia laughed “My niece performed her first bit of accidental magic the other day, Vinnie’s hair was green for most of the day until his wife Emma pointed it out.” Aries laughed as well “At least she didn’t explode anything,” he teased. Lydia groaned “Can you imagine?” Aries had a small smile on his face as he listened to Lydia talk about her family. He liked the way her face lit up as she laughingly recounted antics or some childhood memory she held dear. 

They finished their food and ended up curled up on the couch. Lydia hummed thoughtfully “You don’t watch much telly do you?” Aries shook his head. “I think you’d like Blackadder,” Lydia said “It’s brilliant.” Lydia was right. It had a bizarre plot but it had Aries shaking with silent laughter. As the episodes wore on Lydia shifted until they were cuddled together on the couch. He automatically tensed up at the unexpected physical contact. Lydia shot him a questioning look. He linked their hands together in silent reassurance. She kissed him and went back to watching Blackadder. 

They watched all of season one before Aries realised that Lydia had fallen asleep. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail and she was snoring faintly. “Lydia,” he whispered, “Lydia wake up.” He shook her gently. Lydia’s eyes flew open and she startled herself so badly she fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. Aries stared at her bemusedly “Are you alright?” Lydia yawned and stretched before standing up “Just peachy,” she grumbled. “We can go to bed if you want,” Aries suggested. Then backtracked a bit when he realised that sounded a bit presumptuous. “If you want me here - I don’t, I don’t mean to overstep or -” Lydia kissed him “Let’s go to bed,” she agreed. 

“Aries you know I’d tell you if you overstepped,” Lydia reminded. She was curled into his side and her head was resting comfortably on his chest. He stroked her hair “I overthink a lot,” he admitted “I’m just scared of saying the wrong thing and ruining what we have.” Lydia made herself more comfortable. “As long as we communicate I don’t think we’ll have that problem.” He kissed the top of her head “Thank you for tonight,” Aries said “I know I’ve been a bit surly.” Lydia leaned forward to kiss him “We’ve got to take care of each other right?” she said, smiling faintly. 

Then she smiled slyly “Besides after working with Yaxley for seven years I can handle anything.” Aries burst into laughter “Fucking Yaxley, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dropped on the head.” Lydia scowled “With the way he treats women I doubt he spent much time with his mother.” Aries snorted “I think you mean his cousin,” he corrected. Lydia recoiled “What?” Aries snickered “Yaxley’s mother was his father’s first cousin.” Lydia looked faintly disgusted. She collapsed on his chest with a huff “Now I’m really glad I rejected him,” she grumbled. Aries grinned. He’d feel bad for shitting on Yaxley but the man was a danger to women and was a cunt in general. 

He hadn’t realised he’d dozed off until he jerked awake, alerted by something. Lydia had stolen all the blankets and was wrapped up in a cocoon. _“Blanket thief,”_ he thought fondly. He paused. It was still dark out and the very air was still. Then he heard the scratching on the door. Cautiously he crept over to the door and opened it. Trivia sat there and meowed at him in greeting before pouncing on the bed and settling down like she belonged there. Strange cat. Aries shrugged and climbed back into bed. He tugged the blankets away from Lydia which she relinquished with a sleepy complaint. She shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist “You’re so warm,” she mumbled and fell right back asleep. Trivia settled herself between them and purred quietly. “Goodnight,” Aries mumbled to the quiet room and closed his eyes. He was content to have this moment last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best feeling in the world is when something fits time line wise. Like to think that Harry Potter characters could have grown up watching Only Fools and Horses or Fawlty Towers is mental.


	17. A Series of Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about my updating schedule cos the holidays are over so sorry if updates are less frequent. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

“So,” Pam said leaning back in her chair. “So,” Aries echoed. He was around Pam’s flat, having decided to pop by on a whim. Aries was lucky she was even in. “How’re things with Paul?” he asked politely. “Wonderful,” she sighed happily “He’s just wonderful honestly.” Then Pam winked at him “And he does this thing with his fingers that…” Aries wrinkled his nose “Alright, alright I get it.” Pam laughed “You’re such a prude,” she said affectionately. He scowled half heartedly “Not a prude,” he muttered. Pam chuckled and dipped a biscuit in her tea. She looked happier, there were still bags under her eyes from long hours at work but there was a faint smile on her face and she looked relaxed. 

“Paul’s coming round in a bit if you want to meet him,” Pam said. “I am curious,” Aries admitted “You talk about him all the time.” Pam’s face suddenly lit up “What about that lass you were on about? What was her name again? Lyra?” “Lydia,” Aries corrected. He flushed pink “We’re together,” he admitted. Pam would deny that the noise she made was a squeal but Aries couldn’t think of what else to describe it as. “Eee are you?” He helped himself to a biscuit “We haven’t been together long.” Pam cooed “Aww, tell me everything.” Aries ran a hand through his hair, he could feel his face burning “There’s not much to tell,” he denied.

Pam leaned forward “Nothing to tell eh?” she teased. Aries busied himself with the cuppa in front of him. “I asked her and she said yes, that’s it really.” And then she dragged him somewhere quiet and kissed him senseless. If he mentioned that to Pam though she’d probably tease him mercilessly. Pam cackled “Alright I won’t push.” He smiled faintly, “She’s brilliant.” His friend smiled “She sounds it,” Pam said sincerely. 

Brilliant was a bit of an understatement but he just couldn’t put into words how he felt about Lydia. He loved that when she smiled it lit up her whole face and how she was easy with laughter. Or how sure she was of herself. Like when she talked about work and she was just clearly so passionate about what she did for a living or when they went to the Natural History Museum, it had been the first time they’d held hands and he had felt so happy with her. Aries knew she’d had some shite experiences and it made him feel so grateful that she trusted him enough to be affectionate and to let him into her life.

“Earth to Aries,” Pam said, waving a hand in front of his face. Aries snapped back to attention “Sorry,” he apologised “I was just thinking.” Pam grinned “Never thought I’d live to see you love sick.” Aries wanted to deny it but he felt like mush everytime he thought about Lydia. “I think you’d like her,” he said. “Though Lydia’s nicer to me,” Aries joked. Pam scoffed, “I’m plenty nice.” Nice enough to pour him another cup of tea and hand him a tin. “Nan’s been round, so I dunno if that’s biscuits or sewing supplies.” He opened it “Sewing supplies,” Aries confirmed. He hadn’t seen Pam’s Nan in ages, they didn’t even see each other on the street anymore.

Pam groaned in annoyance. The door went “Hello?” a man’s voice called. “That’s Paul,” Pam said in an undertone, “I’m in here, love,” she called louder. Paul the Plumber stopped dead when he saw Aries sitting in the kitchen. He was an attractive man probably a few years older then Aries. His brown hair was cut short to his head, like he’d gone skinhead and the hair was only just growing back in. Brown eyes stared at him in confusion. Paul must’ve come in from work because he was wearing dark blue jeans and a matching jumper that had a small logo on it. His nose had clearly been broken a few times because it was slightly crooked. 

“Hello,” Aries greeted. “You’re that bloke the Prophet was going on about,” Paul said a bit rudely. The smile was wiped from Aries’s face. “Paul,” Pam practically growled. Paul blanched at Pam’s tone, he could understand why it was unsettling to see Pam go from being chill to having a snarl on her face. “Sorry,” Paul belatedly apologised. Aries stood up “I think I should go, thanks for the tea.” Pam scowled at her partner “You don’t have to.” He hadn’t meant to make things awkward “It’s fine,” Aries reassured. Pam stood up as well “I’ll see you out.” She hugged him tightly “Paul’s a great guy,” she mumbled “I’m sorry he was a bit thoughtless.” Aries let go of her “I know, I’m just being a bit sensitive.” Pam frowned worriedly “You take care of yourself now,” she said sternly. “You too,” Aries returned.

He had arranged to meet Remus in Hogsmeade before he went back into Hogwarts. Remus looked tireder if it was possible and he blankly blinked up at Aries when he slid into the seat opposite him. "Afternoon," Aries greeted, sliding a butterbeer towards him. "Afternoon," Remus returned. He stared at the butterbeer "I already have one." Aries raised an eyebrow "That empty one?" Remus looked surprised to find that indeed his glass was empty. "Oh." He frowned worriedly. Remus's hair was more grey then tawny and the scars on his face looked angry. 

"You told Harry to write to me," Remus said. Aries shook his head "Harry asked if he could write to you," he corrected. Remus chewed his lip "You told him about me?" His tone was so desolate it made Aries wince. "We were looking through old photos and he asked who you were." Remus bounced his leg "What do I even say to him?" Aries drank his mulled wine "Hello would be a start." Remus shot him a filthy look "He's twelve. What do I even say to a twelve year old?" Aries ran a hand through his hair "He'd love to hear about his parents, I can tell him all about Lily but I wasn't that close to James. You were."

Remus looked like he was in pain, "I'm just struggling with what to say." Aries knew the feeling "I think Harry just wants a connection to his parents.” Remus looked down at the table “Have you told him that I’m a werewolf?” Aries shook his head “No,” he denied instantly “It’s not my place to tell.” Besides although he didn’t think Harry was prejudiced Remus lived in crippling fear of being turned away. It would crush him if the last piece of James and Lily was disgusted by him. Remus relaxed some “Thank you.” 

The Three Broomsticks were getting louder and louder. A young man from the bar was being encouraged to go up and talk to a group of women who were sitting by the fireplace. One of the women was giggling and eyeing him up. Darts were thrown about and there was a cheer when someone landed a bulls eye. A group of burly warlocks were muttering to each other over pints of lager. The heat and the smell of alcohol was making Aries feel dizzy. “Can you open that window for me?” he asked. Remus obliged and the gust of cold air was an immediate relief. 

“I read Skeeter’s article,” Remus said carefully. Aries groaned “You and everyone else,” he grumbled. He didn’t like the look of concern on his friend’s face. “I’m not happy about it,” Aries admitted “But I was expecting it.” Grimmauld Place was warded extremely heavily so he wasn’t that bothered about people sending angry letters there. It was Hogwarts he was worried about. “Aries, the only violent thing I’ve seen you do is eat the last slice of lemon cake,” Remus said dryly. “Rude,” Aries huffed. Remus chuckled. 

He sighed “I’m just angry she brought up Regulus, I understand Sirius, he’s infamous, but she must have deliberately done some digging to find out about Regulus.” Aries was just numb. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think of Regulus but well Regulus wasn’t coming back. Aries had seen what was left of him. The laughter drained from him. “I haven’t told Harry yet we have a Ministry hearing in April, I don’t want him stressing.” He would this week but Aries wanted Harry to have one last weekend of peace. 

Remus hesitated “Don’t you need witnesses for that?” Aries nodded, two people he wasn’t related to that could confirm he could be a suitable guardian. “I’d ask you but with the way the Ministry is you’d have to state you’re a werewolf and I wouldn’t ask you to do that,” Aries said. Remus relaxed “I’m sorry but I-” Aries shook his head “No need to explain, I understand.” He narrowed his eyes “Remus you’re  _ really  _ not looking well.” Aries hesitated to use the word twitchy but Remus was as jumpy as a rabbit in a farmer’s field. 

Remus pursed his lips but the fight drained out of him just as quickly “It gets harder as I get older,” he admitted. Aries regarded him hesitantly “If you need anything…” Remus’s lips twisted in a bitter smile “I’ll be sure to tell you.” Aries frowned “I don’t mean to sound rude,” he said hesitantly. Remus sighed “It’s not you.” He didn’t elaborate further and Aries decided not to push. “Harry would love it if you wrote back to him,” he said quietly. Remus stared at his hands “Alright,” he conceded “Alright.” 

Monday’s lessons were as strange as they were the day that blasted article came out. The Sixth and Seventh years were too young to remember the war that well but they were raised in the fall out. The Sixth Years were deathly quiet as Aries took the register and didn’t even mutter a protest when Aries informed them they’d be practising exam papers. He let them work in groups and told them to ask if they had any questions. Aries retreated to his desk to work on the pile of marking that seemed to multiply every time he looked at it. A faint whisper started up. 

“You ask him -” “I’m not asking!” There was a sound of a ball of paper hitting someone “You ask!” A desk scraped and the whispering got furious for a minute before it ceased. “For fuck’s sake I’ll ask,” Percy said furiously. Oliver Wood whistled lowly “Go Percy.” “Better him then me,” Brian Whent muttered to someone. “Er Sir?” Percy said at a normal volume. Aries looked up “Yes?” The class looked at Percy who shifted under the weight of their gazes. “Did you really kill three people?” he blurted out. Aries sighed and set the quill down. The students looked expectant. It really wasn’t appropriate to discuss killing with a bunch of sixteen year olds but if he didn’t it’d make things worse.

“What do you know about Auror Militants?” Aries asked. Jennifer Clarkson raised a hand “My Dad told me about this guy, Jeremiah Cullen?” Aries scowled at that name, that bastard had been dead for nigh on twelve years and he was still causing problems. “Jeremiah Cullen wasn’t pleased about the Ministry’s perceived inaction during the war so he created his own group of vigilantes, but well the problem with vigilantes is that they are far too zealous. Cullen’s lot started arresting anyone who they thought were suspicious, they raided homes, they started fights on the street, they intimidated people into following them. It was a mess.” 

“What does this have to do with you?” Oliver asked. Aries sighed “There was a Death Eater raid on Saint Mungos, I was eighteen at the time. A lot of people were killed or wounded. The Death Eaters had nearly gotten away when Cullen showed up. They must’ve thought I was with the Death Eaters because they attacked.” Aries would never forget the whoosh of spells, glowing red light and searing pain as one of the spells hit him. “I fought back,” he said quietly “And I cut down three of the Hit Wizards because I was wounded and panicked. I thought they were going to kill me and when you’re in that kind of situation you don’t think twice about trying to keep yourself alive.” 

“And you were arrested,” Brian guessed. Aries nodded “I mean I was unconscious when they brought me in but yes I was.” Oliver raised his hand “But why did they let you go?” Aries smiled wryly “My Grandfather, that and the fact that they couldn’t legally keep me there.” He surveyed his Sixth Years, it had never been clearer just how young they were. “Skeeter was right when she said I killed them but what else could I have done? Let them kill me?” The Sixth years avoided his gaze. “Back to your work,” Aries said “I want at least the twenty mark question done.” 

The rest of the day dragged on. The Seventh Years seemed to be of the opinion that murderer or not they needed to pass their exams. They were in the middle of a group project. Some were making models or drawing posters. One group set their desks on fire but put it out quickly with a sheepish “Aguamenti.” Heather Giles raised her hand “Sir when are these due in?” Aries looked up from his marking “Not next lesson but the one after that.” Doing group projects was better then just sitting and taking notes, even if the students did tend to get horribly distracted. The bell rang for dinner and they packed up quickly.

Draco poked his head round the door “Are you busy Uncle?” Aries beckoned him in. Harry was with Draco looking sullen. “I don’t think you’re violent,” Harry said fiercely “I want to live with you.” Aries was a bit taken aback. Harry was on a roll though “And I don’t care about your family, look what I’ve got for relatives! You can’t help who you’re related to! You’re not like them, you wouldn’t - you wouldn’t torture people into insanity!” Harry took a deep breath and would most likely have kept talking but Draco stomped on his foot. “How about a cuppa?” Aries suggested. Harry was clearly fuming about something as he angrily dipped a biscuit in the tea. 

“I didn’t know Aunt Bellatrix tortured the Longbottoms into insanity,” Draco blurted out “I knew she was in Azkaban but Mum never really said why.” Aries shook his head “Bella’s always been cruel,” thinking back to all those times she’d been violent “But I would never have thought she’d go that far.” His tone sharpened “I hope you haven’t asked Neville about his parents.” They shook their heads frantically. “But why were the Longbottoms targeted?” Draco asked quickly. He leaned back in his chair “No one really knows, apparently they thought the Longbottoms would know about the Dark Lord’s whereabouts.” 

“They?” Harry shrewdly pointed out. Aries added another sugar to his tea “Bella, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, and Barty Crouch.” Draco’s voice was tentative “Did you know them well?” Aries nodded “I never liked Rodolphus, but Rabastan was alright when he was on his own and Barty had been Regulus’s best friend, so yes, I knew them all quite well.” He wished he hadn’t. Barty had indirectly gotten him cruciod by his mother and while it hadn’t technically been his fault Aries was still a bit bitter. 

“Why did no one tell me you’re the reason Father walked with a cane?” Draco blurted out. Aries shuddered, having already recounted the story once today he wasn’t in the mood to do so again. “Your mother wasn’t best pleased with me,” he admitted “She refused to talk to me for two years.” Which hurt but he understood. Realisation dawned on Draco “That’s why you don’t like each other. I just thought you didn’t like that Mum married Father.” “Oh I don’t,” Aries reassured. 

“Were your brothers really Death Eaters?” Harry blurted out. Aries wished he had something stronger then tea. He didn’t believe Sirius had been a Death Eater per say, more like had finally snapped and killed thirteen people. “Yes,” he answered honestly. “Regulus didn’t have much choice in joining, it was a death sentence either way. I don’t know about whether Sirius was forced into it or not. I haven’t seen him properly since I was fourteen.” The two boys suddenly looked awkward. “Harry,” Aries said gently “You should know that Sirius is your godfather.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. Draco looked just as gobsmacked. “Him and your father were closer then brothers,” Aries recalled “You didn’t see one without the other. When you were born James couldn’t think of anyone better to take care of his son in case something happened.” Harry clenched his jaw “But he was a Death Eater! He was working for Voldemort!” He couldn’t help the pity in his gaze “Yes,” he said quietly “Yes he was.” Harry sat down heavily on the chair “My Dad trusted someone working for Voldemort,” he muttered “He trusted him.” 

Even if there hadn’t been an attack in a while Aries walked Harry and Draco back to their respective common rooms. He handed Harry the letter from the Ministry and told him to think about whether he wanted to be there or not. Draco had been very quiet on the walk back and muttered a distracted goodbye when they reached the Slytherin Common Room. Aries watched him go hoping that Draco wasn’t going to hassle his parents for answers. 

It was February the Fourteenth when Aries learned that Lockhart did in fact love Valentine’s day. At first he thought he’d walked through the wrong doors. The walls were covered in giant pink flowers and pink heart shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. It was hideous. Severus looked sour and was glaring at Lcokhart who was waving for silence. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” he shouted “And thank you to the forty six people who sent me cards! Yes, I’ve taken the liberty to arrange this little surprise for you all and it doesn’t end here!” Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors marched a dozen dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying golden harps. Aries had to disguise his laughter as a cough. 

“My friendly card carrying cupids!” Lockhart beamed “They’ll be delivering your Valentine’s! And the fun doesn’t stop there! I’m sure my colleagues will want to get into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape how to brew a love potion?” Aries couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Severus’s face. “Didn’t take you for the love potion type,” he teased. Severus scowled “No one’s going to find his body,” he muttered darkly. “Besides they shouldn’t even be on the curriculum,” Severus said fiercely “It’s glorified date rape.” Petitioning the Board of Governors to change it hadn’t been met with much success. Even with Dumbledore throwing his weight behind the proposal.

Lockhart continued talking “And Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments then any other wizard I’ve met, the sly old dog!” Flitwick turned red and buried his head in his hands. Lockhart sat back down beaming happily. “Poor Flitwick,” Aries amusedly said. McGonagall heard him “Poor us,” she muttered “Those dwarves are going to be an absolute menace.” He wondered how much Lockhart had to pay them. 

The dwarves were in fact a menace. They barged into his lessons, strumming their harps threateningly and wailing out horrible tunes to the mortified students. By lunchtime Aries lost his temper and activated the wards in his classroom. When a dwarf tried to enter the classroom they bounced off the wards and landed harmlessly some feet away. It was much quieter after that. He wondered how irritated the other professors were.

The months dragged on until it had been nearly four months since Justin had been petrified. It seemed like the castle had breathed a silent sigh of relief. The classrooms were still being warded and curfew was still very strict but there wasn’t a sense of urgency to it like there was before. Professor Sprout happily informed them at a staff meeting that the Mandrakes were nearly grown. “It won’t be long until we’re reviving those poor people,” she said happily. McGonagall flashed Professor Sprout one of her rare smiles “That’s excellent news Pomona.”

Before Aries knew it the Easter holidays started. Harry came to see him one sunny afternoon, clutching a piece of parchment in his hands. “Can you help me?” he asked “I’m not sure what to pick for subjects.” Aries ushered him into a seat “Of course, which subjects were you thinking?” Harry scuffed his feet “I dunno, I don’t think I’m good at anything.” Aries frowned “That’s not true at all.” He leaned back in his seat “What do you enjoy? Being outside? Practical learning? Reading from a book?” Harry wrinkled his nose “I guess practical learning, I mean I like Charms.” 

Aries thought about it “There are a few practical subjects, Care of Magical Creatures is the main one, but there’s also Ancient Runes and Divination.” He’d suggest Muggle Studies but he didn’t think Harry needed it. “What are they like?” Harry asked curiously. Aries paused to think “Ancient Runes is like learning another language,” he said slowly “And when you apply that language to things it’s like a spell only a little more permanent.” He ran a hand through his hair “I’ve never taken Care of Magical Creatures but apparently it’s really good, you learn more about magical creatures that you wouldn’t otherwise in a relatively safe environment. Honestly I wouldn’t recommend Divination unless you have some talents towards Seeing because otherwise you’re not exactly going to get much use out of the lessons.”

Harry eyed him warily, “Mostly safe?” Aries shrugged “Professor Kettleburn might be missing a few limbs from incidents over the years.” Harry looked alarmed. “Don’t worry,” Aries reassured “He’s still alive.” Harry swung his legs back and forth “I just want to drop Defense Against the Dark Arts,” he said sulkily “It’s as bad as Potions!” Aries pursed his lips “And how is Potions?” he asked hesitantly. Harry shrugged “Snape’s alright, but it’s just boring.” Slughorn would be horrified to know Lily Evans’s son thought potions was boring. 

“Fair enough,” Aries said easily. Harry looked down at the list “I think I’ll do Care of Magical Creatures,” he said hesitantly “But I dunno about my other electives, I don’t want to make an idiot of myself.” Aries hummed “Magic is all about intent, you can’t be good or bad at something inherently, it depends on the effort you put in.” Harry stood up “Thanks sir, I think I’ve got a good idea now.” He did look pretty determined. “If you’re sure,” Aries said. Harry grinned “I’m sure.”

The day of the last Quidditch match of the season was a brilliant day. It was warm but not unpleasantly so and the sun had everything lit up in soft golden light. “I’ll catch up,” Aries told Severus as they left the Great Hall to go down to the stands “I forgot my cloak.” Severus shook his head “Draco will never forgive you if you miss the match,” he called. Draco wasn’t even playing but if his rants were any indication he had something against the Hufflepuff team. “I’ll be quick,” Aries promised “Save me a seat?” Severus shrugged “I might do.” 

Ginny Weasley was blocking the corridor. She was as pale as a sheet and was hugging her knees to her chest. “Miss Weasley?” Aries asked in surprise “Are you alright?” She looked up and climbed unsteadily to her feet, her hands were shaking “I-I-I.” She couldn’t even seem to get the words out. “What’s wrong?” Aries asked gently. She burst into noisy sobs “It’s my fault,” she wailed “It’s my fault!” Before Aries could question her further Ginny bolted down the corridor. 

Aries forgot all about his cloak and went to find McGonagall. If something was bothering Ginny Weasley that much it was better that an adult she was more familiar with confronted her. He ran into Hagrid whose face was unusually grim. The man burst into tears when he saw Aries “Have ye heard?” Aries frowned “Heard what?” he asked, baffled. Hagrid gave a great heaving sob “Hermione,” he sobbed “Bin petrified.” Hagrid couldn’t speak anymore and Aries helplessly left him sobbing into his handkerchief. 

Two students. Two students had been petrified. Bright Hermione Granger who loyally accompanied her friend to every Remedial lesson and Penelope Clearwater, who wasn’t the loudest in class but who always turned her work in on time. He listened to McGonagall’s announcement blankly. Professor Sprout was sobbing into a handkerchief like Hagrid. It was the only noise in the stifling Staff room. “It seems,” McGonagall said quietly “That we have no choice but to inform the Ministry. It seems like the end of Hogwarts.” 

“Professor McGonagall,” Aries called as the staff streamed out of the staff room grimly. Even Lockhart wasn’t being a prat as he consolingly patted Professor Sprout on the arm. “Yes?” she said curtly. Aries inwardly winced at her tone. “You may need to check up on Ginny Weasley,” he informed her and then told her everything. McGonagall frowned “I’ll do so,” she promised “Her behaviours concerning.” In a move that surprised him she reached out and clasped his shoulder “Thank you.” McGonagall sighed and straightened her robes “I’ll inform you what she says.” Aries inclined his head “Thank you.” 

To make matters even worse Lucius came storming into Hogwarts that night.“I need to see Dumbledore,” he demanded. Aries scowled darkly “He’s not here,” he said curtly “I’ll take you to him.” Professor Flitwick (who he was patrolling with) shot him a sympathetic look. Dumbledore and the Minister were down at Hagrid's for some reason. He and Lucius didn’t bother exchanging pleasantries. The other man looked insufferably smug for some reason. He was swathed in a long black travelling cloak and his silver-blond hair was tied back with a black ribbon. 

“Minister good you’re here,” Lucius said bluntly as he crossed over the threshold. It was a very odd gathering. The Minister and Dumbledore looked extremely out of place in Hagrid’s hut. “What’re you doin’ here?” Hagrid said furiously “Get outta my house!” “My dear man, I have no pleasure at all being in you - er d’you call this a house?” Lucius sneered looking around. “Watch it Lucius,” Aries growled. Lucius grimaced “I simply called at the school looking for the Headmaster.” 

“And what exactly do you want with me Lucius?” Dumbledore asked. “Dreadful thing Dumbledore,” Lucius said lazily and pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes “But the Govoners feel that it’s time for you to step aside. You’ll find all twelve signatures on it, we feel that you’re losing your touch. How many attacks have there been? Two more this afternoon is it? At this rate there’ll be no more Muggleborns left in the school and we all know what a dreadful shame that would be.” Aries laughed humourlessly “Like you’re concerned about the Muggleborns Lucius,” he said “How many have you killed yourself?” Lucius scowled darkly at him “I was under the Imperius curse,” he lied smoothly. 

Fudge was looking comically alarmed “Oh now see here Lucius. Dumbledore suspended - no, no - that’s the last thing we want.” Lucius smiled disarmingly “I’m afraid Minister it’s a matter for the Governors and as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -” Fudge interrupted “If Dumbledore can’t stop them, who’s to say who can?” Lucius’s lip curled “That remains to be seen.” Hagrid leapt to his feet, the top of his shaggy hair just reached the ceiling “An’ how many did yeh have to threaten an’ blackmail before they agreed eh Malfoy?”

Lucius tutted “Dear me, you know that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days Hagrid, I wouldn’t shout at the Azkaban guards like that, they won’t like it very much.” Aries looked between them “What do you mean?” he demanded “Hagrid’s not going to Azkaban is he?” Fudge shifted uncomfortably “Only for a short stay,” he said meekly “If it’s proven Hagrid didn’t do it he’ll be right back.”

“What?” Aries demanded “Are you dumb? Hagrid wouldn’t hurt a soul.” Fudge cringed back “Well er he’s got the history for it.” Aries guessed it had something to do with the chamber “Hagrid’s been groundskeeper for years, how come the chamber hasn’t been opened until now then?” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled “An excellent point.” Lucius scoffed “Lack of opportunity?” he offered. “Fuck off Lucius,” Aries snapped “Everyone knows you’ve got it out for anyone not pureblood.” Fudge spluttered “What an accusation!” Lucius eyed him in distaste “You’ve always been a fool Aries.” 

Dumbledore coughed politely “I believe we may have gotten a bit sidetracked, Minister if you will.” Aries stood there helplessly, rage coursing through him as Fudge gestured for Hagrid to go ahead of him. “There is always help to those who ask,” Dumbledore said calmly and strode out the door. Hagrid’s eyes were fixed at one corner “If anyone wants to know they’ll have to follow the spiders. An’ someone will have tae feed Fang while I’m away.” Aries patted his arm “I’ll watch him.” Before Lucius could walk away Aries grabbed his arm “Watch yourself Lucius,” he warned “I don’t know what game you’re playing but I don’t appreciate it.” Lucius’s smile was unpleasant “It doesn’t matter anymore, not with your precious Dumbledore gone.” Bastard, Aries thought viciously watching him walk away. What an absolute cunt. 


	18. The Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the site keeps crashing I'm not sure if it'll upload properly, please let me know if there's any errors.
> 
> happy reading :)

Lydia’s touch was reassuring as she embraced him from behind “Come back to bed,” she whispered. Aries tore his gaze away from the window “Alright,” he agreed. They were round Grimmauld Place, Aunt Cassie having finally gone home. His hands felt like ice in Lydia’s own as she guided him back upstairs. It was easy during the day to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and live in the moment but night had hit and Aries couldn’t sleep. Hogwarts was going to close, several of his students had been petrified, Hagrid was in Azkaban and that pissing Ministry hearing was far too close. 

“When I can’t sleep I find it helpful to talk to people,” Lydia said quietly, crawling back under the covers. Aries kissed her softly “Is there something bothering you?” He was fairly eager to avoid talking about his own problems. Lydia bit her lip “It was Nate’s birthday yesterday,” she admitted. Oh. Oh no. “Tell me about him,” he requested. Lydia reached for his hand “Do you really want to know?” she asked, meeting his eyes. Aries kissed her forehead “He meant a lot to you, of course I want to know.” Lydia sighed sadly and dropped her head until it rested on his shoulder. 

“I was eighteen when we first met,” Lydia said “And I was so nervous, I’d never really been in the Muggle world since I was a girl and Uni was a massive shock.” She laughed like she was about to cry “We met when I joined this meeting thing for gay people.” Aries raised an eyebrow which Lydia noticed “Did I not tell you I’m bisexual?” Aries shook his head mystified “I don’t even know what that means,” he admitted. Lydia hummed thoughtfully “I like men and women.” She gave him a flirty look “Especially you.” He grinned “Well I’d sure hope so by now.” Aries gazed at her thoughtfully “I didn’t know there was a term for it, I always just got told I was a degenerate.” 

He froze up realising what he’d said. Lydia’s horrified gaze didn't reassure him any “Your parents told you that?” she demanded. Aries nodded stiffly “They weren’t exactly happy when they found out.” Aries considered her, Lydia still looked horrified “I guess your parents were much more accepting?” he guessed. Lydia nodded “They were pretty accepting all things considered. I mean it’s not a thing I go around advertising, I want to keep my job.” Aries cringed back, if Skeeter ever got hold of the fact he had homosexual tendencies he’d be dragged through the mud. Lydia’s tone was wry “Besides Jennifer came out first so it was less of a shock.” 

Aries had met Callidora’s wife twice but if someone had a stereotypical image of a lesbian it’d be Jennifer. “So you met Nate,” Aries prompted. Lydia lit up “Yeah so I met Nate there,” her tone soured suddenly “I met  _ him  _ there too.” He didn’t blame her for sounding angry, if he had an abusive ex partner he’d be cursing them for the rest of his life. “You know when you just click with someone?” Lydia said wistfully “For the first time I had a friend on campus and it made things so much less lonely.” She smiled “And Nate got into so much trouble, one time we went up to Brighton and he got into a fist fight with a drag queen.” Aries raised an eyebrow “What did they get into a fight over?” he asked, amused. Lydia shrugged “No idea, I turned my back for a minute and there he was fighting.” 

Aries laughed. Lydia’s tone turned sad and wistful “You never really think these things are going to affect you until it does.” Aries kissed her “I’m sorry.” Lydia sighed “I hate that whenever I think about the good times I can’t help but remember him wasting away in front of me.” Aries winced “It sounds difficult.” Lydia gazed at him thoughtfully “I don’t think AIDS is an illness wizards get but it’s such a horrible disease and the stigma attached to it is just-” she shuddered. She curled in on herself “I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.” He’d experienced illness of course, most of the older members of his family were gone due to illness but that was the difference. It was expected when someone was older, Lydia’s friend had his whole life in front of him. It was a sobering realisation. 

“You must have loved him dearly,” Aries said, in lieu of anything comforting. Lydia nodded and relaxed into his arms. “I arranged his funeral,” she said in a small voice “His parents couldn’t handle the stigma of it and cut off all contact when he got his diagnosis. It was a nice service, I think it was what he would have wanted.” Aries stroked her hair “I know it may not be the most comforting thing but at least you were with him at the end.” Lydia hummed “I wouldn’t trade knowing him for the world,” she said thickly “I just miss him so much.” 

Aries held her as she cried, it was clearly something she needed and besides he didn’t blame her. If Severus or Pam died Aries would be inconsolable. Lydia sniffled “Thanks,” she said hoarsely. “Anytime,” Aries answered honestly. Lydia was clearly lost in thought as she rested her head on his chest. Lazily Aries grabbed his wand from the bedside table and summoned another blanket. “What’s that for?” Lydia questioned. He tossed the blanket on top of the quilt “You’re a blanket thief,” he teased. Lydia’s face was the picture of outrage for a split second. If Aries didn’t know better he’d say she was pouting. The expression was so ridiculous he had to fight the urge to kiss it off her. 

“I love you,” Aries said quietly “And I know that grief’s a difficult thing but I’m here for you in any way you need me to be.” Lydia’s voice was unexpectedly small. “You don’t think it’s daft to still mourn?” Aries shook his head “I’ve mourned my twins death for thirteen years, I’m never going to stop missing him but lately I’ve realised I can still miss him and move on with my life. You just need time that’s all.” Lydia’s eyes met him “That’s kinda comforting,” she admitted. “I’ve got you,” Aries reassured. “Thank you,” Lydia said quietly. 

“Aries,” Lydia whispered “Wake up.” Aries kept his eyes closed, he didn’t want to move. It was still dark out and his head felt foggy. He was jolted back to awareness when Lydia kissed the back of his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access as she left a trail of devastating kisses in her wake. Lydia let out a satisfied hum “We have to get up,” she coaxed. Aries wished she hadn’t stopped. He gave up on going back to sleep. “Do we though?” he grumbled. Lydia chuckled and kissed him in lieu of an answer. “It’s quarter past six,” she said “We’ve got to go to work.” That was the trouble with weekdays, he couldn’t lounge around in bed with Lydia. 

She kissed under his jaw “I’ll go put the kettle on,” she said and climbed out of bed. Aries knew she could have brought her own pyjamas to sleep in but instead she stole his clothes every time. He sighed and hauled himself out of bed. Mornings were his least favourite part of the day, even if the sun was rising. He got changed quickly and headed into the kitchen where Lydia was munching on a slice of toast. “Morning,” Aries greeted grasping the cup of tea Lydia offered to him. “Good morning,” she returned. Unlike him Lydia looked perfectly wide awake. Kreacher popped by the table holding a pot of tea “Would Miss Lydia like more tea?” “Please,” Lydia said gratefully. 

After a peaceful breakfast there was a rush to get ready for work. Lydia kissed him goodbye as she headed out the door “Are we still on for this weekend?” she asked. Aries nodded “Unless something comes up,” he promised. “About what we talked about last night,” he said tentatively “Are you feeling alright?” Lydia smiled “Yeah,” she said “I think I am.” Her face sobered “I won’t tell anyone about the other thing we discussed.” He relaxed “I trust you,” he said simply. “Bye,” Lydia called over her shoulder “I love you.” Aries watched her walk down the street before he closed the door. 

It was like someone had sucked out all the joy from Hogwarts. The students were unnaturally quiet and any laughter that sounded out sounded shrill and forced. They were on patrol most nights which usually wasn’t a bother except when he was stuck with Lockhart and the man spent the time complaining. In fact he seemed to be almost enjoying the atmosphere. He constantly took jabs at Hagrid and actually believed that he was guilty. If it hadn’t been for McGonagall’s sharp look Aries would have snapped and hexed him. 

He’d felt sorry for poor Fang and moved him into Aries’s office during the day. The boarhound pined constantly for Hagrid and spent his days staring at the door. “He’ll be back soon,” Aries comforted, stroking the dog's head. Fang moresoely rested his head on his paws. Privately Aries doubted Hagrid would be released from Azkaban, the Ministry didn’t exactly have a good track record of dispensing proper justice. 

Most of the students weren’t even thinking about learning. They moped about and took half hearted notes. On Monday afternoon one of the Seventh Years burst into tears “What’s the point?” she sobbed “We aren’t even going to sit the exams anyway!” He supposed learning about the Medieval economy was cause for a breakdown. “Unless the attacker is caught soon, then yes Hogwarts will shut,” Aries agreed “But until then we only ask that you do your best.” A Ravenclaw raised his hand “But are the exams going on?” Aries sighed “Honestly I have no idea, it’s possible that they’re going to rely on your mocks for a grade or your work if the exams are cancelled.” They stared at him aghast. “None of that now,” he said firmly “Everyone in here is at least working at an Acceptable.” The bell ringing saved him from more tears.

Unexpectedly an owl arrived from Lydia the next morning. Aries (assuming it was more hate mail) was about to toss it to the side when he recognised her handwriting. It was only a short note.  _ “Guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought. Skeeter’s a cow but it’s a nice photo, we look good. Love you, and I’ll see you this weekend.”  _ she’d sent him an article from Witch Weekly. It was written by Rita Skeeter and featured a picture of him and Lydia. It must’ve been taken from last Saturday, when they’d popped into Diagon Alley for something to eat. 

“ _ We are all aware by now of the controversial Aries Black, a man known for his fearsome temper and cruel temperament but imagine my surprise when I learned that Lydia Selwyn (cousin of the notorious Theseus Selwyn who’s currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban) is involved with Aries Black. At a glance Lydia Selwyn seems to be a bright, vivacious woman of considerable intelligence. Indeed not only did she complete her degree in Wizard Law she completed one in Muggle Law too.  _

_ However under the surface Lydia Selwyn seems equally as wrathful as Aries Black. One Alexander Yaxley recalled when Lydia attacked him unprovoked, causing him to spend a considerable amount of time in Saint Mungos. “She’s a menace,” Yaxley informed me with a pained grimace. “I complimented her and she just attacked, I’m lucky she didn’t kill me.” Lydia Selwyn’s brother Vincent (current Lord Selwyn) declined to comment on Yaxley’s statement….  _

Aries set the article on fire. Severus looked over with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged “Just Skeeter again,” he answered dismissively. It was incredibly rude of her to bring Lydia into it. Severus eyed the pile of hate mail by his plate “Skeeter seems to be the cause of a lot of your problems,” he said. He wasn’t exactly wrong. Morbid curiosity had Aries opening up the letters, the vitriol they spat was disgusting. One particular memorable one called him an “inbred bastard who should be kept away from normal society.” 

“She’ll be causing a lot more problems after this hearing,” Aries frowned “It’s this weekend.” He’d gotten permission from Dumbledore to take Harry to the Ministry. Dumbledore himself was attending seeing as he was Harry’s magical guardian. He’d managed to convince Petunia Dursley to stand as one of his witnesses, McGongall agreed to stand as another. “Good luck,” Severus said honestly. He needed it. 

The rest of the week was a depressing mess. In the end he gave up on his usual style of lessons. “I’m assigning group work,” he told his First Years. “You can pick a topic on what we’ve covered so far and then research it and present it to the class.” They moved listlessly into groups, talking in low tones and shaking their head sadly. It must’ve been awful for them to find out they have magic and then their beloved school’s shutting because of someone with a grudge. 

Ophelia Black approached him after that lesson “Sir,” she said tentatively “Am I a muggleborn?” Aries hesitated “I don’t know. Your Grandfather - I’m assuming Marius was your Grandfather? Was a squib, no ones really sure what the children of squibs are classed as.” Ophelia looked thoughtful “I don’t know much about my Granda’s family,” she admitted. Aries grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled Aunt Cassie’s address. “My Aunt is your Grandfather’s sister, I don’t know if Marius is alive but Aunt Cassie would answer any of your questions.” Ophelia took the piece of parchment “Thanks sir.” Even if Aunt Cassie never voiced it, Aries had caught her looking at old photos enough times to know she missed her siblings dearly.

Other year groups were just as depressed. Even Fred and George didn’t set off so much as one firework and even handed their homework in on time. Productivity was at an all time low, it was like during the end of year when summer approached but worse. At least then the students were happy and bubbly, chattering excitedly about their plans for the summer and what they would do with their freedom. Aries was frightened as well but it was worse for them, he at least was reasonably confident he wouldn’t be attacked as a pureblood but most of the students were from mixed ancestry. 

It was Saturday morning when Aries rose early then he would’ve liked to put on his formal robes. Harry met him in the entrance hall. Harry was yawning, he looked a bit uncomfortable in his formal robes. Harry’s face lit up when he saw Aries “Are we going now?” he asked eagerly. “Nearly,” Aries agreed “We need to get your aunt.” Harry froze “Aunt Petunia?” he said incredulously. He nodded “She’s a witness,” he confirmed “And the Ministry will take it better if she states in person she wants to relinquish guardianship.” “I suppose,” Harry said grudgingly. 

Petunia Dursley had staunchly refused to meet them in Surrey but instead met them at the train station. She sniffed in disdain seeing them. She looked the same as she had last summer, a pinched expression on her face, perfectly neat blonde hair and was wearing a formal shirt and skirt. He led them into a quieter area “We’ll apparate in,” he explained “I can’t remember the visitor entrance.” Petunia eyed his arm like he’d offered her a bag of shit but grudgingly took it. Harry took his other arm.

The Ministry was very empty with it being a Saturday and all. The worker at the Visitor’s Desk was asleep when Aries halted to a stop in front of him. Petunia’s sharp cough broke him out of his nap. The worker startled awake “Wassit?” he grumbled, before yawning and stretching himself awake. “Morning,” he grunted “Please place your wand here.” Reluctantly Aries handed his wand over but it was handed back to him quickly. The guard didn’t even blink twice when Harry handed him his wand. “I need your wand Madam,” he said politely to Petunia. “I don’t have a wand,” she said coldly. The guard looked at her sympathetically “My apologies,” he said sincerely “It must’ve been difficult to be expelled.” 

Aries led Petunia away before she started a fight. “Mr Black!” he heard Jenkins yell “There you are.” He looked extremely frazzled as he rested to a stop. Jenkins took a moment to catch his breath “Sorry,” he panted “But they’ve changed the time for the Hearing, it starts in twenty minutes.” Aries looked at him in alarm “You’re joking,” he demanded. Jenkins shook his head “I wish.” Petunia scoffed “Not very organised are you.” Jenkins looked offended and asked, “I’m sorry who are you?” Harry piped up “She’s my aunt.” Jenkins pulled a face “The one who isn’t a suitable guardian.” “That’s the one,” Petunia said coldly. 

Jenkins hurried them to a small courtroom where a man was sitting on a dias. “You’re late,” he said, his mouth turned into a smirk. “We didn’t get the owl about changed times,” Aries said sharply. The judge scribbled a note on a piece of parchment. More people bustled into the courtroom, including the Minister much to Aries’s discomfort. “Why’s Fudge here?” Aries whispered to Dumbledore who had just arrived. The Headmaster straightened his velvet red robes “The Minister wishes to oversee this hearing personally,” Dumbledore replied. Petunia was watching everyone trail in with an unimpressed look on her sour face. 

“Good I’m not late,” Seth Elderwood greeted as he approached them. “You nearly are,” Aries greeted, getting up to shake the man's hand. Seth’s hair was peppered with grey and there were lines on his handsome face that weren’t there before. For a man not forty yet Seth looked much older. He carried a stack of paper under his arm and his formal robes looked like they’d come straight from Paris. Seth had been the one to handle Grandfather’s will as well as the wills of Aries’s various aunts and uncles.

They made idle chatter for a minute before Seth leaned closer and murmured “So I hear you have a taste for solicitors now,” he said wickedly. “The fact that you and Lydia are both solicitors is a coincidence,” Aries said. A very big coincidence. He narrowed his eyes at Seth “I didn’t know you read Witch Weekly.” Seth shrugged “I like to bake and the recipes in there are good.” He waggled a finger at Aries “You’re changing the subject.” He wondered why everyone was so nosy. “We haven’t slept together in years, why the curiosity now?” Aries deflected. Seth had the audacity to  _ wink  _ at him “Because I want to know, you’ve had everyone in a tizzy. I didn’t take you for the relationship type but you’re with some Selwyn, and I didn’t take you for the parental type either but here you are taking in a Ward.” 

“I’m not parental,” Aries said, frowning. Seth shifted the papers on the desk “Alright then,” he said amused “Keep your secrets.” He changed the subject abruptly “This is rather more public then I would’ve thought,” Seth said. Aries grimaced “I tried to keep it private but I think the Ministry wants to make a spectacle.” Although no reporters were officially allowed, Aries could spot Skeeter hovering at the back. Seth’s eyes fell on Skeeter “You could sue the Prophet if they publish an article,” he murmured “It violates a lot of privacy laws.” Good to know.

“Let’s make a start,” the judge said. "The purpose of this hearing is to determine whether Aries Pollux Black has any right to have custody over Harry James Potter. Is anyone contesting this arrangement?" No one spoke up but a few Ministry officials were shifting in their seats. The judge lazily flipped a page "Reason for this is an unsuitable guardian. Can anyone confirm this?" Petunia raised her hand "I don't want the boy," she said bluntly. The judge looked taken aback. Whispers started up, he doubted whether a muggle had ever set foot inside the ministry before.

“You don’t want him?” the Judge said in disbelief. Seth clicked his tongue disapprovingly “He’s not very professional is he?” Aries shook his head “No, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was paid off.” There was something dodgy about him. “No,” Petunia said bluntly “I never asked to take care of my nephew, if my sister had lived I don’t think I’d have ever met the boy.” Harry flinched. “Are you alright?” Aries asked in a low whisper. There was still a hurt look on Harry’s face “I knew she didn’t like me,” Harry said “But I didn’t know she hated me this much.” Aries grimaced “Harry, you’re very much wanted, just because your aunt couldn’t handle magic doesn’t mean it’s your fault.” 

The judge shifted uncomfortably “That may be but does Mr Black have any right to custody over Mr Potter?” “Lord,” Seth corrected loudly. Aries really didn’t think that distinction was important. Petunia sighed irritably “I don’t want the boy, besides my nephew’s been living with Mr Black since the summer and none of you raised a fuss then.” That seemed like such a long time ago. The judge looked even more uncomfortable “Well you see with Lord Black’s criminal record we think it best if alternative solutions are found.” So much for the judge to be unbiased. There was a whisper of agreement from the Ministry workers in the room. 

Harry flushed angrily “Why’s no one asking what I want?” he demanded. The court quietened. “Harry-” Aries started but Seth stopped him “No let him speak,” he said. “I want to live with Aries,” Harry said strongly “You only care because I’m Harry Potter, if my Mum hadn’t defeated Voldemort you wouldn’t care one bit where I ended up.” One Ministry member cringed back. Harry scowled, his mutinous expression eerily close to his mother’s. Petunia recognised it too if her pinched expression meant anything. “I like living with Aries, I have my own room, I can practice magic whenever I want, I can talk to my Nana’s portrait, I’m  _ happy  _ and you want to take that away!” 

Harry sat back in his seat scowling at the room darkly. Seth flicked his wand and a paper appeared in front of the judge “This is the Black family tree,” he said cheerfully “As you can see Dorea Black is Harry Potter’s grandmother, technically speaking Cassiopeia Black as Mr Potter’s closed magical relative as his great aunt, however Miss Black has made it clear she prefers for custody to pass to Lord Black. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore had nothing but the best intentions when he placed Mr Potter with his aunt however that arrangement isn’t working. It’d be cruel for Mr Potter to stay where he isn’t wanted,” Seth finished. 

The judge turned to Dumbledore “And you agreed to this?” Dumbledore surveyed the room with brilliant blue eyes, his gaze had the annoying effect of making Aries feel small. “I was blindsided I admit,” Dumbledore said at last “However Harry has made his opinion clear and we must respect it. Believe me I had no idea Mr Potter would feel so hated by his only relatives.” Petunia turned away from him. “Very well,” the judge said reluctantly “I grant Lord Black’s request. Mr Jenkins will inform you of the details.” 

“I thought that’d go differently,” Harry said dubiously. “Me and you both,” Aries sighed. Seth chuckled “He was very unprofessional,” he reassured. “I’ll see you later Aries,” he said and strode off. That was Seth for you, he had always been flighty. Aries turned his gaze to Harry “How about we get something to eat after we drop off your aunt?” “Walking me to the train station would be enough,” Petunia said sharply. She walked ahead of them, clearly eager to get as far away from anything magical as she could. 

Petunia Dursley was dropped off at the train station and she left without a word to her nephew. Harry was quiet, all the way until they got back to Hogwarts. “What happens now?” Harry asked as they reached the main courtyard “There’ll be an inspection I expect to make sure my home is suitable and then they’ll probably eventually make it official.” Aries answered. Unexpectedly Harry threw his arms around Aries. He froze for a split second before carefully hugging Harry back. “What’s wrong?” he said alarmed “Are you hurt?” Harry shook his head. Harry was still pretty short for a twelve year old, he didn’t even come up to Aries’s shoulder. 

Harry drew away “I just realised I’m leaving the Dursleys for good.” Aries nodded “Yes,” he agreed “I promised you, you’ll never have to go back there again and I meant it.” Harry looked like he was going to say something serious then hesitated “Can I redecorate my room?” Aries ruffled Harry’s hair “You can decorate it however you like,” he promised “It’s your space.” Harry peered up at him anxiously, “And Ron and Hermione can visit?” “So long as their parents agree,” Aries said. “Harry are you sure you’re alright?” Harry grinned “I think for the first time in my life I’m looking forward to the summer.” A warm feeling settled in Aries’s chest “I’m glad,” he said smiling softly “I’m really glad.” 


	19. Ginny Weasley's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but coursework has kept me busy :)
> 
> Mild warning for some smut at the beginning but feel free to skip if that's not your thing.
> 
> Happy reading :)

“So?” Lydia said nervously. “I got custody,” Aries said grinning widely. Lydia squealed and flung her arms around him. Laughing loudly Aries spun her in a short circle “I mean we’ve still got a long way to go but they agreed to start the process properly now.” Lydia kissed him deeply “We should celebrate,” she said breathlessly. He couldn’t help the smile on his face “You just want to drink my good wine,” he teased. Lydia rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face “I can get good wine from Asda for less then a tenner,” she replied. He pulled a face “You might as well shit on my grave.” Lydia snorted a laugh “Snob,” she teased. 

“Rude,” he called to her retreating back. Still smiling to himself he grabbed two wine bottles from the pantry. Lydia was sitting in the drawing room with two wine glasses. “I see you got the fancy ones,” he said. Lydia raised one “Fancy glasses for fancy wine,” she said. Aries opened a bottle of wine and poured them a glass. Lydia crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. She accepted the glass with a quiet thanks. “So,” she said. “So,” Aries echoed. "They didn't give you any grief did they?" Lydia asked. Aries shook his head "Not much, they just changed the time of the hearing last minute." Lydia scowled “Bastards.” 

It was nice seeing her offended on his behalf. “It was fine,” Aries reassured “Went suspiciously well actually.” Lydia muttered something uncomplimentary about the Ministry under her breath. “I’m glad they didn’t give you any hassle.” He loved hearing Lydia shit on the government, it was like coming home to a warm meal on the table. “No,” he agreed “None from the Ministry.” Lydia poured herself another glass of wine “And you’re handling everything alright?” Aries nodded “I am,” he said softly “I appreciate the concern but I’m honestly not freaking out over having custody.” Lydia smiled “It’s good you aren’t, I just wanted to make sure.” Aries softened “I love you.” 

Conversations turned to other topics although Lydia seemed to be in a pensive mood. “Are you alright?” Aries asked bluntly, cutting himself off from the story he was telling. Lydia paused in eating the cake Andromeda had sent over. “I’ve just been thinking,” she said carefully “About us.” His stomach dropped “Oh?” he said hoping it wasn’t anything bad. She pursed her lips “Give me a minute,” she requested “I’m just trying to think of the best way to phrase this.” He busied himself pouring another glass of wine as Lydia mulled over her words. 

“I want to shag,” she said bluntly. Praise Morgana. “I thought you were ending things,” Aries said in relief. “Oh God no, I didn’t phrase that right, believe me I don’t want to-” Lydia blabbered then stopped and put her head in her hands. “I know we agreed to take things as slowly as we needed,” Lydia said, in a much more calmer tone “But I’m tired of waiting, I just - I want to be physically intimate, I mean if you don’t want to then of course that’s fine I respect all your boundaries.” Aries stared at her owlishly for a second. “We can go now if you’re up for it,” he offered. He felt a bit foolish abandoning their wine and awkwardly rising from their seats but then Lydia’s mouth was on him and all anxious thoughts grinded to a halt.  They stumbled onto the bed, practically tripping over each other as they rolled onto the quilt. It was a miracle they didn’t break anything. “Is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched?” Aries asked, a hand tangling through her hair. “Stay away from my arse,” Lydia said immediately. That sounded like there was a story there but he didn’t press. She drew him into another kiss while her hands insistently tugged off his shirt. Lazily he kissed down the side of her neck, enjoying the way she sighed slightly in enjoyment. 

Lydia unbuttoned her blouse and hoyed it across the room. Aries turned pink “Nice bra,” he complimented awkwardly. Lydia smirked and pushed Aries down so he leant against the pillows. “You like it?” she asked genuinely as she took her skirt off “I bought it the other day.” It couldn’t even be counted as a bra or underwear. Lydia was wearing pale pink and white lace lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. “You look stunning,” Aries said, his voice strangely high pitched. It’d be a shame to take it off. Lydia looked strangely relieved but then recovered quickly “Get you a matching set if you want,” she teased as she climbed on top of him. “I don’t have tits so I’d just be left with the underwear,” Aries pointed out “I’d look like a prozzie.” Lydia snorted “Don’t make me laugh,” she giggled “I’m trying to be sexy.” He didn’t think she needed to try.

He turned them over and Lydia squealed in shock. “How do you take that off?” he asked. She quickly unhooked it and threw the bra across the room. “Like that,” she said bluntly. Aries kissed under her jaw and slowly made his way tits. When he took a nipple in his mouth Lydia let out a breathy little moan that made him shudder. He rubbed the other one in slow circles with his thumb. He flicked the nipple with his tongue before switching to the other one. Lydia let out a noise of wordless protest when he withdrew. “You’re so beautiful,” Aries murmured as he kissed down from her tits to her cunt. “Aries,” Lydia groaned. 

“Can I?” he asked softly. Lydia nodded her permission and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid them off. It sent a thrill through him when he realised that she was soaked. Aries kissed her inner thigh and nudged her leg a little wider. “Oh fuck,” Lydia swore as he went down on her. The angle was a little bit awkward but Aries quickly got into a rhythm. Lydia swore more violently when he found her clit and teased it with his tongue. One hand gripped his hair (but not tight enough to hurt) and forcibly dragged him where Lydia wanted him most. He moaned when she bucked her hips up, frantically fucking his face as she used him for her own pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she babbled “I’m so close.” 

She sighed in satisfaction when he carefully fingered her. Knowing that he had helped make her so relaxed and wet made him feel an odd sense of pride. He looked up and had to stop to admire the view. Lydia’s head was thrown back, her hair had come undone and had spilled over one shoulder. Lydia’s other hand was rubbing and pinching her nipples. She looked divine, like Aphrodite come to life. “Don’t stop,” she growled “Please don’t stop.” Aries reluctantly obeyed, it was intoxicating watching her enjoy herself. 

The only warning he got was the tensing of her legs before Lydia came with a drawn out moan. Aries found he didn’t want to stop, it was addicting getting Lydia off and the garbled words pouring from her mouth was so lovely. He didn’t stop his relentless assault until Lydia was lying flat on her back, her legs twitching faintly. He licked her cunt one more time. “You okay?” Aries asked. “Brilliant,” Lydia answered tiredly. She drew him into another kiss and he relaxed against her happily. “You did such a great job sweetheart,” Lydia praised “Getting me off like that.” Aries flushed bright red at her praise. She kissed under his jaw. 

“How do you want to fuck me love?” Lydia asked. Aries hid his face in the curve of her neck “I wouldn’t mind you on top,” he admitted shamefully. The look on Lydia’s face made him feel weak kneed. She straddled him “Where are the condoms at?” Aries chucked her one from the bedside draw. Instead of fucking him straight away she took his nipple in her mouth. “ _ Oh _ ,” Aries moaned, arching his back. “Just returning the favour sweetheart,” Lydia said smugly. Little shocks of pleasure jolted down his spine as she teased him mercilessly by licking and pinching. “Wasn’t sure if you’d like this,” Lydia said musingly “Some people hate having their nipples touched.” A noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine spilled from his mouth. “ _ Lydia _ ,” he said, in a tone that was half a complaint and half a plea. It was odd enough that he derived pleasure from something like that.

She took his cock in her mouth. “Fuck me,” Aries gasped. Lydia smirked “Don’t worry sweetheart I plan too.” Arousal shot through him at her tone. She went back to sucking him off, humming slightly when he bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction. Lydia wasn’t playing fair in the slightest. It was enough to make him desperate for more but not enough to get him off. “Lydia please” he rasped as she took him deeper into her throat. She withdrew “Please what?” she asked curiously. “I want you,” Aries admitted. Lydia kissed him “Impatient,” she teased but grabbed the condom from where she’d stashed it.

Lydia tore open the condom and he watched with rapt attention as she rolled it on and then sunk down onto his cock. They groaned in unison. Lydia felt so good around him. Slowly she began to move. His hands were at her waist, happily helping her fuck him. Lydia built up a steady rhythm until she was bouncing on his cock. “You feel so good,” Lydia gasped. “Harder,” Aries begged, “Please I need it harder.” “Greedy,” Lydia complained half heartedly but she fucked him more roughly. “Beautiful,” he gasped “Oh Circe, you're so beautiful.” He thought that Lydia was beautiful a lot but this - this was something else. He felt so terribly possessive and in awe of her.

“Look at you,” Lydia said, her composure slipping “You’re such a greedy thing aren’t you? Begging for a scrap of pleasure.” Aries nodded his head frantically, not really listening to what she was saying. “Such a pretty face, God I want to cum on it again.” Aries shuddered “You can’t talk like that,” he whined. It was embarrassing how much it turned him on. “You’re so good taking me,” Lydia praised “You’re going to make me cum on your cock aren’t you?” He knew it was a rhetoric question but he nodded anyway “Anything you want,” Aries agreed. Lydia’s eyes softened and she kissed him slowly. “I love you,” she said softly. 

He lost himself in it. His hips slamming into hers and she muttered a slew of filthy encouragements. Aries couldn’t pick out much of what she was saying but he’d bet it was something that would make him turn red. He wished he could watch her forever. Lydia was breathtaking as she rode him, the way she moaned as she clenched around him, the way she was so clearly lost in the moment as she chased her release. “I’m close,” Aries warned. Lydia sucked a bruise under his jaw. 

Embarrassingly that was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. She rode him through it as his movements became more frantic. He’d never felt so sensitive in his life “I want you to cum,” Aries panted. “I want to finish on your face,” Lydia admitted. “Merlin yes,” he whined. Carefully he pulled out and then nearly half dragged her forward. It wasn’t the most coordinated thing but Aries was nothing if enthusiastic. “Fucking hell,” Lydia swore. It wasn’t long before she came crying out his name.

“Oh God,” Lydia said weakly. She’d collapsed besides him as they caught their breath. Aries knew what she meant, things got intense very quickly. He wondered if the ‘I like you on top’ was better off as a third shag conversation. “We should probably clean up,” Aries said eventually. “Probably,” Lydia agreed. Cleaning up was his least favourite part of shagging, since all he wanted to do was curl up with Lydia and fall asleep. The condom was tied off and thrown in the bin and Aries stumbled into the shower feeling weak and shaky. When he got out Lydia was under the covers watching him with tired eyes. She’d changed the quilt cover he noted. 

“You alright?” Aries asked as he climbed into bed with her. Lydia yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist “It was nice being in charge,” she admitted. “You were lovely,” he agreed. Flushing bright red remembering the things she’d told him. Lydia kissed him slowly “We should do that again,” she yawned. Aries hummed tiredly in agreement, resting his head in the crook of her neck. “Not right now though,” he said. She laughed softly “No, not right now.” It was a little bit awkward lying like that since Aries was taller then her but he'd take some soreness the next morning. “I love you,” Aries yawned. “Love you too,” Lydia returned smiling. 

Much to his irrational relief Lydia was still there when he woke up the next morning. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. “Morning,” Lydia murmured sleepily, her eyes barely flickering open. Aries kissed her forehead “Morning love.” Lydia hummed tiredly. He laid there for a moment, just soaking up her presence before he moved. She wordlessly protested but pulled the covers tighter around herself in an effort to get warm. “I hate Mondays,” Lydia said darkly as she rolled over into the spot he’d just vacated. 

Aries got ready and pulled his hair up as he waited for the kettle to boil. Lydia was still in bed when he brought her a cuppa up. “I’ve put the key on the kitchen table if you don’t mind locking up.” She kissed him in thanks and carefully cradled the steaming cup of tea in her hands. “I wish you had the day off as well,” she said wistfully. “Term ends soon,” he replied, shrugging. If Hogwarts didn’t close first. He’d need to think of an alternative for Harry if Hogwarts did close. Beauxbatons maybe if Harry wanted to stay in boarding school, or one of the smaller schools if Harry wanted to learn during the day and come home at night. 

Hogwarts was an unsettling jarring contrast to Grimmauld Place. With two extra attacks staff now had to shepard students too and from lessons. The younger ones didn’t seem to mind the escort but the older years seemed to take it with the air of someone who was bitterly upset at being patronised. “Mr Weasley I feel like I should remind you that fireworks are banned in school,” Aries said as he spotted Fred Weasley slyly handing Lee Jordan a firework. “It’s for Lockhart sir,” Fred said brightly. “Still not appropriate,” he said “Though I’d ask that you didn't set it off in a crowded area.” He knew full well that even if he confiscated the firework one would find its way in Lockhart’s office. 

Patrols increased as well and everyone was clearly feeling the strain. Conversation at breakfast was nearly non-existent apart from requests to pass strong cups of tea or coffee for Professor Babbling. If he wasn’t hallucinating he saw Professor Vector pour whiskey into her tea one breakfast. Aries went home Monday and Wednesday night to see Lydia but then spent the rest of the week nights patrolling the third corridor with McGonagall. They didn’t speak much but he’d take her company over Lockhart any day. 

The corridors were eerie at night. Aries had never been bothered by the dark before but every noise had him tensing and reaching for his wand. Every gleam of moonlight off the suit of armours was a potential enemy. Every creak, every faint sound of footsteps made him paranoid. Sometime around half four they were relieved by Professor Babbling who looked as tired as Aries’s felt. “I’d get some sleep if I were you,” she said tiredly. “Thanks Bathseba,” McGonagall said “Have a good day.” Babbling smiled wryly. They exchanged looks. 

It felt like he hadn’t slept for long before he had to get up for lessons. Aries nursed a Pepper Up potion as he walked into the classroom. The Sixth Years showed up in large groups, they weren’t taking any chances. He downed the rest of the potion and took the register, feeling like there were heavy stones on his eyes. Aries longed for his bed and for the days when he could get a full night’s sleep. He remembered the announcement McGonagall had asked them to pass on. The Sixth Years weren’t going to be happy, they looked miserable enough as it is. 

“Sorry,” Aries said apologetically “But McGonagall confirmed that the exams are definitely taking place in June.” The Sixth years broke into an uproar. “How am I meant to focus when people are getting attacked,” Brian Whent demanded. Oliver huffed “So they cancelled Quidditch but not the exams? That’s so unfair.” Oddly enough Percy didn’t say anything. He’d been oddly quiet since Hermione and Penelope Clearwater had been attacked. He didn’t even kick off when Oliver accidentally spilled ink all over the desk. “Typical,” Anya Zielinski muttered bitterly. 

The First Years were even more upset by the upcoming exams then the Sixth Years. “How are we meant to pass?” Susie Samulels asked horrifyingly. “Just try your best,” Aries placated “Your other Professors will take this year into account, it’s been extremely difficult for you all.” A Gryffindor student at the back muttered spitefully “I hope the Heir of Slytherin kills themselves.” Aries shot them a stern look but didn’t say anything. Ginny Weasley looked sick as she looked at her classmates uneasily. The bell rang. “Miss Weasley stay behind please,” Aries called. 

Ginny approached his desk nervously “Am I in trouble sir?” she asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. “Is everything alright?” he asked gently. Ginny stared at him, her lip wobbling “I-” Aries let her collect herself. “I know McGonagall had a talk with you but I’m still concerned,” Aries continued gently “Whatever the problem is you won’t be in trouble, we only want to help.” Ginny shuddered “I’m scared,” she whispered. She was rocking back and forwards slightly in her chair as she chewed her nails anxiously. Aries knew a thing or two about being afraid. 

“It’s very brave of you to admit that,” Aries continued calmly “What’s frightened you?” Ginny shook her head frantically “I don’t want to get in trouble!” “Ginny,” Aries said firmly “I promise you, you won’t get in trouble.” Ginny let out a hiccuping sob “I think I’ve been the one opening the chamber.” He stared at her in shock before wiping the expression from his face. “Alright,” he said calmly “How about we go see McGonagall? She won’t be angry I promise, but this is something she needs to hear.” Ginny looked uncertain but eventually took a deep breath and nodded. 

The Seventh Years stood outside patiently, waiting to be let into the classroom. “I’m sorry,” Aries apologised as Ginny tried to melt into the wall “But today’s lesson has been cancelled, I’d appreciate it if you worked on your group project.” Richard Brown frowned “Why’s the lesson been cancelled?” he demanded. Aries grimaced “An issue has come up,” he said “I’m sorry for springing this on you all.” There was some grumbling before the Seventh Years headed off back to their common room or to the library. “I’m sorry for disturbing your lesson,” Ginny whispered. “They can handle the work on their own,” Aries said simply “And your wellbeing is more important then a lesson.” 

They didn’t pass anyone on the corridors but as they drew nearer to McGonagall’s classroom Ginny’s face turned paler and the trembling returned. Aries knocked on McGonagall’s classroom door and popped his head round “Sorry to disturb you,” he apologised “But this is urgent.” McGonagall sighed “Very well.” There were diagrams and neat instructions written on the board in chalk. Mice and frogs were on the student’s desks. Some of them looked like they were halfway transfigured into teacups. She turned to the Fourth Years who were watching her curiously “Carry on with your work, I shall be back shortly.” Aries fully expected for the classroom to explode in noise as soon as McGonagall left the room. 

“What on earth can be so urgent?” McGonagall hissed. Ginny raised a trembling hand “I think I’ve been opening the chamber,” she said bravely. She clutched a hand to her chest “Pardon me?” McGonagall asked faintly. They were ushered into her office and the biscuit tin was handed to Ginny. The First Year looked terrified as she shrunk into the seat. Aries didn’t go into McGonagall’s office often but he couldn’t help but think it looked messier then normal. Books were missing from the shelves, homework wasn’t in the usual neat piles, even the cat that hung around McGonagall’s office was missing. 

Ginny wiped her eyes “I can’t remember much of this year,” she said “I-I’ve been waking up with blood on my clothes and being in strange places and I can’t remember  _ why  _ but I’m so scared and-” Aries went white, he really hoped it wasn’t what it sounded like. “Go get Professor Snape,” McGonagall ordered, sounding as shaken as Aries felt “He’ll be able to check for signs of Obliviation.” Ginny recoiled “Professor S-Snape?” He nodded “It won’t hurt,” he promised “Professor Snape knows what he’s doing, we just want to make sure you’re not being possessed.” Reluctantly Ginny nodded. 

Severus was focused on a steaming cauldron as Aries let himself into the potion’s lab “McGonagall wants to see you,” he said “Says it’s urgent.” Severus didn’t move “What kind of urgent?” he asked tiredly. He looked like he was going to fall face first into the cauldron any minute. “Obliviation,” Aries answered grimly “One of the First Years.” Severus swore violently “Just what we need,” he said bitterly. He put out the fire heating the cauldron and stood up. “Come on then,” he said. His dark grey robes billowed behind him as they walked back to McGonagall’s office. 

Ginny looked terrified to see Severus. “I’m going to use Legilimency,” Severus explained briskly “It won’t hurt Miss Weasley but you need to relax.” They sat staring at each other. The clock ticked like an ominous warning. Severus’s face paled even further and Ginny began to shake violently. McGonagall’s knuckles were white as she gripped the chair arms tightly. Finally Severus jerked backwards and Ginny slumped in her seat slightly. McGonagall fussed over her as Severus collected himself. Aries helped him into a chair despite Severus’s glare. 

“Possession,” Severus revealed grimly, “Miss Weasley you’ve been possessed.”  _ Like Quirrell,  _ Aries thought darkly. Ginny stared at her hands like she wasn’t sure she recognised herself. “But Tom was so nice,” she said “I-I didn’t think he would…” she trailed off. “Tom?” Aries asked carefully “Who’s Tom?” Ginny clamped her mouth shut. McGonagall fetched a piece of parchment “Would you feel better writing it down?” she asked. Ginny nodded. “Alright?” Aries asked Severus who was slumped in the chair. “I was stuck patrolling with Lockhart last night,” Severus muttered. “I’m going to be hearing his voice until the day I die.” Aries tried to hide his smile and failed miserably. 

“I’m done,” Ginny announced quietly and handed the parchment to McGonagall. “Tom Riddle,” McGonagall read out quietly “I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” He didn’t recognise it at all. Severus didn’t seem to either. “Miss Weasley,” McGonagall asked “Where is this diary now?” Ginny hesitated “It’s in my trunk,” she muttered “I-I tried to throw it away but it didn’t work.” McGonagall stood up “I’m going to go fetch the diary and we will do our best to destroy it.” What diary? She turned to Aries and Severus “Please see Miss Weasley into the Hospital Wing, ask Poppy to look her over.”

Aries longed to ask what McGonagall was talking about but resolved to ask her later. He didn’t want to press Ginny for answers and risk upsetting her further. The walk to the Hospital Wing was silent. Ginny was looking around nervously, probably hoping to avoid anyone she knew. The corridors were empty with everyone being at Lunch, although there were a few stragglers who hung about the corridors laughing with each other. They didn’t get more then a second glance. 

Madam Pomfrey ushered them into the Hospital Wing, away from where the petrified students were lying. She must have been stress cleaning because the Hospital Wing was sterile and smelled strongly of disinfectant. Ginny was shown into a seat and Madam Pomfrey pulled Aries aside. “What’s happened?” she asked in a low whisper as Severus rifled through the potions cupboard. “Possession,” Aries answered back quietly “McGonagall wants her checked over, we don’t know if there’s any long term effects of being possessed for that long.” Madam Pomfrey looked furious. “Scum,” she muttered “Hurting children.” She sighed and straightened her Healer’s robes “I can’t do an in depth examination, I don’t specialise in spell damage.” Aries nodded “I know,” he said apologetically “But taking Miss Weasley to Saint Mungos would terrify her and her parents haven’t been notified yet.” 

“You’re in good hands with me,” Madam Pomfrey told Ginny warmly. Aries exchanged looks with Severus “We best go find Professor McGonagall, will you be alright on your own?” He didn’t want Ginny to feel crowded by having them all hover around. Ginny nodded “Yes sir,” she said meekly. Madam Pomfrey shooed them out “She’ll be fine, though I recommend we send Miss Weasley to Saint Mungos after to make sure.” Aries nodded “I’ll pass the message on,” he promised. She shut the door behind them and he heard a faint click. 

“It’s nearly break,” Severus said tiredly, “We might catch her in the staffroom.” Aries glanced at him in askance “Are you well? You look terrible.” Severus nodded “Just tired,” he said curtly. Severus sighed “I didn’t think we’d be dealing with a possession as well as the monster.” Aries hummed in agreement “You seem troubled.” Severus’s eyes darkened “There’s something off, I feel like we’re missing something obvious." He really hoped that was just Severus being paranoid. “You look like you need a Pepper up Potion,” Aries suggested. 

They made a stop at Severus’s office for a Pepper Up Potion. The potion in the cauldron had vanished but there were little glass vials on the desk behind it. Severus coughed as he swallowed and steam poured out his ears briefly before it stopped. Immediately Severus looked, well not  _ chipper  _ but more awake. His skin looked a little bit less pale so Severus looked less like a vampire and more like he belonged to the living. Severus locked the potion’s cabinet behind him and straightened his robes. “We should go,” Severus said simply and strode out the door. His friend was so rude sometimes. Aries had to jog a little to catch up. 

Suddenly McGonagall’s voice came through the speakers magically amplified “All students return to their common rooms at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please.” Aries wheeled around to face Severus “Surely not another attack?” Severus’s face was grim “We best hurry,” he said. They hurried to the staffroom catching up to the others. Some of them looked puzzled, others looked downright scared. The room was practically in uproar as everyone pressed each other for information. Professor Sprout was whispering fiercely to Professor Flitwick who was shaking his tiny head. “What’s going on?” Aries asked Professor Babbling curiously. She shook her head “No idea, Spetima reckons there’s been another attack.” 

Professor McGonagall entered the staffroom. The staff room quietened. “It has happened,” she announced gravely “A student has been taken by the monster, right into the Chamber itself.”  Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Severus gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?" Professor McGonagall shook her head “The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right under the first one. Her body will lie in the chamber forever.” Professor Flitwick burst into tears. Aries felt sick. “Who was it?” Professor Hooch whispered. 

“Ginny Weasley,” Professor McGonagall announced. “What?” Aries said sharply “But she was just in the Hospital Wing, how can she…?” he trailed off. McGonagall sunk into a chair “Poppy noticed her missing and raised the alarm, we then discovered the message.” Aries pursed his lips, maybe if he’d stayed then Ginny wouldn’t have been taken. Severus squeezed his shoulder in silent comfort briefly before letting go. McGonagall’s face turned stony “There’s more, the diary went missing as well. It seemed whoever was possessing Miss Weasley decided to strike before it was too late.” She sighed “It seems we’ve failed to protect one of our students.” “So we’re finished then,” Professor Sprout whispered “This is really the end of Hogwarts.” Helplessness burned through him. “Yes,” McGonagall agreed “It seems so.” 


	20. Into the Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update but things have been a bit hectic :/
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Aries had never loathed anyone as much as he had loathed Lockhart. Watching the man lazily stride into the staff room, his perfect hair bouncing as he walked. “Sorry, sorry,” he said casually “What did I miss? Must’ve dozed off.” For one fleeting moment he imagined throttling Lockhart until his face turned blue. How dare he? How could Lockhart have the fucking nerve to waltz in here after a little girl was abducted and probably murdered and smile at them like he was on the cover of Witch fucking Weekly. 

Aries didn’t have much to do with a lot of his fellow professors but in that one moment they were all united by their amalgamated hatred of Lockhart. McGonagall’s face was like thunder and even calm, cheerful Professor Flitwick had his face pulled back in a snarl. Severus squeezed Aries’s shoulder in warning to keep his temper before he stepped forward. “Just the man,” he said silkily “The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, straight into the Chamber itself. Your moment has come at last.” He could’ve kissed Severus right then and there. 

Lockhart blanched and looked around for support. Professor Sprout leaned forward smiling with far too much teeth. “That’s right Gilderoy,” she said in a sing-song voice “Weren’t you just saying last night you knew where the entrance was this whole time?” There was a murmur of agreement. Aries made eye contact with Bathsheba who smirked and jerked her head towards Lockhart in silent mockery. “And that you knew what the monster was?” Professor Flitwick piped up innocently. “D-Did I?” Lockhart stuttered “I don’t recall -” 

Severus wasn’t going to let Lockhart off the hook so easily “I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn’t had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested. Didn’t you say the whole affair had been bungled and you should’ve been given free reign from the start?” Aries had never seen Lockhart look quite so panicked. “I - I never really - you must have misunderstood.” No one in the room was impressed. McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose “We’ll leave it to you then Gilderoy,” she said “Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We’ll make sure everyone’s out of your way of course.” Lockhart gazed around desperately. He didn’t look quite so handsome now, his lip was trembling and without his usual grin he looked weak chinned and feeble. “V-Very well I’ll be in my office g-getting ready,” Lockhart said. 

He fled the room like a coward. “Nice job,” Aries told Severus, who's answering smirk almost looked like a real smile. “Now that he’s out of the way,” McGonagall said tiredly “The Heads of Houses should go inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no student has been left outside their dormitories?” The cheerful mood from heckling Lockhart was abruptly brought crashing down. One by one the other teachers left. McGonagall remained where she was. “Are you alright Professor?” Aries asked hesitantly. She looked up briefly and nodded “I’ll have to be,” she said wearily.

Severus was waiting for him outside the staffroom, his face wan and tired. “I’m going down to the dungeons,” Severus informed him. Aries grimaced “Good luck with that.” The Slytherins weren’t going to be happy in the slightest. He watched Severus walk away before heading back to his own rooms to start packing. He’d have to find Harry to find out if he wanted to take the Express back home or not. 

Packing was a miserable affair. Aries decided to pack by hand, as if dragging it out would prolong having to leave. Fang whined from where he’d jumped up onto Aries’s bed. He stroked Fang’s head “I know,” he said sympathetically “I know.” The bloodhound huffed and miserably rested his head on his paws. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to Fang with Hagrid gone. Aries sighed and looked around his rooms. Hogwarts had stood for nearly a thousand years and yet here it was, on the verge of closing. He still couldn’t believe it.

The afternoon had never dragged on for so long. Aries finished packing in record time and sat on his bed looking around at the room which was now stripped bare. He stroked Fang’s head. There wasn’t much else to do. He had no more lessons to plan for, no students to chase up for late homework and there was no point in having a drink with Severus. He sighed. 

Aries decided he may as well take Fang on a long walk. It’d get them both out of the castle with its depressing atmosphere, and besides Fang hadn’t been walked yet. The bloodhound led the way, his tail wagging as he walked with his nose to the ground. Aries remained a few paces behind, keeping one eye on the dog as he wandered about aimlessly. The weather seemed to be taking the piss. It was a warm pleasant day, although it wasn’t so humid that Aries wanted to die. The Great Squid was lazily sunning itself near the surface and the Whomping Willow was swaying slightly in the non existent breeze. 

He knew he’d never forgive himself for Ginny being abducted. Clearly she had thought they’d be able to protect her from Slytherin’s Heir and they’d failed in the worst way possible. How could Aries look any of his students in the eyes after failing to protect one of their own? His gut churned at what the reactions of Arthur and Molly would be. To lose a child so young was probably their worst nightmare. Idly he wondered if McGonagall had informed them yet. 

Fang barked, interrupting him from his thoughts. “What is it boy?” Aries asked. Fang dropped a stick on the ground. Shrugging Aries picked up the stick and threw it for him. Fang raced after it, his tail wagging madly. Aries threw the stick for him a few more times, wincing as Fang tripped over his own feet and skidded across the grass. The dog brought the stick back, seemingly not bothered by his fall. He threw the stick again and settled by the edge of the water. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Severus said. Aries jumped out of his skin “Fucking hell,” he swore, whirling around to glare at Severus “Warn a man will you?” Severus shrugged and settled beside him “I might do.” Severus seemed to be in a pensive mood as he stared into the water. “It’s a pity,” he said at last “That this is how it ends.” Severus reached into his inner robe pocket and pulled out a packet of fags and a lighter. 

He offered one to Aries who took it with a quiet thanks. “You’ve been smoking a lot this year,” Aries observed as he took a drag. Severus scowled “This years been stressful since Potter and Weasley crashed that car.” Aries laughed. This year had only gotten worse as it went on. Dumbledore was sacked, Hagrid was imprisoned, and they were no closer to finding the monster then Lockhart was to becoming humble. Fang bounded up with a new stick held in his mouth. He chucked it. 

They sat in comfortable silence as the sky slowly pinkened with the setting sun. Aries whistled for Fang to come back and stood up “We should go.” Severus stared across the lake for a long moment before standing up too “Very well.” They walked back to the castle in silence, Fang trotting tiredly at their heels. The sky was rapidly darkening, the pink turning blood red, washing the grounds in it. They entered the castle quietly and made sure the entrance doors were locked behind them. “Want one last drink?” Aries offered. Severus nodded “May as well,” he said tiredly. 

Seeing Harry and Ron scurrying down the corridor put a halt in those plans. They exchanged looks. “We should probably stop them,” Severus said. “Probably,” Aries agreed. Curiosity got the better of them however and they followed behind to see what the Second Years were up to. It was a little bit discerning that they didn’t realise they were being followed. Aries really needed to teach Harry about situational awareness. They paused outside of Lockhart’s office. “What on earth are you two doing?” Aries asked. The two boys jumped. 

“Oh shit,” Ron mumbled. “We were just er-” Harry said, wildly searching for some excuse. “We were gonna tell Lockhart what the monster is,” Ron blurted out. “I’m sorry,” Aries said “I must have misheard. I thought you just said that you know what the monster is.” Severus had a different priority “And you were going to tell Lockhart.” His eyes glittered maliciously “What an excellent idea.” Aries narrowed his eyes “Excuse me?” His friend shrugged “What’s the harm? If anything it might scare Lockhart enough that he leaves.” Aries sighed “You’re terrible,” he informed Severus. 

Ron and Harry’s faces were pale and determined. Aries relented “Very well.” Ron turned around and knocked loudly on Lockhart’s door. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on. There was the sudden sound of thumps, scrapping and then hurried footsteps. The door opened the tiniest crack and one of Lockhart’s blue eyes peered from it. “O-Oh Mr Potter, Mr Weasley -” he stuttered, opening the door a bit wider. “I-I’m rather busy at the moment if you would be quick.” Aries and Severus exchanged dark looks. “We have some information for you,” Harry piped up. 

“Er - Well it’s not terribly -” Lockhart’s face looked extremely uncomfortable. “I mean well - all right,” he allowed and opened the door fully. He went white to see Aries and Severus there. Aries' smile was probably a little too wide “Hello Gilderoy,” he said pleasantly as he and Severus let themselves into the office “Lovely weather we’re having.” Severus was looking around the room in disgust. Aries wrinkled his nose, which self respecting person painted the walls garish pink? Lockhart looked annoyed, especially when Fang started drooling on his floor. 

The rest of Lockhart’s office had been completely stripped bare. Two large trunks were open on the floor. Expensive robes of jade green, liliac, pale pink, midnight blue, had been folded and hastily stuffed in one of the trunks. Books were hastily jumbled in the other. Photographs of Lockhart winking and beaming jauntily were stuffed in boxes on the desk. It was staggeringly clear that Lockhart was preparing to run. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Harry asked. Lockhart hesitated and eyed Severus nervously “Er well yes. Urgent call you see, can’t avoid it.” Ron scowled darkly “What about my sister?” Lockhart avoided his gaze “Most unfortunate - no one regrets more then I -'' Aries curled his lip in disgust “Just when I thought you could sink no lower,” he said softly “You’re despicable Lockhart.” Severus said nothing but the glare he sent Lockhart could have frozen the lake. Lockhart rolled a poster up and shoved it into one of the boxes. 

Ron was shaking with rage and Harry looked just as furious. “You’re the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? What about all that stuff you did in your books? Are you just going to run away?” Lockhart hesitated “Books,” he said delicately “Can be a bit misleading.” Harry lost his temper “You wrote them!” he snarled. Lockhart straightened up “My dear boy,” he scoffed condescendingly “Do use your common sense. My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people didn’t think I’d done those things. No one wants to read about some ugly Armenian Warlock even if he did save that village and that witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairlip! I mean come on -” 

Lockhart wasn’t looking so pretty now. There was a cold sneer on his face and his jaw was clenched stubbornly. His eyes were darting towards the door like a rat caught in a cage. “So you’ve been taking credit for what other people have done?” Harry demanded. Lockhart shook his head impatiently “Harry, Harry, it’s not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down to ask exactly how they’d done it and then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they didn’t remember doing it.” 

At the mention of Memory Charms Severus discreetly pulled Ron Weasley behind him as Aries inched towards Harry, ready to pull him out of the way. Lockhart didn’t notice. “You see,” the ignorant bastard continued “If there’s one thing I pride myself on it’s Memory Charms. If you want fame Harry you have to be prepared for the long, hard, slog, it’s not just signing photos and winning competitions you know.” He banged the lids on the trunks shut and locked them. “Yes,” Lockhart murmured “That should be everything, only one thing left.” 

Lockhart drew his wand “Awfully sorry but I’ll have to put a Memory Charm on you all now. Can’t have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I’d never sell another book -” Aries pulled Harry away immediately and drew a throwing knife before Lockhart could do anything. The fraud screamed as he was suddenly pinned to the desk by his robes. His wand clattered uselessly to the ground. “You see,” Aries parroted back humourlessly “If there’s one thing I pride myself on it’s my aim.” He hadn’t even drawn blood. Lockhart was pinned in place by his sleeve and the knife had embedded itself deep into the desk. 

“Nice shot,” Severus said approvingly, picking up the wand and pocketing it. “What a waste of space,” Aries mused “You’ve really done nothing of worth with your life have you?” Lockhart squirmed “Let me go,” he demanded. Aries tilted his head in thought “Severus, how secure are the dungeons?” A smirk spread across his face “Very secure, we can put him in my office.” Aries raised his wand “You might wake up with a bit of a headache,” he told Lockhart cheerfully “Stupify!” There was a beam of red light and Lockhart slumped to the ground unconscious. 

Aries took his knife back and with a wave of his wand Lockhart was floating in midair. “We’re going to deal with Lockhart,” Aries told the boys seriously “And then you’re going to tell us all about the Chamber.” They nodded in unison. He whistled for Fang and the bloodhound eagerly bounded after him. Aries locked Lockhart in Severus’s office making sure to grab the First Aid kit stashed in there and to activate the wards on his way out. “Can you watch him?” he asked Fang solemnly who wagged his tail furiously. 

“Explain,” Aries ordered when he walked back from Severus’s office. They shuffled nervously. Harry scrunched a piece of parchment and handed it to Aries “Hermione figured out that the Monster was a Basilisk and it was travelling through the pipes. We think that the last victim was Myrtle and that the Chamber of Secrets is in the girls bathroom.” Aries went white. The Lesser Basilisk was a pain in the arse but it was far, far less dangerous then the Greater Basilisk. He drew his wand and silently cast a patronus charm. A silver cat curled around his ankles before looking at him in rapt attention. 

“Send a message to McGonagall telling her Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have figured out that the Chamber entrance is at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.” The cat patronus nodded, stretched and raced off down the corridor. Ron stared after the cat “What was that sir?” “A patronus, you’ll learn about it when you do your NEWTs,” Aries explained as he stowed his wand away. Severus made an impatient noise in his throat and gestured for them to hurry up. 

The Second Years led them into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom where she was sitting on the end toilet. “Oh it’s you,” she said when she saw Harry “What do you want this time?” Aries wondered when on earth Harry had been in a girls toilet in the first place. “To ask you how you died,” Harry said bluntly. Moaning Myrtle’s whole aspect changed at once, her face looked extremely flattered as she giggled “Ooooh it was dreadful, happened right here in this very stall. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me for my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying. I heard someone come in. They said something funny in a different language but it was a boy's voice so I opened the stall to tell him to use his own toilet. Then I died.” 

That was it? Just some words in a foreign language? “How?” Ron demanded. Myrtle shook her head “No idea,” she said “I just remember a big pair of yellow eyes, my body just sort of seized up and I was floating away.” Harry wasn’t fazed by Myrtle batting her eyelashes at him “Where did you see the eyes?” Myrtle pointed vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet “Somewhere over there.” It was just an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it from the pipes to the sink itself. Then Aries noticed there was a tiny copper snake inscribed in one side. 

The bathroom door slammed open “There you are!” McGonagall said. Her hat was knocked askew which she straightened as she neatened herself up. “What on earth is going on?” she demanded. Aries nudged Harry forward who explained everything. McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed long sufferingly. “So you believe that the Chamber is located in this bathroom?” Harry and Ron nodded in unison. “Harry,” Ron said “Try saying something in Parseltongue. Anything.” 

It was obvious Harry was warring with himself. “I won’t open up the Chamber unless you take us with you.” “Absolutely not,” Aries and McGonagall said in unison. “Ginny’s my sister,” Ron said quietly “I have to go rescue her.” McGonagall bristled “Against a Basilisk? I’ll not have you risking your lives when we can help.” Aries was in firm agreement with McGonagall. He didn’t want Harry facing off against a mythical monster. “We’re running out of time,” Severus cut in sharply. Harry’s face was mullish. “Fine,” Aries said furiously “But you do everything we tell you to do alright?” The boys nodded. 

Harry turned to face the sink “Open up,” he said in English. He glanced at Ron who shook his head. Harry looked back at the snake and stared hard when he spoke next it was with a strange hissing sound. Severus clutched his left arm. No doubt it reminded him of the Dark Lord. the tap glowed a brilliant white and twisted. The sink moved until it sank out of sight, leaving a wide pipe exposed. Large enough for a man to slide into. 

Aries enchanted looks with the two other adults. “I’ll go first.” McGonagall insisted. With nary a backwards glance she slid into the pipe. Ron went after her and then Harry. Aries made sure his wand and the First Aid kit was secure as Severus slid into the pipe. He stared at it dubiously and hoped it wasn’t about to lead him to his death. Without a backwards glance Aries slid into the pipe after the others. 


	21. King of the Serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

It was like going through the world's worst slide. Aries had never been very fond of enclosed spaces and the pipe made him feel suffocated. It was so dark he couldn’t even see his hands or what exactly he was sliding on. It was so slimy he shuddered to think of the state of his robes. A yelp tore from his throat as he descended unexpectedly. The smell of mildew and damp grew stronger making him cough. The pipe levelled out and Aries shot out the end with a thud. The dark tunnel he was standing in was barely tall enough for him to stand at full height.

Aries cast a scourgify on his robes wordlessly and looked around. The others were waiting for him. McGonagall was holding a basket that had something crowing inside. While Ron and Harry stood uncomfortably next to Severus. Their robes were filthy already. Aries was going to have to use the extra strong washing powder to get that stuff out of Harry’s robes. The thought made him frown. If they got out of here. 

“What’s the difference between the different kinds of Basilisks?” McGonagall asked as they crept down the narrow passageway their wands lit with a soft glow. “A few key differences,” Aries answered. “The Lesser Basilisks main way of killing their prey is through poison, the Greater Basilks prefer to kill their prey by looking at them. Besides that it’s mostly size. Lesser Basilisks are roughly six feet tall though they’ve been known to grow an additional two feet if the conditions are right. Greater Basilisks are between ten and twenty feet tall and up to fifty feet wide.” McGonagall pursed her lips. “Do roosters kill Lesser Basilisk?” The basket in her arms crowed. Aries shook his head “Weasels are fatal to the Lesser Basilisks.”

Between the two Aries would prefer to meet a Lesser Basilisk any day. Severus sighed irritably “Of course we’re facing a Greater Basilisk,” he muttered. “Any sign of movement close your eyes,” McGonagall said firmly. Aries kept one eye on the boys as they tried to be as silent as possible. A crunch made him jump and whirl a round wand in hand. Ron Weasley opened his mouth in a silent scream, his foot having gone through a rat’s skull. He raised his wand, allowing him to see a little bit further. The floor was littered with skulls of small animals. He wasn’t an expert but most of them looked like mice or rat skulls. A few looked bigger which was a little bit disturbing. 

Harry grabbed Aries’s sleeve “There’s something up there,” he whispered as they came to a bend in the tunnel. McGonagall sent him a look and Aries shifted so he would be closer to the children if anything attacked. He knew that McGonagall wanted him to focus on being a Healer instead of fighting like she and Severus were planning on doing. They froze, peering into the darkness anxiously. “Maybe it’s asleep?” Ron whispered. It wasn’t moving. Aries could just make out the outline of something huge and curved. 

McGonagall raised her wand. It was a giant snakeskin. It was beautiful in a humbling sort of way. The outline of scales and skin was a vivid green that would put emeralds to shame. If the skin was so colourful he wondered how bright the actual Basilisk would be. He felt trepidation grow. “Come on,” he said “We should go in case it comes back.” Severus was examining the snakeskin closely. He broke a bit off like tearing tissue paper and neatly shoved it into his inner robe pocket. “Do you know how much this is worth?” Severus demanded at McGonagall’s incredulous look “We could fund the school for an entire year on this skin alone.” McGonagall sighed tiredly “We’ll come back,” she promised. Severus didn’t look happy but accepted her decision. 

The tunnel stretched on and on. It sharply turned again and again. Aries wished the tunnel would end. Being packed so tightly together was making his skin crawl, he almost wanted to find the Greater Basilisk, at least then he’d have some space. He dreaded what they’d find though. Would Ginny be dead already? Aries could almost hear Molly’s sobs of grief and Ron was right there. Finding a sibling dead was a pain like nothing else and Ron and Ginny were so young. They were practically babes. 

At last they crept around another bend and came out at the end of the tunnel. There was a great stone wall in front of them on which two serpents were carved with emerald eyes. Each scale on the serpents must’ve been hand carved because the detail was so lifelike. Almost as if the carver had encased real serpents into the stone. Their eyes looked strangely alive. Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. The emerald eyes seemed to flicker. He spoke in a low hiss. The serpent's parted and the wall cracked open into two perfect halves. ‘There was no backing out now,’ Aries thought grimly and stepped inside.

Inside the doors was a large dimly lit chamber. The ceiling was supported by large stone pillars that were evenly paced. More serpents were carved into them but their eyes were made of rubies instead of emeralds. There was no sound. Carefully they passed between the columns, their footsteps echoing off agonisingly loud. As they drew level with the last pillars, a statue as tall as the ceiling came into view. It had an ancient weathered face with a long beard that fell to the bottom of the statue’s grey stone robes. With a lurch Aries spotted Ginny lying between the statue’s feet. She was face down and wasn’t moving. Aries ran forward with Ron hot on his heels. 

Gently he turned her over. Her face was as pale as marble and her skin was ice cold to the touch. Aries pressed two fingers to the pulse point in her neck. Nothing. He pressed down more firmly and breathed a silent sigh of relief at the faint  _ thumpthumpthump _ beneath his fingertips. It was so faint but it meant Aries wouldn’t be bringing a corpse back. The others crowded around him anxiously. Ron had taken one of Ginny’s hands, “What’s wrong with her?” he demanded. Aries racked his brains. It had been so long since he had treated possession. “We need to kill what’s possessing her,” Aries said firmly. Especially if it was sapping at her life force like this. 

“Good luck,” a voice said softly. A tall, black haired boy was standing by one of the pillars watching with detached amusement. He was strangely blurred around the edges. Like a hologram from that Muggle series that Ted loves. Something like Star Travel. McGonagall’s voice was a low snarl “Tom Riddle.” Riddle nodded, glancing at McGonagall. “My, my, Minerva,” he purred out “Old age doesn’t suit you.” Harry’s head turned back and forth between them, comprehension dawning on his face. “Tom,” he said desperately “Is she dead?” McGonagall’s voice was tight with emotion “Harry get away from him.” 

“No,” Tom Riddle answered, “She isn’t dead yet.” Aries didn’t like the sound of that. As he stared at the wraith he realised Tom Riddle was becoming more solid. “You’re the one possessing her,” Aries realised out loud. For the first time Tom Riddle looked at him. He looked almost taken aback. “Orion?” Tom Riddle demanded. “No,” Aries denied “His son.” Merlin knew he loathed being confused for his Father. Tom Riddle regained his composure “No matter,” he dismissed casually “For all you resemble him Orion would never be so foolish as to oppose me.” 

“Are you a ghost?” Ron demanded. “A memory,” said Tom Riddle quietly “A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years.” He pointed towards a bit past the statue’s feet. A little black diary was lying there innocently like it hadn’t sucked the life out of a little girl. “He’s a wraith,” Aries corrected “A pathetic imitation desperate to claw his way back to the living.” Tom Riddle’s face flickered with dislike. “What did you do to her?” Ron asked, holding his sister’s small hand tightly. Aries tried to focus on Healing Ginny as best he could. It wasn’t doing much but some colour was returning to her cheeks.

“Well that’s an interesting question,” Tom Riddle spoke pleasantly “I suppose the real reason is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to a stranger.” Severus spoke for the first time “What do you mean?” Tom Riddle shrugged “The diary, my diary. Little Ginny’s been writing in it for months and months, telling me her pitiful little woes - how her brother’s tease her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books, how she didn’t think good, famous Harry Potter would ever like her.” Aries didn’t like the way Riddle was looking at his Ward. The hungry look on his face was nothing short of predatory. “It’s very boring having to listen to a silly child,” Riddle said carelessly. 

“Get to the point,” McGonagall cut in sharply. Riddle’s laugh was cold and cruel. “You should remember Minerva how good I am at charming the people I need. Ginny poured her soul out to me and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger on a diet of her darkest secrets and her dreams. Even far more stronger than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding her some of my little secrets, a little bit of my soul to her.” Aries eyes widened. He gestured for Severus who knelt down on the floor next to Aries. Riddle paid them no attention. “The diary,” Aries whispered “Destroy the diary and we destroy Riddle.” Severus nodded in understanding “How?” he hissed. 

Riddle was clearly powerful. Too powerful. Destroying the diary wouldn’t be easy. Aries frowned, would the Killing Curse work on a wraith? “Maybe the poison on one of my knives is strong enough,” Aries answered “If not we’re gonna have to use Fiendfyre or the Killing Curse.” Severus jerked back “That’s risky,” he warned. He knows but they don’t have many options. Severus pulled out a clear vial “A Calming Draught in case worst comes to worst.” Aries took it tentatively. He hadn’t drank a Calming Draught since Severus had insisted he wean himself off them. If he was going to use Fiendfyre however he needed to be in complete control of his emotions. “Take this then,” Aries murmured and handed Severus a knife. 

Riddle hadn’t stopped monologuing. “It took a long time for Ginny Weasley to stop trusting my diary but she finally tried to dispose of it. And that’s where you came in, Harry. You found it and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people in the castle it was you, the person I was so anxious to meet.” Harry didn’t meet Aries’s gaze “Why? Why me?” He was nearly shaking with rage as he stared down Riddle. “Well you see, Ginny told me all about you, especially your fascinating history.” If it was possible Riddle’s gaze grew hungrier. 

“I knew I had to meet you, talk to you if I could so I decided to show you my famous capture of Hagrid to gain your trust. I admit it worked much better then I thought it would. Unfortunately Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent and kept a close eye on me after that, I knew I wouldn’t be able to open the chamber again while I was at Hogwarts. All this scheming only to have Ginny Weasley open my diary again. I was so angry so I made Ginny write her own farewell and come down here to wait. She was very boring, she wouldn’t stop struggling and crying but it doesn’t matter now there’s not much life left in her.” 

“Why did you want to meet me?” Harry spat, clenching his fists. “Tom Riddle grew up to become Lord Voldemort,” McGonagall said quietly “He changed his name and did deeds so terrible no one connected him to the charismatic Tom Riddle.” Aries stared at him, to think that this arrogant, cold boy grew up to murder to many witches and wizards. Orion must have known and his portrait had said nothing. Tom Riddle scoffed “Did you really think I was going to keep that disgusting Muggle name? I, who was the blood of Salazar Slytherin? No, I fashioned myself a new name, one that everyone would fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!” 

“You’re wrong,” Harry insisted “You’re not the greatest sorcerer, Albus Dumbledore is!” Well that was a matter of opinion. “Dumbledore was driven out by the mere memory of me!” Tom Riddle hissed. “He’s not as gone as you might think,” Harry naively retorted. Riddle opened his mouth but froze. There was music coming from somewhere. The music grew louder. It was spine tingling and very, very distracting. “No matter,” Tom Riddle dismissed “You’ll be dead soon enough.” Riddle opened his mouth and hissed. “He’s calling the Basilisk,” Harry yelled. They scattered. “Take Miss Weasley somewhere safe,” McGonagall ordered “Do what you need to do.” Aries nodded and picked Ginny up “I will.” Ron ran after him. 

There was a sound of stone rumbling and an eerie hissing sound filled the room. The singing reached its peak and Aries felt a rush of wind as golden red wings swept past him. He wanted to turn round and see if it was Fawkes but kept his eyes ahead. They came to a stop. Ron was red faced and panting heavily as Aries set Ginny down. His efforts hadn’t made the slightest bit of difference. She was still stone cold. Aries listened hard. He could hear terrible shrieking and Fawkes’s singing getting louder. The lack of any other noise made him uneasy. 

“Can you help her?” Ron whispered. Aries hesitated and tried to think about it. “I’ll try my best.” The diagnostic charm was worrying. Ginny was going to die soon if they couldn’t destroy that diary. He opened the First Aid kit he’d brought. Ron anxiously kept an eye out as Aries rummaged around for anything useful. What Ginny needed was a shock to her system, a little extra boost to help her keep fighting. Thankfully he had the thought to include a little Moly. The plants only use was to counteract enchantments but Aries had read enough theories to know that the plant theoretically should make the consumer more resistant to possession and enchantment. 

Aries felt awful forcing Ginny’s jaw open to make her drink the potion but it was for her own good. Ginny coughed and spluttered as a bit of colour returned to her cheeks. “Ginny!” Ron yelled then clamped a hand over his mouth. There was a hissing sound and the sound of sand moving over stone. Aries swore, quickly packed up the First Aid Kit and handed it to Ron before picking Ginny up and moving them along. Ginny’s head lolled from side to side uselessly. The tunnel led them back out to the chamber they were in before. 

Harry came running out of the tunnel with McGonagall and Severus close behind. They were firing spells off behind them. Then with a sudden crash, the Basilisk broke through the tunnel. It’s eyes had been gouged out and it was thrashing about wildly. Fawkes was close behind, his talons gleaming red with blood as he pecked at the King of the Serpents. The Basilisk was even more frightening then Aries thought. Like he suspected it’s skin was a vivid poisonous green and it’s body was as thick as an oak tree. 

“FORGET THE BIRD,” Riddle was screaming “KILL HIM, KILL HIM!” Over the din Severus yelled something to McGonagall. He saw her turn towards the diary. He fired a spell at it that bounced off harmlessly. Riddle went white with rage “How dare you?” he shrieked. Aries couldn’t hear Severus’s reply but it was enough to make Riddle shake with rage. Clearly losing his temper Riddle cast a spell at Severus. It was a mess. The Basilisk was thrashing back and forwards as it blindly went for Harry. McGonagall made its eye injury worse by firing cutting spells towards its eyes. 

The Basilisk’s tail knocked something into Harry who stumbled but then picked it up. “Sir?” Ron asked “Should we do something?” It probably grated on him. Harry was over there risking his life and Ron was hidden in a corner. “No,” Aries answered “McGonagall ordered me to keep you and Ginny safe.” He’d go and grab Harry but it was far too risky to draw Riddle’s attention to them. That resolve quickly crumbled when he saw that Harry was holding a Merlin be damned sword. Where the fuck did he get a sword from?

McGonagall noticed too. “Give me that,” she ordered. Harry handed the sword over. Harry ducked out the way as the Basilisk’s tail came swinging. Harry ran over to where they were hiding and threw himself into Aries’s arms. Aries held him back tightly, too relieved to speak. “You’re not hurt are you?” he demanded as he checked Harry over for injuries. There was blood on his clothes and his face was smeared with dirt. “Is Ginny-?” Harry asked. Aries shook his head “The diary needs to be destroyed.” 

“OVER THERE!” Tom managed to scream. The Basilisk turned to charge at them. McGonagall stood in its path, the sword raised in her hands. It’s mouth was open wide revealing sabre like teeth, wide enough to swallow McGonagall whole. “Sir! Ron said alarmed. Aries turned to look and saw Ginny gasping for breath frantically. His wand lit with a soft green light. Ginny’s breathing evened out. Aries glanced over to Severus who was inching his way over to the diary. He wasn’t going to make it in time. Riddle was doing a very good job of slowing him down. 

The Basilisk screamed as it lunged again. McGonagall threw her weight behind the sword and thrusted it upwards. There was a horrible squelch and blood poured all over McGonagall. The Basilisk screeched and tried to dislodge her. It gave a shuddering jerk and stilled as the sword poked out the top of its skull. With a shudder McGonagall wretched the sword out of it’s skull and staggered back. Aries was on his feet and running. Something was wrong. She collapsed and Aries caught her just in the nick of time. 

“Professor?” he said frantically, noticing the thin sabre like fang stuck in her arm. McGonagall pulled the fang out and coughed weakly. A patch of scarlet went past and Fawkes landed next to Aries. “Professor?” Harry asked, trembling. Ron looked just as shaken. The bird laid its head on the spot where McGonagall had been bitten. Pearly white tears slid down the Phoenix’s face. The wound began to knit itself closed. McGonagall gave a shuddering gasp and Aries backed away. “I wouldn’t recommend being bitten by a Basilisk,” she said wryly as Aries helped her sit up. He hovered in case she fell again but for someone that was close to death not a minute ago she was surprisingly steady. 

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THE FUCKING DIARY!” Severus roared. McGonagall picked up the fang and handed it to Harry “I’ll leave you with the honours Mr Potter, Mr Weasley,” she said simply. Severus was thrown backwards “Beaten by a wraith,” he muttered. Aries helped him up. Riddle’s wand was pointed at Harry and Ron. Without thinking Aries set Riddle on fire. At that exact moment Ron and Harry seized the diary. 

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over the second years and getting all over the floors. Riddle was writhing and twisting, his screams reaching a louder pitch, he flailed and then - he was gone as if he had never existed in the first place. There was silence except for the steady dripping of ink still from the diary. The Basilisk venom had punched a hole right through the middle of it. 

There came a faint whimper from the other end of the chamber. Ginny was stirring. They hurried over to her. Her bemused eyes travelled to the giant dead Basilisk and the blood and ink all over the chamber floor. She drew in a shuddering breath as tears poured down her face. “I-I’m s-sorry I-I-I tried to f-fight him -” “Shhh,” Aries soothed “It’s alright, Riddle’s dead, you’re safe.” Ginny continued to sob. “We know you tried to fight him,” Aries continued “You were very brave Ginny. It wasn’t your fault.” Ginny wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

Aries offered her the Calming Draught “Drink this,” he coaxed “It’ll help.” Ginny grasped the vial with shaking hands and necked it. He could see the moment it kicked in as her thin frame relaxed and she stopped crying. “I don’t feel well,” she whispered. “We’ll get you to the Hospital Wing soon,” Aries promised. Ginny sniffled “I want my Mum and Dad.” Ron grabbed his sister’s hand. “You’ll see them soon,” he reassured “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were sitting in McGonagall’s office waiting for you right now.” 

McGonagall looked at the Basilisk corpse in distaste. “We should go.” Aries helped Ginny shakily stand up. Ron was still holding her hand. He startled when Harry grabbed the back of Aries’s robes. He wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close to his side. “Is everyone ready? Everyone safe?” McGonagall demanded. The children nodded. Severus sighed quietly “I don’t know how we’re going to explain this one to the others.” Aries bit back a wince. He hadn’t even thought about that. Without a glance backwards they left the Chamber of Secrets behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a duel between McGonagall and Riddle but it didn't fit in with the chapter. Sorry if it disappointed anyone :/


	22. An admission of guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter let's gooooo
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter :D

“So what happened to the roosters?” Aries asked. McGonagall scowled “Riddle,” she said darkly. “He untransfigured the roosters,” Severus said in amusement. McGonagall muttered something under her breath that probably wasn’t for the children’s ears. They walked past the Basilisk skin and Severus gave McGonagall a hopeful look. She pinched the bridge of her nose “If you can carry it you can take it,” she said. Severus shoved an armful of snake skin at Aries and took some skin for himself with a satisfied smirk. 

McGonagall shook her head “I suppose if we sell the skin we might be able to afford some new brooms.” Severus narrowed his eyes “And a better potions lab.” McGonagall nodded “And a better potions lab.” Aries raised an eyebrow. “Teaching thirty children in a crowded classroom is a pain,” Severus said simply “Do you know how many accidents the students get into? I’d rather keep the death toll at a minimum thank you.” Aries remembered that girl who had been unfortunate enough to have a potion explode in her face. All of a sudden he better understood where Severus was coming from. 

Aries stared up at the long dark pipe. “How are we meant to get back up this?” Ron asked. Fawkes swooped past Ron and was now fluttering in front of them shaking his golden tail feathers. “You’re kidding me,” Severus said incredelously “Can you even carry all of us?” Fawkes the Phoenix seemed to nod. “Everyone grab hold of each other,” McGonagall instructed. Severus grabbed Aries’s arm. It was like a bizarre chain as everyone grabbed someone else. Poor Ron looked extremely awkward as he held McGonagall’s hand. 

There was a rush of wings and they were flying up the pipe. Aries’s stomach lurched unpleasantly. The chill was whipping through his hair and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. Thankfully the ride stopped before that happened. They hit the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and the sink that hid the Chamber slid back into place. Myrtle goggled at them “You’re alive,” she said blankly. Harry scowled mullishly “No need to sound disappointed.” 

“We need to go to my office,” McGonagall said briskly as she led them down the corridor. Aries opened his mouth to protest. “Then Miss Weasley will be taken to the Hospital Wing.” Ginny needed medical attention, possession was incredibly nasty but he supposed she was desperate to see her parents. Ginny sniffled “Are you going to expel me?” McGonagall’s face softened “Tom Riddle has fooled people four times your age. You were a victim and we don’t punish victims at Hogwarts.” Ginny relaxed slightly. 

McGonagall opened the door to her office and for a second the occupants stared gobsmacked. Suddenly there was a scream “Ginny!” Molly howled and pulled Ginny and Ron into a tight hug “My babies,” she sobbed, pressing frantic kisses to whatever part of them she could reach. Arthur was close behind his wife and he pulled Ginny into a tight hug. “Thank Merlin you’re safe,” he said thickly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Ginny was crying again and even Ron looked emotional as he half heartedly squirmed out of his mother’s grip. 

Professor Flitwick was staring at them gobsmacked. By the fireplace Dumbledore was standing there beaming merrily as if he had never left. Fawkes flew past Harry to settle on Dumbledore’s shoulder. Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into a hug “You helped save her! You helped save her! How did you do it?” Harry’s face was bright red as he awkwardly returned Mrs Weasley’s embrace. “I think I’d appreciate an explanation as well,” Professor Flitwick said weakly. 

Mrs Weasley let go off Harry. Who hesitated for a split second and then walked over to the desk and dropped the diary on it. Then he told Flitwick and Dumbledore everything. He told them about hearing the disembodied voices, how Hermione figured out that he was hearing a Basilisk in the pipes, how he and Ron followed the spiders into an Acromantula colony into the forest and how Aragog told them where the last victim had died. At that Aries had to bite his tongue to stop himself from interrupting Harry. They had guessed that it must’ve been Moaning Myrtle. Finally Harry paused for breath. 

Dumbledore smiled faintly “What interests me most was how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, especially when my sources say he’s currently hiding in Albania.” Aries and Severus exchanged glances. He must’ve known the Dark Lord was behind the attacks the whole time. “W-What’s that?” Arthur asked in a stunned voice “Y-You Know Who?” En-Enchant Ginny? But Ginny’s not… Ginny hasn’t been… Has she?” Harry stepped forward “It was the diary,” he said quickly “Riddle - Voldemort, wrote in it when he was sixteen.” 

Dumbledore picked the diary up and peered down at it “Brilliant,” he said softly “Of course he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen. I myself taught him fifty years ago.” Praising the man who had just groomed Ginny for a year seemed a bit iffy. “Ginny,” Mr Weasley scolded “What have I always told you? Never trust anything if you can’t see its brain! Why didn’t you show it to me or your mother? An object like that was clearly full of Dark Magic!” “I-I didn’t know,” Ginny sobbed “I found it in one of the books Mum got me! I-I thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it.” 

“Miss Weasley needs the Hospital Wing,” Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice “This has been a terrible ordeal. There will be no punishment.” 

Aries spoke up for the first time “Madam Pomfrey should be informed it was a long term possession,” he told the Weasley’s. “And that she had a vial of Moly to counteract some of the damage.” He frowned, then opened up the First Aid Kit and brought out the spare vial. He handed it to Arthur. “Just in case she wants a sample,” he reassured. Molly looked a bit faint “Right,” she said weakly. The shell shocked Weasley’s left the office. Their arms tight around Ginny. Ron glanced hesitantly back at his parents before he turned his gaze back to Dumbledore. 

“You know Filius, I think this warrants a feast. Can you go down to the kitchen and inform them?” Dumbledore asked merrily. Flitwick glanced at them uncertainly before nodding “Right away Albus,” he agreed. He left and Dumbledore turned to Ron and Harry “I seem to recall telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules.” Aries would eat his hat if Dumbledore expelled them. Ron looked horrified. Dumbledore chuckled “It just goes to show that all of us must eat our words sometimes.” Harry and Ron stared at Dumbledore gobsmacked. “Both of you will receive special awards to the school and two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor.” Ron went bright red. Harry looked just as shocked.

“I wanted to thank you Harry. Nothing but pure loyalty towards me would have called Fawkes to you down in the chamber,” Dumbledore said. He stroked the phoenix which had fluttered down to his knee. Harry shifted awkwardly “No problem.” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair “So you met Tom Riddle.” It was phrased like a question and a statement all in one. “He said we were alike,” Harry blurted out. Harry wasn’t anything like that genocidal bastard. Dumbledore shook his head “No. You’re nothing alike. Although I believe he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar.” 

“Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?” Harry demanded thunderstruck. Ron bumped his shoulder “It doesn’t change anything mate, you’re still you.” Severus looked mildly unsettled. “If he does have a connection to the Dark Lord,” he whispered quietly “That’ll end up costing him later on.” Aries wanted to dismiss Severus as being paranoid but he wouldn’t be forgetting Quirrell drinking unicorn blood anytime soon. “I’ll talk to Aunt Cassie,” Aries promised. Severus nodded “I doubt we have anything to worry about right now.” 

“What are you too whispering about?” McGonagall said. She had collapsed in a chair and had the sword across her lap. The conversation that Dumbledore was having with Harry and Ron halted. “The basilisk skin,” Aries lied without missing a beat. “Oh?” Dumbledore asked. Severus inclined his head “If we sell it we might actually be able to improve the school.” And get Severus his new potions lab, Aries thought wryly. “And we need some assistant teachers,” McGonagall cut in “I know we’ve been able to cope but the year groups are getting bigger.” “Maybe a school counselor as well,” Aries threw in “The students may need extra support after this year.” Dumbledore stroked his beard “We’ll review these ideas later,” he agreed “They have merit.” 

Dumbledore made a note on a piece of parchment. He laced his fingers together and levelled a stern look towards Aries and Severus. “I need to ask what happened with Gilderoy.” Aries scowled on reflex. That slimy bastard. “He tried to obliviate the children and admitted to fraud,” he explained. “I thought it best if he was kept out of the way.” Severus nodded in agreement “With you gone Headmaster we did what we thought was best.” Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall who nodded. “They are correct.” “He did try to obliviate us Professor,” Ron said sincerely. Harry nodded frantically. Dumbledore sighed “We seem to go through Defense Professors. I shall contact the Aurors to deal with Mr Lockhart. I suppose I shall have to put an advertisement in the Daily Prophet for a new defence teacher.” 

They did seem to go through them rather quickly. “Perhaps you should join the Weasley in the Hospital Wing,” Dumbledore suggested kindly “I wish for a word with your Professors.” Harry nodded. He and Ron got up but just as they were about to reach for the door handle it snapped open with a bang. Lucius was standing there. Fury written all over his face. Cowering behind his legs was a small house elf wrapped in heavy bandages. “Good evening, Lucius,” Dumbledore said pleasantly. Lucius sneered and nearly knocked over Harry as he swept into the room. Aries reached out on instinct to steady him. “Watch where you’re going Lucius,” he snapped. Lucius sneered at him “My apologies,” he lied “I didn’t see the boy.” 

The House Elf came scurrying behind Lucius, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. The House Elf was carrying a stained rag which he was using to finish polishing the rest of Lucius’s shoes. He was clearly worried about something. Lucius never left the house without looking a hundred percent presentable. Lucius ignored the House Elf and instead chose to fix his cold eyes on Dumbledore. “So,” he sneered “The governors suspended you and you still chose to return to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore didn’t look rattled in the slightest. 

“Well you see Lucius,” Dumbledore said serenely “The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls to tell you the truth. They heard Arthur Weasley’s daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job. Indeed several seemed to be under the impression you had threatened to curse their families if they didn’t agree to my suspension.” Lucius went even paler then usual. Aries on the other hand had a lot to tell his cousins about the next time they had tea together. 

“So - have you stopped the attacks yet?” Lucius asked impatiently “Has the culprit been caught?” Dumbledore carried on smiling “We have.” There was a slight shift in Lucius’s posture “Well?” he demanded. “The same person as Lucius,” Dumbledore explained “But this time Lord Voldemort was acting through someone else. By means of this diary.” He held up the diary with its hole in the centre watching Lucius’s reaction closely. Aries however wasn’t paying attention to Lucius. Like Harry he was watching the House Elf. He was pointing at the diary, then to Lucius and then hitting himself hard. 

Aries went white with fury as the implications sunk in. He was going to throttle Lucius. “I see,” Lucius said slowly. “A clever plan,” Dumbledore mused, still staring Lucius out. “Because if Ron and Harry here hadn’t discovered the book - why Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would’ve been able to prove she wasn’t acting on her own free will.” Lucius said nothing. For him it was practically an admission of guilt. “And imagine,” Dumbledore carried on “What would have happened then… the Weasley’s are one of our most prominent pureblood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act. If his own daughter was found attacking and killing Muggleborns… very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle’s memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences would’ve been otherwise.” 

Lucius forced himself to speak. “Very fortunate,” he agreed stiffly. He looked like he was trying to have a shit. Lying clearly wasn’t a skill Lucius did well. “Do you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr Malfoy?” Harry asked, stepping forward. Lucius rounded on him “How should I know how the stupid girl got a hold of it?” he snapped. “Don’t call my sister stupid,” Ron objected angrily, glaring at Lucius. Aries’s hand twitched towards his wand. 

“Because you gave it to her,” Harry pursued relentlessly “In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration textbook and slipped the diary inside didn’t you?” Aries had always thought Lucius was a cunt but deliberately getting a little girl possessed and almost killed was a whole new level of low. Lucius’s hands clenched and unclenched “Prove it,” he hissed. “Oh no one will be able to do that,” Dumbledore said smiling “Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand Lucius I’d advise you not to give away any of Lord Voldemort’s old things. If any of them find their way into innocent hands I’m sure Arthur Weasley will trace them back to you.” 

Lucius stood still for a moment but he looked like he longed to whip out his wand and try and curse Dumbledore. “We’re going Dobby,” he snarled and kicked the House Elf out the door. Aries snapped his head towards Harry “He’s the one who was stopping your mail?” he demanded. Harry nodded “He was trying to save my life,” he said grumpily “I think he knew about the Chamber plot.” Another thing he was going to throttle Lucius for. “Professor,” Harry said hurriedly “Can I give the diary back to Mr Malfoy?” Dumbledore nodded. “I’ll come with,” Aries said firmly “I don’t trust Lucius.” 

They left the office and as they headed down the corridor Harry peeled off a shoe and pulled off a slimy sock. He shoved it in the book and put his shoe back on. Aries barked a laugh “Clever,” he said approvingly and ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry beamed at him. They caught up with Lucius at the top of the stairs. “Mr Malfoy!” Harry called “I’ve got something for you.” Then he forced the diary into Lucius’s hands. Lucius opened the book and threw out the sock. He looked furious. “One of these days, you’ll meet the same sticky end as your parents,” he said softly. Aries snarled. What a thing to say to a child. 

“Dobby come,” Lucius demanded. Dobby didn’t move. He was holding Harry’s slimy sock. “Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free.” “What’s that?” Lucius spat “What did you say?” Dobby stared at the sock in disbelief “Got a sock. Master threw it. Dobby caught it. Dobby is free.” Lucius stood frozen and then he lunged at Harry. Aries drew his wand and blasted him back. Lucius skidded down the corridor and awkwardly climbed to his feet. “Try it,” Aries growled as Lucius pulled out his wand. “You have some nerve trying to curse my ward. A duel Lucius. You name the time and the place.” Lucius paled a little. “A duel? Are you mad?” Aries smiled coldly “Well either we fight it out properly or I curse you right here. Either way’s fine by me.” 

He was sick of Lucius. Aries had never felt this angry. It bubbled under his skin, wanting him to curse Lucius until he couldn’t even pick up his wand without wincing. Lucius opened and closed his mouth. “A duel then,” he agreed weakly “Though I do hope you pick a suitable second.” Aries hummed “Don’t worry, I’m sure Callidora Lestrange will be more then happy to stand in for me if things go south.” Callidora loathed cowards and had it in for Lucius ever since the man avoided being sent to Azkaban. Without another word Lucius turned on his heels and left. 

“Are you actually going to fight him?” Harry asked. Aries nodded “An attack on you is an attack on me,” he said firmly “You’re my ward, Harry. By trying to curse you he showed intense disrespect.” That and Aries had been longing to curse Lucius for ages. He turned to Dobby “You attacked my owl,” he said. Dobby shifted guiltily “Dobby didn’t mean to hurt the bird.” “He’s an old bird,” Aries scolded “You could have seriously hurt him.” Dobby looked even guiltier. “Just don’t try that again,” Aries said with a sigh. 

“I’ve got a question Dobby,” Harry asked. “You told me this had nothing to do with You-Know-Who, remember? But -” Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet “It was a clue! Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord before he changed his name could be easily named see?” How could anyone guess that clue? “Right,” Harry agreed “Well I better go, there’s a feast and my friend Hermione will be awake soon.” Dobby threw his arms around Harry’s middle and hugged him tight. “Harry Potter is the greatest wizard Dobby knows!” he sobbed and disappeared in a final crack. 

“Are you going to the feast?” Harry asked. Aries shook his head “I’m heading home. Lydia will be worried.” It had been awkward to explain who Lydia was but Harry had taken it in stride. He thought so anyway. Aries hugged Harry briefly “You did good today,” he said softly “But we  _ will _ be having a talk about you going into an Acromantula colony.” Harry groaned “We had to!” he complained. Aries ruffled his hair “You’re going to make me go grey,” he informed Harry. He nudged Harry down the corridor “Go enjoy the feast,” he said smiling. Harry didn’t need telling twice. 

Lydia was waiting for him when he got home. “I’m back,” Aries said weakly, popping his head around the kitchen door. She was wearing one of his jumpers and had wrapped a blanket around herself. Lydia practically jumped at him. He couldn’t quite catch her in time and they crashed to the floor. Despite the awkward position. Aries held her close and relaxed in her arms. “I was so worried,” Lydia whispered. Aries peppered her face with kisses. The stress of the past few hours melted away. “I’m sorry,” he apologised “I’m sorry.” They were a state, lying in the hallway. 

They retired to bed. Kreacher had brought Aries a strong cup of tea and some toast to eat. He wolfed it down. “What happened?” Lydia asked, playing with Aries’s hair. Sleep was calling him but Aries resisted. “It’s a long story,” he warned. He told her everything. By the time he finished his throat was sore and Lydia looked furious. “I hope that poor girls okay,” she murmured “God what a piece of shit Malfoy is though. He could have killed you all.” 

She kissed him deeply “Next time you do something reckless let me know in advance please,” Lydia joked weakly. “Suppose this is a bad time to mention I’m duelling Lucius,” Aries said. Lydia buried her head in his shoulder and mumbled something. “That’ll be worth a watch,” she repeated louder. Aries couldn’t resist the opportunity “I didn’t know that was something you were into,” he teased. Lydia rolled her eyes “You’re incorrigible.” She rested her head on his chest “I’m glad you’re all safe.” The humour drained from him “I am too,” he agreed quietly. Who knew that a girls bathroom would hide something that dangerous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone's confused about the roosters. They were in the basket McGonagall was carrying in the previous chapter. I realised I never explained what happened to them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	23. A day in the life of Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the second book done :D
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who've read this, left kudos, and comments. It means the world to know yous have enjoyed this fic! The next book should hopefully be up soon :)
> 
> Just in case anyone's unfamiliar but Diana Shacklebolt and Octavia Weasley are Oc's who (I think) I've mentioned in the past. They're both solicitors and are two of Lydia's friends.

Lydia woke up and slowly realised that she had probably slept in. Groaning as the light hit her face she rolled over and buried her head under the covers. She loved mornings normally. The quiet stillness of the morning when the world hadn’t woken up properly yet was oddly peaceful. It was just her and her thoughts. Early mornings made Lydia feel invisible and not at the same time. It was as if she was the only person in the world and that her little pocket of earth could last forever. Except during summer when the sun seemed determined to get everyone to enjoy the rare, sunny summer days. 

Keeping her eyes shut she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Aries. It was almost eerie watching him sleep. He didn’t move much and his breathing was so shallow that sometimes she had to check he was alive. As if knowing she was thinking about him, he shifted, taking some of the blanket with him. Lydia tugged it back. Aries liked to wind her up by saying she was a blanket thief but Lydia knew the truth. She cracked her eyes open. It was far too bright. She laid there, just soaking up the sun. 

Lydia glanced at the clock. It was only seven, that was plenty of time to hop into the shower and get ready and she was so comfortable she didn't want to move yet. Lydia hesitated, she didn't want to have to rush about either. Aries remained dead to the world as Lydia made her mind up and slipped out of bed to go about her morning routine. At this point more of her makeup and clothes were scattered around Aries’s room then her bedroom at home. He didn’t give any indication he was annoyed by her slowly encroaching on his space so she just didn’t move her stuff back. 

He was awake when Lydia left the bathroom. The best part about Grimmauld Place was how incredibly convenient it was that he had a bathroom attached to his room. She didn’t fancy making the trek to the other one down the hall. Summer or not it was  _ cold  _ in the morning. “Morning,” she greeted cheerfully, leaning over to kiss him. “Morning,” he yawned. Aries stretched out and sprawled across the bed. Lydia wouldn’t be surprised if he went back to sleep after she left. 

She pulled the nightshirt she’d been wearing over her head, enjoying the way Aries’s watched her. It had taken a long time for Lydia to feel comfortable in her own skin and even longer for her to accept that it was okay for her to enjoy other people’s attention. “See something you like?” Lydia said amusedly as she got changed. Aries went scarlet and looked away from her. It was a little bit mean but she liked making him blush. “What do you think?” she asked, holding up the robes “Yellow or blue?” Aries’s face was still red “You look stunning in yellow,” he offered. Lydia flushed. He said she looked stunning in everything, she still wasn’t used to the sincere way he said it. 

“I’m meeting up with Diana and Octavia for lunch,” Lydia said casually. Aries was nothing like _Him_ but that didn’t stop her from tensing slightly. She remembered all too well the way he used to slap her if she even thought of having a life independent of him. Aries hummed “Have fun,” he yawned. Lydia relaxed. “I’ll be back for dinner,” she promised “Diana wants to make a day of it but it shouldn’t take like forever.” They were probably going to have a girly day out, shopping, gossip, having a few cheeky drinks. They hadn’t gone out in a while so she was looking forward to it. “Lydia,” Aries said gently, interrupting her thoughts “Go have fun, dinner’s ages away anyway, don’t worry.” It didn’t stop her from fretting. 

With Harry back from Hogwarts Lydia had slowly been introduced to him by coming over for dinner a couple times a week. She wanted to make a good impression. For one this was Harry’s home and to him she was just a stranger that kisses his guardian. Also because she really, really wanted for things to work out long term between her and Aries. Harry was such an important part of Aries’s life so it was important she was at least somewhat tolerable. Lydia knew she was being a little bit irrational, Harry was a twelve year old boy not a ticking time bomb but Lydia had absolutely no idea how to relate to an (almost) teenager. She thought she did an alright job at talking about Quidditch but it wasn’t her favourite sport. 

“I’m not fretting,” Lydia denied. Aries kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her “Everything will work out fine. You’ve been stressing yourself out with work lately. You should take a break.” That’s because Yaxley was being a complete and utter cock. Despite being ‘engaged’ (poor, poor girl) Yaxley had taken to harassing the new apprentices. Complaining to her boss, Bliss did nothing so Lydia and some of the other older women had taken to keeping an eye out and interfering whenever possible. Unluckily for Yaxley, for all his posturing, he was shit scared of her and Diana. 

“I’ll celebrate the day Yaxley retires,” Lydia informed Aries who laughed. He didn’t quite understand the constant harassment but she appreciated how outraged on her behalf he was and that he didn’t dismiss her experiences. “He’s like a cockroach,” he agreed. Yeah well if he carried on Lydia would be filing a sexual harassment complaint. It wouldn’t do anything, Yaxley was a man who came from old money but it’d look bad for Bliss. Especially if the other women complained as well. Lydia loved her job (well liked it) but she knew there was a reason that women found it difficult to break into male dominated fields. Rich, upper class men tended to treat it as a ‘boys club’ where they were on whichever side of the law they wanted. There would be so many people in prison if lawyers were competent. 

Lydia hesitated “I think I’ll go home after dinner,” she said tentatively “I can’t leave Trivia on her own.” Aries looked embarrassed “You could move in,” he suggested carefully “It’d save the hassle of going back and forth.” Lydia supposed it made sense, she practically lived here anyway and it would mean spending more time together without feeling guilty she was neglecting Trivia. Aries was picking at the quilt, avoiding eye contact. She softened. He never outright said it but Lydia slowly realised just how much he overthought everything. Like the other day when he accidentally headbutted her during sex and spent the rest of the day trying to make it up to her despite her reassurances she was fine.

“We should talk about it later,” Lydia said, kissing him to reassure him she wasn’t angry. “Maybe make another list.” Aries chuckled “Are you going to colour code this one too,” he teased. The List was a long coloured coded (in her fancy pastel highlighter!) list that outlined their boundaries. It reassured her a lot to have a physical written copy. Even if it had been a difficult conversation. “I want to move in,” Lydia said, holding his hand “It’s just the logistics of it.” 

She handed him her brush “Do my hair?” Aries relaxed as he ran the brush through her hair carefully. “You know I can only do buns right?” he informed her. Lydia tipped her head back “I know,” she said smiling. Gently he tilted her head forward and pulled her hair up. There were hundreds of ways they could be intimate but there was something soothing in the way he gently did her hair. “There,” Aries said, satisfied as he tied if off. Lydia kissed him “Looks good,” she praised. 

As Aries hauled himself out of bed Lydia went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. She was frying the bacon when Harry stumbled through the doorway yawning. “Good morning,” she greeted “I’m just making some bacon if you want some.” Harry shuffled awkwardly “You don’t have to,” he said. “I’ve put plenty in,” Lydia reassured. Slowly Harry nodded. She handed him a plate of bacon and popped the kettle on. They ate in silence but Lydia would say it wasn’t awkward. Just tired. 

“Do you want a cuppa?” Lydia asked when the kettle finished boiling. “Can do,” Harry agreed. She made one for Aries while she was at it. Aries walked into the kitchen. “Morning,” he greeted. “Morning,” Harry said brightly. He took the tea Lydia offered him with a quiet thanks. Prince came screeching in through the window making an almighty racket. Aries fed him a bit of bacon as he took the letters from the bird's leg. Prince screeched louder, something had clearly vexed the bird and he was making his displeasure extremely known. 

“Daft bird,” Aries said affectionately as Prince swooped back out the window. “Hedwig doesn’t like him much,” Harry said. Lydia was firmly a cat person but there was something beautiful and fierce in owls. “My cat doesn’t like him much either,” she ventured. Aries rolled his eyes “Slander,” he accused lightly “There’s nothing wrong with Prince.” In unison Harry and Lydia sent him disbelieving looks. She remembered the traumatic experience of stopping Prince and Trivia from killing each other because no Trivia you weren’t allowed to swat at birds. 

It was exactly half eleven when Lydia left the house. “I’ll see you later,” Lydia promised as she kissed Aries goodbye. “Love you,” Aries said “Have fun.” She waved over her shoulder as she walked down the street. As soon as she was somewhere out of the way Lydia apparated to Diagon Alley. Despite it being the start of the summer holidays the alley was extremely busy. She was swept along with the crowd as people bustled up and down the street. There was the faint buzz of conversation and the excited shrieks of laughter. 

Today it seemed like everyone was carrying a newspaper. Entire clusters of people were hovered around one whispering furiously. As she walked by she caught snatches of conversation “ - children aren’t safe.” “I thought he was locked up for good!” “ - the Azkaban guards sure won’t be happy!” Lydia brushed it off. Whatever they were worked up about clearly couldn’t be that bad. The Daily Prophet hadn’t reported mass hysteric inducing news in weeks. Still, it was a little bit unsettling to see so many frowns and worried looks hidden within all the laughter and bustle. 

Helga’s was located off one of the offshoots of the main alley itself. It was quiet and offered the utmost privacy to their clients. Lydia still wasn’t convinced it wasn’t a drug front but she couldn’t deny the food and drinks weren’t nice. It smelt strongly of perfume and everything inside was decorated with pastel colours. A chirpy server saw her into a small private parlour where Diana was waiting for her. “Tea will be served in a bit,” the waiter promised and closed the door behind them. 

“Hey,” Lydia greeted, dropping into the seat opposite her. “Alright?” Diana said, nodding. Diana Shacklebolt was notorious as being ruthless in court. Recently she’d been involved in prosecuting William Rotherham, a well known nonce who’d sell his kidneys if it meant staying out of prison. They worked in different fields but work would be so boring without her. Octavia was fun as well even if things had been a tiny bit awkward since they’d broken up. Today Diana was wearing bold red robes and heels that Lydia wished she could pull off.

Diana yawned and brushed one of her braids back “Do you think it’s too early for a drink?” she mused. Lydia checked the time “You might as well, it’s a Saturday after all.” It’s a match day so it wasn’t like drinking was unusual. She just hoped she got home before all the Quidditch fans flooded the streets. “Hope you don’t mind but I ordered for us, Octavia said she’d be a little bit late so I just went ahead,” Diana explained. Lydia raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Octavia to be late. “Is she alright?” she asked. Diana shook her head “Who knows, I haven’t seen her recently.” 

Their food had come and been eaten by the time Octavia hurried through the doors. Her ginger hair was falling out of its ponytail and there was a frazzled look on her face. “Sorry I’m late,” she panted as she sat down. Wordlessly Lydia passed over a drink and one of the sandwiches they'd saved for her. Despite being primarily a tea shop Helga's sandwiches weren't that bad. Octavia gulped down the tea and had started on the sandwich before speaking again. “Are you alright?” Diana asked, alarmed “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run.” Her tone was playful but there was an undercurrent of true worry.

Octavia rolled her eyes “Ha ha, very funny,” she said good naturedly. “I’ve just been to see Arthur and lost track of time.” The Weasley family was massive. More then one sly joke said they bred like rabbits. “I hope everything's alright?” Lydia said sincerely. Octavia nodded “They’re fine, Arthur just wanted some of my old muggle stuff.” Diana grinned “He’s a proper lad your uncle is, he was nice enough to sort out that nasty teapot for me.” Lydia laughed “Was that the one that was enchanted to have teeth?” Diana nodded ruefully “It nearly bit my finger off.” Octavia grinned but she didn’t say anything. She was fidgeting and seemed to want to say something.

Octavia opened her mouth but Diana accidentally cut her off “Callidora told me that your partner’s duelling Lucius Malfoy.” Lydia had forgotten Diana and Callidora were friends. She knew that upper class women tended to run in the same circles but it was still strange to hear. “That’s true,” Lydia confirmed “Malfoy tried cursing Harry Potter and Aries wasn’t very happy.” It was bold even for Malfoy to try and curse the Boy-Who-Lived. Diana whistled “I’d hate to be Malfoy right now, Lady Malfoy must be going mental.” Lydia sipped her tea “I don’t think she knows,” she admitted “I know Aries hasn’t told her yet.” Diana snickered “Only a matter of time before that cow Parkinson spreads it around.”

Rita Skeeter had nothing on Prudence Parkinson whose sole ambition in life was to be as much as a pain as possible. If she wasn’t stirring up some drama or causing fights, she was spreading malicious gossip that always resulted in someone in tears. She had been intolerable at school and she was intolerable as an adult. Octavia shifted in her seat “I think Parkinson’s going to be a little bit concerned by other gossip.” Diana, the absolute heathen that she was, spread cream on her scone before the jam “You’ve been oddly quiet this afternoon. Something’s bothering you,” she noted.

“Because I’ve just heard the news,” Octavia said weakly “I can’t believe it.” Anticipation rose. “What news?” Diana demanded curiously. “I just hope your partner’s okay,” Octavia continued. Lydia frowned, what could be so bad that it had Octavia acting like someone had died. “Of course, why wouldn’t Aries be fine?” Lydia said, confused. For the first time she realised that Octavia was carrying a newspaper. She set it down on the table and smoothed it out. Diana and Lydia leaned over to see. One look at the title had Lydia’s stomach dropping. She had to get home straight away. This was bad, this was so very bad. There, written in bold letters was a nightmare come to life. 

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**


End file.
